Pirate Malgré Elle
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Silka n'avait pas l'intention de devenir pirate... Mais ses origines la rattrape et la Marine la recherche. C'est alors que par un concours de circonstances elle se retrouve dans l'équipage des Heart Pirates, dont le capitaine ne la laisse pas insensible...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

\- Elle est partie par ici ! Poursuivez-la ! S'écria un marine.

Elle sourit. S'ils pensaient pouvoir l'attraper avec son fruit du démon... Elle se glissa silencieusement derrière les arbres et laissa le groupe de marine passer devant elle sans qu'ils ne la voient. Une douleur à la jambe la fit grimacer. La balle en kairoseki n'était pas ressortie, elle allait devoir trouver un endroit calme pour la retirer. Elle avait arrêté l'hémorragie mais si elle bougeait trop sa blessure recommencerait à saigner. Elle devrait peut-être abandonner son sac pour aller plus vite... Non. Elle ne laisserait pas derrière elle ses affaires de médecin, plutôt crever ! Elle avançait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La clameur des marines s'était éloignée, ils devaient la chercher sur l'autre partie de l'île. Elle découvrit un trou sous les racines d'un arbre. Elle hésita. Si elle s'arrêtait, ils la retrouveraient sans doute... mais elle ne pouvait aller guère plus loin sans s'occuper de sa jambe et se reposer. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle s'installa dans le creux, posa son sac à côté d'elle, étendit sa jambe et sortit un scalpel qu'elle désinfecta avec de l'alcool, qui servit aussi à désinfecter la plaie. Elle mit un morceau de cuir dans sa bouche, et ouvrit la plaie. Elle récupéra la balle à l'aide d'une pince et recousu difficilement la blessure, qu'elle banda. Elle se recroquevilla dans le trou et serra les dents. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir, elle s'accordait juste 5 minutes de repos...

* * *

\- Capitaine ! Regardez en-dessous de l'arbre !

Trafalgar Law jetta un regard vers la direction qu'indiquait son second Bepo, et vit une forme sombre. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et découvrit une jeune femme aux cheveux violets méchés de rose avec un bandage à la jambe, un sac à côté d'elle.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la personne que la Marine recherche ? Demanda l'ours polaire. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Law sourit.

\- Elle a l'air intéressante... On la ramène au sous marin.

* * *

 **Voilà je sais c'est très court mais ce n'est que le prologue, les prochains chapitres seront plus long promis ! j'essayerais de sortir deux chapitres par semaine mais je ne pense pas les sortir un jour en particulier...**

 **Une petite review ? S'il vous plaît * yeux de Chat Potté***


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle recrue

**Bonjour ! Alors le prologue était un peu spécial mais désormais je pense écrire du point de vue de Silka et de Law, peut-être un peu de point de vue externe mais pas beaucoup, j'ai plus de mal avec... ^_^**

 **Je l'indiquerais à chaque début de chapitre je pense.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ les personnages à part l'OC ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à leur créateur Eichiro Oda ! Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs... * sourire sadique ***

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle recrue**

 **Pov Silka**

Je me retournai. J'étais bien au chaud sous la couette... Attends une seconde, une couette ?! Je me réveillai tout à fait. Je m'assis dans le lit, et regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans une pièce qui m'étais inconnue, mais qui devait être une infirmerie. J'avais des vêtements qui ne m'appartenaient pas, et en regardant ma blessure je vis que quelqu'un l'avait bien recousu. Ça pourrait être pire, murmurais-je. Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt grand, portant un pantalon bleu tacheté, un chapeau nordique qui dissimulait ses traits et un sweat jaune et noir qui dévoilait ses avant-bras tatoués, avec un Jolly Roger dessus. Super, un pirate, pensais-je ironiquement.

\- Tu es réveillée on dirait, dit-il en levant la tête, me fixant de ses yeux gris acier. Il tiqua en voyant mes yeux roses, et parut légèrement intéressé. Il avait les cheveux bleus noirs, portait une barbiche. Sa tête me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais plus où je l'avais vue... Je décidais d'être polie. Ça ne demanderait qu'un peu d'effort de ma part... Après tout, il y avait des chances pour que je sois sur son navire, et cela me permettrait d'échapper à la marine pendant encore un peu de temps.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté du lit.

\- En fait je t'ai secourue parce que je trouvais ça étrange que la Marine te poursuive alors que tu es médecin...

\- Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires ?! M'écriais-je. Espèce de salopard vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Au diable la politesse, on ne touchait pas à mes affaires. C'était une des rares choses qui m'énervait.

Il me fusilla du regard. S'il pensait que ça allait m'impressionner...

\- Oïe, calme toi. Je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires, c'est en voyant ta blessure que j'ai compris. Elle était fraîchement recousue, et cela m'aurait étonné qu'un médecin de l'île ait eu le temps de te soigner... Cela me semblait plus logique que tu l'ait fait toi-même.

\- Oh. Veuillez m'excuser. C'est que je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires sans ma permission. Désolée de vous avoir crié dessus. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma blessure...

\- Ne t'en occupe pas, je t'ai soigné.

\- J-j'avais vu, je voulais j-juste dire m-merci, balbutiais-je, rougissante du fait qu'un homme qui m'était inconnu m'avais touché.

Il souriait devant ma gêne, s'en amusant.

\- Je peux t'affirmer que j'ai apprécié ce que j'ai vu, en tout cas...

Je fis un geste totalement puéril, mais je ne pus m'en empêcher : je lui tirai la langue. Il soupira et me demanda, mi-sérieux mi-amusé :

\- Tu as quel âge pour faire ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais, dis-je, soudain méfiante. Puis qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? Vous ne m'avez pas secouru pour mes beaux yeux...

\- Non effectivement. Mais sur mon sous-marin c'est moi qui pose les questions, et tu ferais bien de répondre, petite.

Je grimaçais. La deuxième chose qui m'énervait c'était quand on m'appelait ''petite''. Je ne faisais qu'un mètre cinquante-cinq, d'accord, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

\- Je vous ferais plus facilement confiance si vous me pouviez me dire qui vous êtes, répliquais-je.

Il prit un scalpel et me le mit sous la gorge.

\- Tu réponds à mes questions et ensuite je répondrais aux tiennes. Peut-être.

Bah s'il pensait me faire peur, c'était raté... Je ne risquais pas grand-chose avec mon fruit du démon... J'ouvris alors ma grande gueule :

\- Vous savez, à votre place je rangerais votre scalpel, il ne va pas vous servir...

Mauvaise idée. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, puisqu'il appuya plus fort sur le scalpel, cisaillant ma peau. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je mis ma main sur son poignet et utilisant mon pouvoir, dessécha sa main. Le scalpel tomba sur le lit, et l'homme me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme si je venais de lui annoncer que les licornes existaient. Il avait pas prévu que j'ai un fruit du démon apparemment...

\- On va faire un deal, lui dis-je. Vous me dites qui vous êtes, ce que vous me voulez et en échange je rends votre main comme avant et je réponds à toutes vos questions.

\- Tu me rends d'abord ma main, gamine, m'ordonna-t-il, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Je frissonnais. Je crois que je venais de faire une bêtise en le menaçant...

\- Ça vous tuerait de dire '' s'il vous plaît '', grognais-je, mais je m'exécutais. J'avais pas envie de mourir. Bon, maintenant vous allez enfin me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez, oui ou merde ?

\- Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates, et je te veux dans mon équipage. Satisfaite ?

Oh meeerde... Je venais de menacer le Chirurgien de la Mort. Fallait croire que j'étais suicidaire. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi sa tête me disait quelque chose... Mais c'était un peu trop tard pour regretter, d'autant plus qu'il avait aussi ses torts, dans cette affaire. Et pour cette histoire d'intégrer son équipage... On verrait bien.

\- Bon allez-y, balancez moi vos questions, soupirais-je.

\- Ton nom ?

\- Silka Blackmoon

\- Tu es la fille du révolutionnaire Julian Blackmoon ? S'étonna-t-il. Enfin ça expliquerait la Marine à tes trousses. Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas trouvé plutôt ?

\- Je... Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment. C'était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire.

\- Je le saurais tôt ou tard, me prévint-il. Ton âge ?

\- J'ai 22 ans.

\- Tu ne les fais pas, dit-il en me détaillant.

\- Nan, j'avais pas remarqué, ironisais-je.

Il soupira. Je pouvais être gentille quand je le voulais bien. Mais pas quand on faisait des réflexions sur ma taille, non mais !

\- Ton fruit du démon ? Continua-t-il en ignorant délibérément mon intervention.

\- Le Sui Sui no mi. Je contrôle l'eau et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Je peux aussi devenir l'eau, mais mon corps ne réagit pas très bien à cette transformation, du coup je l'évite. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu dessécher votre main tout à l'heure.

\- Un logia, d'accord. Tu as un style de combat particulier ? J'ai vu des dagues dans tes bottes quand je te les ai enlevées.

\- Oui, je les utilise en les lançant ou au corps-à-corps. Mais je ne suis pas très endurante ni très forte, donc la plupart du temps j'évite les combats.

\- Tu as des allergies, maladies chroniques... qui en sont la cause ?

\- Je suis dextro-cardiaque.

Il eut la tête d'un enfant le jour de Noël. Je savais que c'était rare, mais là j'espérais sincèrement ne pas finir en cobaye...

\- Ce qui, si j'arrive à te rendre plus forte, te donnerait un avantage... Personne ne peut imaginer que ton cœur soit à droite ! Il te reste de la famille, à part ton père ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois considérer mon père comme un membre de ma famille, je ne le connaît pas. Mais j'ai un oncle, qui m'a aidé à échapper à la Marine, et une sœur qui est pirate. Je ne relevai pas sa remarque sur l'entraînement.

\- Donc ça ne te gênerait pas de te joindre à moi ?

Je réfléchissais. Je ne pourrais pas échapper éternellement à la Marine toute seule, et il n'y avait aucune chance que je retrouve ma petite vie tranquille. Autant accepter. Puis en fait Trafalgar Law m'intriguait, je voulais en savoir plus sur lui... Et ça serait sans doute amusant de l'embêter.

\- J'accepte de faire partie de ton équipage, passant volontairement au tutoiement.

\- Il y a certaines règles en vigueur sur ce navire : 1. Tu obéis à tous mes ordres, quels qu'ils soient 2. Tu ne m'en donnes pas 3. Tu m'appelles capitaine ou Law, et tu peux me tutoyer. C'est compris ?

Je hochais la tête. Bien reçu ! Sauf que...

\- Juste capitaine, si tu veux que l'on te tutoie c'est parce que le '' vous '' te donne l'impression d'être vieux ? Demandais-je malicieusement

Il me foudroya du regard tandis que j'éclatais de rire. Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre à part médecine ? Et à part te foutre de ma gueule, s'entend.

Il avait pas apprécié ma plaisanterie, on dirait. J'espère qu'ils n'étaient pas tous comme lui sur ce bateau sinon j'allais vite m'ennuyer...

\- Je sais coudre et cuisiner, lui répondis-je.

\- Des activités de fille, quoi..., répliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ouch ! Ça c'était de l'attaque gratuite... Bien que je ne pouvais rien dire, c'était quand même moi qui avais commencé. Je souriais amicalement. Je m'étais assez rebellé pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as des vêtements de rechange ?

Je fis la moue.

\- Très peu, j'ai préféré garder de la place dans mon sac pour mes livres et mes affaires de médecine.

\- On ira t'en acheter à la prochaine île. Tu peux mettre tes affaires de médecine avec les miennes, ça ne me dérange pas. Quant à tes livres, ils seront mis dans la bibliothèque. On a préparé ta chambre, elle est un peu petite mais elle est juste en face de la mienne et possède une salle de bain individuelle. Comme ça tu ne seras pas dérangée.

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part.

Il avait commencé à se lever de sa chaise et il fut tellement stupéfait par mes paroles qu'il faillit tomber. On ne devait pas le lui dire souvent...

\- Bon, suis-moi, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Je me levais, enfila mes bottes posées près du lit et le suivi le long des coursives jusqu'à ma chambre.

\- Installe-toi, je viendrais te chercher un peu avant le dîner pour te faire visiter le sous-marin, puis on ira manger et je te présenterais au reste de l'équipage. Ça te laisse une heure, ajouta-t-il en me poussant à l'intérieur et en refermant la porte derrière moi. Je l'entendis s'éloigner à travers la porte. Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas, j'examinais la pièce. Petite, elle était peinte en bleu, et il s'y trouvait un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. J'avais vu pire, et je l'aimais déjà. Mon sac était posé sur le lit. Je l'ouvris, pris les vêtements et les mis dans l'armoire. Je laissais dedans mes affaires de médecine et les livres ; les dernières choses qui restaient alors à ranger étaient un cadre photo où figurait toute ma famille et un réveil en forme de pingouin. Je les plaçai sur le chevet. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pris une douche, et me changea en repliant les vêtements prêtés. Je jetai le sac en dessous du lit, et me laissai tomber dessus. Il était confortable. Je regardai le réveil : il me restait une demi-heure avant que Law vienne me chercher. J'allais pouvoir dormir...

* * *

 **La prochaine fois, le point de vue sera celui de Law.**

 *** Sort un lance-flamme * Et vous seriez tellement gentils si vous laissiez une review...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : La gamine prend ses aises

**Bonjour ! Alors voilà le 2eme chapitre où Silka va être présentée au reste de l'équipage, et où elle va (encore) énerver Law... qui le lui rends bien ! ^_^**

 **J'espère que Law ou les autres ne sont pas trop OCC, sinon signalez-le moi, j'essayerais de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui passent le BAC. Et d'une certaine façon les remercient... Puisque du coup je suis en vacances ! Ça va me permettre d'écrire un peu plus et soit j'augmenterais le nombre de chapitres publiés par semaine soit je mettrais une nouvelle histoire en ligne. Je verrai bien...**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 **Traff Lamy : Merci pour tes encouragements ! Je ferais de mon mieux pour éviter les ressemblances avec d'autres fanfictions.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La gamine prend ses aises et son gâteau**

 **Pov Law**

L' heure que j'avais laissée à Silka pour s'installer s'était écoulée beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Elle pourrait devenir très forte avec de l'entraînement mais j'avais passé à peine une demi-heure avec elle que l'idée de la tuer était plus que tentante... Heureusement que je n'avais pas pris Kikuo avec moi à l'infirmerie. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé alors... Je toquais à la porte de Silka. Pas de réponse. Je poussais la porte et la vis en train de dormir. Elle était mignonne quand elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, avec ses cheveux violets et ses mèches roses. Mais le plus beau chez elle était ses yeux roses. Dommage qu'elle soit du genre insolente et irrespectueuse.

\- J't'ai entendu capitaine, tu penses trop fort ! Et y'a une nuance à apprécier : je ne suis insolente et irrespectueuse que quand on m'énerve, murmura Silka encore ensommeillée.

Elle s'était sans doute réveillée quand j'étais entré. J'espérais n'avoir dit à haute voix que la dernière phrase... Elle s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux. On aurait dit une petite fille. Cette image me fit sourire, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Je veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu as ce petit sourire, capitaine, je risquerai d'avoir peur, dit-elle, sarcastique.

\- Allez lèves-toi gamine, je vais te faire visiter le sous-marin.

Je savais que ce surnom la ferait sauter au plafond. Si elle pensait pouvoir me faire chier sans que je lui rende la pareille, elle rêvait éveillée. Silka me fusilla du regard, mais se leva pour me suivre. Elle s'était changée et portait désormais ses bottes noires, une salopette blanche sur un pull noir, et elle avait posé sur ses cheveux un béret noir. Je haussais un sourcil.

\- Il y a un problème avec ma tenue capitaine ?

\- Elle a l'air pratique et confortable... Ça ira.

Elle haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

\- Bon, on y va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Suis-moi et ne me perds pas de vue, j'ai autre chose à faire que rechercher les enfants égarés, ricanais-je.

Elle gonfla ses joues et expira pour s'empêcher de me répondre, et shoota dans le vide, rageuse.

Pendant la visite, elle fut étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle préparait un mauvais coup. Elle fut particulièrement intéressée par la bibliothèque, et je lui assurai qu'elle pouvait y venir quand elle voulait, ce qui me valut un sourire éclatant de sa part. Par contre, quand je lui montrais la salle d'entraînement, elle se dépêcha d'en ressortir, mal à l'aise. Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser quand je la ferais travailler... Il finit par ne rester qu'une pièce à voir : la cuisine.

\- On prend nos repas à la cuisine et c'est Ban, notre cuisinier, qui s'en occupe. Je pense que tu pourras l'aider de temps en temps. Mais il faut que je te présente au reste de l'équipage ; comme il est l'heure de manger, ils doivent tous déjà être à table. Tu es prête ? Lui demandais-je

\- Non, mais je ferais avec, répondit Silka.

 **Pov Silka**

Tout l'équipage avait les yeux rivés sur moi, me détaillant. Leur regard curieux me gênait et je n'avais qu'une envie, disparaître sous terre. Ou derrière Law, que la situation amusait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Le seul qui ne me m'observait pas fixement était un ours polaire en combinaison orange. Il était trop mignon ! Même si je m'interrogeais sur sa présence dans l'équipage.

\- Je vous présente notre nouvelle nakama Silka Blackmoon. Elle a 22 ans, possède le Sui Sui no mi (1) et se bat avec des dagues, dit calmement Law.

S'adressant ensuite à deux garçons en bout de table :

\- Shachi, Penguin, vous l'aiderez à s'entraîner avec ses dagues, d'accord ?

Les deux acquiescèrent, puis le brun avec les lunettes, Shachi donc, me demanda gentiment :

\- Tu maîtrises ton fruit du démon ou on va avoir des frayeurs pendant l'entraînement ?

\- En fait je ne l'utilise pas à sa pleine puissance, mais je sais l'exploiter, tu n'auras rien à craindre de moi... Pour le moment, plaisantais-je.

Il sourit. Je pensais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui.

\- Pour son fruit du démon, c'est moi qui l'entraînerais, annonça mon capitaine.

Je lus une lueur de pitié dans la plupart des regards. Je déglutis en voyant le sourire sadique de Law. J'allais prendre cher dans ces moments-là. Il se tourna ensuite vers un homme aux cheveux blancs retenus par un bandeau, portant un tablier.

\- Ban, elle sait cuisiner, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle m'a affirmé. Elle pourra t'aider pour les repas.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Jolie miss, ton aide sera la bienvenue.

Je rosis sous le surnom affectueux. Ça changeait du '' gamine '' du capitaine.

L'ours leva la main :

\- Tu peux faire autre chose ?

Tiens, l'ours parlait ? C'était trop cool ! Law me jeta un coup d'œil du genre ''à ça tu réponds toute seule''... Je soupirais. Moi qui espérais ne pas avoir à parler, génial !

\- Sur mon île j'étais médecin, et j'ai appris à coudre, en plus de cuisiner et de pouvoir me défendre. J'suis multi-tâches en quelque sorte, assurais-je. Satisfait ?

J'avais dû être trop franche ou répondre méchamment, car l'ours s'excusa. C'est alors que Law fit :

\- Bepo pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. D'ailleurs, assures-toi que nous arrivions bientôt sur une île, il faudrait acheter des vêtements pour la gamine.

Il vit mon regard noir, et m'adressa un sourire narquois. Soudain un grondement en provenance de mon ventre retentit. C'était bien le moment pour qu'il s'exprime celui-là ! Mon capitaine me fit un large sourire :

\- Allez, va t'asseoir, t'es affamé à ce que j'entends, gamine !

Je grommelais. À mon avis, il utilisait ce surnom pour me faire chier, il pouvait pas m'appeler par mon prénom comme tout le monde ! Par contre, j'étais intimidé par les gens et j'étais réticente à aller me placer à côté de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Voyant que j'hésitais à rejoindre l'assemblée, Law me poussa doucement d'un geste de la main vers la table.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas te manger, fit-il pour me rassurer.

\- On sait jamais, vu comme ils m'observent j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont jamais côtoyé de femmes, je préfère être prudente, répliquais-je.

Ma remarque fit rire tout l'équipage. Souriants, Shachi et Penguin se décalèrent et m'invitèrent à me poser entre eux deux, ce que je fis.

\- Salut, dis-je timidement.

\- Dit, c'est vrai ce qui se raconte ? T'aurais desséché la main du capitaine avec ton pouvoir ? Me pressa Penguin.

\- Penguin, tu risques de lui faire peur si tu continues, elle pourrait croire que tu veux la manger, signala Shachi avec un large sourire.

Je leur tirai la langue.

\- Je suis pas en sucre non plus ! M'exclamais-je.

\- Encore heureux, sinon t'aurais déjà fini dans l'estomac de Penguin ! Confirma Shachi en évitant un coup de celui-ci.

Mon ventre gargouillant interrompit leur début de dispute.

\- Eh, c'est pas convenable pour une fille ce genre de bruit, s'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

\- Je vous merde ! J'ai faim, alors c'est tout à fait normal !

Ils se regardèrent, joyeux.

\- Donc on avait bien compris quand le capitaine a râlé, disant que tu serais difficile à vivre... Pour lui ! Murmura Shachi pour éviter que Law ne l'entende. T'es pas légèrement suicidaire quand même, à le provoquer ? Puis cette histoire avec la main du capitaine, c'est sans doute une blague, tu n'es assez folle pour le défier, non ? Me demanda-t-il.

J'eus un léger sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en discuter, confiais-je, le capitaine risque de nous entendre. Je vous raconterais ça plus tard, d'accord ?

Ils opinèrent.

Pendant notre discussion, les plats étaient arrivés sur la table, et nous commençâmes à nous servir. Je vis Law froncer les sourcils en s'apercevant que je ne prenais pas de légumes, mais il ne me fit aucune remarque. Shachi ne s'en priva pas, par contre :

\- Dis Silka, pourquoi tu ne prends pas de légumes ?

\- Parce que je déteste ça ! Je peux les cuisiner, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour en manger.

\- Ça va pas plaire au capitaine, il souhaite que l'on mange équilibré.

\- Je m'en tape, affirmais-je. Si ça lui pose un problème, qu'il vienne m'en parler, mais je ne mangerais pas de légumes. C'est non négociable. Quoique... Le maïs, les petits pois et les tomates j'aime bien, on peut les considérer comme des exceptions.

Shachi haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ma tirade.

Vient ensuite le moment du dessert. Je m'apprêtais à me servir une part de gâteau quand Law fit, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

\- Les gamines qui n'ont pas mangé de légumes n'ont pas le droit à un dessert.

Je l'ignorais. Hors de question que je me prive de ce que je préfère juste parce que Monsieur l'ordonne ! Le silence se fit dans la salle, je n'avais quand même pas osé défier ... ? Voyant que je n'avais pas obéi, Law se leva et se plaça devant moi, menaçant, son nodachi à la main.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire, Silka ?

\- De quoi ? Lançais-je avec mon regard le plus innocent.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit à un dessert.

\- Capitaine, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Je mourrais si je n'ai pas de dessert ! S'il te plaît... implorais-je avec mon air de chien battu. D'habitude ça marchait tout le temps. J'aurais ma part de gâteau, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

\- J'ai dit non.

OK je vois, il ne changerait pas d'avis. J'avais plus qu'à me débrouiller par moi-même. Tandis que je continuais à le supplier, les mains derrière le dos je contrôlais l'eau qu'il y avait dans le verre de mon capitaine. Je la transformai en un petit bonhomme, qui prit dans ses bras l'assiette de Law avec la part qui était dessus et la cuillère, et le dirigea vers la porte de ma cabine. Personne n'avait remarqué mon petit manège. Bien. Law n'ayant toujours pas changé d'avis, je fis semblant d'abandonner et me levais pour prendre congé :

\- Capitaine, veuillez m'excuser, mais je suis fatiguée et si je n'ai pas le droit à un dessert, je vais aller me coucher. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Je lui lançai un regard blessé, je voulais quand même lui faire regretter ses actes, et je m'éclipsai le plus vite possible en direction de ma chambre. J'y retrouvais mon petit bonhomme d'eau avec le gâteau qui attendait devant la porte. Je lui ouvris et il alla poser l'assiette sur le chevet. Je retrouvais une gourde dans mon sac et le mis dedans, de cette façon l'eau retrouverait son apparence d'origine. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit et commençai à manger mon dessert, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais été plus maligne que Law cette fois-ci !

 **Pov Law**

Je laissais Silka partir vers sa chambre. Elle avait fini par obéir, sans que j'aie à dégainer Kikuo ou à la menacer d'utiliser mon fruit du démon. Shachi et Penguin me fixaient avec des yeux ronds. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'acharner sur quelqu'un comme là, mais si je ne montrais pas à Silka qui commandait, j'allais avoir des ennuis à un moment donné. Et puis c'était pour son bien... Mais pourquoi alors j'avais eu un pincement au cœur quand elle m'avait jeté ce regard blessé ? Sur le coup, j'avais eu envie de dire : " C'est bon je te laisse manger ta part ?" juste pour voir ses yeux s'éclaircir. Je me suis même presque attendri en la voyant me faire ses yeux de chien battu, qui donnaient envie de la protéger. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait donc ce soir ? Je secouais la tête. Je devais juste être fatigué. Je retournais à ma place, et me renfrognai en voyant que je n'avais pas pris de gâteau. J'aurais pourtant juré... Je soupirai. Cette journée m'avait vraiment épuisée pour que j'oublie que je ne m'étais pas servi. Je pris une part de gâteau et une fois fini, alla me coucher. En passant devant chez Silka, je faillis frapper et entrer pour expliquer mon geste, mais je me suis dit qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre car elle devait déjà dormir. Je pénétrais dans ma cabine, me déshabilla pour rentrer dans mon lit. En pensant à Silka, je soupirais. Les prochains jours allaient être très mouvementés...

* * *

 _ **(1)** **Sui Sui no mi :** fruit du démon de l'eau, pour ceux qui ne s'en rappelaient pas..._

 **Bon, je sais pas encore quand je sortirais le prochain chapitre, mais le pressentiment de Law va se confirmer.**

 **Une pitite review ?**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Première convocation

**Bonjour bonjour, voilà le chapitre 3 !**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir mais Silka va être en mauvaise posture vis-à-vis de son capitaine... Elle qui espérait qu'il n'apprenne pas pour le dessert...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **dhhtu : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Première convocation**

 **Pov Silka**

J'avais demandé hier à Shachi et Penguin s'ils pouvaient venir me réveiller pour que je ne sois pas en retard au petit déjeuner et là, je commençais à le regretter. Ces deux-là s'étaient amusés à venir un peu plus tôt pour me questionner sur ce qui s'était passé hier. Ils avaient bien compris que je ne serais pas partie sans un dessert puisque je leur avais avoué que j'étais gourmande. Moi et ma grande gueule... Puis en plus j'avais laissé l'assiette sur la table de chevet. Encore heureux que ce n'était pas Law qui soit rentré en premier, il se serait douté de quelque chose et j'aurais eu des ennuis. Il valait mieux pour mon bien-être qu'il ignore que je lui avais désobéi.

\- Allez, dit-nous comment tu as fait pour récupérer du gâteau ! Chuchota Shachi.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais vous montrer, me résignais-je.

Je pris la gourde et l'ouvris tout en modelant l'eau en petit bonhomme comme hier. Une fois créé, je lui ordonnai de prendre l'assiette et d'aller la reposer dans la cuisine.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à le suivre, souriais-je devant leur air béat, faites quand même attention à ce que personne ne vous voit.

\- Me dis quand même pas que c'est la part du capitaine que tu as..., s'étonna Shachi

\- Si ! Il avait qu'à pas m'empêcher de manger, non mais ! L'interrompis-je. D'ailleurs en parlant de manger j'ai faim !

\- Tu t'habilles et tu nous rejoins à la cuisine dans ce cas, me conseilla Penguin. Surtout qu'on a encore plein de questions à te poser !

\- Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, soupirais-je, amusé, en les voyant suivre mon petit bonhomme sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas alerter Law.

Je pris une douche, m'habillai rapidement et partis en direction de la cuisine. J'y retrouvai Penguin, Shachi, mon petit bonhomme et malheureusement Ban et Bepo. Vu la tête du cuisinier, il avait dû deviner ce qui s'était passé avec le gâteau, quant à l'ours blanc, il se répandit en excuses quand il m'aperçut. Je vins lui faire un câlin.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Bepo, ce n'est pas grave si tu le sais, faut juste éviter que le capitaine l'apprenne.

\- M-Mais..., balbutia-t-il.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers Penguin.

\- Toujours, il n'arrête pas de s'excuser, me répondit Penguin.

\- Et au fait, vous n'auriez pas pu tenir votre langue ? Grondais-je gentiment les garçons. Nan parce que franchement, on peut presque dire que c'est de votre faute si Bepo demande pardon !

\- On est désolé Silka, dirent dans un bel ensemble Shachi et Penguin, mais ils ont vu ton bonhomme avec l'assiette et ils nous posaient plein de questions, tu comprends bien que...

Ils n'avaient pas l'air désolé du tout, ces deux-là. Je leur tirai la langue.

\- Crétins ! Y manquerait plus qu'avec votre discrétion le capitaine soit mis au courant !

\- Que je sois mis au courant de quoi exactement, gamine ? Fit Law derrière mon dos.

Je me figeais et me retournai trèèèèèès lentement... Bordel, il avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, j'allais prendre cher, très cher. Je décidais de jouer l'innocente.

\- Oh de pas grand-chose, Shachi et Penguin ont juste eu l'indiscrétion de révéler que j'étais gourmande, fis-je d'un air angélique.

Les deux avaient compris où je voulais en venir, et hochèrent la tête pour confirmer mon propos.

\- Alors tu m'expliques ce que fait une assiette sale sur la table avec un petit bonhomme en eau à côté ?

Grillée...

\- L'assiette sale je l'ignore, mais les garçons m'ont demandé de montrer ce que je pouvais faire avec mon fruit du démon. J'ai juste fait une démonstration, répondis-je en lui faisant mon regard "Je suis incapable de mentir"

Il se tourna vers Bepo.

\- Bepo, c'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte ?

\- Désolé capitaine...

\- Bepo, ne t'excuses pas ce n'est pas de ta faute, soupira Law.

\- Lâcheur ! Lançais-je à Bepo.

Mon capitaine me prit par le col, me jetant un regard noir. :

\- Tu demandes pardon à Bepo pour ce que tu viens de dire et ensuite tu vas directement dans ma cabine, tu me dois des explications avant que je ne m'énerve. C'est bien compris, gamine ?

Je m'exécutais, et rejoignis la cabine de Law en traînant des pieds. J'avais dérogé au règlement prenant du dessert alors qu'il m'avait ordonné le contraire. Conclusion : j'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

 **Pov Law**

Je regardais Silka sortir de la cuisine en traînant des pieds, puis fusilla du regard Shachi et Penguin.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous l'avez couverte, vous deux ?

\- ...,

\- Il faut que je me montre plus persuasif pour que vous me répondiez j'ai l'impression, supposais-je en dégainant juste un peu mon nodachi pour leur faire peur.

\- N'engueule pas trop Silka s'il te plaît capitaine, implora Shachi.

Attends là il était en train de plaider pour Silka plutôt que pour lui ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir...

\- Je veux juste savoir ce que vous me cachez, soupirais-je en rengainant mon nodachi.

\- Bah...

Shachi et Penguin semblaient gênés, ce qui était inhabituel quand ça ne les concernait pas directement. Qu'avait donc encore fait Silka ?

\- J'attends, m'impatientais-je.

\- C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir... tenta Penguin.

\- Oui ?

\- Eh bien... On va dire qu'elle t'a un peu désobéi...

Je le fixai avec étonnement, puis je compris en voyant le bonhomme sur la table. Je m'étais donc bien servi hier soir, elle avait tout simplement pris ma part en utilisant l'eau de mon verre.

\- Je suppose que vous aviez des soupçons et que vous avez demandé à voir comment elle s'y était prise, je me trompe ?

\- Non capitaine, répondirent-ils tristement.

\- Bon je ne vous en veux pas, mais vous avez quand même mis dans un sacré pétrin Silka. Je ne serais toujours pas au courant si vous étiez plus discret. Vous irez vous excuser auprès d'elle, et vous resterez pour garder le navire à la prochaine île. C'est non négociable.

\- Et Silka ?

\- Comment ça "et Silka" ?

\- Ce sera quoi sa punition ?

Je secouai la tête et les regardai avec des yeux ronds. Elle était sur le sous-marin depuis même pas une journée et déjà ces deux-là réagissaient comme si ça faisait plusieurs mois ! Cela me rassurait, d'une certaine façon, ça voulait dire qu'elle s'était bien intégrée. Elle ne m'avait pas pourtant paru des plus sociables... Maintenant il restait le boulot le plus chiant à faire : sermonner Silka, la punir et la convaincre de manger ses légumes pour que je n'ai plus à faire de scène comme hier. Ça allait être une tâche titanesque...

* * *

Silka en m'attendant s'était assise sur le lit, les mains croisées sous elle. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit entrer, elle baissa la tête et marmonna une phrase que je lui demandai de répéter, tellement ce que j'avais cru comprendre me semblait étrange de sa part.

\- J'ai dit que je te présentais mes excuses, que je n'aurais pas dû te désobéir et que je ne recommencerai pas, reprit-elle plus intelligiblement. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, continua-t-elle en fixant ses yeux roses dans les miens.

\- C'est bon, je te pardonne.

Elle soupira comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Je haussai un sourcil, étonné. Elle s'en aperçut et m'expliqua :

\- J'avais peur qu'après avoir défié ton autorité comme je l'ai fais, tu ne voudrais plus de moi sur le bateau.

\- Et perdre une utilisatrice du fruit du démon parce qu'elle a réagi de façon exagérée ? Je ne suis pas bête à ce point-là. Puis je t'aime bien, gamine.

Elle grimaça, mais ne répondit pas. Elle devait vraiment se sentir coupable, réalisais-je. Je n'allais pas la sermonner plus que ça, elle se torturait bien assez toute seule.

\- Tu comptes manger tes légumes dorénavant ?

Elle fit la moue.

\- J'aime pas les légumes.

\- Tu vas pourtant être obligé de le faire si tu veux rester sur ce navire, petite.

Elle réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

\- J'accepte seulement si je peux me resservir autant de fois que je le souhaite en dessert.

\- C'est d'accord, marché conclu.

La convaincre avait été plutôt facile, en fin de compte. Et puis elle n'avait sans doute pas un grand estomac, ce pacte n'allait pas être un danger pour nos réserves.

Elle se releva pour partir, mais je l'arrêtais.

\- Il faut encore que je te punisse, et ne pense même pas pouvoir y échapper.

\- Je ferais absolument tout ce que tu demanderas, capitaine, répondit-elle, obéissante.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur mon visage, ce qui fit déglutir Silka. J'allais m'amuser à ses dépends.

Je m'avançai vers elle, et la coinçai contre un mur, mon visage au-dessus du sien.

\- Capitaine... Law... S'il te plaît arrête, tu me fais peur... murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais... Il faut bien que je teste ton obéissance Silka-ya~... Alors embrasse-moi.

* * *

 **Moi par contre je vais m'enfuir loin, très loin... pour écrire le prochain chapitre parce que je sens bien votre aura noire...**

 **Sinon une pitite review ?**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Punition et vengeance

**Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 4 !**

 **Je me dépêche de le publier parce que vu comment j'ai fini la dernière fois, à mon avis y'en a qui attendait la suite avec impatience...  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **lalo : Merci ton compliment me fait plaisir ! Et bien sur y'a le bisou... Je suis pas sadique à ce point ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Punition et vengeance**

 **Pov Silka**

DE QUOOOOI ? Il venait bien de m'ordonner de l'embrasser ?! Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. J'avais dû mal comprendre... Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif.

\- Tu as bien entendu, Silka-ya~, me répondit Law en affichant un large sourire.

À mon avis, il pensait que j'allais refuser. S'il voulait jouer à ça...

\- Pervers, chuchotais-je avant de poser doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'entrouvris légèrement la bouche pour l'encourager à approfondir notre baiser... Puis me retirai très vite pour le frustrer. Je pouvais vraiment être démoniaque quand je le voulais. Law me regarda, perplexe.

\- Bon, je vais déjeuner capitaine, maintenant que j'ai effectué ma punition, dis-je en souriant. Tu peux me laisser passer ?

Grossière erreur. Law me prit par les hanches, passant ses mains sous mon pull, et s'empara de mes lèvres. J'avais vraiment réussi à le frustrer, et il en voulait visiblement plus. Il mordilla doucement ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'avais chaud, je n'arrivais pas à le repousser, alors j'acceptais, et sa langue vint rejoindre la mienne pour entamer une danse sensuelle que bien évidemment il menait. Il finit par briser notre baiser quand il remarqua que j'étais à bout de souffle.

\- C'est ça que j'appelle embrasser, gamine. Dommage que tu te sois amusée à me frustrer, car désormais je n'ai absolument pas envie de te relâcher, fit-il, menaçant.

La claque partit toute seule.

\- Je veux bien admettre que je dois être punie, mais là tu dépasses les bornes capitaine, sifflais-je.

Je le repoussais sur le côté avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, et me dépêcha de sortir de sa cabine. Je rejoignis la cuisine, fulminante. Quand Shachi et Penguin virent mon état, ils me prirent par le bras et m'emmenèrent dans leur cabine, m'enjoignant de me calmer.

\- Tu nous expliques ce qui c'est passé chez le capitaine pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Bordel, on dirait que tu vas exploser !

Je m'apaisai. Je venais de trouver une idée pour me venger du capitaine. Je m'assis sur un des lits et leur racontai ce qui m'était arrivé. Mes deux amis explosèrent de rire quand je relatais le moment où j'avais giflé Law.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'aurais tellement voulu être pour voir sa tête ! Il ne se fait pas gifler souvent, même par ses conquêtes dans les ports ! Ricana Shachi. Et comme c'est lui qui est en tort, t'auras pas de problème avec cette histoire.

\- Mouais... Le capitaine a exagéré pour le coup, ça ne lui ressemble pas... contra Penguin.

\- Je m'en fiche ! Par contre j'ai une idée pour me venger et j'aurai besoin de votre aide.

Ils se rapprochèrent de moi, intéressés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? S'informa Penguin.

\- Un réveille-matin pour le capitaine.

\- Hein ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Je vais vous expliquer...

Et je leur murmura le plan que j'avais imaginé. Quand j'eus fini, ils étaient convaincus et acceptaient de m'aider.

\- On ne le met qu'à exécution que si Law ne s'excuse pas pour son comportement d'aujourd'hui, en revanche.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Parce qu'il aura fait un effort, vu qu'il n'est pas du genre à demander pardon.

\- C'est pas faux, lâchèrent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

\- Maintenant il faut tout faire pour que Law ne s'aperçoive de rien.

\- Ce ne sera pas trop compliqué, sourit Penguin. Shachi récupère le réveil dans ta chambre et si le capitaine lui pose des questions, il répond que tu lui as demandé de l'examiner parce qu'il faisait un bruit étrange, et que tu y tiens beaucoup. Du coup, moi je m'occupe de vérifier les machines. Toi, tu restes dans la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, comme ça le capitaine peut vérifier que tu ne prépares rien et s'excuser si l'envie lui prend, sans avoir à le faire devant tout l'équipage. Tu l'ignores, et demain tu seras vengée.

\- On fait comme ça, donc je vous laisse les garçons. Je vais établir ma couverture. Bonne journée !

Et je me dépêchai de rejoindre la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Je me laissai tomber sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Le baiser de Law m'avait bouleversé plus que je ne l'imaginais. Je mis ma main sur mes lèvres. J'avais encore le goût des siennes sur les miennes... Un goût de vanille... Mais à quoi je pense moi !? Je secouais la tête pour faire fuir les images qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit en repensant à ce baiser. Ce n'était mon premier, bordel ! Alors pourquoi mon corps avait réagi comme ça ? Je me souvenais encore de la chaleur qui s'était déployée dans ma chair... STOOOP ! Je ne devais plus y penser, sinon j'allais devenir folle. Autant lire un livre de médecine. Je me levais et en pris un au hasard sur l'étagère avant de revenir m'asseoir. La journée allait être longue...

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin..._

Law n'était pas venu s'excuser hier, la seule fois où il m'avait adressé la parole étant pour me dire de m'entraîner avec Shachi et Penguin, ce que j'étais allée faire. Donc il était temps pour nous de mettre notre plan à exécution. Je pris mon réveil en forme de pingouin. En fait, c'était un réveil hydraulique dont je pouvais contrôler l'eau contenue dedans. Et Shachi l'avait modifié de façon à ce qu'il puisse cracher de l'eau. J'avais fait des calculs pour trouver la bonne trajectoire pour arroser Law dans son lit avec le réveil. Nyark nyark nyark... Y'en a un qui allait regretter ses actes...

Je sortis de ma chambre et trouvais mes deux comparses, déjà levés, devant la porte de Law.

\- Je vous rejoins à la cuisine, il vaudrait mieux éviter que le capitaine ne vous voie, ou vous allez avoir des ennuis. Et préparer aussi une serviette, il en aura besoin.

\- On te fait confiance, à tout de suite !

Je les vis disparaître au bout du couloir, rigolant silencieusement. C'était à mon tour de jouer désormais... Je posai le réveil à terre, entrouvris doucement la porte de Law et dirigea le réveil vers le lit. Maintenant ! Le réveil cracha son eau, aspergeant mon capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que... SILKAAAAA ! hurla Law.

Comment il savait que c'était moi ?

Je filais en direction de la cuisine, écroulée de rire, pendant que Law, s'étant levé, courait après moi pour me rattraper.

\- Silka, revient ici tout de suite !

Je me retournais et lui tirais la langue, accélérant encore, atteignant enfin la cuisine sous le regard médusé de l'équipage. Je me cachais derrière Bepo, attendant l'arrivée de mon capitaine.

\- Où est-elle ? ragea Law.

Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Je jetais un œil de là où j'étais et je rougis immédiatement. Il était torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, et pendant une fraction de seconde j'avais eu envie de suivre avec ma langue les gouttes qui coulaient sur sa poitrine et d'examiner au plus près ses tatouages. C'était pas humain d'être aussi sexy !

\- Tenez capitaine, une serviette ! On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes en nage alors qu'il n'est pas encore 8h00 du matin ? Pouffa Shachi en lui tendant la serviette qu'il avait préparée.

Law lui jeta un regard noir avant de la récupérer et de s'essuyer. Je n'avais pas arrêté de le dévorer des yeux, une étrange chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre. Soudain il m'aperçut en train de l'observer derrière son second.

\- Silka... me menaça-t-il. Tu as une minute pour sortir de ta cachette.

Je me décalais lentement, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

\- Tu pouvais continuer à me mater par contre, ça me dérangeais pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je devins écarlate et me remis derrière Bepo pour cacher ma gêne. Il sourit.

\- Allez, je ne t'en veux pas, tu peux sortir, je ne te ferais rien. Mais je t'interdis de me réveiller à nouveau comme ça. Je préférais encore que tu m'embrasses, susurra-t-il.

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur pour toute réponse.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Je te préviens tout de suite, tu vas perdre... m'annonça-t-il avec un sourire sadique. Dans la salle d'entraînement. Tout de suite.

Je me résignais à le suivre, sous les discrets signes de soutien de mes deux complices. J'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule, et cette fois je l'avais bien cherché...

* * *

 **Et une fois encore, je coupe au mauvais endroit...**

 **Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de publication de nouveau chapitre ce week-end alors... Bonne fin de semaine !**

 **Quoique... Peut-être que si vous laissez plein de reviews j'en poste un avant dimanche... ( non, ceci n'est pas du chantage... Enfin presque ?)**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Transformation perturbante

**Salut salut !**

 **J'ai décidé de trois jours de publication par semaine, car j'ai bientôt un job d'été et je n'aurais pas forcément le temps d'écrire mes chapitres au jour le jour... Et comme mon lecteur bêta travaille aussi, je peux plus l'emmerder en lui demandant de lire tous les jours mes chapitre une fois que j'ai terminé... ( je sais, je suis méchante avec mon lecteur bêta mais c'est mon grand frère, ça me laisse certaines libertés... * sadisme *)**

 **Donc les jours de publications seront le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi\samedi, en gros début, milieu et fin de semaine.**

 **Voilà aussi j'aimerais que vous me préveniez si vous trouvez que mon OC fait trop Mary-Sue, et pourquoi, ou si les autres personnages sont OOC, cela me permettrait de m'améliorer. ( Pour ça je fais pas confiance à mon frère, il connaît pas assez bien Trafalgar Law... et One Piece en général. )**

 **En tout cas on ne m'y reprendra plus à vous faire du chantage pour des reviews... Parce que du coup j'en ai pas eu ! Snif !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Une transformation perturbante**

 **Pov Law**

Cette fois, Silka pouvait se vanter de m'avoir mis en rogne. Qu'elle me réveille, passe encore. Qu'elle se venge pour ce que je lui ai fait subir, à la limite ça pouvait se comprendre. Mais qu'elle me fasse un doigt d'honneur devant tout l'équipage, là elle poussait le bouchon beaucoup trop loin. Je la laissai aller dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que je récupérais un sweat et mon nodachi dans ma chambre. Le réveil était toujours là, Silka n'avait pas eu le temps de le déplacer à nouveau. Je l'observais attentivement. Il n'avait rien de particulier sauf que... j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un l'avait modifié récemment. Je secouais la tête et allais le reposer dans la chambre de la gamine, que je rejoignis.

\- Retire tes dagues, lui ordonnais-je.

Elle blêmit mais m'obéit, poussant ses dagues du pied vers le mur, me regardant d'un air chagriné. Elle venait de comprendre que j'allais lui faire utiliser à fond son fruit du démon. Elle m'avait signalé que son corps ne supportait pas vraiment lorsqu'elle changeait un de ses membres en eau or, j'avais l'intention de la pousser à se transformer en entier. Il ne fallait pas m'énerver.

Elle se mit en position de défense, elle n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'attaquer en premier... Je me figeais en voyant des boules bleues arriver vers moi à toute vitesse. D'où sortaient ces sphères d'eau !? Je les esquivais, mais elles revinrent à la charge.

\- Room ! Shambles !

Les sphères d'eau furent échangées contre les dagues qui tombèrent au sol. Elle m'avait bien eu.

\- Pas mal, il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus rapide... Silka ? Je m'inquiétais légèrement quand je la vis déjà essoufflée.

\- Tsss, j'ai juste pas encore récupéré de la course-poursuite, ça va me jouer des tours, me répondit-elle. Et on t'a jamais dit de ne pas discuter pendant un combat ? Ricana-t-elle. Ça peut déconcentrer...

Je me retournais en entendant un sifflement et étouffais un juron. Elle avait utilisé l'eau des conduites pour former un dragon menaçant. J'avais intérêt à terminer en vitesse ce combat avant qu'elle n'use toute l'eau du sous-marin, sinon on allait être dans la merde. Et je connaissais certains mécaniciens du navire qui allaient hurler.

\- Room !

Je dégainais mon nodachi. Désormais, étant dans la zone de mon fruit du démon, Silka était à ma portée. Elle fit disparaître le dragon.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui se passe quand je transforme mon corps, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux ranger ton épée, je n'aurais pas eu le choix de toute façon : c'est soit ça soit je me retrouve découpée, je me trompe ?

J'acquiestais. Je la vis se concentrer, puis son corps devint de l'eau.

\- Et c'est quand ton corps redevient normal que ça pose problème ? demandais-je

Elle soupira, puis relâcha sa concentration. Il y eut de la vapeur d'eau, et une fois qu'elle eut réapparu...

\- C'est une blague gamine ?

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire, mais quand elle se mit à faire la moue, je ne pus me retenir :

\- Tu rapetisses à la taille d'un enfant de 10 ans quand tu utilises ton... ? Nan c'est trop fort !

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, et quand Shachi ouvrit la porte pour savoir ce qui se passait, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. D'un, parce qu'il me voyait en train de rire. De deux parce qu'il y avait Silka revenue à la taille de ses dix ans, au milieu de ses vêtements devenus trop grands pour elle, en train de bouder car je me foutais de sa gueule.

\- Shachi, empêche Law de rire, s'il te plaît ! Il est méchant avec moi ! Dit-elle avec une petite voix toute mignonne d'enfant.

Je repris difficilement mon sérieux.

\- Shachi, sort et referme la porte, il ne faudrait pas que l'équipage soit au courant, la gamine n'oserait plus sortir de sa cabine après. Quoique ç'aurait au moins le mérite de l'empêcher de faire des blagues comme celle de ce matin.

Shachi s'exécuta, et je me tournais ensuite vers Silka.

\- ça fait effet combien de temps ? l'interrogeais-je.

Il y eut un PLOUF ! et Silka avait repris son apparence normale... Sans ses vêtements. Elle n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte car elle me répondit :

\- ça dure entre 3 et 5 minutes, rarement plus longtemps... Mon cœur ne supporterait pas une retransformation directement, il n'est pas assez endurant, du coup je dois rapetisser avant de retrouver ma taille normale

En fait elle était vraiment très belle, pour une gamine. Je la détaillais avec attention, ce qu'elle remarqua.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- à moins que le fait que j'ai une très belle vue te gêne, il n'y a aucun problème, la rassurais-je... en affichant un sourire lubrique.

Elle rougit, et ramena ses habits sur elle.

\- Sale pervers ! Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt au lieu de me reluquer !

\- Dit celle qui me matait il y a un quart d'heure.

\- C'était pas la même chose ! T'étais seulement torse nu toi !

\- Donc tu avoues que tu t'es rincé l'œil, j'étais pas sûr.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Silka viendrait de m'assassiner. Je lui tournais le dos.

\- C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, je ne regarde pas.

Elle grommela, et j'entendis le froissement des vêtements qu'on mettait. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle n'avait pas eu confiance en moi, puisqu'elle avait érigé un mur d'eau qui me bouchait la vue.

\- En tout cas, maintenant tu comprends pourquoi, malgré le fait que je sois un logia, je ne suis pas très efficace, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Il suffit de rendre ton cœur plus endurant et de l'habituer à ton pouvoir.

\- Capitaine, rassure-moi, tu ne serais quand même pas en train d'insinuer qu'il faudra que je recommence !? S'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

\- Ce ne sont pas les mots que j'ai employés, mais c'est l'idée. Et tu n'a pas le choix : soit tu apprends à maîtriser ton fruit du démon et tu restes sur le sous-marin, je supporterai tes conneries. Soit je te vire et tu te démerdes pour échapper à la Marine.

\- Tu me laisserais t'embêter si j'accepte de m'entraîner ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon capitaine ?, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Laisser est un bien grand mot, on va dire que je vivrai avec. Puis si tu penses t'en sortir à chaque fois sans punition, tu me connais mal... dis-je en affichant un sourire sadique.

Elle déglutit, et grogna qu'elle s'entraînerait même si ça ne l'enchantait pas. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle choisirait de rester, elle aimait trop me faire chier pour partir. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Vu le nombre de bêtises qu'elle était capable d'imaginer, si à chaque fois qu'elle en réalisait une je lui demandais de s'entraîner avec moi, elle assimilerait très vite le fonctionnement de son pouvoir et je pensais que d'ici un à deux mois, elle serait capable de se transformer sans problème.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et la tête de Penguin apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Capitaine, Bepo a dit qu'on arrivait dans environ une demi-heure sur une île.

\- Réponds-lui que j'arrive, j'en ai fini avec Silka-ya~... pour l'instant, ajoutais-je après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suggestif à celle-ci, qui m'ignora pour toute réponse.

\- Juste...

\- Il y un problème Penguin ?, m'inquiétais-je

\- C'est une île estivale, donc Bepo voulait savoir si on pouvait repartir dès que le log pose serait rechargé.

\- Je ne pense pas, il faut acheter des vêtements à la gamine, elle en a trop peu. D'ailleurs, dis-je à Silka, si tu as des habits plus légers c'est l'occasion de les mettre, avec ton pull tu vas avoir trop chaud.

\- Je suis pas conne non plus, merci, répliqua-t-elle. Elle s'adoucit et demanda à Penguin s'il pouvait lui apporter à manger, vu qu'à cause d'un certain tyran, en l'occurrence moi, elle avait manqué le petit déjeuner.

\- Ban a mis des brioches de côté avec de la confiture, et il t'a déposé ça dans ta cabine, lui sourit-il. Je lui ai dit que t'adorais les sucreries.

Elle se jeta à son cou pour le remercier et lui fit une bise sur la joue, ce qui l'embarrassa à tel point qu'il prit une jolie couleur de tomate bien mûre.

\- Je vais me changer, je le remercierai Ban plus tard ! S'exclama-t-elle en le lâchant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Nous la vîmes disparaître au détour d'une coursive. Penguin était toujours écarlate, ce que je lui fis constater :

\- Tu sais Penguin, désormais j'ai du mal à te différencier du pompon sur ton bonnet... Dire qu'elle t'a seulement fait la bise... Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait été si tu l'avais vu nue...

Il dut l'imaginer, car il devint encore plus rouge.

\- Ca-capitaine, ce genre de choses ne se dit pas !, bégaya-t-il, gêné.

Je ne lui répondis pas mais lui adressais un sourire moqueur, et parti en direction de la salle des radars. Penguin me suivit, tout en marmonnant des phrases indistinctes. Bepo nous attendait. Nous serions sur l'île dans une dizaine de minutes, nous affirma-t-il. J'avais donc encore un peu de temps de tranquillité devant moi.

* * *

 **Bon à mercredi pour la suite !**

 **Et s'il vous plaît une pitite review me ferait tellement plaisir... C'est dans le carré juste en-dessous... Merci ! * air tout mignon ***


	7. Chapitre 6: L'île d'Amaryllis

**Salut à tous !**

 **Résumé du chapitre : bah vous verrez bien tout(e) seul(e)... Pour une fois j'ai pas envie de donner d'indications...**

 **Disclaimer : je déteste dire ça mais... les persos de One Piece ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. * snif***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff Lamy : Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise, et pour les combats (c'est pas pour tout de suite, encore... au moins deux chapitres ^_^) normalement son comportement change un peu, mais je suis d'accord avec toi ; pour moi Law est plus relax avec son équipage.**

 **Dellia : merci ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Law ne devrait pas changer son côté pervers... ( Bah quoi c'est le plus facile à écrire pour moi...)**

 **Nyan cat : ouf ! c'est bien la scène où Law embrasse Silka qui a été le plus dur à écrire sur les précédents chapitres, alors ton compliment m'a rendu folle de joie !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'île d'Amaryllis**

 **Pov Silka**

\- Tu comptes vraiment sortir comme ça ?!, s'étrangla Shachi en voyant ma tenue.

\- Il y un problème ?

Ayant grandi sur une île estivale, je savais que ma tenue était bien, je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait le déranger.

\- Oui, il y en a un ! T'as tellement peu sur le dos que tu vas te faire draguer toutes les deux minutes !, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura le capitaine avec moi, ça éloignera tout le monde. Puis c'est la seule tenue légère que j'ai, je fais avec. Et crois-moi, c'est un peu la norme sur une île estivale !

\- On verra bien ce que dira Law...

\- Pas de compliments, j'en ai peur, fis-je, faussement déçue.

Shachi pouffa.

\- Et puis arrête de jouer le grand frère protecteur, ça m'énerve, concluais-je. C'est mignon, mais je pense pouvoir éloigner des dragueurs, j'ai vécu sur une île estivale moi !

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis secoua la tête. J'avais peut-être oublié d'en parler...

\- Bon, viens, on va bientôt accoster, et le capitaine veut qu'on ne perde pas de temps sur l'île à cause de Bepo, il ne supporte pas la chaleur.

\- Je m'en serais douté, pour un ours polaire...

* * *

J'avais rejoint avec Shachi le reste de l'équipage dans la salle des radars. J'entendis plusieurs sifflements admiratifs que Law fit taire d'un regard noir, me dévisageant ensuite de haut en bas. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il voyait : une jeune fille en maillot de bain deux pièces avec un short par-dessus, une paire de ballerines et un béret. J'avais aussi attaché mes dagues sur les cuisses. Autant dire qu'il ne semblait pas ravi.

\- Tu as mis de la crème solaire au moins, si tu te découvres autant, lança-t-il, le visage fermé.

\- J'en ai pas mis dans le dos, je n'y arrivais pas, j'espérais que tu accepterais de le faire, capitaine, sifflais-je, ironique.

\- Tournes-toi, m'ordonna-t-il en prenant un tube de crème solaire que Penguin lui tendait.

Je m'exécutais, et il commença à étaler la crème sur mon dos avec ses mains chaudes. Je rougis légèrement. Heureusement qu'il ne me voyait pas, j'aurai eu le droit à une de ses remarques perverses. Un frisson me parcourut quand il toucha un point particulièrement sensible à ses caresses, ce qu'il remarqua. Il me murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ?

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur ma peau et je rougis encore plus. Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas...

\- Tu es toute rouge, je vais prendre ça pour un oui... Chuchota-t-il perversement.

Je pouvais presque voir son sourire lubrique et sadique. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lui répondre et garder un semblant de sang-froid. J'avais envie de le gifler pour ses propos mais surtout, de me laisser totalement aller au bonheur que me procuraient ses doigts. Oui, j'étais attirée par mon capitaine et je venais d'en prendre conscience. Je voulais qu'il continue de me murmurer des sous-entendus pervers à l'oreille pendant qu'il caressait mon corps. Je devins écarlate à ces pensées, d'autant plus que Law avait, par le plus malencontreux des hasards, effleuré ma poitrine.

\- Oups... Désolé ~, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Ce n'est pas très grave, j'ai fini, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant.

Je respirais lentement pour retrouver une couleur à peu près normale et une certaine contenance avant de lui répondre :

\- Merci beaucoup, capitaine.

Je retournais me mettre à côté de Shachi qui me donna un coup de coude avant de prononcer doucement :

\- Je peux savoir ce que t'a dit le capitaine pour que tu sois devenue écarlate ?

\- D'autres s'en sont aperçus ?, murmurais-je, inquiète.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Pourquoi ?

\- Je te le dirais plus tard. Et à Penguin aussi, parce qu'il est en train de nous regarder bizarre, il doit se douter qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Je considérais Shachi et Penguin comme des frères malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis très peu de temps. Je n'avais jamais fait de bêtises avec d'autres personnes, et je m'apercevais que c'était encore plus drôle. Je pensais pouvoir leur révéler le... l'attirance qu'exerçait sur moi le capitaine. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça, et cela me perturbait. Peut-être pourraient-ils m'aider à comprendre. Quoique... Ils seraient sans doute aussi perplexes que moi. Mais j'aurais au moins des amis à qui me confier. C'est la première fois que je regrettais qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre femme que moi dans l'équipage.

* * *

\- Dépêches-toi gamine, bon sang ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi lente ! Grogna Law.

\- Eh ! C'est pas moi qui aie insisté pour m'acheter d'autres vêtements ! Donc soit tu m'attends soit tu portes ! Ripostais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas apprécié que je ne lui montre pas ce que je prenais, si en plus je lui demandais de porter les sacs, ça allait barder pour moi.

\- Parce que tu aurais tenu combien de temps avec le peu que t'as ? Répliqua-t-il, mauvais.

\- Assez pour que tu ne me fasses pas chier ! Lui répondis-je avant de lui tirer la langue.

Il soupira, et s'apprêtait à me lancer une remarque acerbe quand mon ventre se fit entendre.

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ce que Ban t'avait mis de côté ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Si, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas assez, boudais-je.

Il secoua la tête, l'air désespéré.

\- Bon, on va te trouver de quoi grignoter, que tu tiennes jusqu'au retour.

Il me demanda de m'asseoir sur un banc le temps qu'il aille chercher de quoi manger. J'obtempérais, et me laissai lourdement tomber, épuisée, sur le banc qu'il m'avait désigné. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir me reposer tranquillement quand, peu après que Law soit parti, une bande de garçons qui devaient avoir quoi, 17-18 ans, m'aborda. Autant pour ma sérénité... J'allais devoir les rembarrer.

\- Eh, s'exclama un des garçons, visiblement le chef, tu viens avec nous, poupée ?

D'où voyait-il que je ressemblais à une poupée cet imbécile ? Je hochais la tête négativement.

\- Aller, tu vas pas rester toute seule !

Vu ce que j'allais lui répondre, j'espérais que Law ne reviendrais pas tout de suite. J'aurais eu du mal à l'embarquer dans mon délire.

\- Je ne suis pas toute seule, mon petit ami est juste allé nous chercher à manger, et il est plutôt du genre possessif et jaloux, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez avant qu'il ne revienne, leur conseillais-je.

Pourvu qu'ils repartent vite...

\- Ton petit copain sait pas que laisser une bombe sexuelle telle que toi seule reviendrait à te proposer à d'autres?, insista-t-il.

\- Je vous demande de me laisser tranquille, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je trouvais une boutique de gâteaux pas loin de l'endroit où j'avais laissé Silka. La petite gourmande allait être contente. En discutant avec la vieille vendeuse, j'appris que cette île s'appelait l'île d'Amaryllis, et que le log pose se rechargeait en 6 heures. Cette île connaissait une baisse démographique car les hommes étaient très souvent engagé dans la Marine, ce qui avait deux incidences principales. D'un, les hommes étrangers étaient abordés facilement, je devrais me méfier si je ne voulais pas être courtisé sans cesse. De deux, les hommes de cette île n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'une femme leur dise non, donc si j'étais venue avec une amie, il fallait que je lui dise de faire attention. Et merde ! J'avais quitté Silka, et comme elle était belle et avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis, je pouvais être sûr qu'elle était en train de se faire draguer. Je remerciais vivement la vieille dame avant de courir vers le banc où était Silka. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien... Je l'eus soudain en visuel et j'avais raison : elle était en train de se faire draguer. J'entendis ce qui me semblait être le milieu de leur conversation.

\- Ton petit copain sait pas que laisser une bombe sexuelle telle que toi seule reviendrait à te proposer à d'autres?, dit, insistant, le chef du groupe.

Comment osait-il parler de Silka comme ça ? Elle a le droit à du respect bordel ! Ce n'est pas un objet ! Je vis rouge, et m'avançais en direction du groupe avec un sourire carnassier.

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Je me retenais de tuer ce gamin, sa remarque revenant à comparer les belles femmes à des objets. C'est alors que je vis Law revenir avec un paquet de gâteaux en main, et en voyant son regard je compris qu'il avait entendu la fin de la conversation. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Excusez-moi messieurs, vous avez entendu ma petite amie, elle veut que vous partiez. Immédiatement, ajouta-t-il avec un air mauvais, en se mettant devant moi.

Le gamin ne devait pas avoir un instinct de survie très développé puisqu'il répondit :

\- Je vois pas pourquoi on devrait t'obéir, ricana-t-il. Moi j'ai plus qu'envie qu'elle vienne avec nous, et c'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

Il essaya de me prendre le bras, mais Law l'en empêcha.

\- Elle est avec moi et je t'interdis de la toucher, grogna mon capitaine, en dégainant légèrement son nodachi.

Il vérifia du regard que je n'avais rien, puis reporta son attention sur le groupe. La plupart des membres essayaient de convaincre leur chef de partir, mais celui-ci refusa.

\- Elle est bien trop belle pour t'appartenir, répliqua le chef à Law, je suis sûr qu'elle préférerait se faire entretenir par quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Je sentis mon capitaine se crisper. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve : s'il y avait des marines sur l'île, provoquer un combat risquerait de nous faire repérer. Je pouvais m'occuper de le calmer, merci grande sœur pour tes leçons dans ces cas-là, pensais-je mentalement. Je pris Law par le bras.

\- Capitaine, ne perdons pas notre temps, partons.

Law tourna sa tête vers moi et je le suppliais du regard de m'écouter. Son sourire de prédateur disparu, il rengaina son nodachi et il se pencha vers moi pour me souffler à l'oreille :

\- Tu as raison, restons discret, mais je déteste qu'on me donne un ordre, Silka...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. J'avais compris que j'allais encore me faire punir (NDA : elle le fait exprès c'est pas possible !).

\- Prends tes affaires et suis-moi, ajouta-t-il en ignorant le gamin, qui allait protester avant que ses amis ne l'entraînent plus loin pour éviter de nous provoquer à nouveau.

Je récupérais les sacs et me dépêchais de le suivre, il marchais beaucoup trop vite pour mon cœur fragile. En plus j'avais l'estomac vide. Il daigna remarquer mon épuisement une fois que nous fûmes loin. Il soupira, et s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre. Il me fit signe d'approcher.

\- Oui capitaine ?, tentais-je timidement.

\- Pose tes sacs à côté et vient t'asseoir, me répondit-il en montrant ses genoux.

\- ...

\- C'est ça ou la salle d'entraînement. Tu es prévenue maintenant : ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je vins m'installer sur les genoux du capitaine, en ayant auparavant lâché un '' profiteur ''. Je me tortillais, mal à l'aise, avant que Law ne me bloque.

\- Continue comme ça et tu auras une autre raison pour être gênée, sourit-il.

Je compris immédiatement le sous-entendu et me calmais instantanément. Il me passait le paquet de gâteaux.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, on retournera au sous-marin une fois que tu auras fini.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- C'est intéressé, ricana Law.

Je fis semblant de le frapper avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 _De retour sur le sous-marin..._

 **Pov externe**

Shachi et Penguin virent rentrer Silka avant le capitaine et elle semblait mal à l'aise, voir, inquiète. Ils vinrent l'aider à porter les sacs d'habits, mais ils avaient beau l'interroger, elle refusait de leur répondre. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle les rejoindrait sur le pont, une fois qu'elle aurait rangé ses affaires. Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas l'anxiété de Silka, même s'ils se doutaient que le capitaine avait encore fait des siennes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il venait juste de rentrer, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. C'est à ce moment que Silka vient les rejoindre. En voyant Law, elle rougit violemment, bredouilla des excuses inaudibles et repartit de suite vers sa cabine. Shachi et Penguin soupirèrent. Qu'avait encore inventé leur capitaine pour torturer Silka ? Ils suivirent celle-ci dans sa cabine, bien décidé avoir leurs réponses.

* * *

 **Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer entre ces deux-là... * sourire angélique ***

 **La suite est pour vendredi et est déjà écrite, mais je la modifierai peut-être en fonction de vos remarques sur ce chapitre... Alors n'hésiter plus, laisser une review !**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sentiments

**Bonjour ! (ou bonsoir)**

 **Dans ce chapitre Silka subit les questions de Shachi et Penguin... Et on apprend ce qu'il s'est passé avec le capitaine la dernière fois. (oui l'élipse narrative, ceux qui pensaient qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre avaient tort...)  
**

 **Note : Les souvenirs de Silka sont en italique.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ One Piece ne m'appartient, Eichiro Oda n'a pas voulu me le céder...**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 **Traff Lamy : Ravie de voir que tu aimes Law pervers... Et tu m'as donnée une idée avec l'histoire de la douche, je vais peut-être l'utiliser... Et oui, Law abuse de son pouvoir, mais ça va se retourner contre lui.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Sentiments**

 **Pov Silka**

J'étais retournée dans ma cabine après avoir croisé le capitaine. Depuis ce qui c'était passé ce matin, je ne pouvais plus croiser son regard sans rougir. Puis quelle idée d'avoir fait ça aussi ! Ça mettrait n'importe qui mal à l'aise !

\- Le capitaine a fait quoi exactement ?, demanda, suspicieux, Shachi.

Penguin hocha la tête, du même avis que lui. Zut, ils m'avaient suivi, et évidemment j'avais pensé à haute voix.

\- Et oublie pas de nous raconter ce qui c'est passé avant que vous partiez, renchérit Shachi.

Il se souvenait de ça aussi... Il regarda sa montre.

\- Tu as exactement... une demi-heure pour tout nous expliquer avant que l'on aille manger, ajouta-t-il.

\- De toute façon, je voulais vous en parler mais... Je rougis. C'est que c'est gênant...

\- On ne te reprochera rien dans ton comportement, si c'est ce dont tu as peur, me rassurèrent-ils.

Je soupirais, et leur détaillais ma réaction quand Law m'avait mis de la crème solaire.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'étais écarlate avant de sortir, concluais-je, un peu confuse. Je suis attirée par Law...

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Penguin fut le premier à briser le silence.

\- Tu sais, on s'en doutait un peu, vu comment tu l'as dévisagé ce matin, quand il est arrivé dans la cuisine... Tu avais le même regard que devant une part de gâteau.

\- D'ailleurs, heureusement que le capitaine ne s'en est pas aperçu, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait apprécié.

Je me tortillais sur mon lit, honteuse. Je n'avais pas envisagé avoir eu CE regard-là pour mon capitaine. Je l'avais admiré, c'est vrai, et je n'avais pas eu des pensées très innocentes... Mais de là à le voir comme s'il était une friandise... Je mis ma tête dans les coussins tellement je me sentais mal. Cela fit rire mes amis. Je leur lançais un coussin au visage, rouge de confusion. Ils l'évitèrent, et reprirent leur sérieux.

\- Bon, maintenant, raconte ce qui c'est passé pendant votre sortie. Si tu n'arrives même plus à être face à Law sans devenir rouge comme une tomate et à perdre tous tes moyens, c'est que cet imbécile a dépassé les bornes, s'énerva Shachi . Passe-moi le terme mais franchement là, le capitaine le fait exprès pour t'embêter.

\- Shachi, je t'ai déjà dit ne pas faire le grand frère protecteur !

\- Excuse-moi, mais t'es un peu la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eue, alors forcément...

\- Pareil pour moi ! S'exclama Penguin. Puis tu es notre nakama, alors on aimerait bien que le capitaine arrête de t'embarrasser !

Je souriais tristement, puis les serrais dans mes bras.

\- Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Silka !

\- Merci.

\- Euh... De rien, répondirent mes deux amis perplexes. On peut savoir ce que tu... ?

\- On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'amis dans mon village, et ça a empiré quand ma sœur est partie. Alors vous voir vous inquiéter pour moi me fait chaud au cœur, murmurais-je.

\- Y'a pas de quoi... M'enfin tu nous écrases un peu là, si tu pouvais nous lâcher... râlèrent-ils.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie moi !, lançais-je pour plaisanter.

Je me mis à rire en voyant leur mine déconfite, et desserrais mon étreinte.

\- Donc vous vouliez savoir ce qui c'est produit... ?

\- Bon sang ne nous fait pas plus attendre Silka ! S'pèce de sadique ! Bougonna Penguin.

Je fis un large sourire.

\- A une seule condition : tout cela ne sort pas d'ici, ordonnais-je.

\- Silka ! S'exaspérèrent-ils.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui...

Je leur passais sous silence la visite des magasins, parce que Law n'avait rien fait à ce moment-là. Je leur détaillais ensuite le chef de bande borné. Shachi osa un commentaire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu !

Je lui jetais un regard noir.

\- Tu me laisses continuer ou tu as encore l'intention prochaine de m'interrompre ? Les commentaires c'est à la fin !

Quand j'en vins à l'intervention de Law et au moment où je lui avais ordonné de partir, Shachi et Penguin s'entre-regardèrent d'un air entendu.

\- Décidément, tu es suicidaire... On te retrouve encore dans la salle d'entraînement cet après -midi ?

\- Non, il m'a punie d'une autre façon... Je crois que rétrospectivement, j'aurais préféré m'entraîner...

Et je finis mon récit en leur avouant que le capitaine m'avait obligé à m'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Il y a eu autre chose, je me trompe ? Décela Penguin.

Je fis des cercles sur ma couette pour me calmer. Raconter ce qui c'était passé ensuite allait être plus délicat...

* * *

 _\- C'est intéressé, ricana Law._

 _Je fis semblant de le frapper avant d'éclater de rire._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves drôle ? S'enquérait mon capitaine._

 _\- C'est juste que tu m'as déjà dans ton équipage, je vois pas ce qui pourrait t'intéresser en plus._

 _\- Toi._

 _\- Pardon ? M'étonnais-je en commençant à manger un gâteau. Je n'ai rien d'intéressant._

 _\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, contra-t-il. Je suis intrigué par le fait que deux enfants d'un révolutionnaire, si je compte ta sœur, ne se soient pas fait pourchassés par la Marine bien plus tôt. Tu m'as dit que tu avais vingt-deux ans, or tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a passé son enfance poursuivi par la Marine._

 _\- Parce que ce n'a pas été le cas. Mais tu n'en sauras pas plus, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas prête à en parler._

 _\- Comme tu veux... Tu ne me le cacheras pas très longtemps tu sais, je finirais tôt ou tard par le savoir._

 _\- Le plus tard possible, alors._

 _\- Comme si tu avais le choix... ricana-t-il._

 _Il se tut ensuite, et je finis de manger les gâteaux dans un silence qu'aucun de nous deux ne voulait briser. Il était hors de question que je lui dise, cette histoire avait détruit ma confiance dans une des personnes qui m'étaient importantes et m'avait presque brisée. Un seul mot, et je pourrais m'écrouler tel un château de cartes. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était maintenir les apparences. Je me relevais pour faire tomber les miettes qui étaient restées sur mon short et m'étirais. Law se leva et s'approcha de moi._

 _\- Il y a un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je. C'est à propos de la bande de tout à l'heure ? Je me demande bien ce qu'ils pouvaient me trouver, j'ai vu des femmes bien plus belles que moi sur l'île._

 _Il s'arrêta net, choqué._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit d'étrange ?_

 _\- Oh bordel... Il passa sa main sur son visage. Me dit quand même pas que tu es inconsciente de ta propre beauté ?_

 _\- Moi, belle !?, gloussais-je tristement. Capitaine, tu es sûr de m'avoir bien regardé ? Je suis petite, mes cheveux ne ressemblent à rien avec leurs deux couleurs et mes yeux roses sont trop étranges pour être qualifiés de beaux._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes mots, Silka-ya. Tu ne traiterais pas toi-même de petite._

 _Je détournais le regard. Oui, ce n'étaient pas mes mots, mais ceux de la seule personne sur mon île à m'avoir aimé à part ma famille. Celui qui m'avait vendu à la Marine. Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Il me prit par les épaules, et m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _\- Ecoute-moi bien, Silka-ya, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas belle, parce que c'est faux. Peut m'importe qui te l'a dit. Tu m'as bien compris ?_

 _Je lus dans son regard qu'il était sincère. Mes larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-même. J'allais les essuyer quand Law rapprocha son visage du mien et d'un geste du pouce, fit ce que je m'apprêtais à faire._

 _\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer._

 _Hein !? Mon capitaine venait de s'excuser !?_

 _Il y eut un lourd silence._

 _\- Au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire gourmand, tu ne m'as pas laissé un seul gâteau..._

 _Je le sentais mal, là. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir déjà vu ce sourire-là sur le visage de Law..._ _Puis je me rendis compte qu'il me restais sur le visage des miettes de gâteau._ _Il vint récupérer avec sa langue, ceux sur le bord de mes lèvres. Je m'écartais vivement, mon visage gêné derrière mes mains. Mais c'est quoi son problème !?_

 _Il se mit à rire de ma gêne et reprit :_

 _\- Je me demande si c'était bon dès le départ ou s'il y a ton propre goût qui s'y est ajouté... Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais beaucoup te goûter..._

 _\- Sale pervers ! Ne t'approche pas ! Sadique ! Criais-je avant de courir vers le sous-marin._

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait pour qu'il s'acharne contre moi ? Je repris ma respiration avant d'entrer dans le sous-marin. Je n'arriverais plus à croiser le regard de Law après ça. Surtout depuis que je savais qu'il m'attirait physiquement. J'avais peur de tomber amoureuse de lui. J'avais conscience que je n'étais pour lui qu'un moyen de s'amuser, je ne voulais pas subir un rejet, alors ne rien lui dire et enfermer mes sentiments à clé dans un coin reculé de mon cœur était la meilleure option. Je croisais dans le couloir Shachi et Penguin, qui s'aperçurent de mon anxiété. Je ne pourrais pas échapper à leurs questions..._

* * *

\- Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout.

Ils se turent, et sans se concerter, me firent un câlin.

\- On sera toujours là pour t'écouter si jamais tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, me chuchota Shachi. Je pense qu'il faut quand même que tu reprennes ton comportement d'avant envers le capitaine, sinon il va se douter de quelque chose. Puis on va pas arrêter de l'embêter, tu as toujours des idées de génie !

\- Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cet homme dont tu ne veux pas parler, on ne souhaite pas en connaître plus, et si jamais Law veut le savoir, on sera là pour détourner son attention, ajouta Penguin.

\- Merci les copains.

Il y eut un silence. Puis je repris :

\- Vous savez s'il y a un aliment qu'il déteste ?

\- Oui, le pain. Tu as une idée derrière la tête, toi...

\- Tout à fait.

Mon ventre grogna.

\- Mais je pense que je le ferais une autre fois, parce que là...

\- Tu as faim ! Complétèrent-ils joyeusement, avant de me piquer mon béret et de courir en direction de la cuisine.

\- Sacripants ! Rendez-moi mon béret ou ça va chauffer !

Ils rirent, et je les rejoignis bientôt. Ils étaient vraiment géniaux ces deux-là, ils arrivaient à me rendre le sourire quand ça n'allait pas...

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais sur la blague qu'elle compte faire avec le pain. Laissez une review pour donner votre avis.  
**

 **Mais apparition du mystérieux homme du passé de Silka dans le prochain chapitre...**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Non ! Pas lui !

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! Alors merci beaucoup d'abord, car en un peu plus de deux semaines il y a déjà eu plus de milles vues, vous pouvez pas savoir à quelque point ça me fait plaisir, pour ma première histoire.**

 **Ce chapitre ? Un chapitre où le passé de Silka la rattrape un peu... Beaucoup.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ Seuls les OC m'appartiennent, donc pas touche ! Et j'ai pas encore réussi à récupérer les autres à Eichiro Oda... Mais j'y arriverais !**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_ pas de reviews anonymes ce chapitre-ci... Je suis triste... * snif ***

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Non ! Pas lui !**

 **Pov Silka**

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que j'étais arrivée sur le Heart, et désormais c'était comme si j'avais toujours été dans l'équipage. J'aidais Ban à faire la cuisine, embêtais Law avec Shachi et Penguin ( bizarrement ces deux-là ne se faisait jamais prendre par le capitaine, comme si celui-ci pensait qu'il n'y avait que moi pour faire des bêtises sur ce navire) et gardais mes distances avec le capitaine. Les moments les plus longs que je passais avec lui étaient pendant l'entraînement. En un mois j'avais bien progressé, maintenant je pouvais me permuter en eau sans rapetisser après, sauf si ma transformation durait plus de 2 minutes, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

La seule chose qui me perturbait encore, c'était que depuis quelques jours le capitaine avait étrangement arrêté d'être pervers avec moi, sans que je sache pourquoi. Il m'appelait toujours '' gamine '' par contre. J'en avais discuté avec mes amis, mais ils ignoraient pourquoi Law avait changé de comportement envers moi. Cela me chagrinait plus que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé, comme si j'y avais pris goût. Je me mis une gifle mentale. Hors de question que j'aime les perversités du capitaine, attirance ou pas !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Silka ? S'étonna Shachi.

\- J'ai encore pensé à haute voix ?, soupirais-je.

\- Oui, c'est une habitude que tu as, ajouta Penguin.

\- Alors comme ça, ça te manque que le capitaine soit pervers avec toi, renchérit Shachi.

\- Ben... C'est que... Tu vois..., tentais-je, gênée.

\- Dis Shachi..., fit Penguin.

\- Shachi, répondit l'intéressé.

Penguin lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oh, prends pas la mouche, c'était une blague, pouffa Shachi. Mais vas-y, continue ta phrase.

\- Tu ne penses pas que Silka n'est pas juste attiré par le capitaine, mais est amoureuse de lui ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Shachi. J'avais des doutes mais après sa réflexion, je n'en ai plus.

\- Vous mentez ! Hurlai-je.

Ils se regardèrent perplexes. Je ne m'énervais que très rarement, ayant beaucoup de patience.

\- Je ne peux pas être amoureuse du capitaine ! Continuais-je, avant de tourner les talons et de partir en direction de ma cabine où je m'enfermais.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, que j'essuyais d'un geste rageur. Mes amis se trompaient, je n'étais pas amoureuse du capitaine, juste attirée !, pensais-je. Alors pourquoi je pleurais, merde !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Silka, ouvre-nous s'il te plaît, on voulait juste te taquiner, on ne pensait pas que tu réagirais comme ça.

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Silka... on est désolé...

\- Laissez-moi tranquille... sanglotais-je.

Je les entendis commencer à s'éloigner, avant de me relever et d'ouvrir la porte. Quoi que je puisse dire, j'avais besoin de leur soutien.

\- Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes émotions, dis-je tristement, en baissant la tête.

\- Arrête de nous faire ton Bepo , tu sais bien que c'est à nous de nous excuser, pas à toi. Mais avoue quand même que ton comportement a été étrange... soupira Shachi.

\- Je sais, et je ne me comprends pas moi-même...

Soudain, cela fit tilt dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de Law parce que j'avais peur. Or, quand les garçons ont blagué sur le sujet, j'avais eu une réaction disproportionnée. Serait-il possible que mes sentiments aient été dès le départ... ? Je m'appuyais contre le mur, sonnée.

\- Silka, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiétèrent mes amis.

Je glissais contre le mur, et rassemblais mes pensées.

\- Je crois... Je crois que vous aviez raison les gars, balbutiais-je.

Ils comprirent tout de suite où je voulais en venir.

\- Il y a un moyen simple de savoir, on te pose des questions et tu nous réponds sincèrement.

\- D'a... d'accord, hésitais-je.

\- Est-ce que tu penses souvent à lui ? Commença Penguin.

\- Bah oui c'est mon capitaine !

\- Plus qu'au reste de l'équipage, nous y compris, soupira Shachi.

\- …

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il me posait la question, je pensais très souvent - trop souvent - à Law.

\- On va prendre ça pour un oui, trancha Penguin. Est-ce que tu as l'impression que le temps passe plus vite quand tu es avec lui ?

\- Les entraînements paraissent moins longs quand c'est avec lui que quand c'est avec vous, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Est-ce que ton corps a des réactions étranges quand il te touche ou quand il...

Shachi coupa son ami.

\- Vu comment elle a rougi avec l'histoire de la crème solaire, elle va dire oui.

Rien que d'y repenser, j'avais le corps en feu. Du coup si j'additionnais toutes mes réponses, ça voudrait dire que...

\- Bon bah, c'est confirmé, ma pauvre tu es tombée amoureuse de Law.

Misère... Comment j'allais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant que j'en avais pris conscience...

\- Tu feras comme si de rien n'était, tu es assez forte pour ça, répondit Shachi.

J'avais encore pensé tout haut. Saleté de manie...

C'est à ce moment-là que Ban arriva vers nous pour nous signaler que l'on arrivait sur une île et que le capitaine voulait qu'on le rejoigne dans la salle des radars. Shachi et Penguin m'aidèrent à me relever, et nous le suivîmes le long des couloirs.

* * *

Je déambulais dans les rues de l'île où nous avions accosté. Les tâches que nous devions effectuer étaient terminées, et Law avait autorisé ceux qui ne gardaient pas le bateau à aller se promener tant que nous étions tous rentrés à 17 heures. N'étant pas de garde cette fois-ci, je m'étais dit que j'allais me dégourdir les jambes et pourquoi pas, trouver une librairie. J'étais en train justement d'en chercher une quand soudain je crus reconnaître une silhouette dans la foule. Je secouais la tête. Ça ne pouvait pas être LUI, il ne se trouvait pas sur cette île ! Mais mue par la curiosité, et aussi par une colère sourde si c'était bien LUI, je décidais de suivre la silhouette familière. Elle tourna brusquement dans une ruelle, et je courus pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Quand je tournais moi aussi dans cette ruelle, la silhouette était adossée au mur, visiblement en train de m'attendre.

\- Alors comme ça tu as réussi à échapper à la Marine, ma petite Silka ?

Pas de doute, c'était bien Lui.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, Sosuke.

\- Pourtant tu aimais ce surnom, sur notre île. Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre-temps ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, persiflais-je. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as révélé mon existence à la Marine alors que je te considérais comme un frère ?

\- Parce que j'en avais assez de jouer avec toi, chaton. Ta sœur n'était plus là pour m'en empêcher, et vu que tu ne t'es pas donné à moi, je n'avais aucune envie de continuer. Alors je t'ai dénoncé à la Marine, répondit-il froidement.

\- Espèce de salopard !

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. N'avait-il fait que s'amuser avec moi pendant toutes ces années sans que je m'en aperçoive ? Il ne m'aimait pas... il ne voulait que mon corps...

\- J'étais déçue quand tu t'es échappé, une fille de révolutionnaire ne devrait pas avoir le droit de vivre. Je pensais dénoncer ta sœur aussi, mais comme elle était déjà recherchée, cela n'avait aucune saveur.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Quand ? Quand avait-il cessé de me considérer comme une sœur pour que je sois son jouet ? Pourquoi toutes ses paroles m'atteignaient sans que je ne riposte ? Je sentis quelque chose de froid sur mes joues. Je pleurais. Sa trahison me faisait tellement mal... Mon oncle me l'avait dit, bien sûr, et même si ça m'avait brisé, j'espérais au fond de moi que c'était une erreur, un malentendu, ou qu'il y avait une explication à ses agissements...

\- J'avoue que quand ton oncle a découvert mon petit manège, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer, surtout qu'il avait découvert que tu avais été emprisonnée et qu'il t'a aidé à t 'échapper. J'ai dû l'éliminer.

\- Tu as QUOI ! Hurlais-je en dégainant une dague que je lui lançais.

Il l'évita in extremis. Il avait osé... il avait osé à s'en prendre à mon oncle... Je bouillonnais de rage et de colère. Il avait tué un des rares membres de ma famille... mes larmes redoublèrent.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sosuke ?

Je l'attaquais sauvagement. Il para de toute urgence mon attaque, il ne pensait pas que j'avais progressé autant.

\- Les gars, c'est le moment, lança-t-il, en se prenant une de mes attaques, qui le blessa au visage.

Comment ça... Je sentis une présence derrière moi mais trop tard, un mouchoir fut plaqué contre ma figure. Je commençais à m'évanouir. Non, tout sauf ça... Capitaine... s'il te plaît... à l'aide... priais-je silencieusement avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je faisais les cent pas devant le sous-marin, mon équipage anxieux autour de moi. Il était 17h30 et Silka n'était toujours pas revenu, nous étions tous inquiets pour elle. À 17 heures, Shachi et Penguin étaient partis à sa recherche mais un mauvais pressentiment me tenaillait. Elle allait m'entendre quand elle reviendrait, il lui faudra une très bonne raison d'être en retard si elle ne voulait pas que je la punisse.

\- Capitaine !

C'étaient Shachi et Penguin qui revenaient en courant. Je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, d'après la mine catastrophée et la voix paniqué des deux garçons. Ils stoppèrent leur course folle devant moi, et me tendirent un béret et une dague que je reconnus comme appartenant à Silka.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?, leur demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

\- On a trouvé ça dans une ruelle en ville, haletèrent-ils. La dague était enfoncée dans un mur, le béret était à terre et sur le sol un peu plus loin il y avait du sang.

Tout l'équipage se figea en entendant ces paroles. Il était arrivé un truc grave à Silka. Et merde ! L'équipage se divisa en plusieurs groupes pour aller interroger les gens et la retrouver. Je partis avec mon second, qui avait compris que sa disparition m'alarmait beaucoup plus que s'il s'agissait d'un autre de mes nakamas, mais il ne posa pas de questions. Brave Bepo.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait depuis quelques jours, mais j'avais arrêté d'embêter Silka car les sentiments que cela provoquait me perturbaient. J'adorais la voir rougir, ou répondre à mes remarques perverses. Le pire fut la fois où quand je l'avais obligé à s'asseoir sur mes genoux, j'avais ressenti une vague de désir et avais eu envie de la prendre. C'est à partir de là que j'ai remarqué que mon plan pour l'embêter s'était retourné contre moi. Plus je lui faisais de sous-entendus pervers, plus j'avais envie qu'elle soit mienne. Quant aux entraînements... la voir en nage me la faisait désirer d'autant plus. J'avais l'impression que je n'arrivai plus à être calme et impassible quand elle n'était pas là, et pas seulement parce que je ne savais pas si elle préparait une bêtise ou pas. Je pensais presque toujours à elle, et la savoir disparue me tordait le cœur d'angoisse. Pourvu qu'on la retrouve entière... Je ne supporterais pas de perdre quelqu'un de mon équipage, et elle plus encore. Je ne comprenais pas quand et pourquoi Silka était devenue si importante à mes yeux.

En interrogeant la foule, un jeune homme nous confirma l'avoir vu suivre un homme, puis l'avoir revue porté par deux messieurs qui étaient connus comme chasseurs de primes sur cette île. Pourquoi des chasseurs de primes ? La Marine n'avait pas lancé d'avis de recherche... Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ?

\- Dans quelle direction allaient-ils ?, demandais-je, pressant.

\- Je peux faire mieux, je connais leur planque.

Et il nous donna l'adresse. J'appelais les autres équipes de recherche par den-den mushi, et leur communiquais l'endroit. Tiens bon Silka, on arrive !

* * *

 **Bon, à mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire quand je n'ai pas de reviews... Vous savez, les petits commentaires dans le carré en-dessous... Ce serait tellement gentil de votre part, chers lecteurs, d'en laisser quelques-unes...**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage

**Salutations, chers lecteurs !**

 **Voici le chapitre suivant, et j'ai l'étrange pressentiment qu'il va falloir que je m'enfuis très loin à la fin...**

 **Disclaimer : Eichiro Oda refuse toujours de me céder les droits de One Piece * boude ***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest : T'inquiètes pas si tu ne peux pas laisser de commentaires parce que tu as des ennuis, ça arrive à tout le monde. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite !**

 _ **Silka : Si c'est grave si tu laisses pas de reviews ! Sinon Aurore risque de se décourager avant la fin !**_

 _ **Moi : T'es pas obligé d'intervenir Silka... Surtout que tu va t'en prendre plein la poire...**_

 _ **Law : Quelle idée tordue a encore traversé ta tête**_

 _ **Moi : Mais absolument aucune ! * auréole d'ange ***_

 **Guest (2) : Il y aura bien une description de Sosuke... Mais seulement dans le prochain chapitre. Il va falloir patienter encore un peu...**

 _ **P.S : si vous pouviez mettre un pseudo quand vous mettez des reviews... ça me fait bizarre de ne pas savoir à qui je parle...**_

 _ **Silka : Dit celle qui a plusieurs personnes dans son crâne.**_

 _ **Moi : Tu étais vraiment obligé de leur dire ? Ils vont me prendre pour qui maintenant...**_

 _ **Silka : Une folle.**_

 _ **Moi : ...**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Sauvetage**

 **Pov Silka**

J'avais la tête qui tournait... Ma vue était brouillée... Mes bras m'élançaient... J'entendais des voix qui me paraissaient lointaines... Je me sentais si faible... Où avais-je atterri après m'être évanouie ?

\- Elle se réveille.

\- Il était temps... on va pouvoir s'amuser maintenant.

Ma vue se stabilisa tout à fait, et je me rendis compte que j'étais bâillonnée, attachée avec des menottes en kairouseki, ce qui expliquait mes bras douloureux et la sensation de faiblesse, au-dessus du sol en plein milieu d'une pièce, et deux hommes m'encadraient. Aucune trace de Sosuke, mais j'allais tout de même avoir du mal à m'échapper toute seule dans ces conditions. Soudain, mon cerveau embrumé comprit la dernière phrase que j'avais entendue. Ces messieurs avaient l'intention de profiter de moi. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur ma poitrine pour me peloter, je me débattis avec toute l'énergie que j'avais. Dans mes gesticulations très peu contrôlées, je réussis à porter un coup dans le torse de l'homme derrière moi.

\- Bordel c'est une vraie tigresse ! Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire, elle se trompe !

Pourquoi il parlait comme si je n'étais pas là ?

L'homme que j'avais frappé se dirigea vers un levier qu'il abaissa. Je retombais lourdement sur le sol.

\- A nous deux, petite, ricana-t-il. Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de te donner à la Marine en bon état. Alors soit tu te laisses faire, soit je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde.

Je ne paniquais pas, et lui fit signe que je ne pouvais pas répondre avec le bâillon. Il l'enleva, et je lui crachais au visage avant de hurler :

\- A l'aide !

Le second homme me frappa au visage pour me faire taire. Le premier homme s'essuya le visage et grogna :

\- Tu vas me le payer...

Il alla prendre quelque chose qui était posé par terre, puis revient vers moi. Je déglutis. Il avait pris un marteau assez grand pour me briser la jambe en un coup. Ce dont il avait l'intention, devinais-je en voyant son regard. Il leva son arme, son acolyte me tenant les jambes, et il l'abattit. Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour qu'aucun cri de douleur ne sorte. Je ne leur ferais pas ce plaisir. Des larmes de souffrance perlèrent sur mes joues, j'endurais en silence.

\- Tu as du courage, mais ça ne suffira pas à te sauver.

Il me remit en l'air.

\- Maintenant tu ne peux plus te débattre, souffla mon persécuteur.

Ses mains déchirèrent mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge, dévoilant mes seins. Il me dévora des yeux, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses doigts.

\- Alors ma jolie, tu aimes ?

\- Va te faire enculer, sale bâtard ! Lui crachais-je.

Il me gifla, avant de tordre un de mes seins dans sa main. Je serrais les dents.

\- Tu es impuissante, et je vais te mater, espèce de putain.

Ma tête retomba lourdement vers le sol et une larme de désespoir glissa le long de ma joue. Je n'avais plus aucune échappatoire. S'il vous plaît quelqu'un... Je m'évanouis, préférant ne rien savoir de mes tourments à venir.

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je fis signe à mes nakamas d'entourer le bâtiment pendant que Bepo et moi allions vérifier par une fenêtre la présence de Silka. Nous nous glissâmes jusqu'à une des ouvertures de la maison, et je jetais un rapide coup d'œil. Silka était attaché au-dessus du sol, les jambes ensanglantées, à demi nue, entouré par deux hommes. L'un d'eux lui posa une question inaudible, et elle lui proféra des insultes. Il la gifla et lui tordit violemment un sein. Ce spectacle me mit dans une colère noire, tout en gardant un visage impâssible. J'indiquais à mon second que nous allions entrer par la porte, et ordonnais aux autres de se tenir à distance. Il ne manquerait plus que je découpe un de mes nakamas parce qu'il ne se serait pas mis à l'abri.

Une fois devant la porte, Bepo la défonça d'un coup de pied, surprenant les deux chasseurs de primes. J'étendis mon pouvoir et la sphère bleue habituelle se forma. Je dégainais mon nodachi, et découpais les hommes avant qu'ils ne puissent riposter. Une fois sûr qu'ils ne nous poseraient plus de problèmes, je demandais à Bepo de chercher le mécanisme pour pouvoir redescendre Silka. Je m'approchais de ma nakama et commençais à l'examiner. Ses deux jambes étaient brisées, les menottes avaient arraché de la peau et elle avait beaucoup de bleus, mais je ne remarquais rien d'autre. Les enfoirés... Elle avait dû se défendre, et ils avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus leur résister. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon second abaisser lentement un levier, ce qui fit descendre à la même vitesse Silka. J'avisais que les menottes étaient en kairouseki, et commença à fouiller les ravisseurs pour trouver la clé. Ce fut Bepo qui les trouva sur une table et qui me les amena. Je détachais la gamine, la couchant délicatement sur le sol, et entrepris de la réanimer. Elle finit par entrouvrir les yeux, et elle sourit difficilement.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais me chercher capitaine. Merci...

Elle eut un gémissement de douleur.

\- Oï, fait attention, tes jambes sont brisées, garde tes forces.

Elle aquiesta silencieusement. J'enlevais mon sweat et l'aida à l'enfiler, tout en évitant de fixer sa poitrine dénudée... Il était trop grand pour elle, mais cela ferait l'affaire, au moins pour cacher ses formes au reste de l'équipage.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé... commença-t-elle, avant que je l'interromps d'un :

\- Tu veux attraper froid en plus ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête. Je la serrais contre moi, avant de me relever, la portant dans mes bras. Silka se recroquevilla contre moi en soupirant de soulagement, et ferma les yeux. Bepo récupéra mon nodachi, et nous ressortîmes. Shachi se précipita vers moi.

\- Capitaine, on doit se dépêcher de retourner au sous-marin, quelqu'un a prévenu la Marine, elle sera là dans quelques minutes...

Il s'arrêta brutalement quand il vit l'état de Silka, et il serra les poings, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton calme, Shachi. Il faut revenir au navire avant tout, l'informais-je.

J'ordonnais à mes nakamas de rentrer en toute hâte au navire et de se tenir prêt à partir, le log pose étant rechargé. Je les suivis plus lentement, Bepo sur les talons, veillant à ne pas empirer l'état de Silka. Il se mit à pleuvoir, et je grommelais. Mes mains allaient glisser à cause de l'eau, et la gamine risquait de tomber si je ne faisais pas attention. Soudain, je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de mon torse. Je baissais la tête et vis Silka qui me fixait avec un petit sourire, les joues rouges, s'agrippant à moi. Je croisais son regard et perçus pendant une fraction de seconde une lueur indéfinissable dans ses yeux roses. Je décidais de ne pas me poser plus de questions, apercevant devant nous le sous-marin. J'allais directement à l'infirmerie pour y soigner Silka. Penguin et Shachi avaient déjà tout préparé pour que je puisse opérer notre nakama dans les meilleures conditions possibles, me ramenant même un sweat et une serviette. Je déposais délicatement Silka sur le lit. Quand je me relevais, elle m'attrapa le poignet.

\- Merci. Tu sais... c'est mon passé... qui m'a rattrapé... aujourd'hui, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne... veux plus... être un boulet... pour l'équipage... alors je...

\- Tais-toi, l'arrêtais-je froidement. Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard. Maintenant, tu veux bien me lâcher ? Il faut encore que je te soigne.

Elle m'obéit à contrecœur, cela se voyait, son bras retombant lourdement sur le matelas. Je m'essuyais, me rhabillais et vint m'occuper de ses blessures. Mais qu'avait-elle voulu dire par '' mon passé m'a rattrapé '' ?

* * *

 **Suite au prochain chapitre ! * se casse en courant ***

 **Silka : Elle a laissé un message... * lit * '' S'il vous plaît une petite review ! ''**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Soins

**Nyah ! Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Pour m'excuser du chapitre un peu court de la dernière fois, celui-ci est... bah le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment.  
**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Réponses aux reviews : **

**Myaouuu : Oui je sais je suis méchante avec Silka, mais je n'ai pas peur de Law, il peut venir s'il veut, il a pas lu les chapitres que j'ai d'avance, il ne sait donc pas si je vais être encore méchante à l'avenir... et oui je suis une sadique sans cœur mouahahahah !**

 _ **Law : Aurore... Je peux te parler deux minutes ? * air meurtrier ***_

 _ **Moi : Oui ?**_

 _ **Law : j'ai lu les prochains chapitres... Tu es une fictionneuse morte.**_

 _ **Moi : menteur ! c'est mon frère qui a mes chapitres d'avance, il ne te les aurait jamais montré ! Quoique... * se tourne vers son frère * T'as pas fait ça quand même ?**_

 _ **Mon grand frère : il m'a menacé pour les avoir, je les lui ai donc donnés, je ne suis pas suicidaire, contrairement à toi !**_

 _ **Moi : Lâcheur ! Sale traître ! * court vers Silka * S'il te plaît ne laisse pas Law me tuer, je veux pas mourir !**_

 _ **Silka : après ce que tu m'as fait donne moi une bonne raison de t'aider.**_

 _ **Moi * chuchote à l'oreille ***_

 _ **Silka : Law ne la tue pas ! Elle est pas si méchante... En tout cas, laisse-la en vie encore un peu...**_

 _ **Law : elle ne perd rien pour attendre...**_

 **Guest : Je coupe au moment que je veux d'abord ! Mais c'est vrai que je suis sadique...**

 _ **Léo : Excuse-moi ! C'est UNE personne dans ta petite tête qui est sadique, pas toi ! Alors un peu de respect pour moi !**_

 _ **Moi : * snif * Même dans mon propre cerveau je me fais martyriser...**_

 **Bon, il est temps de vous laisser lire le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Soins**

 **Pov Silka**

Je me réveillais doucement. Je ne ressentais rien au niveau des jambes, ce qui signifiait que Law m'avait donné un anti-douleur. Par contre, quelque chose me pesait sur le ventre... J'ouvris faiblement les yeux, et fus aveuglée par la lumière blanche de l'infirmerie. Je mis quelques minutes à m'habituer à la clarté de la pièce. C'est seulement quand je me fus acclimaté que je vis que le poids sur mon ventre était le capitaine qui s'était endormi sur moi. Il avait un air doux et serein que je ne lui avait jamais vu, et son précieux bonnet était tombé au sol. Il avait du me veiller longtemps et s'était fait surprendre par le sommeil. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tout ébouriffés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dedans. Ils étaient très doux...

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire Silka-ya ? Me demanda la voix ensommeillée de Law.

Je retirais ma main immédiatement et me détournais en rougissant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il réveille maintenant ? Law soupira.

\- Tu n'arrêtes jamais, même dans ton état tu trouves encore le moyen de me faire chier.

\- Dit celui qui s'est endormi sur moi. Y'avait des solutions moins agréables pour te réveiller...

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais à l'avenir attends que je sorte moi-même de mon sommeil. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que je remette de la pommade sur tes bleus. Tu arriveras à t'asseoir sur le lit ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

Je m'appuyais sur mes bras pour me relever, ne pouvant m'aider de mes jambes, mais une douleur vive aux poignets me fit retomber. Je fis signe à Law qu'effectivement, j'allais avoir besoin de son assistance. Il soupira à nouveau, et me mit assise sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention ! Tu risques de me faire mal !

Il me jeta un regard désabusé, puis enleva le drap, que je me dépêchais de remettre sur moi. J'avais pas remarqué que j'étais nue !

\- Tu sais, il n'y a rien que je n'ai déjà vu, alors relâche le drap, je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi sinon.

Après une minute où nous nous fixâmes en chien de faïence, je dégageais lentement le drap, gênée. Il eut un sourire sadique.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux...

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, je suis consciente que tu en profites, alors t'as pas intérêt à traîner !

\- C'est une menace ? Siffla-t-il.

Je me tus. J'avais peut-être exagéré... Ou pas tant que ça, quand je vis qu'un de mes bleus recouvrait une partie du sein qu'avait tordu l'autre enfoiré.

\- Exacte, finis-je par répondre. Je peux très bien laisser mes bleus comme ça.

Je me remis allongé sur le lit, et il me dévisagea froidement.

\- Soit tu te tiens tranquille, soit je t'attache. Dans tous les cas, je te soigne. C'est clair ?

\- Même pas cap', répliquais-je, alors que la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau hurlait de me tenir tranquille.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser '' Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? '' que Law avait déjà sorti des menottes et qu'il m'accrocha aux barreaux du lit. Je déglutis en voyant ses yeux. Il ne plaisantait pas quand il parlait de m'attacher... Il alla chercher la pommade qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin, puis il revient se poser sur mes hanches.

\- Eh ! Te mets pas là !, fis-je en gesticulant sous lui.

Je me figeais soudain. Je lui avais donné un ordre sans faire exprès... Il me scruta, ses prunelles flamboyant de colère.

\- Je déteste qu'on me donne des ordres. Et si je me souviens bien en entrant dans l'équipage, tu avais promis de m'obéir. Alors tiens-toi tranquille, Silka-ya.

Il mit la pommade et commença à l'étaler sur ma peau. Je frissonnais, et mon cœur loupa un battement. Me retrouver sous lui, totalement à sa merci, ses mains sur moi, m'excitaient, mais c'était hors de question de le montrer.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage de Law. Il appuya délicatement sur des points sensibles de mon corps pour me faire réagir. Je me mordis la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement. Autant qu'il ne sache pas que ça me faisait du bien. Il s'enleva de mes hanches quand il eut fini, ma laissant étrangement insatisfaite. Intérieurement, je ne me cachais pas que j'en voulais plus, mais je ne laissais rien apparaître extérieurement.

\- J'ai fini de te soigner pour aujourd'hui, mais tes jambes sont brisées en plusieurs endroits, la guérison sera très longue. Shachi ou Penguin t'apportera le repas, tu peux leur demander de t'apporter de quoi t'occuper aussi. Je viendrais t'examiner le matin et le soir, dit calmement mon capitaine. En attendant, reposes-toi le plus possible, gamine.

\- Capitaine, pour ce qui s'est passé... Je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute. Si je vous avais parlé plus tôt de mon passé, cela... ça ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé, et je ne me retrouverais pas à être un boulet pour tout l'équipage ! m'écriais-je

\- Il est encore temps de m'expliquer, petit boulet, fit-il, sarcastique. Pourquoi tu as suivi cet homme dans la ruelle ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Comment était-il au courant de ça ? Il s'aperçut de mon air interloqué et expliqua :

\- Le jeune garçon grâce à qui on a pu te retrouver nous a dit que tu suivais quelqu'un.

\- Pour que tu comprennes, il faut que je te raconte depuis mon enfance... La personne que je suivais s'appelle Lagoon Sosuke. Ses parents étaient des voyageurs. C'est ma mère qui s'est occupé de l'accouchement, elle était le médecin de l'île. Sa mère est morte à la naissance, et son père est décédé peu après du saturnisme blanc, en confiant la garde à ma mère.

Je vis le capitaine tiquer en entendant le nom de la maladie, mais ce fut tellement rapide que je cru avoir rêvé. Je continuais.

\- Ça c'est passé un an avant ma naissance. J'ai grandi avec Sosuke et ma sœur sur l'île, et ayant un caractère encore plus insupportable que maintenant, c'était les seuls avec qui j'étais proche. La Marine ne nous reconnaissait pas, ma sœur et moi, comme enfants de révolutionnaire car tout le monde au village gardait secret notre vrai nom de famille. Quand... Quand ma mère est morte, c'est le maire du village, mon oncle, qui nous a recueillis tous les trois. Nous avons grandi comme une vraie fratrie. Mais les choses se sont dégradées après que ma sœur soit parti. Sosuke a commencé à me voir comme une petite amie. Un jour, il m'embrassa et je lui ai crié après comme quoi il n'était qu'un frère pour moi, et que je ne serais jamais sa petite amie. Après ça, il est allé me dénoncer à la Marine. Ils m'ont capturé pendant que mon oncle gérait un problème au village. J'ai réussi à fuir de la base, et mon oncle m'a fait quitter l'île en me disant que c'était Sosuke qui m'avait dénoncé. Je n'ai pas voulu le croire sur le coup... alors quand j'ai cru l'apercevoir, je l'ai suivi pour mettre les choses au clair. Il n'a pas nié. Il... il a dit qu'il avait tué mon oncle pour se protéger. J'ai pété un boulon, et je l'ai agressé. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul, et ses deux acolytes m'ont attaqué par derrière. Ils m'ont endormie, et m'ont ensuite emmené dans leur planque. Tu connais le reste, à peu près.

Un grand silence suivi mes explications. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, c'était toujours aussi douloureux... Law fouilla dans un tiroir puis me tendit un mouchoir, le visage fermé.

\- Merci.

\- Donc il est encore en vie... Il risque de t'affronter de nouveau. Tu peux le décrire ?

\- J'ai mieux. Dans le carnet posé sur mon chevet, il y a une photo récente de lui. Si tu pouvais me ramener le carnet...

\- Je reviens, alors.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il revient un peu plus tard avec le vieux carnet élimé dans sa main.

\- C'est celui- là ? Dit-il en me le tendant.

J'acquiesçais, et le pris. Je feuilletais les pages avant de trouver la photo que je lui montrais. Elle représentait un jeune homme grand, aux cheveux blancs avec des pointes rouges, longs et attachés en catogan, des yeux en amande écarlates et des lunettes.

\- Au moins je ne risque pas de le louper si je le vois..., grogna Law. Je peux te prendre la photo pour la montrer au reste de l'équipage ? S'il pense s'en sortir indemne après ce qu'il t'a fait...

\- De toute façon, je ne veux plus la voir, fais-en ce que tu souhaites.

\- D'accord. N'y pense plus. Je ne crois pas que ce qui t'est arrivé soit entièrement de ta faute. Même si tu n'étais pas sortie seule, il aurait sans doute trouvé le moyen de t'atteindre, mais c'est sûr que de m'en parler aurait réduit les risques. J'ai autre chose d'important à savoir ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Je te laisse te reposer. A plus tard.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Je feuilletais le carnet, qui appartenait à ma mère. Elle notait à l'intérieur toutes ses réflexions sur mon fruit du démon. Je vis une ligne qui m'intéressa au plus au point.

 _'' Aujourd'hui, Silka s'est cassé la jambe en jouant avec sa sœur. Elle a, malgré mon interdiction, utilisé son fruit du démon pour réparer les dégâts. Bien que cela l'ait beaucoup fatigué, la fracture s'est totalement résorbée, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela pourrait lui être utile de maîtriser cet aspect-là de son pouvoir. ''_

Je fixais la ligne avec espoir. Je me souvenais de ce jour-là, maman avait eu une grande frayeur, mais avait dit qu'elle m'aiderait à maîtriser ça. Elle morte le lendemain, elle n'a pas pu tenir sa promesse. Mais ça voulait dire que j'en étais capable, je pouvais réparer mes jambes brisées avec mon pouvoir. Comment avais-je fait déjà... oui ! J'avais transformé mes os en une ligne d'eau gelée qui avait fallu remettre droite en manipulant l'eau. Je visualisais le schéma dans ma tête, et étendis mon pouvoir. Les os se remirent doucement en place, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur, mais une fois terminé, je pouvais bouger mes jambes. J'essayais de me remettre debout, et malgré quelques douleurs je réussis, pouvais même marcher. Par contre, j'étais fatiguée... Je vins me recoucher. Le capitaine allait être content de savoir que je pouvais guérir très vite de blessures pareilles...

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je n'avais pas raconté l'histoire de Silka à tout l'équipage, seulement à Shachi et Penguin, qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. J'avais juste montré la photo en disant que l'homme dessus cherchait à se débarrasser de la gamine, et leur avait demandé d'ouvrir l'œil tant que cette histoire ne serait pas terminée. Je l'avais laissé dormir pendant une journée, car elle ne s'était pas réveillé entre-temps.

Je me préparais à aller l'examiner car nous étions le matin, quand Shachi arriva vers moi en courant.

\- Capitaine ! Le journal est arrivé, et Silka a un avis de recherche !

Je pris l'affiche qu'il me tendait, et eut un petit sourire : _Equipage du Heart ; Silka Blackmoon L'Insaisissable, recherchée pour 20 000 000 de berrys._ Il était aussi signifié dans le journal qu'elle était la fille du révolutionnaire Julian Blackmoon, et que par conséquent, il semblerait que mon équipage puisse avoir des liens avec les révolutionnaires. J'en connaissais une qui allait ronchonner... Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie et ouvris la porte. Je vis alors Silka assise sur le bord du lit, enroulée dans le drap, ses jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide, m'attendant visiblement. Mais je restais bloqué sur ses jambes. Elles étaient guéries. Je devais pas être réveillé...

\- Je reviens, dis-je à la gamine éberluée, et couru vers la cuisine, surprenant Ban et mes nakamas déjà présents.

\- Ban, peux-tu me faire un café très serré ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas réveillé, Capitaine ?, plaisanta Ban en s'exécutant.

\- C'est ça, sinon je vois mal comment les jambes de Silka peuvent être déjà guéries...

Tous ceux présents ouvrirent de grands yeux, fixant un point derrière moi.

\- En fait je peux l'expliquer de façon rationnelle, capitaine.

Je me retournais, et vis Silka adossée contre la porte, habillée avec le sweat que je lui avais prêté la dernière fois et qui lui faisait un genre de tunique révélant ses jambes... intactes. Nom de dieu, vêtue comme ça, elle me faisait durcir. Il fallait que je m'occupe l'esprit, autrement je ne répondrais plus de rien...

\- Vas-y, j'attends tes explications.

Elle me lança un carnet que je rattrapais en vol, et l'ouvris là où il y avait un marque-page. Une ligne attira mon attention.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est logique, je suis une logia après tout, si je retransformais mes os en eau et que je les remettais correctement, je n'avais plus de blessures. Le seul problème est que ça demande beaucoup d'énergie, du coup j'ai dormi toute une journée.

\- Ce genre de choses peut avoir d'autres conséquences, la prochaine fois demande-moi avant de l'utiliser. Et ça ne t'empêchera pas que je t'ausculte au moins encore une semaine.

\- Bien capitaine.

\- Et va t'habiller autrement, tu vas attraper froid.

Je la vis me dévisager puis sourire lubriquement.

\- Oh dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir une certaine chose grandir encore...

\- Silka ! Dans ma cabine. Immédiatement. Il faut que je remette les choses au clair avec toi.

\- Je dois me rhabiller d'abord ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

\- Oui, à moins qu'un séjour dans la chambre froide te tente.

Elle disparut dans les couloirs en riant, et certains de mes nakamas ne se gênèrent pas pour faire la même chose. Je les fis taire d'un œil noir. Elle finirait par me rendre dingue... Je ne devais rien montrer à Silka de mon inclination pour elle, cela risquerait de me faire dévier de mon objectif. Je devais prendre mes distances avec elle.

* * *

 **Law : La caisse de tomates, pour ceux qui en ont besoin, est à votre droite...  
**

 **Moi, me planquant derrière Silka : S'il vous plaît, ne me balancer pas des tomates ! Les reviews sont là pour ça !**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Le glaçon et le dragon 1

**Chalut tout le monde ! Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Mais je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais me faire tuer à la fin...**

 **Ce chapitre se compose de deux parties... Et je suis sadique, je poste la deuxième mercredi... Mouahahahahahahah !**

 **Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas réussi à voler les droits de One Piece à Eichiro Oda...**

 **Réponse aux reviews : Maintenant je mets aussi ici les réponses aux reviews non-anonymes, je me suis dit que ça serait mieux...**

 **Guest : Oui, la réplique de Silka à la fin est une réplique qui tue, j'étais morte de rire en l'imaginant... Mais j'ai fait mieux... Dans le prochain chapitre ^_^**

 **Myaouuu : Oh... Je sens que tu vas être déçue... Je vais aller me cacher avant la fin du chapitre je crois...**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Je te préviens, suite au lancer de tomates, Silka t'en veut énormément... Parce que c'est elle qui les a reçues ! Mais pour les conseils, oui pour moi c'est utile car je peux améliorer l'histoire comme ça. Grosse déception parce que Silka se change... mais elle te fait passer le message comme quoi elle n'a pas envie de finir dans la chambre froide...**

 **Kaze D Cam : Oui une nouvelle tête ! * sort le champagne *** **Je vois que tu n'as lu que le premier chapitre au moment où tu as posté ta review, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas finit de rire... Et j'ai rangé le lance-flamme parce que menacer les gens n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des reviews...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Le glaçon et le dragon** **(partie 1)**

 **Pov Silka**

Je me retrouvais encore une fois dans la cabine de Law, après m'être changée. Je n'avais aucune envie d'atterrir dans la chambre froide. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, songeuse. Deux choses me dérangeaient. D'un, la réaction du capitaine au nom de la maladie du père de Sosuke. De deux, la distance qu'il mettait entre nous. Pour moi, les deux étaient liés, mais quant à savoir par quoi...

Mon capitaine entra soudain, un air meurtrier sur le visage. Il me prit par le col de mon sweat et me plaqua contre le mur.

\- Refais encore une fois ce genre de réflexion devant tous mes hommes et je te tue, est-ce clair ?

Je me dégageais brusquement, et lui répondit sur un ton froid.

\- Parce que tu penses que je vais museler mon caractère juste parce qu'il te dérange ? Tu bats le chaud puis le froid avec moi et tu t'attends à ce que je t'obéisse sans poser de questions ? Tu te crispes en entendant le nom de la maladie qui a ravagé Flevance et je devrais me taire ? m'énervais-je.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'attends de toi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça... très bien je t'obéirais, mais ne compte pas sur ma coopération pour que tu m'examines. Je le ferais moi-même, je suis médecin, je te rappelle.

\- Si ça t'amuse... Ne compte pas sur moi pour réparer tes erreurs, alors.

\- Comme si c'était mon genre...

Et je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête à Law ? Il venait de me faire son numéro du '' capitaine froid et insensible '', que je n'avais jamais vu. Il adorait m'embêter, me pousser à bout avec ses remarques perverses, et là j'en faisais une, il sortait de ses gonds. Il ne m'avait pas appelé gamine une seule fois de la conversation... qui ressemblait plus à une dispute au final. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu son estime, ou tout du moins son intérêt, et ça me serrait le cœur à m'en étouffer. Shachi vint à ma rencontre.

\- Alors Silka... il s'interrompit en voyant ma mine défaite. Il y a un problème ?

Je vins lui faire un câlin.

\- Je crois que le capitaine me déteste...

\- Ça peut pas être si grave, tu dois te faire des idées... Non ?

Je secouais négativement la tête, et lui raconta le contenu de notre discussion.

\- C'est étrange... Il reprend le même comportement que quand je l'ai rencontré, il y un an, ça se voyait qu'il avait du mal à être autrement que froid, insensible et distant. Mais on avait réussi, Bepo, Penguin et moi à briser un peu de cette carapace, pour qu'il devienne comme il est aujourd'hui. Même s'il est plus facilement pervers depuis que tu es là.

\- Moui... Tu penses que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais évite-le pendant une semaine, le temps pour lui de se calmer. Le mauvais point, c'est qu'il va être comme ça avec tout le monde, et que c'est épuisant d'avance...

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Une semaine passa, et le comportement de Law intrigua tout l'équipage, car il se comportait comme d'habitude, sauf avec moi. Il m'ignorait, tout simplement, et il ne me parlait que pendant nos entraînements, d'un ton froid et détaché. J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme à ses yeux... Son comportement me blessait, et mon sourire n'était plus qu'une façade. Les seules personnes qui savaient pour mon mal-être étaient évidemment mes amis Shachi et Penguin, mais aussi Ban, qui depuis qu'il m'avait vu en train de pleurer pendant que je coupais des légumes se faisait un devoir de me remonter le moral et Bepo, qui me faisait beaucoup de câlins tout en s'excusant de l'attitude de Law. Mais j'avais pris ma décision. Arrêter de pleurer ma fille, tu es bien plus forte que cela, pensais-je mentalement. Je n'allais pas attendre éternellement en me rongeant les sangs que le capitaine me parle à nouveau. Non. J'allais user de toute mon intelligence pour l'y obliger. Un sourire sadique apparut sur mes lèvres. Pour mettre en marche mon plan, il me fallait quelques ingrédients particuliers... Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, sachant pertinemment que Ban y serait.

\- Ban, est-ce qu'on a ces ingrédients-là dans la quantité indiquée ? Lui demandais-je en lui tendant ma liste.

Il réfléchit un peu puis acquiesça.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de chocolat et de piment ?

\- Pour le dessert de ce soir : ma mousse au chocolat et piment.

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Une erreur de dosage du piment dans la part du capitaine ?

J'eus un petit sourire mystérieux.

\- P't être bien que oui, p't être bien que non... Je te laisse, j'ai promis aux deux limaces de m'entraîner avec eux.

Il éclata de rire au surnom que j'avais donné à Shachi et Penguin qui les irritait au plus haut point, depuis que je les avais vus baver devant de belles femmes, et je sortis, laissant derrière moi un Ban content de me voir reprendre du poil de la bête.

* * *

 _1 heure plus tard..._

 **Pov Law**

\- Capitaine !

Je vis arriver vers moi mon ours blanc préféré. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Nous venions de débarquer sur une île et il était censé surveiller l'extérieur.

\- Que me veux-tu Bepo ? Lui demandais-je gentiment.

-Désolé de déranger, mais il y a une jeune femme sur le ponton qui demande à voir Silka.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas le dire à la principale concernée, sifflais-je.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je pensais que tu voudrais savoir qui c'était avant de la prévenir...

Je soupirais. Évidemment, mon second avait raison, c'est ce que je ferais en temps normal, mais là je ne voulais rien avoir à faire à Silka, je risquais de rompre ma décision d'être distant avec elle en voyant son air triste et las.

\- Elle pourrait en vouloir autant que ce Sosuke à notre nakama... tenta Bepo.

Je me levais en vitesse de ma chaise, pris mon nodachi et parti en direction du ponton. Je pouvais presque sentir l'air éberlué de mon second sur mon dos. J'avais beau prendre mes distances avec la gamine, je ne supporterais pas de la voir une seconde fois brisée.

En arrivant sur le ponton, je vis une femme de dos. Elle était grande, elle devait faire la même taille que moi, et elle avait les cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, les mèches de devant tressées et retenues par derrière avec une pince en forme de papillon. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines, et j'eus la chair de poule. J'avais eu l'impression pendant un court instant de m'être retrouvé face à Doflamingo. Ce qui était ridicule. La jeune femme sentit ma présence et se retourna, renforçant mon impression première. Pourtant, elle était belle, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce qui me rappelait cette saleté de flamant rose. Courbes et poitrine généreuses, visage harmonieux, yeux roses... Yeux roses ? Serait-il possible que cette jeune femme soit... ?

\- Bepo, surveille-la, je vais chercher la gamine.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un peu suicidaire, pour appeler Silka de cette manière ? Même moi je n'ose pas, fit une douce voix, amusée.

Je fis un doigt d'honneur au propriétaire de cette voix, la visiteuse, qui répliqua, toujours amusée :

\- Cela confirme ce que je viens de dire. N'insultez pas les gens que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est dangereux...

Je rentrais dans le sous-marin sans daigner lui répondre, et me dirigeais vers la cabine de la petite, tout en évitant Shachi qui sortait.

* * *

 **Pov Erilys**

Je vis rentrer le capitaine de ma sœur, amusée. Silka devait sérieusement le faire tourner en bourrique, concluais-je du peu du personnage que j'avais cerné. Un jeune homme brun avec des lunettes sorti, et c'est presque s'il ne se mit pas à baver devant moi. Il demanda à l'ours blanc qui j'étais.

\- Je suis la sœur de Silka, bien que je ne me sois pas présentée. Je m'appelle Erilys.

\- Attendez... Ça veut dire que le capitaine est parti chercher Silka !, fit-il, apeuré.

\- C'est un problème ?, m'inquiétais-je. Je connaissais la réputation du Chirurgien de la Mort, et je n'avais pas envie de recoller les morceaux entre lui et ma sœur. Ou juste recoller ceux de Silka.

\- Ils ne se parlent plus depuis une semaine, et là je sors d'un entraînement avec elle, et elle voulait prendre une douche... paniqua-t-il.

C'est alors que retentit un énorme :

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE PERVERS ! TU M'ADRESSES A PEINE LA PAROLE PENDANT UNE SEMAINE ET TU TE POINTES COMME UNE FLEUR ALORS QUE JE ME DOUCHE ! DÉGAGE !

On entendit un grand boum après ça, et j'éclatais de rire, tandis que les deux autres étaient terrifiés.

\- Eh bien ! Il ne pourra pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas volé, celle-là...

Une ombre tomba à côté de moi, ce qui fit sursauter les deux Hearts qui se mirent en position de combat, méfiants.

\- Tu n'as rien ?, s'enquérit mon compagnon Sélim. J'ai entendu du bruit...

\- Oh, c'est juste Silka qui fait des siennes...

Il soupira, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Je me tournais vers les nakamas de ma sœur et les rassurais en confirmant que Sélim était avec moi.

\- Le capitaine ne va pas apprécier...

\- Non, je n'apprécie absolument pas, mais je vais devoir faire avec, fit le susnommé. Ils ne peuvent pas faire pire que Sosuke...

Je crissais des dents à l'évocation de cet enfoiré. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour torturer ma petite sœur adorée ? Puis je remarquais que le capitaine des Hearts pirates saignait du nez. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de me moquer un peu de lui.

\- Tiens, monsieur saigne du nez, la vue de ma sœur dans la douche vous a donc à ce point excité ?

Il me jeta un regard noir, et rétorqua :

\- Non, j'ai juste percuté un mur à cause d'elle.

\- Bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à vous croire...

Il allait me répliquer quelque chose quand ma petite sœur déboula à toute vitesse et hurla en se jetant dans mes bras :

\- Onee-chan ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est trop long 6 ans sans se voir !

* * *

 **/!\ Prévenons tout de suite : à partir des prochains chapitres, j'en dévoilerais plus sur le passé de Law, donc attention risque de spoil.**

 **Et pour ceux qui se demande le pourquoi du comment de la réaction de Law face à Erilys, cela sera expliqué plus tard, bien plus tard...**

 *** sadisme ***

 **Une petite review pour hurler votre frustration ? C'est dans le carré blanc ci-dessous !**


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le glaçon et le dragon 2

**Chalutations ! Voici la suite !**

 **Alors je répète : risque de spoil sur le passé de Law dans les prochains chapitres ! (en fait je sais plus exactement dans lequel, alors je me prémunise comme ça)**

 **Le chapitre de vendredi risque de sortir le soir, je suis absente de la journée... donc soit je suis levée tôt le matin et vous l'avez tôt, soit je le publie le soir.**

 **Pitié, me frapper pas pour les fautes, mon bêta a décidé d'arrêter de me corriger... Trop de chapitres, je crois...**

 **Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient... C'ets trop triiiiste !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Guest : contente que le chapitre t'est plut !**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Eh ! il était déjà assez long comme ça mon chapitre ! J aime pas quand il est trop long, j'ai du mal à me relire après... Et Silka te pardonne pour les tomates... et enfin quelqu'un qui pense qu'elle n'est pas suicidaire ! Elle était aux anges, crois-moi.**

 **nikkouyoku : Ah, toi aussi tu aimes le sous-entendu de Silka dans le chapitre 10 ? J'ai mis un peu de temps à le trouver, mais j'en suis fière !**

 **Myaouuuu : Oh t'inquiète, Erilys lui rappelle trop Doflamingo pour que Law l'apprécie... Enfin j'en connais deux qui ont manigancé pour que Law soit jaloux...**

 **Sélim : J'ai bien cru que j'allais me faire tuer, là... Je ne recommencerais pas, même si Erilys me le redemandais...**

 **Moi : Mais tais-toi, gâche pas le suspense !**

 **Mrs Saiyan : Non pas plus vite la sortie des chapitres, même si c'est possible, je veux mes chapitres d'avance moi ! Même si y'a des jours où j'ai envie d'en poster un en plus parce qu'il est déjà prêt...**

 **Bon allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le glaçon et le dragon (partie 2)**

 **Pov Law**

Je regardais Silka avec étonnement. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur !? Cela me semblait très long. C'est vrai que sa sœur est pirate, mais je ne pensais pas que ça faisait aussi longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Silka se tourna vers moi.

\- Capitaine, est-ce que Erilys et son ami peuvent rester ce soir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. S'il te plaît !

Son sourire éclatant me faisait fondre, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à bord du sous-marin deux personnes inconnues et potentiellement dangereuses. Shachi en profita pour renchérir.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne idée !

Je soupirais devant la tête de mon nakama ; la sœur de la gamine ne le laissait pas indifférent. Je n'avais pas très envie, car cette jeune femme me faisait penser au Shishikubai que je haïssais. Mais elle était pirate depuis un sacré bout de temps, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus sur le Shinsekai, et les pirates qui s'y trouvent.

\- J'accepte à condition que vous répondiez à certaines de mes questions.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Erilys. Sélim, je te laisse assouvir sa curiosité et moi je vais discuter avec ma sœur.

\- Attends, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose à Ban, notre cuisinier, et je reviens ! S'exclama Silka. Elle passa devant moi et me remercia. Je la suivis du regard puis reportais mon attention sur les deux pirates.

\- Déjà je voudrais savoir de quel équipage vous êtes, et quelle est votre prime.

Erilys eut un petit sourire, puis me tendit deux avis de recherche sortis de sa poche. Je les pris, et failli m'étouffer. Les primes étaient énormes.

 _'' Erilys Blackmoon, Le Dragon Polaire, 450 000 000 de berrys'' '' Sélim Tsuki, Le Tigre Blanc, 350 000 000 de berrys ''_

C'est ce que je lus ensuite qui faillit m'achever. Ils avaient intégré l'équipage de l'Empereur Shanks le Roux. Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels pirates, ces deux-là... Mais rien ne transparut sur mon visage.

\- Pourquoi votre capitaine vous a autorisé à partir à la recherche de votre sœur ?

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas que pour ça que nous sommes sur la première partie de Grand Line. C'est juste une occasion qui s'est présentée.

\- Je vois. Autre question : pourquoi vos avis ont été publié avant votre entré dans l'équipage d'un des 4 Empereurs ?

Son visage se rembrunit, et Erilys serra les poings.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, Law ! S'écria Silka derrière moi.

Je me retournais, et vis la gamine passablement énervée... J'avais dû appuyer sur un point sensible.

\- Très bien, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Maintenant que votre petite sœur est là, je vous laisse discuter seules. Sélim, je pense que nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur, suivez-moi.

Je rentrais à l'intérieur du sous-marin, le jeune homme sur mes talons. Ces deux pirates étaient intéressants...

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Je regardais Law rentrer à l'intérieur du bateau, puis me laissais entraîner par ma sœur dans un coin de l'île où nous ne serions pas dérangées. Sa réaction à la dernière question du capitaine m'inquiétait tout de même, et j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui poser la question quand elle m'avoua la vérité.

\- Tu sais, pendant trois ans, j'ai disparu de la circulation. Je... Je me suis fais capturer et vendu comme esclave à un Dragon Céleste, qui m'a obligé à manger un fruit du démon artificiel, celui du dragon de glace . C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Sélim. Lui aussi, on l'avait obligé à manger un fruit du démon, celui du tigre blanc. On a fini par s'enfuir, puis on est tombé un peu par hasard sur l'équipage de Shanks et il nous a recueillis et soignés. On lui doit la vie, alors on est resté dans l'équipage. On ne l'a jamais regretté. Mais tu comprends bien que je ne pouvais pas dire ça à ton capitaine...

\- Je compatis, dis-je doucement, et lui fis un câlin. Bien que ça veuille dire que t'es encore plus forte qu'avant, c'est injuste !, boudais-je.

Elle rit. C'était la réaction que j'espérais, et je souris. Elle reprit peu après :

\- Au fait, je suis aveugle, ou tu es amoureuse de ton capitaine ?

Je rougis et bredouillais une réponse inaudible.

\- Donc j'avais raison... Elle se rembrunit. Il fallait que ça arrive...

\- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je, étonnée.

\- J'ai rencontré Père, dans le Shinsekai. Il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur maman, pour que je sache pourquoi il n'avait pas pu nous élever à sa mort. Et... Il se peut qu'il t'empêche de rester avec Law à cause de ça...

\- Dis-moi, la suppliais, je veux savoir !

Et elle me raconta tout ce que notre père avait voulu partager avec elle. Je m'assis par terre, sonnée.

\- Impossible... lâchais-je, après un long moment de silence.

\- J'ai eu la même réflexion que toi, puis je me suis rappelé du tatouage dans le cou de maman, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par accepter la vérité. Le seul truc qui me rassure, c'est quand me voyant ton capitaine a eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il le hait autant que moi.

\- Tu penses que tu lui as rappelé...

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Désolée... Et dire que j'en suis follement amoureuse...

\- Tu sais, vu comment lui te regarde, lui aussi, mais il est du genre à enfermer ses sentiments parce qu'il pense que cela va le déconcentrer de son but, Sélim a été comme ça aussi...

\- Attends... Toi et Sélim... ?

\- Oui

\- Oh mais comme c'est mignon, fis-je, même si après les révélations d'Erilys mon cœur n'y était pas. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, avec son teint basané, ses cheveux gris et ses yeux noirs. Et l'anneau à son oreille lui donne un petit côté sauvage. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre.

\- Oui j'ai bien compris que tu préfères les bruns tatoués, au sourire sadique, les vrais glaçons des sentiments... Concentrons-nous sur ton cas, on peut essayer de le faire craquer, tu ne vas quand même pas rester les bras croisés !

\- J'avais une petite idée déjà...

\- Ta fameuse mousse au chocolat ? Méchante...

\- Il m'a fait souffrir toute la semaine, alors je prends les choses en main.

\- Je vais te donner quelques conseils vu que je suis passée par là... Parce que tu sais, un glaçon, ça fond très facilement quand on se met à le sucer...

Je rougis violemment au sous-entendu, ce qui fit rigoler Erilys. Je fis semblant de la frapper, puis riais à mon tour.

Nous continuâmes à parler de tout et de rien pendant encore une heure, puis je lui fis remarquer que si je devais faire le dessert, je devais rentrer maintenant. Puis elle me posa LA question qui devait lui peser sur le cœur :

\- Est-ce que... malgré qui je suis... Tu me considères encore comme ta sœur ?

\- S'pèce de lézard, bien sûr que oui ! Tu te rends compte, si je ne te considérais plus comme ma sœur à cause de ça, je serais une vraie ordure !

Elle soupira de soulagement, puis releva :

\- Eh, mais je suis un dragon ! Y'a pas de lézard ! Nous ne parlons pas la même langue ! Siffla-t-elle en me tirant sa langue... de dragon. *

Et elle me poursuivit jusqu'au sous-marin, moi riant aux éclats.

* * *

 **Pov Law**

J'avais des envies de meurtre. Sélim s'était assis juste à côté de Silka et la faisait rire. Le pire était le regard empli de désir que j'avais intercepté de sa part, qui j'en étais sûr, était destiné à la gamine, mais pas à son amie Erilys, assise juste à côté de sa sœur. Je voulais aller entourer de mes bras Silka et signifier qu'elle m'appartenait. Mais à quoi je pensais moi ? Il ne fallait pas que je sois aussi possessif ! Silka ne m'appartiendra jamais, elle ne m'aime pas, je ne peux pas la laisser voir mes sentiments pour elle, cela me dévirait de ma vengeance... (NDA : ou comment s'autopersuader... et il y croit en plus !). Bepo vit mon énervement, et me demanda s'il y avait un problème, et je lui fis signe que non. Il haussa ensuite les épaules en réponse à une question muette de Shachi et Penguin. Nous finîmes de manger le plat, et mon cœur me serrait à m'en étouffer devant le spectacle de Silka riant des blagues d'un autre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci alla chercher le dessert. Une simple mousse au chocolat, d'après ce que je voyais. Elle donna une part à chaque membre, et eut un petit sourire en me donnant la mienne. Méfiant, vu les idées souvent explosives de ma subordonnée, je pris une première bouchée.

Ouah ça brûle ! Je me retiens de l'afficher sur mon visage, parce que Silka attendait visiblement une réaction de ma part. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de tous mes nakamas. Elle regarda avec amusement les différentes réactions de mes camarades, même si la plupart après avoir trouvé ça brûlant mangeait avec enthousiasme, le chocolat se mariant à la perfection avec le piment. Une étrange chaleur s'empara de mon bas-ventre. Sans doute l'action du pi... Le chocolat. Elle n'avait tout de même pas compris que j'avais des sentiments, et utilisé un aphrodisiaque pour confirmer ses soupçons ? La lueur pétillante dans ses yeux roses me renseigna très vite. J'avais intérieurement la réaction qu'elle avait espérée. Le piment servait à dissimuler cet effet aux autres. Cette mousse était redoutable, et elle le savait. Elle m'avait piégé. Si je ne finissais pas le dessert, elle aurait la réponse. Et si je le finissais aussi. Je lui jetais un regard noir, et elle me répondit par un regard assombri par le désir, ses yeux étant passé du rose clair à un rose presque violet. Je faillis en lâcher ma cuillère mais me repris très vite. Hors de question de céder ! Elle ne devait pas savoir l'effet qu'elle me faisait ! (NDA : C'est un peu tard pour dire ça...).

Je finis en vitesse mon dessert, et prétextant la fatigue, allais me coucher. Je surpris un regard de connivence entre Silka et sa sœur, et Sélim m'observa l'air de dire : '' Vous êtes tombé la tête la première dans leur piège... Vous êtes foutu ''. Rageur, je me dépêchais d'aller dans ma cabine, et me jetais sur mon lit. J'avais été froid et distant, et j'avais blessé Silka, mais elle en avait profité pour me tendre une embuscade. Comment devais-je me comporter pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureux ? Que quoi qu'elle fasse, je lui rejetterais ses sentiments à la figure ? Que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner ce qu'elle veut ? Que je ne lui montrerai jamais à quel point elle compte pour moi, parce que je ne vis que pour ma vengeance ? Je m'endormis, hanté par ces questions.

* * *

 *** Bravo pour ceux qui ont trouvé la référence à mon Disney préféré ! Les autres... bah je vous laisse chercher !**

 **Laissez une review si vous avez trouvé ! le premier à me répondre pourra me commander un OS sur le couple de son choix ! ( sauf avec Bepo ou Chopper, là je marche pas, désolé...)**


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les barrières cèdent

**Law : AURORE REVIENS ICI !**

 **Silka : Elle est pas là...**

 **Sheridan : Aurore m'a demandé de faire l'introduction, disclaimer, etc, de ce chapitre de peur de se faire respectivement tuer par toi, Silka et les lecteurs.**

 **Law : retourne dans ta fanfiction, toi. T'as rien à faire ici.**

 **Sheridan, une veine battant à sa tempe : Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ? Je suis une OC d'Aurore qui la dépanne, Mônsieur le chirurgien pervers.**

 **Law : ... Tu viens de dire quoi, là ? *dégaine son nodachi légèrement***

 **Silka : STOOP ! Law, tu tueras Aurore une autre fois, laisse cette jeune fille faire l'annonce...**

 **Law : Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais...**

 **Sheridan (lui tire la langue avant de reprendre) : Bonjour, cher public ! comme vous pouvez l'avoir lu ci-dessus, Aurore m'a demandé de la remplacer pour que cette fanfiction n'ait pas une brusque fin...**

 **Tout d'abord, beaucoup ont trouvé la référence Disney, la prochaine sera plus dure, elle le promet ! Donc la première à avoir répondu est Toshiro-Histugaya222, elle peut commander un OS (En fait, elles en ont déjà discuté, il y aura obligatoirement l'autre psychopathe, quel dommage... D'accord me fusiller pas du regard je reste neutre).**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece n'appartient pas à Aurore, encore heureux pour moi ! j'aurais déjà éliminé ce glaçon de mes deux sinon... Oups, j'avais promis de rester neutre...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Myaouuuu : Si Law peut-être jaloux ? Il doit pas avoir conscience que c'est ça, mais il est très possessif je trouve...**

 **Silka : reste neutre.**

 **Sheridan : Pfff... V'z'êtes pas drôle.**

 **Les-Fictions-de-Niils : Moi je vois pas ce que cache Erilys, c'est pas juste... Je cuisinerais Aurore là-dessus.**

 **Silka : C'est vrai c'était bien joué ? OUUUUUUUUUI ! *danse de la victoire sous le regard noir de Law***

 **Traff D Lamy : C'est vrai qu'Aurore aime bien mettre sur les dents les gens... Elle coupe souvent au pire endroit... LE PIRE C'EST QU'ELLE TROUVE CA DRÔLE !**

 **Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait le plus chiant... LE CHAPITRE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Les barrières cèdent  
**

 **Pov Silka**

J 'enrageais. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'essayais de faire à nouveau réagir Law, mais il n'avait eu absolument aucune réaction ! La seule que j'avais eue était son regard noir après la mousse au chocolat et au piment. Ma sœur était repartie le lendemain en me souhaitant bonne chance. Avec un capitaine aussi têtu, ç'allait être compliqué de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il ne s'était même pas énervé après mes différentes blagues. Shachi et Penguin m'avaient emmené avec eux faire les courses, sinon ils sentaient que j'allais exploser. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer malgré mes efforts, et je shootais rageusement dans une pierre.

\- Silka, laisse ce pauvre caillou tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait, plaisanta Penguin.

Je me retournais pour lui adresser un regard noir, et je rentrais soudain dans quelqu'un.

\- Eh ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ! Crétin ! Fis-je en direction de celui qui m'avait bousculé.

C'était un grand homme aux cheveux rouges dressés sur le crâne, une bouche et des yeux écarlates... Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, j'étais en face de Eustass '' Capitaine '' Kid. Que je venais d'insulter. Décidément, j'étais suicidaire. Pourvu qu'il me laisse partir tranquille...

\- Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là...

Ne réfléchissant pas plus que ça, je pris Shachi et Penguin par le col de leur combinaison et me mis à courir, m'éloignant le plus vite possible de ce cinglé. Je me souviens qu'il avait le fruit du magnétisme.

\- Les gars, vous avez des objets métalliques sur vous ?

J'avais posé la question trop tard, car nous fûmes attirés vers ce sanguinaire capitaine.

\- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas m'échapper ? Tu pourrais répéter petite, ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu...

Il venait me traiter de petite, là ? Moi qui voulais m'excuser... Il peut toujours aller se faire voir !

\- J'ai dit que vous étiez un crétin, maintenant je crois que vous êtes aussi un vieux, pour avoir des problèmes d'audition...

\- Silka arrête, s'écrièrent les garçons. Tu vas te faire tuer !

Soudain, notre ennemi remarqua l'emblème sur la combinaison de mes amis et sur mon béret.

\- Des petits toutous au service de ce psychopathe de Chirurgien de la Mort... Je sens que je vais m'amuser...

\- Tu t'es vu avant de dire ça ? Psychopathe toi-même !

On n'insultait pas Law. Il resserra sa prise sur mon cou.

\- Oh, mais tu as une grande gueule dis-moi...

\- Si tu veux pas savoir ce que la grande gueule peut faire, tu ferais mieux de me relâcher, m'étranglais-je.

\- J'aimerai bien voir pourtant, ce qu'elle sait faire... Surtout la contempler glissant autour de ma queue en fait... Tu dois avoir l'habitude avec ton capitaine...

Il osait...? Il allait morfler. Je desséchais son bras et le brisais. Je repris par le col mes camarades et me dépêchais de repartir vers le sous-marin.

\- Espèce de salope, reviens ici ! Killer, rapporte-moi sa tête !

Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas son pouvoir ? Je supposais que je lui avais fait assez mal pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'utiliser. Ou nous étions hors de la zone de son pouvoir. Je fis des clones d'eau de nous trois et semais ainsi nos poursuivants. Nous arrivâmes épuisé au sous-marin. Notre capitaine s'avança vers nous.

\- Il y a eu un problème ?

\- On est tombé sur le capitaine Kidd, et on a eu comme qui dirait un petit accrochage entre lui et Silka... tenta Penguin.

\- Silka, qu'as tu encore fait ?, soupira mon capitaine.

\- Il t'a insulté, du coup j'ai fais de même, simplifiais-je. Il a pas vraiment apprécié et du coup j'ai peut-être un peu desséché et brisé son bras...

\- Je vois. Tu vas rester ici pendant que je vais aller faire les courses avec Penguin et Shachi. Réfléchis à tes actes pendant que tu y es, même si je n'espère pas grand-chose...

Je lui tirais la langue dans son dos, puis me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque. J'arriverais peut-être à me détendre...

* * *

Plusieurs heures passèrent. J'allais prendre un autre livre dans l'étagère la plus en hauteur quand il me tomba dessus un dossier. Je l'ouvris. C'était le dossier médical de Law. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres ? Par pure curiosité, je le lus. Et compris soudain sa réaction à la maladie du père de Sosuke, car Law avait lui aussi eu le saturnisme blanc, guéri par son fruit du démon. Il fallait que je remette à sa place le dossier avant que Law ne rentre sinon...

\- Silka, fit, tranchante, la voix froide mon capitaine.

Je déglutis, et croisa son regard. J'y lus de la colère, de la peine, de la douleur et aussi de la peur.

\- Si tu l'as lu, je ne peux pas te garder dans l'équipage, Silka.

Cela fit tilt dans mon cerveau. Il était en colère et peiné parce que cela lui rappelait la destruction de Flevance, sa ville natale. Qui avait-il perdu ? Il se souvenait de la douleur de la maladie, de la perte de siens. Il avait dû tellement souffrir, du rejet des gens aussi. Il avait peur de ce que je pourrais dire, de l'avis que je pouvais avoir. Je me levais, rangeais le dossier là où je l'avais trouvé, et viens le serrer dans mes bras. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

\- C'est inhumain ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Law. Je hais le Gouvernement mondial pour ça, et pour tant d'autres choses !

Je le serrais plus fort. Il était perplexe, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

\- Je ne dirais rien au reste de l'équipage, je suis tenu par le secret médical je te rappelle, repris-je après un court silence.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu ne me considère pas comme un monstre ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ce que je ne peux pas attraper, et je ne peux pas te considérer comme un monstre. Ce sont les nobles de ce monde les vrais monstres. Si... S'ils n'avaient pas fait croire que le saturnisme était contagieux, tant de vies auraient pu être sauvées !

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je regardais éberlué Silka pleurer pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas. Ses paroles résonnaient dans ma tête comme une litanie sans fin. C'est la seconde fois que je voyais quelqu'un pleurer pour moi à cause de cette maladie. La première, c'était Cora... Silka sanglotait convulsivement contre moi. Je posais impulsivement ma main sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, faisant tomber le béret. Je pouvais arrêter d'être distant, je n'arriverais plus à être froid avec elle après ça... De toute façon en la voyant tous les jours, j'aurais fini par craquer, tôt ou tard. La petite balbutia une phrase que je n'entendis pas.

\- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je... Je t'aime. Je... Je m'en fous si tu me vires, je... je voulais que tu le saches, bégaya-t-elle.

Je me crispais. C'est ce que je redoutais le plus. Qu'elle devienne dépendante de moi. Je l'écartais doucement de moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. J'ai une vengeance à accomplir, et je risque d'y laisser ma vie. Si je me laisse à t'aimer, nous souffrions tous les deux.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Et si tu devais mourir sans profiter de la femme que tu aimes, n'aurais-tu pas de regrets ? Veux-tu simplement survivre jusqu'à ta vengeance, ou veux-tu profiter un maximum de la vie avant ?

\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, répliquais-je froidement.

\- Si tu ne vis que pour une vengeance, tu n'es pas libre, assena-t-elle. Si tu ne vis que dans l'idée de mourir, je peux t'assurer que c'est ce qui va se passer. On t'a donné le pouvoir de vivre grâce à ton fruit du démon, tu n'es plus condamné ! Alors arrête ! Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu veux vivre alors cesse de te cacher derrière des prétextes fallacieux ! Tu as le droit de te venger, mais n'oublies pas ceux qui t'aiment ! Bepo, Shachi, Penguin, Ban, tous les autres, moi ! Personne ne veut te perdre ! Accroches-toi ! Tu n'es en train de vivre que pour une vengeance ! D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si tu étais déjà mort ! s'énerva-t-elle, les joues baignées de larmes.

Elle stoppa le temps de reprendre son souffle. Je la contemplais interdit. Elle disait... que je n'étais pas libre. Avait-elle raison ? Je me souviens de Corazón qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne. Lui rendais-je vraiment justice ?

\- Tu as raison, repris mon amie. Tu peux te venger. Tu es libre. Tu m'as dit que je souffrirais si tu meurs. Mais je préfère savoir que tu m'as aimé, garder en mémoire des instants de bonheur avec toi, plutôt qu'il ne me reste que des souvenirs où tu es froid, distant. Peux-tu comprendre cela Law ? Si tu meurs, je veux emporter le meilleur de toi. Pas le pire. Et c'est pourtant ce que tu es en train de me donner, reprit-elle avec douceur, plongeant son regard triste dans le mien.

Chacune de ses paroles me transperçait le cœur, comme autant de flèches. Elle avait raison. J'avais le droit de me venger. Je le ferais. Mais je voulais vivre aussi. Cette envie, que j'avais enfouie au plus profond de mon cœur, derrière ma vengeance, remontait, comme attirée par les yeux hypnotisants de Silka. Je la repris dans mes bras.

\- Je te demande pardon, fis-je doucement.

Je lui caressais la tête, ses larmes se tarissant bientôt. Je la relâchais, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Oublie ce qu'il vient de passer, je ne te virerais pas du sous-marin, ajoutais-je. A plus tard !

Je me levais et sortis de la pièce. Je n'aurais pas dû étreindre Silka, mini-Law s'était à nouveau réveillé... J'allais encore avoir besoin de ma fidèle main droite. Silka me rendait fou. J'avais failli lui sauter dessus. Même si elle m'aimait, je ne devais pas céder à mes pulsions, je risquais de la blesser. Alors j'arrêtais d'être distant et froid, mais je ne répondrais pas à ses sentiments... Ça me semblait un excellent compromis !

* * *

 **Sheridan : Euh... C'est moi ou Law n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse ? Parce qu'il se comporte comme un crétin fini... MAIS BORDEL MEC RESSAISIS-TOI ! *le secoue comme un prunier***

 **Law : Lâche-moi. Tout. De. Suite.**

 **Sheridan : S'il vous plaît une review pour me sauver la vie ! Aurore serait trop triste de me perdre !**


	15. Chapitre 14 : Jouons !

**Sheridan : LAAAAAAAW ! S'il te plaît aide-moi !**

 **Law : Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

 **Sheridan : Pour me protéger ...**

 **Moi : SHERIDAAAAAAN !**

 **Sheridan : ... d' Aurore**

 **Law : Qu'as-tu fait ?**

 **Sheridan : ... Je lui ai un peu botter les fesses hier après-midi à la demande d'une lectrice pour qu'elle vienne faire l'intro... Depuis, elle me course... Tu veux bien me protéger ?**

 **Law : ...**

 **Sheridan : ...**

 **Law : T'es pas croyable... mais tu m'es redevable maintenant.**

 **Sheridan : Merci !**

 **Silka : Dire que désormais tu as une dette envers quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas...**

 **Sheridan : Pas la peine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie...**

 **Moi *essouflée* : Sheridan... La prochaine fois que tu me frappes, je fais en sorte que la relation naissante entre toi et Ace soit compliquée... Pigé ?**

 **Sheridan : ... T'avais pas l'intention de me frapper ?**

 **Moi : Je ne frappe JAMAIS mes OC, mais je les torture dans les chapitres s'ils m'emmerdent, tu as une dette envers Law pour rien...**

 **Sheridan : Et merde.**

 **Moi : Bon, je peux faire l'intro maintenant que cette histoire est réglée...**

 **Disclaimer : A part les OC, tout appartient à Oda, j'ai encore été débouté...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff D Lamy : La fin t'a fait rire ? C'est bien, parce qu'au départ ça ne finissait pas comme ça... Et pour la suite, la voilà !**

 **Myaouuuu : Tout à fait d'accord, Law ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles... Et pour le ''je t'aime'' de Law, il va falloir attendre encore un peu...**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Sheridan te remercie de lui avoir sauvé la vie, tu es la seul à avoir dit à Law de ne rien lui faire... MAIS LUI REDIS JAMAIS DE ME BOTTER LES FESSES ! Hmm bref, il n'y aura pas de sortie à la plage pour Silka, mais Law ne va pas être tranquille quand même... Tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent court ? Celui-là l'est encore plus... j'arrivais pas à trouver d'idées...**

 **nikkouyoku : Il va craquer, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est plus pour longtemps...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Jouons !**

 **Pov Silka**

Law sortit de la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Je l'engueule, il s'excuse, me caresse la tête, dit de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé... Merde ! Je lui ai quand même avoué que je l'aimais, et Monsieur me demande d'oublier ? Penguin entra dans la pièce à son tour. Il vit mon air absent, et s'approcha de moi, secouant sa main devant mon visage.

\- Coucou, ici Penguin à Silka, est-ce que tu me reçois ?

\- Penguin, pince-moi. Je suis en train de rêver, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.

Il s'exécuta, perplexe. Je me frottais le bras, mais la douleur était bien réelle. Donc je n'étais pas en plein songe. Je demandais à mon ami.

\- Dis-moi franchement, si quelqu'un vous dit qu'il vous aime, c'est pas logique de lui dire d'oublier ?

\- Raconte-moi exactement ce qu'il t'a répondu, soupira le châtain, comprenant immédiatement que j'avais avoué à Law que je l'aimais.

Je découpais un peu mon récit pour protéger le secret de Law, mais je lui parlais du plus important. Il voyait bien que j'occultais une partie de l'histoire, mais il ne demanda rien de plus.

\- Je ne vois qu'une réponse à son comportement : il souhaite de protéger de lui, il pense qu'il pourrait te blesser sans le vouloir...

\- OK. Là, je suis bien énervée. J'avais pas l'intention de faire cette blague, mais il faut que je me défoule. Et tant pis si c'est Law la victime, au moins ça le fera réagir.

\- Je dois m'inquiéter ?

\- Non, absolument pas, ça ne devrait normalement pas te toucher, ni Shachi, mais prépares-toi à bien rire demain matin...

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, on en voyait la queue... Le susnommé rentra brusquement dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte.

\- Il y a un problème ? fis-je avec Penguin à l'unisson, avant d'entendre la voix de Bepo derrière la porte.

\- J'ai chaaauuud... On ne peut pas remonter à la surface ne serait-ce que dix minutes ? S'il te plaît Shachi !

\- Non ! Le capitaine a demandé à ne pas être dérangé, je ne veux pas mourir parce que tu as trop de poils !

Je déverrouillais la porte. Bepo, pensant que c'était Shachi, se colla à moi, dégoulinant de sueur.

\- Mais regarde comme j'ai chaud !

Il s'interrompit en me voyant.

\- Désolé, je pensais que c'était Shachi. Je suis vraiment confus...

\- Shachi, va chercher le capitaine pour remonter, j'avais besoin d'une diversion pour rentrer dans sa chambre et Bepo et toi allez me la fournir. C'est bien entendu ?

L'ours blanc accepta de suite, trop heureux que je ne lui en veuille pas, et le brun soupira avant d'acquiescer. Je me faufilais jusqu'à ma chambre suivi du second et du mécanicien, qui eux allèrent frapper à la porte du capitaine. Une fois les trois partis vers la salle des radars, je me glissais en catimini jusqu'à la salle de bain de Law et glissais le contenu d'une petite fiole dans sa bouteille de shampoing. On allait bien rire..., pensais-je en revenant dans ma cabine.

* * *

 _A Dressrosa_

 _\- Jeune maître ! Nos espions ont une information pour vous !_

 _Doflamingo prit le papier que lui tendait son subordonné, et eut un sourire mauvais._

 _\- Ainsi, cette très chère Rose a eu un autre enfant qu'Erilys... Vergo s'est fait avoir par cette traînée, on dirait... Je me demande si elle sait, pour sa tendre mère, et pour elle, aussi... Fufufufufufu... Elle est en plus dans l'équipage de Law... Très intéressant..._

 _Une jeune femme à la chevelure noire frissonna. Elle ne savait pas qui était la personne dont le jeune maître parlait, mais elle espérait que celle-ci n'aurait jamais l'occasion de se retrouver face au flamant rose..._

* * *

 _Au QG des révolutionnaires._

 _\- Dragon, j'ai ta parole ?_

 _\- Oui, tu l'as. Il ne faudrait pas que ta fille tombe entre les mains du flamant. Si la situation devient critique, nous reprendrons Silka, alors ne t'inquiète pas, Julian._

 _\- Merci._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas. Il est hors de question qu'il la récupère, cela serait trop dangereux. Elle pourrait avoir le même don que sa mère Est-ce qu'Erylis sait pour... ?_

 _\- Oui, je lui ai dit._

 _\- Pourvu qu'elle n'ai rien divulgué à sa demi-sœur, nous serions mal..._

* * *

 _Le lendemain matin, sous-marin des Heart._

 **Pov Silka**

\- SIIIIILKA ! Diriges-toi tout de suite vers la salle d'entraînement ! Hurla mon capitaine.

Ah, il venait de découvrir ma nouvelle connerie.

\- Je peux pas, je déjeune, répondis-je.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te chercher et que je t'y emmène par la peau du cou ?

\- Je rêve que tu me récupères, lançais-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Soudain Bepo arriva dans la cuisine et je m'étranglais avec ma boisson, pendant que mes nakamas étaient éberlués. Comment était-il possible que cela l'ai touché, je n'avais mis du colorant que dans le shampoing du capitaine ! A moins que...

\- Bepo, tu as utilisé le shampoing du capitaine ?

\- Oui, désolé...

\- Je me disais aussi que je n'avais mis du colorant rouge que dans la bouteille de Law...

Mes amis comprirent alors pourquoi le capitaine ne venait pas, et éclatèrent de rire. Je me levais pour câliner Bepo et lui signalais que cela s'en irait au prochain lavage. Mais il était tout mimi, notre Bepo adoré tout rose ! Oui, parce qu'avec son poil blanc, le colorant rouge avait donné du rose... Je me demandais bien de quelle couleur était les cheveux du capitaine désormais... Violet ?

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je pris mon temps pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. Le capitaine m'attendait, une capuche recouvrant ses cheveux.

\- Si tu me montres ce que ça a donné, je te révèle comment ça part.

Il enleva la capuche. Cheveux rouges sang, façon Eustass Kidd. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Il suffit juste de te relaver les cheveux, sans le shampoing colorant bien sûr.

Il me grogna de rester ici, puis il partit enlever le colorant. J'explosais de rire. Ça vaudrait toutes les punitions du monde ! Et il fallait tout de même avouer que ses cheveux décoiffés... STOOP ! Si je commençais, j'allais finir par me l'imaginer tout nu. Oui, ça m'était déjà arrivé, et parfois j'avais des pensées très, très érotiques avec Law. Shachi et Penguin avaient appris à ne plus me poser de questions quand je devenais subitement rouge et que je me mettais une gifle pour oublier.

Il revint, les cheveux encore trempés, le regard noir. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié.

\- J'ai croisé Bepo en revenant.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas prêter ton shampoing.

\- Jalouse ?

\- Pas du tout, je préfère le mien.

Il soupira, et eut un très léger sourire amusé. Il dégaina son nodachi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Silka-ya.

Je me débarrassais de mes dagues et eus une idée démoniaque. J'enlevais d'une manière aiguicheuse mon t-shirt et mon soutien-gorge pour les échanger contre une brassière de sport, et enleva mon pantalon pour le remplacer par un short, tout ça devant le capitaine. Nyark nyark nyark, hors de question qu'il s'en sorte comme ça, j'avais toujours pas digéré le coup de la bibliothèque. Alors autant réveiller mini-Law le plus possible... Law ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de déglutir et de secouer la tête. J'avais vu une lueur de désir dans son regard... Bien joué ! J'allais le pousser à bout

* * *

 **Pov Shachi**

Nous étions tous en train de vaquer à nos occupations un sourire aux lèvres, on aurait aimé voir la tête du capitaine avec ses cheveux colorés, quand retentit dans le sous-marin la voix de Silka :

\- MAIS PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MES DEUX CAPITAINE QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ? RENDS-MOI MON CORPS !

Tout l'équipage se figea. Penguin me fit signe de le suivre, et nous allâmes presque à reculons vers la salle où se trouvait notre amie. Je toquais à la porte, puis passais ma tête dans l'embrasure. Et là...

* * *

 **Mouahahaha la suite c'est la prochaine fois... Sadique moi ? Je vois absolument pas pourquoi vous dites ça...**

 **Petit indice pour savoir ce qui c'est passé : ça a un rapport avec Punk Hasard...**

 **Allez, et parce que je suis gentille, une petite annonce : lemon dans le chapitre 16 ! (dans deux chapitres dit autrement)**

 **Une petite review ? Et vous aurez le droit à une photo de Bepo tout rose ! (Comment ça y'a que moi qui le trouve mignon comme ça ? Je suis déçuuuue...)**


	16. Chapitre 15 : Echange d'âmes

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer tout d'abord : suite à une panne de mon ordinateur ( actuellement j'utilise celui de mon frère qui est inconfortable ) il n'y aura pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine. Ne balancez pas les tomates je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais vous aurez celui de vendredi avec le lemon (pour info, ce sera mon premier, alors soyez magnanimes...)**

 **Disclaimer : On ne touche pas à mes OC. Le reste appartient à Eichiro Oda, à mon grand désespoir.**

 **Réponse aux reviews (saleté de touche deux points tu va arrêter de t'enlever oui ou merde ?)**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Ah oui, j'en ai discuté avec Silka avant qu'elle ne le fasse... Enfin, vu la vengeance imprévue de Law, elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir...**

 **Traffy D Lamy : Ahhhh... T'as compris ce qui allait se passer hein ? J'aurais bien aimé plus développer, mais ce n'était pas le but du chapitre... Peut-être en bonus à la fin de l'histoire...**

 **Mrs Sayan : Tout le monde a adoré le coup du shampoing on dirait... Remercie surtout mon grand frère, s'il ne m'avait pas embêter pendant la rédaction de ce chapitre j'aurais jamais eu cette idée comme vengeance... (oui parce que ça a bien failli lui arriver...)**

 **Kaze D Cam : Je sais je suis sadique... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !**

 **Hum enfin bref, maintenant je vous laisse savourer le chapitre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Échange d'âmes**

 **Pov Shachi**

Je vis le capitaine secouer Silka comme un sac à patates, alors que la voix de celle-ci hurlait de lui rendre son corps. Attends... Ce n'était quand même pas ce que je pensais ? Le capitaine et Silka n'avaient pas échangé leur corps, c'était impossible ! Je croisais le regard de Penguin. Il avait la même impression que moi. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière nous, et attendîmes qu'ils nous remarquent.

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ? J'avais utilisé _shambles_ pour échanger ma place avec Silka, mais à la place il semblait que ce soient nos âmes qui aient changées de corps. Et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire... C'était très étrange d'avoir son propre corps face à soi. Et d'être dans un corps qui vous était inconnu. J'étais plus petit, beaucoup moins fort, avec plus de formes, et je me faisait surplomber par Silka. Je détestais ça.

\- Silka-ya, tu pourrais me lâcher pour qu'on trouve une solution ? demandais-je entre deux secousses.

\- Alors t'as intérêt à vite la trouver, parce qu'il est hors de question que je reste longtemps dans ton corps !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'arriverais pas à t'abstenir de le toucher ? Ironisais-je.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds, qui se remplirent de larmes.

\- Crétin, souffla-t-elle en me relâchant.

Elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, puis me lança qu'elle serait dans sa chambre si je la cherchais. Elle partit, et c'est seulement là que je remarquais que Shachi et Penguin avaient assisté à toute la scène, et ils m'adressaient un regard réprobateur. Shachi suivit Silka pour la réconforter, tandis que Penguin continuait de me fixer.

\- Law, à la limite je m'en fous si je suis découpé après, mais je vais te dire ce que je pense. Tu la fais souffrir en jouant avec ses sentiments. Et la remarque que tu viens de lui adresser était méchante. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas que tu l'aimes aussi ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour la protéger. Tu sais que c'est mille fois plus douloureux d'être en équilibre précaire avec ses sentiments, comme un équilibriste sur son fil, que d'être rejetée.

Je trouvais rien à répondre.

\- Tu me déçois, ajouta-t-il. Je pensais que tu avais un minimum d'humanité. Apparemment, je me suis trompé.

Il sortit, me laissant seul avec mes remords. Sur le coup, la remarque était partie toute seule, mais je l'avais regretté aussitôt. Et encore plus quand les larmes étaient apparues. Bon, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière . Mais je pouvais encore me faire pardonner. Déjà, annoncer ce qu'il s'était passé à l'équipage. Ensuite, présenter mes excuses à Silka. En espérant qu'elle les accepte.

* * *

 _Midi, heure du repas._

J'avais devant moi tout l'équipage, qui se retenait de rire. Je soupirais. J'aurais dû me douter que j'allais en entendre parler. C'est sûr qu'ils devaient bien se marrer en me sachant dans le corps de Silka. Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là. Je posais la question à Shachi, qui haussa les épaules. D'accord... Je me levais et allais devant sa cabine. Je toquais à la porte.

\- C'est toi Shachi ? Dit à Law que je n'ai pas faim, je ne viendrais pas déjeuner.

\- Silka. Je m'en veux pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

\- … Tu sais, en fait avec le recul je me suis aperçu que tu avais raison, et j'ai pris ça pour une invitation à examiner ton corps sous toutes les coutures... Fit-elle sensuellement, avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?

\- C'est ta façon de te venger pour ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Un peu, oui. Et par pure curiosité. On ne se retrouve pas tous les jours dans le corps de l'homme qu'on aime. Du coup, maintenant je connais tout tes points sensibles...

Je rougis. Merde, saleté de corps trop expressif ! Elle rit derrière la porte.

\- Bon, tu viens déjeuner ?

\- … * gargouillement *

\- Tu as faim, alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Tu as besoin que je te fasse un dessin ?

Je secouais la tête, amusé.

\- Si tu ne sors pas, je viens te chercher.

\- Essaye toujours !

\- Room ! Shambles !

J'avais remarqué que j'avais toujours mes capacités, alors autant récupérer Silka avec. Elle se matérialisa devant la porte, un coussin serré contre elle, boudeuse. Je déglutis. En fait, mon corps était vachement beau... Surtout avec les mimiques de Silka... MAIS BORDEL A QUOI JE PENSE !? Je me mis une, deux claques mentales pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Tu me suis ou je dois te traîner derrière moi ?

Elle se renfrogna encore plus, et me fis un doigt d'honneur.

\- Tu sais, je ne peux pas t'entraîner car tu es dans mon corps, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de te punir autrement, fis-je perversement.

Elle rougit, comprenant immédiatement où je voulais en venir.

\- Si tu touches à mon corps, je te tue !

\- Et tu resteras éternellement coincé dans mon corps.

Je m'amusais comme un petit fou, même si je ne le montrais pas. C'était assez marrant de voir toutes les têtes qu'elle pouvait faire... Voulant tout de même manger, je la pris par la capuche de son ? mon ? sweat. Je ne savais plus vraiment comment dire maintenant... Je la traînais sur le sol jusqu'à la cuisine, déclenchant une vague d'hilarité.

\- Qui aurait cru que le capitaine pouvait faire une bouille aussi mignonne ! S'exclama Shachi.

Je haussais un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis tournais la tête vers Silka. Mon cœur loupa un battement. Ses joues étaient rouges comme des pommes, elle boudait légèrement, l'oreiller toujours serré contre elle comme une peluche. Trop mignon ! Je lui jetais un regard qui se voulait désapprobateur, mais qui était plus rieur qu'autre chose.

\- Fais pas n'importe quoi avec mon visage, sinon je n'aurais plus aucune autorité.

Elle me tira la langue.

\- T'as qu'à trouver une solution.

Je lui chuchotais quelque chose à l'oreille, et elle se calma tout de suite. Nous passâmes à table, sous les ricanements de la plupart de mes nakamas, que je fusillais du regard. Silka n'arrêtait pas de bousculer ou de renverser des choses, vu que mon corps était assez différent du sien...

* * *

 _Le soir venu, après le repas..._

 **Pov Silka**

Je venais de prendre une douche, rougissante au fait que je devais m'occuper de ce corps qui ne m'appartenait pas. J'avais pu examiner tous les tatouages en détail, les retraçant du doigt. Quand j'avais dû laver l'entre-jambe, j'étais plus que gênée, son membre ayant une taille plus que respectable, même si je n'avais pas de moyen de comparer, surtout en repensant à ce que m'avait dit Law à midi.

 _\- Il y a bien un moyen pour que je ne perde pas mon autorité... Ce serait de te faire crier de plaisir..._

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller, les joues en feu. Il avait juste dit cette phrase, et j'avais perdu tout contrôle sur mes pensées perverses. Je soupirais, remettant le coussin correctement. Je passais mes bras sous ma tête. Il y avait peut-être un moyen pour que Law comprenne qu'il ne me blessera pas en avouant ses sentiments et en me faisant sienne, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça marche... Je glissais lentement dans les bras de Morphée...

\- Eh Silka-ya, réveille-toi ! Je sais comment renverser la situation !

\- Capitaine, va t'habiller ! C'est gênant !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est ton corps, non ?

Je rougis. Il était accessoirement nu, sur mes hanches, se qui signifiait que s'il échangeait nos âmes maintenant, je me retrouverais à califourchon sur lui... Pourquoi je n'avais remis qu'un boxer sur ce foutu corps, nan mais franchement !

\- Shambles !

Je me retrouvais enfin dans mon corps ! Quel soulagement ! Bon là, il fallait surtout que je déguerpisse au plus vite pour me vêtir. J'allais m'enlever de Law, qui avait aussi réintégré son corps, quand il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, m'empêchant de bouger. Nous avions désormais tous deux une vue magnifique sur le corps de l'autre. Il caressa doucement du pouce ma peau. Un frisson me parcourut, et j'eus des papillons dans le ventre. Je croisais son regard, qui était tel de l'acier en fusion, et sentis sa verge grandir sous moi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas besoin de mettre en marche mon idée, finalement, vu ce qui allait inévitablement arriver, à moins que Law ait un contrôle exceptionnel sur ses pulsions... Il inversa nos positions, et il me surplomba.

\- Silka-ya ~, fit-il sensuellement. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je te désire. Tu me rends fou. J'ai essayé de lutter, mais rien à faire, je pense toujours à toi. J'ai été froid, distant, je t'ai balancé tout ce que je pouvais à la figure pour que tu me haïsses, que tu trouves mieux que moi. Tu es revenue à la charge et tu as balayé tous mes arguments du dos de la main. J'ai voulu éviter de te faire du mal, j'ai un côté sadique tu sais, alors je...

\- Chut... l'arrêtais-je doucement, en lui caressant la joue. Je n'ai pas peur, je te fais confiance, soufflais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il m'embrassa doucement, scellant notre accord muet. Il ne me dirait pas qu'il m'aimait, je l'avais lu dans ses yeux. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il me le montrait. Et c'était la plus belle marque d'amour que pouvait m'offrir cet homme brisé à la recherche de sa vengeance, j'en étais consciente.

* * *

 **Bizarrement, je crois que j'ai encore coupé à un endroit délicat...**

 **A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre ! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions dans une review !**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Je te protégerais

**Silka : QUI A MIS LA PRESSION A AURORE POUR LE LEMON ? Maintenant elle déprime parce qu'elle ne le trouve pas assez bien... En plus c'est son premier... C'EST MALIN !**

 **Moi : je l'ai raté, je l'ai raté...**

 **Silka : mais non, il est bien...**

 **Moi : *mode déprime***

 **Silka : Bon, j'ai plus qu'à faire l'annonce à sa place on dirait...**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Ce chapitre sera composé du lemon, et de révélations concernant Erilys... Le premier qui fera une réflexion méchante sur ma soeur dans les reviews, je le fra... ah non j'ai pas le droit. Bah je vous bouderais !**

 **Diclaimer : J'appartiens corps et âme à Aurore, donc pas touche ! Et elle est en négociation avec Eichiro Oda pour récupérer les droits de One Piece. Même si on sait tous que ça va échouer.**

 **/!\ Annonce /!\ : pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mrs Sayan : C'ÉTAIT PAS DU TOUT DRÔLE ! TU AIMERAIS TE RETROUVER DANS LE CORPS D'UN AUTRE ?** **Quoi que... J'en ai bien profité quand même...**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : NOOOON ! Ne tue pas Aurore s'il te plaît...**

 **Law : Lis ça, tu va changer d'avis**

 **Silka : *lit le synopsis des prochains chapitres* J'vais la buter.**

 **Sheridan : non, tu ne la tueras pas.**

 **Silka : Mais, mais, t'as lu ce qu'elle veut me faire ?**

 **Sheridan : T'as pas vu pour moi...**

 **Les deux ensemble : NOTRE CRÉATRICE EST UNE SADIQUE !**

 **Myaouuuu : Je sais, c'en a mis du temps...**

 **Emma BD : Oh, une nouvelle tête ! Bon, même si tu mettras du temps à lire cette réponse puisque tu as posté des reviews pour le chapitre 1 & 2...**

 **En tout cas, ça a remonté (un peu) le moral d'Aurore la première review, elle était contente de savoir que son style était bien à elle, et elle te remercie pour tes encouragements. Quand à la deuxième review... A QUELLE FANFIC CA RESSEMBLE ? JE VEUX DES NOMS ! Hum calme-toi Silka, ça ne marchera pas si tu t'énerves. M'enfin si tu dit qu'elle est personnalisé ça me va aussi... Enfin de mon avis, elle se démarque après. Puis Aurore a beau lire comme elle respire, elle n'a sans doute pas lu toutes les fanfics M Lax x OC. Quoi que...**

 **Bon, je vous ai fait assez attendre, voici le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Je te protégerais**

 **Pov Law**

Je caressais doucement Silka, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. C'était sa première fois... J'avais peur de laisser mon instinct et mes pulsions prendre le dessus. Elle me sourit, elle me faisait confiance. Je l'embrassais, léchant ses lèvres pour demander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle autorisa. Nos langues, se rencontrèrent, joueuses, je l'embrassais à perdre haleine. Nous dûmes nous séparer à bout de souffle. Je la plaquais contre moi, savourant la sensation délicieuse de sa poitrine sur mon corps. J'inspirais son odeur, un mélange entre la rose et la violette. Ma verge se tendit douloureusement, comprimé par mon boxer. Je me frottais contre son intimité, mes mains se baladant sur ses hanches. Ses yeux prirent cette teinte de rose foncée, presque violet, que le désir provoquait en elle. Je me débarrassais de mon boxer, me montrant pour la première fois nu devant elle. Elle rougit, mais ne détourna pas son regard. Elle me caressa doucement le torse, retraçant mes tatouages, dessinant mes muscles, passant ses mains derrière mon dos. Je l'embrassais à nouveau, descendant le long de son cou délicat que je parsemais de baisers papillon, puis mordis son épaule pour la marquer comme mienne. Elle gémit, et ses doigts raffermirent leur prise sur mon dos. Je pris ses seins en coupe, et fis courir ma bouche jusqu'à son téton que je suçais fermement, tandis que je caressais doucement l'autre téton entre mes doigts. Elle se cambra, et poussa un autre gémissement. Elle se tortilla pour échapper à cette douce torture, mais d'une main je pris ses bras et les mis au-dessus de sa tête, la laissant à ma merci. Je me relevais légèrement et la contemplais. Elle haletait, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rougies, les yeux dans le vague, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller. Un appel au viol... Je me léchais les lèvres, et entrepris de descendre vers son intimité, la relâchant, laissant une traînée de suçons sur sa poitrine. Elle ne comprit mon intention que quand mes lèvres arrivèrent au niveau de son nombril. Elle me retint en passant sa main dans mes cheveux, son autre main devant son sexe.

\- Non... Attends...

Je relevais la tête, intrigué.

\- Je ne pense pas... que..., fit-elle d'une petite voix gênée, le corps écarlate.

\- Moi si, lui répondis-je sensuellement en retirant la main qui cachait son bas-ventre, et repris ma descente.

Toutes ses protestations furent étouffées au premier contact avec ma langue. Je commençais par la lécher lentement et longuement, la faisant s'arquer sous mes caresses humides. J'écartais un peu plus ses jambes et les mis sur mes épaules tout en continuant à fouiller la chair tendre et rose de son intimité. Elle fut parcourue de violents spasmes de plaisirs, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et elle s'accrochait aux draps du lit comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle arrivait bientôt à sa limite. J'installais ma bouche sur son clitoris et le suçais, l'obligeant à se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer ses cris. Ses hanches se cambrèrent, et un frisson la parcourut. Elle retomba sur le lit, terrassée par l'orgasme. Je reposais délicatement ses jambes sur le matelas, et remontais l'embrasser.

\- Law..., souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui ?, fis-je en la marquant d'un nouveau suçon sur le cou.

\- Prends-moi... S'il te plaît...

\- Je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ?

\- Prends-moi, je t'en supplies !

Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage, elle était tellement belle quand elle me suppliait. Je me plaçais devant son entrée, et l'embrassais tendrement, la pénétrant d'un coup. Je restais immobile, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. Elle grimaça sous la douleur, et je lui caressais les seins pour la détendre. Je devais me retenir de la pilonner, elle était si étroite et humide... Je commençais à faire de lents va-et-vient. Silka poussa un grognement d'inconfort, rapidement remplacé par des gémissements de plaisir. Elle bougea ses hanches, venant à ma rencontre. Je sentais son souffle irrégulier sur ma peau. Je perds le peu de sang-froid qui me restait, allant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin, notre rythme devient plus saccadé, Silka crie sans retenue. Danse sensuelle, torride, qui prit fin avec l'orgasme qui nous atteint en même temps. Je me retirais doucement de mon amante, savourant la sensation de nos chairs frottant l'une contre l'autre. Nous reprenions tant bien que mal notre souffle. Silka vient se blottir contre moi, et je la pris dans mes bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?, lui demandais-je après un moment, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

\- Non... Je t'aime, Law.

\- Je sais.

Elle s'endormit très vite, et je rabattis le drap sur nous, la rejoignant dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Je me réveillais affolée. Non, pas encore ce cauchemar ! Un bras mat et tatoué me serra.

\- Eh, Silka, calmes-toi, ça va aller, c'était juste un cauchemar, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Je nichais ma tête dans le torse de Law, secouée par des sanglots que je n'arrivais pas à stopper. Pourquoi cette nuit ? Même si cela faisait plusieurs nuits que je me souvenais de ça, suite aux révélations d'Erilys, je pensais que ce cauchemar me laisserait tranquille cette fois. Mon amant me caressa tendrement les cheveux, murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Mes larmes finirent par se tarir. Law essuya les dernières traces de mes pleurs du bout du doigt.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'était ce cauchemar ?, exigea-t-il. Cela serait plus simple si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse, reprit-il plus doucement.

\- J'ai... J'ai revu le meurtre de ma mère.

\- Vas-y, raconte.

\- Je... Je...

Ma raison hurlait de tout lui révéler pour ne pas lui mentir et mon cœur de ne rien avouer de peur qu'il me rejette. Comment lui dire que d'une certaine façon je suis lié à la personne qu'il hait viscéralement ?

\- Silka. Quoi que tu puisses dire, je ne te jugerais pas.

\- Alors s'il te plaît, écoute-moi attentivement. Je ne répéterais pas cette histoire. Et si tu as un commentaire à faire, ce sera à la fin.

\- D'accord.

Il s'assit sur le lit, s'adossant au mur, et il me mit sur ses genoux, ma tête contre son torse.

\- C'était il y a 17 ans, j'avais alors 5 ans. C'était le lendemain du jour dont ma mère parlait dans le carnet (1).

* * *

 _Ma mère arriva, sérieuse et anxieuse, dans la cuisine. Elle prit ma grande sœur et moi par la main, et nous cacha dans le placard en dessous de l'escalier._

 _\- Ecoutez-moi bien, les enfants. Vous ne devez faire aucun bruit, et ne sortez pas tant que moi ou votre oncle ne vous l'a pas dit, est-ce bien compris ? Vous ne sortez pas d'ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Vous me le promettez ?_

 _Nous hochâmes la tête, et elle referma la porte, la petite ouverture grillagée nous permettant de respirer et de voir un peu à l'extérieur._

 _\- Je vous aime très fort, à tout à l'heure._

 _Quelqu'un sonna à l'entrée. Elle alla ouvrir. Un marine avec un bout de steak sur la joue gauche se trouvait derrière la porte_

 _\- Vergo, quelle surprise... ironisa la jeune femme._

 _\- Tu te doutes des raisons de ma présence, Rose... Le jeune maître veut te récupérer, ainsi qu'Erilys. Et si tu as eu un enfant du révolutionnaire, il viendra avec nous._

 _\- Erilys est morte, et il est hors de question d'appartenir à nouveau à cette ordure, cracha-t-elle._

 _\- Comment ça, morte ?, s'étonna le marine devant elle._

 _\- Elle était trop jeune pour supporter la fuite, elle est morte dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'avoir un autre enfant après, entre la perte de ma fille et les viols à répétition de l'enfoiré qui te sert de maître, mentit notre mère, alors tu es venu pour rien, il semblerait. Je préférais encore mourir que mettre de nouveau mon don à son service !_

 _\- Dans ce cas-là, je m'excuse d'avance, mais le jeune maître préfère te voir morte._

 _Le marine sortit un pistolet et tira à bout portant sur notre mère avec des balles en kairouseki, vidant son chargeur. Il prit ensuite un den-den mushi avec des lunettes et un genre d'écharpe en plumes roses, et dit juste '' C'est fait'' à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher, et il partit. Dans notre cachette, ma sœur et moi étouffions nos sanglots, nous avions tout vu...Nous avions attendu 10 minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, quand notre oncle rentra. La mort de sa sœur l'anéantit, et il se dépêcha de nous chercher, de peur de nous avoir perdu aussi. Il nous trouva prostrées sur le sol, pleurant silencieusement._

* * *

\- Voilà mon cauchemar. Enfin, c'est surtout un souvenir.

Law serrait les poings. Il avait compris.

\- Quel lien ta mère avait-elle avec la famille Donquichotte ?

\- Elle avait 25 ans quand elle a été capturé par Doflamingo qui en avait 14. Il l'a violé, il utilisait son don de voyance à outrance. Mon père, qui était déjà marié avec elle, ils s'étaient rencontrés parce qu'elle aidait les révolutionnaires sans en être, l'a récupérée, mais elle avait été mise enceinte. Il l'a mise à l'abri sur une île de Grand Line en cachant son nom d'épouse mais pas son nom de jeune fille. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que le flamant rose l'a retrouvée. Il sait maintenant grâce aux avis de recherche que ma sœur est toujours en vie. Il est au courant que c'est sa fille, la seule chose qui protège désormais ma sœur est son appartenance à l'équipage d'un des 4 Empereurs. J'ignore s'il sait que je suis aussi la fille de Rose. S'il nous veut, c'est sans doute parce qu'il espère qu'on ait hérité du don de voyance de notre mère.

\- Simple curiosité, quel était le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

\- Butterfly D. Rose.

\- Butterfly D. ? Cela me dit quelque chose, quant à savoir quoi... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais jamais Doflamingo faire à nouveau du mal à quelqu'un qui m'est cher. Je te protégerais, soit en sûre, Silka. C'est de lui dont je cherche à me venger.

\- Je sais.

\- … ?

\- Ta réaction face à Erilys. Instinctivement, tu as su que c'était sa fille.

Law resta silencieux. C'est sûr que d'apprendre que la sœur de celle qu'il aime est la fille de celui qu'il hait le plus au monde doit le chambouler... J'avais peur que cela change ses sentiments envers moi. Il me serra encore plus contre lui.

\- Je te protégerais, quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne m'enlèvera jamais à toi, je te le promets. Mais jure-moi que tu ne le rejoindras sous aucun prétexte. Jure-le.

\- Je te le jure.

* * *

 **(1) : Mais si, le carnet dans lequel je découvre que je peux me soigner... Vous n'aviez tout de même pas oublié ?**

 **Silka : s'il vous plaît, laissez une review, positive ou négative on s'en fiche, mais il faut des retours, sinon on va se coltiner une Aurore déprimée toute la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Comment vouloir le cacher

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que la semaine n'est pas passée trop lentement, sans vos trois chapitres hebdomadaires... Normalement, il n'y aura plus de pause avant que je parte en vacance, la dernière semaine du mois d'août. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais fini à ce moment-là ou pas cette fanfiction... En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont remonté à bloc le moral !**

 **Ce chapitre se concentre essentiellement sur la réaction de l'équipage, alors il n'est pas très long... J'ai fait des efforts sur les deux prochains, ils font tous les deux plus de 2000 mots !**

 **Disclaimer : Vous voulez touchez à mes OC ? Aucun problème, c'est à vos risques et périls... Sinon, j'ai toujours pas réussi à "emprunter" de manière définitive les droits de One Piece à Eichiro Oda.**

 **Je promets de ne plus déprimer, et je vous remercie d'avoir trouvé mon lemon réussi ! ( je dit cela maintenant, parce que le dire à chaque review serait lourd pour vous, chers lecteurs et lectrices)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : C'était si évident que ça que Erilys est la fille de Doffy ? Encore heureux que je n'ai pas tout dévoilé... Mais pas à propos d'Erilys. Il y a encore des choses à savoir sur Silka...**

 **Mrs Sayan : Ah, une qui est choquée, traumatisée par la révélation... Et c'est pas fini Mouahahahaha ! Bon, calmons-nous avant de réveiller la psychopathe en nous...**

 **Kaze D Cam : Si Law déteste plus le pain ou Doflamingo ? Sans doute le pain, parce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de se venger de la nourriture... Et Doffy arrive juste après.**

 **etolia7 : Je fais de mon mieux pour avancer au plus vite l'histoire, parce que je déteste moi-même quand ça traîne trop... Mais ne te réjouit pas trop vite de leur relation... Tu peux déjà préparer les tomates... Même si en fait c'est pas avant au moins cinq chapitre je crois, voir plus...**

 **nikkouyoku : ah, maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, ils vont peut-être arrêter leurs joutes verbales... Non je blague, j'aime trop pour stopper... et d'ailleurs, il me semble que Ban a prit une photo de Law dans le corps de Silka... Il faudrait que je lui redemande... pour le passé des deux sœurs, c'est dans l'intérêt de l'histoire. Parce que je ne commence jamais une fanfic sans savoir comment elle finit et les principales rebondissements. Cela pour éviter au maximum le manque d'inspiration. Et donc, leur passé va avoir une autre incidence sur l'histoire.**

 **Emma BD : Voilà (enfin) la suite ! désolé de cette pause, mais si je l'ai prise c'est que mon ordi était en réparation et que toutes mes trames étaient dessus... Mais pas d'inquiétude, je les ai récupérées ! (sinon, y'aurait toujours pas de chapitre...)**

 **Traff D Lamy : En fait, au départ je n'avais pas l'idée faire tout un chapitre sur la réaction de l'équipage, donc ta review a été très utile, car ce chapitre n'existerait pas sans. Donc, en fait, je te dédie un peu ce chapitre, si j'y réfléchis...**

 **Bon, en tout cas, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Comment vouloir de le cacher**

 **Pov Silka**

\- Silka, réveilles-toi, c'est le matin...

\- J'veux pas me lever... marmonnais-je, encore ensommeillée.

\- Et j'explique comment au reste de l'équipage le fait que tu sois totalement nue dans mon lit et que tu refuses d'en sortir ?

\- C'est MON lit, je te signale qu'on est dans ma chambre...

Je soupirais, puis me retournais vers Law et posais ma tête sur son torse.

\- Mais j'ai pas envie de rester loin de toi... ajoutais-je.

\- C'est mignon, mais nous avons tous les deux du boulot. Allez, lèves-toi gamine.

\- Humm... Rappelle-moi encore une fois gamine avec cette voix sexy et je ne me retiendrais pas de te sauter dessus...

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, me répondit-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Il se mit sur les coudes pour m'observer, avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Puis il se leva. En prenant tous les draps.

\- Law!, râlais-je, en me recroquevillant.

\- Soit tu te lèves, soit tu dors seule ce soir, au choix.

Je grognais, et m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, avant de me mettre précautionneusement debout. Une légère douleur persistait au niveau du bas-ventre. Law me détailla du regard, avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Dis, ça te brancherait de prendre ta douche avec moi pour aller plus vite ?

\- Law, espèce de pervers ! Riais-je en lui jetant un coussin, qu'il évita.

\- Je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu m'aimais ?

\- Va prendre ta douche dans ta cabine, à moins que tu veuilles que tout l'équipage soit au courant !

Il prit un air sérieux.

\- Cela te dérangerait ?

\- Pas plus que ça, mais j'ai pas envie qu'ils se mettent à se plaindre que j'ai un traitement de faveur. Trop chiant à supporter, grognais-je.

D'ailleurs, je voulais savoir ce qu'on était vraiment : coup d'un soir ou amants ? Il avait dû lire cette question sur mon visage puisqu'il soupira, et vint passer sa main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant.

\- Tu es à moi, et les autres devront faire avec, que ça leur plaise ou non. Tu viendras dormir avec moi désormais.

\- Tyran ! Et si j'avais pas envie ?

Il leva un sourcil, dubitatif. Bon, d'accord, j'avais posé cette question pour la forme, mais il aurait pu me demander mon avis quand même ! Mais ça lui ressemblait de faire comme lui voulait, sans prendre en compte les autres. Je ne devrais même pas être étonnée. Il me fit un suçon sur le cou, parmi les autres qu'il m'avait cette nuit.

\- Je veux que tout le monde puisse les voir. Tu n'as pas intérêt à mettre un col ou un foulard pour les cacher.

\- Sinon ?, demandais-je timidement.

\- Sinon... Je te punirais, me souffla-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille, et un frisson me parcourut. Je vais me laver, on se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner. À tout à l'heure !

Et il sortit de ma chambre. Je souris niaisement, avant d'aller me préparer.

* * *

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ces trois-là viennent dans ma chambre ? C'est presque s'ils étaient pas en train de sortir le champagne pour fêter la nouvelle ! Bon, OK, hier j'étais dans le corps de Law, et ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Mais tout de même ! Il y a des limites à respecter !

\- Shachi, Penguin, du calme ! Ban, s'il te plaît ne les encourage pas !

\- Laisse-les donc, on est tous heureux que vous soyez ensemble.

\- Puis en plus, avec le pari qu'on a gagné, on va être riche !, s'extasia Shachi.

\- Quel pari ?, demandais-je froidement.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- Quel pari ?, répétais-je.

\- Shachi, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ta langue, je vais te butter, grogna Penguin.

\- C'est moi qui vais vous tuer si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, menaçais-je.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, fit Ban. En fait, l'équipage a parié sur le moment où vous coucheriez ensemble, et c'est les deux qui ont remporté le pari.

\- Et toi ?

\- C'est lui qui a eu l'idée, il a servi de bookmaker ! S'écria le brun avec les lunettes.

\- Et du coup on partage nos gains avec lui ! Renchérit l'autre mécanicien.

Je tapotais mon matelas du bout des doigts, irritée. Ils n'avaient aucune conscience de la vie privée, ma parole !

C'est là qu'ils posèrent la question à ne JAMAIS poser :

\- Alors c'était un bon coup ou tu regrettes ?

\- J'VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER !

Ils s'échappèrent de la chambre en courant, hilares, et je les poursuivis dans les coursives. Je finis par m'arrêter, les laissant se défouler sans moi, surtout que Shachi et Penguin avaient perdu leur couvre-chef pendant leur course effrénée, et je les avais ramassés. Ils devraient les récupérer... Sauf qu'ils s'en aperçurent, et les rôles s'interchangèrent. Cette fois, c'était moi qui étais chassée à travers le navire. Je revins vers ma chambre, et une idée me traversa l'esprit. La cabine de Law étant juste en face, j'ouvris la porte, et me réfugiais à l'intérieur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec la casquette de Shachi et celle de Penguin ?

Oh merde, Law venait tout juste de sortir de sa douche, et il avait juste une serviette autour de la taille. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Inconsciemment, je me léchais les lèvres, bavant presque, lâchant ce que je tenais à la main.

\- La vue te plaît on dirait...

Il s'approcha de moi, laissant tomber sa serviette, et me plaqua contre la porte, me surplombant de toute sa taille.

\- Et comme ça ?

Il m'embrassa passionnément, m'empêchant de répondre. Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

\- Bordel, Silka, rends-nous ce qui nous appartient !

Je déglutis, mais Law m'occupait de façon à me faire taire. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

\- Bon, en fait imaginez qu'on est jamais passé, hein, fit une voix gênée derrière la porte, avant qu'on entende des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

\- Je crois qu'on va être un peu en retard pour le repas de ce matin, gamine, susurra Law.

* * *

 **Pov externe**

Derrière la porte, Silka gémit. Shachi et Penguin rougirent violemment, et Ban expliqua qu'ils ne dérangeraient pas plus longtemps, aussi gêné que les deux mécaniciens. Ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement, et arrivés à la cuisine, s'entre-regardèrent. Et explosèrent de rire, sous les yeux ébahis de leurs compagnons.

\- Désolé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Bepo.

Ban hoqueta.

\- Je crois... qu'on pourra plus... regarder Silka... de la même façon... maintenant !

Et il repartit dans sa crise de fou rire.

Leurs nakamas réussirent à les calmer, et eurent droit à un résumé des événements. Puis Shachi et Penguin récupérèrent leurs gains, qu'ils partagèrent avec le cuisinier, comme prévu. Ils attendaient avec impatience leur capitaine, pour pouvoir l'embêter un peu, même si certains pensaient que l'idée était un peu suicidaire...

Les deux amants arrivèrent en même temps, et Silka alla s'asseoir vers ses deux amis pour leur rendre leur casquette sous les yeux amusés et gouailleurs de l'équipage. Law les fusilla du regard, ce qui les calma instantanément. Ça n'arrêta pas Shachi, qui demanda au capitaine s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Law mit les choses au clair immédiatement.

\- Le premier qui fait une réflexion sur ma relation avec Silka finira soit dans plusieurs bocaux remplit de formol, soit dans la chambre froide, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui capitaine !

\- Très bien, si c'est compris, il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Juste capitaine... tenta Penguin cette fois.

\- Oui ?

\- Si vous pouviez être plus discret et silencieux, on vous entend dans tout le sous-marin, et les suçons sur Silka sont très visibles...

Le pauvre mécanicien déglutit devant l'aura noire de son capitaine. Law le prit par le col de sa combinaison et le traîna hors de la cuisine. Tout le monde se retourna vers Silka.

\- Non, je n'irais pas, c'est pas vous qui avez mal après...

Elle finit par céder aux supplications de ses camarades, tout en grommelant que, vraiment, ils auraient mieux fait de dissimuler leur relation...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Sabaody 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce chapitre sera découpé en plusieurs parties ( normalement 3) et se déroulera sur... l'archipel Sabaody ! J'ai beaucoup détaillé, peu être trop, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire plus cours, ça me bloquait... Pour les paroles des personnages je me suis basée sur la version VF de l'anime, car sinon je me retrouvais parfois avec 2, voir 3 traductions assez différentes...**

 **Je vous souhaite d'avance une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece m'appartient... Malheureusement pas. Mais Silka si, donc pas touche !**

 **Réponse aux reviews : **

**Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Ca va devenir un peu moins drôle, on se rapproche de la guerre au sommet... Mais j'essayerai d'avoir quand même quelques moments marrants, ou mignons...**

 **Mrs Sayan : Comment ça, tu aurais voulu qu'elle n'aille pas aider Penguin ? Et elle aurait laissé passer une occasion pareille pour jouer de ses charmes sur Law ? Tsss...**

 **Et si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime, chères lectrices, chers lecteurs... Parce que cette fanfiction a dépassé les 4000 views ! J'suis trop contente !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Sabaody (partie 1)**

 **Pov Law**

\- Elle est trop génial cette île !

\- Silka, ne t'éloigne pas du groupe, tu pourrais tomber sur des marines. Ou sur Captain Kidd...

Je souris intérieurement en voyant sa grimace. Elle n'était pas pressé de revoir le Supernova à qui elle avait brisé et desséché le bras. La vengeance du carmin s'il la trouvait seule serait terrible... Même si elle s'était considérablement amélioré dernièrement, au point de devenir aussi forte que Bepo, elle ne faisait pas le poids face au rookie à 315 000 000 de berrys, surtout qu'elle s'épuisait vite.

\- Mais je voulais...

\- Tu restes vers moi, un point c'est tout.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui la faisait ressortir, et fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Ma compagnie te dégoûte à ce point ?, souriais-je sadiquement.

Elle rougit, et détourna la tête.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Shachi et Penguin décidèrent d'intervenir.

\- Eh, le vieux couple, on a autre chose à faire que de vous voir vous disputer !

\- Oh non, ils peuvent continuer comme ça Penguin, ils sont teeeeelllement mignons !

Je fusillais du regard les deux amis, qui étaient en train de rire, et dégainais mon nodachi. Ils déglutirent.

\- S'il te plaît cap'tain on s'excuse, mais ne nous découpe pas !

\- Pardonne-leur, Law, ce n'est pas méchant, et puis je ne veux pas perdre des gens qui me sont chers, je serais trop triste, plaida Silka en posant sa main sur mon bras, le regard suppliant.

J'hésitais un instant, eut un sourire pervers et lui soufflais à l'oreille ma condition pour pardonner nos compagnons. Elle me fixa, perplexe, puis marqua son approbation, tout en grognant que je profitais beaucoup trop, et que la prochaine fois elle ne les protégerait pas si c'était comme ça.

\- Rappelez-moi encore une fois comme l'autre Supernova ou parlez de ma relation avec Silka et je vous conserve dans des bocaux, est-ce bien clair ? Repris-je froidement envers les deux coupables.

\- Très clair, répondirent mes deux nakamas d'un air lugubre.

Je soupirais en rengainant mon nodachi. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que Silka et moi étions ensemble. Désormais, elle dormait avec moi, et j'avais menacé de mort le premier qui s'aventurait à faire une remarque sur nous deux. Ça n'arrêtait pas Shachi et Penguin, mais d'habitude ils avaient l'intelligence de le faire à voix basse ou quand je ne pouvais pas les entendre.

\- Et je me répète une dernière fois : vous respectez les nobles mondiaux, je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer un amiral sur l'île, c'est bien compris ?

\- Oui capitaine ! S'exclamèrent mes nakamas.

Je partis avec Silka, Shachi, Penguin et Bepo en direction du groove 1, où se trouvait la salle de vente d'esclaves, pendant que le reste de l'équipage s'occupait du ravitaillement.

* * *

Nous arrivâmes au groove 21 quand nous vîmes deux des 11 Supernovas qui s'apprêtaient à s'affronter. J'allais m'asseoir sur une caisse traînant dans le coin, le restant du groupe me suivit, même s'ils étaient plutôt inquiets. Je ne voulais pas rater pareil occasion d'évaluer le niveau de mes ennemis. Il y avait Urouge, dit ''Le Moine Fou'', prime s'élevant à 108 000 000 de berrys, et son adversaire était ''Le Massacreur'' Killer, valant 162 000 000 berrys.. Silka derrière moi se tendit, et me souffla à l'oreille :

\- Law, il s'agit du second d'Eustass Kidd, il était là quand j'ai... ''défié'' son capitaine, il vaudrait mieux pour nous qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu n'es pas seule, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis, tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser...

Elle me fusilla du regard.

\- Hors de question, il t'a insulté, plutôt mourir !

\- C'est ce qui pourrait arriver..., murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Silka ne m'entendit pas, et continuait à râler discrètement dans mon dos. J'observais à nouveau le combat quand un autre Supernova s'interposa. X-Drake, l'ancien Marine. Il sépara les deux combattants, et je lui dis soudain, le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Ça commençait juste à être intéressant...

Drake tourna son attention vers moi.

\- Drake-ya, combien de personnes as-tu tuées ?

Je pouvais presque voir que dans mon dos Silka se mordillait les lèvres, inquiétée par mon attitude.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait t'intéresser, ''Le Chirugien de la Mort'', Trafalgar Law.

\- De la simple curiosité.

\- C'est un vilain défaut. Tu devrais t'abstenir, je te le conseille fortement.

\- Un conseil gratuit est toujours un conseil bon à prendre, fis-je, sarcastique. Venez, nous y allons, repris-je en direction de mon groupe.

* * *

Nous avions enfin atteint la salle des ventes, sans rencontrer de problèmes autre qu'un groupe de chasseurs de primes trop ambitieux, vite mit à terre par Silka, qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié le « N'abattez pas la fille, on pourrait en tirer un bon prix ! ».

J'allais m'asseoir au fond, laissant mon nodachi aux mains de Bepo. Silka vient se placer à côté de moi, se renfonçant dans son siège, son béret sur les yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?, fis-je froidement, mais avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Je me dissimule, ça se voit pas ?

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas conne au point de me dire qu'il est impossible qu'Eustass vienne à la vente, alors je préfère prévenir que guérir. En espérant que cachée comme ça vers toi, il ne me reconnaisse pas.

\- En parlant du loup, murmurais-je en désignant discrètement l'entrée.

D'ici j'entendais parfaitement les paroles du rookie qui venait de rentrer dans la salle.

\- Les dragons célestes... les esclaves... le commerce d'êtres humains... Ah ! A côté de ces nobles gens à la pureté rongée par l'avidité, les pires fripouilles passent pour extrêmement humains. Aujourd'hui le monde tout entier est entre les mains de cette vermine. C'est pourtant simple, la pourriture n'engendre que la pourriture. Nous avons au moins la franchise de reconnaître nos mauvais penchants, tu n'es pas d'accord, hein Killer ?

Le second du rouge lui répondit :

\- Si, absolument.

\- Alors si on en voit un qui nous plaît, on l'achète, rigola le carmin.

L'un de ses compagnons lui signala ma présence, en faisant remarquer que les rumeurs sur mon compte n'étaient pas très jolies, et que s'il se souvenait bien, la jeune pute qui l'avait défié était dans mon équipage. J'avais très bien relevé l'insulte envers ma compagne, et je leur fis un doigt d'honneur avec mon sourire sadique, entendant ensuite Kidd rajouter :

\- Et ses manières de petit insolent vont avec !

Silka me secoua légèrement par le bras.

\- Mais t'es dingue ! Comme si le fait que j'existe ne le mettait pas assez en rogne, il fallait en plus que tu le provoques !, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Ils t'ont insulté, en temps normal je t'aurais laissé gérer ça toi-même, mais mon petit doigt me dit que c'est risqué...

\- Oh. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Je dirigeais mon attention vers la scène, où le premier esclave était mis aux enchères. Pas intéressant... Je me renfonçais dans mon siège, tandis que la gamine croisait et décroisait ses doigts pour calmer sa nervosité. Je me penchais vers elle et lui chuchotais sensuellement :

\- Je connais un moyen plus efficace pour calmer tes nerfs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Oh, elle comprit très vite, de ce que je pus voir, ses joues devenant cramoisie et elle me jeta un regard amusé par dessous son béret.

\- Tu oserais faire ça devant autant de monde ?, murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?, ricanais-je, l'observant être encore plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible.

Elle me tira la langue, et commença à bouder dans son coin. J'adorais beaucoup trop l'embêter pour mon propre bien. Je n'arrivais pas à garder mon air froid avec elle, quoi qu'elle fasse, à croire qu'elle avait le pouvoir magique de me rendre accro à ses mimiques, à son sourire. Shachi et Penguin pouffèrent, et je les fusillais du regard, ce qui les arrêta. Ces deux-là ne changeraient donc jamais...

La porte s'ouvrit, et des membres des Mugiwaras entrèrent, sans leur capitaine. Je me demandais vraiment quel genre d'homme était ce Mugiwara no Luffy. Il avait quand même déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial, à Enies Lobby. Silka avait remarqué leur arrivé, et souffla :

\- Pas trop jaloux, Law, de ne pas faire parti des deux premiers Supernovas ?

\- Ta gueule, gamine.

Elle gloussa. Ça ne la dérangeait plus que je la traite de gamine, elle le prenait pour une marque d'affection. Et elle n'avait pas totalement tort... J'allais devoir trouver autre chose pour la faire chier. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté ses bêtises, ç'aurait été trop beau.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur un noble, cette fois, qui partit rejoindre le coin VIP où deux de ses semblables se trouvaient déjà. La vente aux enchères suivante allait commencer, quand l'esclave s'effondra sur la scène, du sang sortant de sa bouche.

\- Il a préféré se mordre la langue pour mourir plutôt que l'esclavage, commenta tristement Silka.

Je savais que ce « spectacle » la révulsait, et qu'elle avait prit sur elle de venir. Même si elle comprenait que c'était un moyen de recruter de nouveaux membres, et que leur vie serait meilleure sur le navire, mais elle haïssait l'idée d'acheter des êtres humains. Elle serra les poings, et je lui intimais à voix basse de se calmer. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour s'énerver... Soudain, le présentateur amena sur scène une cage recouverte d'un drap, et quand il l'enleva, le doute ne fut pas permit : il avait récupéré une sirène. Ce fut l'un des nobles mondiaux, Charloss, qui fit la première enchère : 500 millions de berrys. Personne ne renchérit. Quand tout à coup, le plafond fut traversé par quelque chose, provoquant la panique de la plupart des gens dans la salle. C'était le capitaine et le second des Mugiwaras. Ils semblaient avoir le don des entrées remarquées... Je souris. La suite allait être des plus intéressantes, visiblement...

\- Caimie ! Cria le brun au chapeau de paille, en courant vers l'estrade. Caimie, on t'a enfin retrouvée !

L'un de ses compagnons essaya en vain de le retenir, l'agrippant par les épaules.

\- Luffy ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Je vais sauver Caimie, crétin !

La sirène faisait-elle partie de leur équipage ? Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas d'avoir vu d'avis de recherche pour elle...

\- Nyu arrête, tu ne peux pas ! Elle a une bombe autour du cou, si on la sort de là elle explosera ! En plus désormais, ça concerne également les dragons célestes !

\- Et alors ? On s'en fiche ! Caimie !

\- Arrête ! Ça suffit !

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à empêcher le Supernova d'avancer. Soudain, deux autres paires de bras s'agrippèrent au jeune capitaine.

\- Un homme-poisson, souffla stupéfaite Silka. Le pauvre...

Je ne compris pas tout de suite sa réaction, avant de me souvenir de la discrimination envers les hommes-poissons. La foule paniqua à sa vu.

\- Il est répugnant !

\- Qu'est-ce que cet homme-poisson fiche ici ?

\- Saleté de pieuvre !

Mugiwara ne s'était arrêté, et hurla :

\- Je vais te sortir de là, Caimie !

Oui, elle devait vraiment faire partie de son équipage, pour qu'il veuille à ce point la récupérer... Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'air très forte... Le capitaine se débarrassa très vite des gardes qui voulaient le stopper, continuant sa course folle vers la sirène. Puis un coup de feu retentit. Charloss venait de tirer sur l'homme-pieuvre, qui dévala les marches. Le brun se retourna. La lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux ne m'échappa pas. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Le noble se réjouissait de son acte, que la foule approuvait. Le brun remonta les marches, mais fut stoppé par son ami.

\- Non, arrête, n'y va pas Luffy ! Ne soit pas en colère, c'est... c'est ma faute, j'ai tout gâché !

Mugiwara se tourna vers lui. Le poulpe lui demanda de tenir sa promesse, puisqu'il avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait. À côté de moi, Silka se crispa.

\- Peu de gens méritent la mort, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'en fait pas parti, siffla-t-elle.

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour l'apaiser, tout en continuant à observer la scène. Quelque chose d'extrêmement important allait se passer dans peu de temps, mon instinct me le soufflait. Le Supernova s'agenouilla près de son ami. Le dragon céleste rappela sa présence.

\- Hé le poisson, tu vas te la fermer, j't'ai tiré dessus alors arrête de jacasser ! Tu commences à m'énerver !

Il leva son pistolet. Le brun se plaça devant son ami pour le protéger d'une éventuelle balle.

\- Hey dit donc, toi, ça veut dire quoi ce regard ? Repris le noble.

Il venait seulement de remarquer ? Je souris devant tant de bêtises. Et dire qu'ils dirigeaient ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle... Luffy se releva et s'approcha du dragon céleste.

\- Tu ne vois pas ce que j'ai entre les mains ?, fit condescendant le noble.

Luffy serra son poing et leva son bras. Silka releva son béret :

\- Ce Mugiwara...

Sans le savoir, Kidd compléta d'une certaine manière sa phrase.

\- Il ne va tout de même pas...

Le brun continuait toujours à s'approcher de Charloss.

\- Toi aussi tu commences à m'énerver !, s'emporta celui-ci.

Il tira, deux fois, mais son vis-à-vis les esquiva. Le noble commençait à avoir peur quand le Supernova lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure, l'envoyant valser dans les gradins. Il venait de se mettre à dos le monde par ce geste, juste pour venger un ami.

\- Ce gamin n'est décidément pas banal, pensais-je à haute voix.

\- Oui, sauf que ce geste va rameuter et la Marine et un amiral, constata Shachi.

Silka résuma fort bien la situation.

\- Et merde.

* * *

 **A la prochaine !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review !**


	20. Chapitre 19 : Sabaody 2

**Salutations ! Aujourd'hui c'est la deuxième partie de Sabaody !**

 **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai épuisé tous mes chapitres d'avance donc celui de lundi risque de sortir tard...**

 **Disclaimer : Law veut pas que vous touchiez à Silka, il y tient trop même s'il lui a pas dit. (J'vous avais dit qu'il était pas doué avec les filles...). Et One Piece ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : J'y avais même pas pensé, pour moi Silka se cachait juste pour ne pas être vu par Eustass, elle n'a pas envie de mourir... Et si je colle (pour le moment) totalement à l'histoire c'est que sinon je bloquais dans l'écriture...**

 **Traff D Lamy : La voilà la suite.**

 **nikkouyoku : Non, je ne vais pas changer l'histoire, les Mugiwaras vont être séparés et je vais laisser Ace mourir... ( je pense que ça va être le plus dur à écrire... Ah non, c'est vrai, y'a aussi la **** entre Silka et Law... ( Non, ceci n'est pas un spoil, absolument pas))**

 **Mrs Sayan : En même temps, ce n'était pas dit...**

 **Kaze D Cam : Tu tiens vraiment à ce que Silka meurt, c'est pas possible ! Je crois qu'elle ne fera plus de réveil dangereux... Mais elle a une autre idée...**

 **Bon, bah bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Sabaody (partie 2)**

 **Pov Silka**

Toute la salle restait pétrifiée devant le geste du Supernova. Mon capitaine sourit, soutient discret au geste du Mugiwara. Les compagnons ne semblaient guère étonnés de son geste, et je vis le second de l'équipage, Roronoa Zoro, rengainer un de ses sabres. Il avait eu aussi l'intention de s'attaquer à Charloss ? Quel équipage de doux dingues...

L'un des autres nobles présents tira sur le perturbateur, ce qui déclencha une vague de panique dans la salle. Seuls les pirates restèrent calmes. Des gardes arrivèrent, mais les Mugiwaras s'en occupaient avec, je dois dire, une célérité et un dédain surprenant. Je soupçonnais que ce n'était pas la première fois que leur capitaine les mettait dans le pétrin. Law observait attentivement la façon de combattre de ceux-ci. Il était visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait...

Les derniers membres des Mugiwaras tombèrent dans la salle, assommant au passage un autre dragon céleste, donnant un coup de main à leurs nakamas. La rousse cria de se dépêcher, un amiral arrivant bientôt. C'est à ce moment que Law décida d'intervenir.

\- Navré de te dire ça, cher Mugiwara, mais la Marine est déjà là.

\- T'es qui toi d'abord, répliqua le sus-nommé.

Je pouffais. Respect pour Law : 0.

\- Et ce gros nounours, là, d'où il sort ?

\- Eh, un peu de... commençais-je. On ne s'attaquait pas à Bepo !

Law me fit taire du regard.

\- A vrai dire, les troupes de la Marine avaient déjà encerclé la salle des ventes avant même que les enchères ne commencent, reprit-il pour Luffy, toujours imperturbable. Pour ta gouverne, sache que la Marine a une base avancée sur l'archipel. Je ne sais pas qui ils avaient l'intention de coincer initialement, mais, à mon avis, ils devaient sûrement pas s'attendre à une attaque contre les dragons célestes.

Law ricana. J'ajoutais à sa place.

\- En tout cas, le spectacle valait le coup d'œil.

Il m'adressa un regard amusé, puis reporta ses yeux sur le gamin, le remerciant.

L'une de ses nakamas, que j'identifiais comme Nico Robin, expliqua à son capitaine que nous étions des pirates.

\- Nooon, nous l'ignorions, fis-je sarcastiquement.

Le brun ignora ma remarque, demandant si Bepo en était un aussi. Sauf qu'il avait dit « nounours ». Encore. J'allais le buter, s'il continuait à manquer de respect à Bepo. À Law, cela ne me posait pas de problème puisque je le faisais souvent. Et il avait tendance à découper les gens qui lui manquaient de respect. Ou alors il engageait une joute verbale, avec plein d'ironie et de sarcasme, qui déclenchait souvent une bagarre que notre équipage gagnait. En rameutant la Marine par la même occasion...

L'archéologue compléta sa remarque en désignant Eustass Kidd. Le seul dont la prime était plus élevé que leur capitaine.

Sur scène, la dernière noble menaça la sirène, voulant l'abattre. La tension monta entre les Mugiwaras. Puis la dragon céleste tomba à terre, inconsciente. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Le mur du fond se fissura, puis un trou apparu. Une silhouette se dessina. C'était... un vieillard !? Shachi étouffa son étonnement, mais il était aussi perplexe que moi. Qui était ce type ? Et pourquoi il y avait un géant derrière lui ? Si c'était possible, de la fumée sortirait par mes oreilles tellement je réfléchissais sur le pourquoi du comment.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, mon bon géant. Il y a eu du grabuge, et, comme tu peux le voir la vente est terminée. Parfait ! J'ai volé un joli petit pécule, eh bien je vais l'utiliser. Je retourne de ce pas miser mon pactole au casino !, soliloqua le vieil homme.

C'est moi ou il nous ignorait totalement ?

\- T'es une drôle de fripouille papy. Si t'es venu là, c'est pour voler de l'argent ?, demanda le géant.

Vu comme ça, ça expliquait la présence de l'ancien ici. Mais ça ne changeait toujours pas le fait qu'il faisait comme si nous n'existions pas !

\- Oui, entre autre, répondit le plus âgé. Je comptais aussi dévaliser la personne qui m'aurait acheté, enfin bon. De toute façon, personne ne m'aurait acheté.

Il prit une gourde et la porta à ses lèvres, mais rien n'en sorti.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, elle est vide. Il faut que je trouve de quoi la remplir. Remarque je les comprends, je me mets à leur place. J'investirais pas un berry pour acquérir un vieux débris dans mon genre !

Il éclata de rire. Il manquait un boulon à ce mec, c'est pas possible ! Puis on saute pas du coq à l'âne comme ça, les autres suivent pas sinon ! Enfin, en même temps il nous parle pas, alors...

Une goutte de sueur apparu sur le front de mon capitaine. Lui aussi pensait que ce vieillard était un hurluberlu de première... Car qui irait se vendre comme esclave pour gagner de l'argent, qui hein ? À part lui, évidemment...

\- Tiens tiens, je crois que mon irruption n'est pas passé inaperçue...

C'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ? Crétin ! ( NDA : bien sûre, elle ne sait pas qu'il s'agit de l'ex-second de Gold Roger, sinon elle ne le penserait pas... / NDL : Si. La gamine y penserait quand même / NDA : Law, t'incruste pas dans mes notes !)

Le poulpe donna le nom du vieillard.

\- Rayleigh !

Ils se connaissaient ? Visiblement, oui, en entendant l 'échange qui suivi... Puis le vieillard ajouta quelque chose d'étrange...

\- Visiblement, tu as eu de gros ennuis, Octy, pas vrai ? et ces gars-là t'ont sauvé. Dans ce cas...

Les gardes tombèrent un à un.

\- Je rêve ! Fit Law, aussi abasourdi que tout le monde dans la salle.

Le haki !, pensais-je soudainement. Ma mère en parlait dans son carnet, étant elle-même une utilisatrice du haki de l'armement. Mais visiblement, ce vieil homme utilisait le haki des rois. Un frisson de peur me parcourut. D'ailleurs, est-ce que seulement mon capitaine savait ce que c'était ? J'aurais dû lui en parler plus tôt ! Je me mis une baffe mentale, et souffla à l'oreille de Law.

\- Capitaine, pour notre sécurité à tous, faites que ce type ne devienne jamais notre ennemi.

Il leva un sourcil, étonné, et me fit signe qu'il faudrait que je lui explique cela, mais plus tard. D'ailleurs, une chose était étrange, personne de notre groupe ne s'était évanoui. Rayleigh nous avait-il consciemment évités ou étions nous assez résistants ?

Le vieux reprit la parole, s'adressant au capitaine qui avait foutu le bordel.

\- J'avais hâte de te voir, Monkey D Luffy. Mais si tu pouvais attendre un peu...

Il s'approcha de la sirène.

\- Il faut enlever le collier de la miss.

Les Mugiwaras se récrièrent, ils n'avaient pas confiance dans le vieux. Je me levais.

\- Laissez-le faire, il n'arrivera rien à votre amie. Après tout, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a enlevé lui-même son collier et celui du géant. Elle ne risque rien.

Law pinça les lèvres, il n'aimait pas mon intervention.

\- Luffy, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire !

Le capitaine brun se tourna vers moi et m'observa.

\- Ta tête ne me reviens pas, mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu mentes. Vas-y papy on te laisse faire !

\- Luffy ! Crièrent ses nakamas, pas du tout d'accord.

Soudain, le minuteur du collier se déclencha, faisant paniquer les Mugiwaras. Law à coté de moi se mordit les lèvres. Si je m'étais trompée, nous risquions gros, la colère de Luffy risquant de nous retomber dessus... Un regard brûlait ma nuque. Je me retournais, et vis Eustass Kidd me fixer. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà morte.

Une explosion retentit, le collier de la sirène venait d'exploser.

\- Caimie !

\- Toi, tu es morte, me fit le second en dégainant son sabre.

Je souris.

\- Tu peux rengainer, ton amie est vivante, dis-je en désignant la scène, où, la poussière étant retombée, on pouvait voir que la sirène avait perdu ses entraves.

La tension retomba, et les pirates soupirèrent, soulagés. C'est alors que le cyborg que j'avais vu combattre tout à l'heure revint avec les clés, et, en voyant la sirène délivrée, fit :

\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai cherché ces foutus clés pour des prunes ?

\- C'est ça, effectivement, bien que j'imagine que ça a été compliqué de les trouver, répondit simplement Rayleigh.

Le cyborg jeta alors les clés vers les autres esclaves, en leur disant de partir. Le vieillard remonta alors les escaliers, et se tourna vers notre groupe.

\- Navré de vous avoir infligé ça, apparemment vous n'étiez là qu'en spectateurs. En tout cas je vois que vous avez résisté, j'en déduis que vous devez être des pointures. Et merci de ta confiance, jeune fille, même si tu ne me connaissais pas, ajouta-t-il pour moi.

\- Ça alors, j'aurais jamais pensé le voir ici. Silvers Rayleigh, le seigneur des ténèbres, je sais que c'est toi. Mais que fait une légende de ton genre dans un endroit pareil ?

Hein ? C'est l'ancien second du roi des pirates ? Et dire que j'avais pensé que c'était un crétin...

\- Ici, je ne suis qu'un petit artisan revêteur, et on m'appelle Ray, alors ne prononce pas ce nom à la légère, je ne suis plus tout jeune. Tout ce que je veux c'est mener une vie paisible, rétorqua le papy.

Il disputa un peu le poulpe pour être venu ici, puis remercia Luffy.

\- Pour l'instant, il faut sortir d'ici, conclut le vieux.

La Marine nous avertit de nous rendre depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment. Et puis quoi encore ?

\- On avait rien à voir dans cette histoire, mais là, qu'on le veuille ou non, on est désigné complice, souligna Law.

\- Je voulais juste voir si ce Mugiwara no Luffy était aussi jeté qu'on le prétend. Je vais pas me plaindre, mais il est pas question d'affronter un amiral maintenant, reprit le carmin.

Rayleigh indiqua qu'il n'aidera pas, sous peine de voir sa petite vie tranquille se terminer sur cette île.

\- J'avais pas l'intention qu'un vieux briscard me sauve la peau. Plus on attend, plus il y a de soldats dehors. Faites ce que voulez, moi je me casse, fit Kidd en partant. Tant que j'y suis, je vais vous donner un petit coup de main.

C'était la chose à ne pas dire... Law et Luffy se tournèrent vers le rouquin, excédés par la suffisance de celui-ci, et en colère.

\- Une fois que j'aurais fait le ménage, vous pourrez sortir peinard.

Je chuchotais à Law :

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, il se prend pour une ménagère...

Mon capitaine crissa des dents. Raté, ça ne l'avait pas fait rire... Law se leva, prit son nodachi des mains de Bepo, et poursuivit Kidd, suivi de Luffy, se chamaillant pour savoir qui démolirait les soldats à l'entrée.

\- De vrais gamins, soupirais-je en me levant.

\- Tu fais quoi ?, me demanda Shachi.

\- Je fais ce que Law m'a ordonné : je ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, riais-je avant de les suivre. Je les retrouvais devant le perron, et je me mis derrière un pilier pour savourer le spectacle.

\- Bon allez, c'est parti ! Vous deux, bougez pas !Fit Luffy en craquant les articulations de ses doigts.

Avis du médecin : c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Ah, et donner un ordre à Law aussi...

\- Quoi, t'es bouché ? C'est vous deux qui rester ici pendant que je m'occupe d'eux, pigé ?

Même réflexion sur l'ordre que pour Luffy.

\- Si tu me donnes encore une fois un ordre, Eustass, je te jure que c'est toi que j'éclate en premier.

Law, t'aurais pas oublié qu'il est plus fort que toi ? Et après c'est moi qui est suicidaire...

\- En joue ! Ce sont tous les trois les capitaines des pirates ! Ils vont mener l'assaut main dans la main !

Oh, pour ça vous pouvez toujours rêver, chers marines, ils seraient plutôt du genre à se foutre sur la gueule devant vous pour savoir qui va vous mettre une raclée...

\- Il y a Monkey D. Luffy, 300 millions de berrys, ...

\- Bon, j'y vais !, décida celui-ci.

\- … Eustass « Cap'tain » Kidd, 315 millions de berrys ! ...

\- Non, laisse-les moi, rétorqua le carmin.

\- … Et Trafalgar Law, 200 millions !

\- Dites ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à faire ! Je m'en charge !

\- **JE VAIS TOUS LES EXPLOSER !** Firent les 3 Supernovas à l'unisson.

* * *

 **Erilys : Eustass en ménagère... Tu m'as tuée petite sœur XD**

 **Silka : Ça n'a pas empêché Law de s'énerver, alors bon...**

 **Bepo : Désolé... Pourriez-vous laisser une review ?**

 **Silka : Bepo arrête de t'excuser !**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Sabaody 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un le plus gros chapitre (pour le moment) de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Mais malheureusement, suite à la conversation téléphonique de la fin, comme vous êtes malins et que vous allez très vite comprendre, je laisse Silka faire la présentation et moi je vais m'éclipser pour éviter les inévitables tomates, ou autres objets volants...**

 **Silka : Je suis en train de me demander si c'est pas MOI qui vais lui lancer des tomates...**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece n'appartiendra jamais à Aurore, bien que celle-ci soit persuadée du contraire. Et j'appartiens à Aurore, alors bas les pattes ! *croise le regard de Law* Et j'appartiens aussi à Law, corps et âme, comment aurais-je pu l'oublier *sifflote***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam : Ah oui, il me semble que je fais chier le monde dans ce chapitre, ou peut-être pas en fait... En tout cas sur ce chapitre Aurore a beaucoup modifié, plus qu'elle ne le pensait au départ, pour m'intégrer dans les combats, mais la plupart des dialogues reste intact.**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Oui c'est vrai que Bepo est trooooop mignon *cœur dans les yeux* Mais faut pas que je le dise tout haut sinon Law risque d'être jaloux...**

 **EMMA BD : La suite, la suite... Je me demande si Aurore ne devrait pas refaire une coupure d'une semaine, elle ne me laisse aucun répit ! Je fais finir par porter plainte au syndicat des personnages de fictions si ça continue !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Sabaody (partie 3)**

 **Pov Law**

\- Paré ? Feu !

Trois boulets de canon volèrent vers nous. Comme si ça allait m'arrêter... Mugiwara et Eustass en renvoyèrent deux, ils m'énervaient, j'avais dit que j'allais m'en occuper.

\- Room ! Shambles !

J'échangeais le boulet avec la tête d'un soldat, son corps explosant. Je ricanais en lançant en l'air la tête du marine, sous ses cris horrifiés. La Marine se mit à courir dans tous les sens, pour finir par nous mettre en joue. Eustass mit ses mains devant moi et Mugiwara.

\- Vous deux vous bougez pas, sinon vous allez me gêner.

\- Eh Eustass, t'as la mémoire courte on dirait, je t'ai dit de ne pas me donner d'ordre !

\- Je vais me les faire ! cria le brun en s'élançant vers les marines.

Il est cinglé, il va se prendre toute l'artillerie en pleine poire !

\- Gum Gum Filet !

Eustass et moi étions étonnés, le gamin avait étendu ses doigts pour emprisonner les boulets.

\- Il est élastique ? Se demanda le carmin.

\- C'est dingue, c'est quoi ce pouvoir tordu ?

Si Silka était là, elle m'aurait sûrement fait une remarque du genre...

\- Ton pouvoir aussi est tordu, mais en plus il est sadique, je pense que t'es mal placé pour faire ce genre de réflexion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, gamine ? M'énervais-je en me retournant.

C'était dangereux, surtout avec le carmin qui voulait la tuer et la Marine qui ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

\- Ben, tu m'as ordonné de ne pas te lâcher d'une semelle...

Tsss, c'est qu'en plus elle avait raison, je ne pouvais me plaindre qu'à moi-même si elle était là...

\- Toi ? Attends voir que je finisse et je m'occuperais de ton cas, salope, ragea Eustass en se retournant lui aussi.

Silka sourit et pointa du doigt derrière nous.

\- C'est pas que la conversation est inintéressante, mais vous feriez bien de vous concentrer messieurs, ou vous finirez en dommages collatéraux...

On se retourna en même temps, pour s'apercevoir que l'un des boulets avait échappé à Mugiwara et fonçait droit sur nous. Je lâchais la tête du soldat, pris Silka par la ceinture de son pantalon et sautais un peu plus loin pour éviter l'objet.

\- ça va pas la tête !? Hurla Eustass.

\- Oh ? Désolé ! S'excusa Luffy.

Le rouquin continua de râler :

\- Y'a pas à dire Mugiwara t'es complètement barré !

La Marine lança alors l'assaut, et le gamin leur envoya leurs propres boulets à la figure. Eustass avait beau dire, le rookie à 300 millions était un peu malin quand même... Il se débarrassait de tous les marines qui l'attaquaient, et Silka fit remarquer :

\- Si t'as envie de découper du soldat, tu devrais peut-être te dépêcher ou il n'en restera plus !

C'est à ce moment qu'un des boulets de la Marine envoya valser le chapeau de paille du plus jeune. Il se dépêcha de le récupérer. Visiblement il y tenait beaucoup...

\- Tiens, cet amour du chapeau me rappelle quelqu'un... sourit Silka en me regardant.

\- Silka c'est pas le moment, si tu veux te rendre utile bats-toi au lieu de m'agacer.

\- Oui capt'ain, bien capt'ain !

\- Silka...

\- Oui je sais, c'est cap **i** taine, fit-elle en insistant bien sur le i. T'es chatouilleux avec ça tout de même...

Je soupirais. Je me demandais quand même comment je faisais pour la supporter des fois... Le carmin utilisa son pouvoir pour attaquer les marines avec leurs propres armes, et Silka envoya ce qui était devenue son attaque favorite, dommage pour moi à l'entraînement car elle était dure à esquiver.

\- Déferlante !

Il s'agissait d'une vague d'eau qui prenait les capacités d'une lame... Et je pouvais comprendre les marines qui se prenaient l'attaque en hurlant de douleur. Parce qu'elle faisait très, très mal.

Nos adversaires avaient visiblement appelés des renforts, car d'autres détachements arrivaient.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux, souffla Silka. Cool, ça me changera pour essayer mes attaques.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le faisait remarquer, la plupart du temps quand on avait un problème avec la Marine sur une île, je réglais ça tout seul, l'empêchant d'utiliser ses techniques, ça semblait la frustrer.

\- Dites donc les gars, ils sont vachement bizarres vos pouvoirs ! Constata Mugiwara.

\- Hey ! J'suis une fille moi, un peu de respect ! S'énerva Silka

\- Ah, désolé, j't'avais pas vue.

\- Et c'est rien à côté du tien, grogna Eustass.

\- Ah bon, tu crois ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Yep !

Je reportais mon attention sur la Marine en face de nous. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous arrêter avec les canons, surtout Silka, et ils parlait de nous contenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'amiral Kizaru. Comme si on allait leur faire ce plaisir...

\- Vous croyez peut-être qu'on va l'attendre ? Silka, amuses-toi donc. Tu m'avais pas parlé de nouvelles techniques à essayer, tout à l'heure ?

\- Pour une fois que ce ne sera pas toi le cobaye... Sphère !

Une sphère d'eau jaillit du sol, englobant une partie des marines. Si c'était pas une copie de mon pouvoir, ça...

\- Tempête de lames !

Des lames d'eau jaillirent à l'intérieur de la sphère et dévastèrent tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Silka me sourit.

\- Je laisse t'occuper des autres, Law !

\- Room !

Je dégainais mon nodachi et découpais les marines se trouvant sous mon emprise. Les cris des soldats arrivèrent jusqu'à moi.

\- Il nous a découpé !

\- Quelqu'un peu me dire ce qui se passe ?

Je rengainais mon nodachi avant de sourire fourbement.

\- Pas de panique, les gars, tout va très bien, c'est bientôt fini...

Et je les réassemblais à ma convenance, pendant que Eustass et le gamin élastique se débarrassaient du reste. Nos équipages sortirent de la salle de vente, et Silka vint s'accrocher à Bepo.

\- Oui ! Pour une fois Law m'a laissé me battre !

\- Oh non, on va encore en entendre parler pendant des semaines... râla Shachi.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, on ne servira pas de cobayes pour ses attaques avant un bon moment, signala Penguin.

\- Vous êtes méchants ! Je le dirais au capitaine, pleurnicha Silka.

\- En tout cas le capitaine s'est déchaîné, et toi aussi, on dirait, désolé, fit Bepo.

Je souris mentalement, puis physiquement quand je vis que le plus jeune des capitaines avait rétréci. Un désavantage de son fruit, supposais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'es vu Mugiwara, mais t'as une drôle d'allure.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Bon, ça devrait aller, ma petite démonstration a dû les calmer, et gamine, on va dire que je ne t'en veux plus pour la dernière fois, mais tu me devras un combat, lança le carmin à Silka.

\- Hey, Eustass, y'a que moi qui aie le droit de l'appeler comme ça, grognais-je. (NDA : crise de jalousie, t'es sacrément mordu Law.../NDL : Oh ta gueule Aurore)

MA gamine m'interrogea du regard, cherchant mon approbation. Je hochais la tête, il valait mieux ça que la haine du rouge, et elle acquiesça donc à sa proposition. Killer lui demanda pourquoi son capitaine avait changé d'avis à son propos, et Silka lui répondit :

\- Tu vois le groupe de soldats lacérés de toutes parts ? Bah, c'est mon œuvre, je suppose que c'est pour ça qu'il veut un combat avec moi, même si je ne pourrais pas prendre mes dagues, déjà qu'il a failli me les voler avec son pouvoir...

Killer haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

La Marine se rassembla, et lança un assaut frontal.

\- Les voilà. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont à court de tactique... Maintenant c'est baston générale, jubila le carmin.

\- Ah, ça y est je suis redevenu normal, sourit le gamin élastique.

\- Bon, allez, à plus Mugiwara, fit Eustass, ce qui arrêta net le rire de l'interpellé. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer. Mais la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera je te ferais pas de cadeau.

Un silence s'installa entre nous trois. Qu'avait le rouquin en tête ? Puis Mugiwara sourit, et rompit le silence.

\- D'accord ! De toute façon c'est moi qui trouverais le One Piece !

Alors c'était aussi son but ?

Kid commenta alors que toute personne qui osait dire ça sur Grand Line se faisait huer, mais que dans le Shin Sekai, ceux qui auront peur de le dire mourront. Il conclut nous disant qu'on se retrouverait tous sur le Shin Sekai un jour. Lui et son équipage se mirent alors à se battre contre les marines pour partir. Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers l'esclave qui était devant la salle quand un marine tenta de m'attaquer.

\- Bepo, Silka !

Mon second se jeta sur le soldat, l'assommant, tandis que la gamine éloignait les autres en utilisant sa grêle de sphères d'eau. Mon ours blanc préféré me demanda si je retournais dans la salle, puis Silka lui fit remarquer qu'étant le capitaine, je faisais ce que je voulais mais que je leur avais demandé de s'occuper des soldats, donc ils devait m'obéir. Elle ajouta ensuite :

\- De toute façon on finira bien par le savoir !

Je m'approchais de l'esclave et lui retirais son collier. Il chercha à savoir pourquoi je l'avais libéré et je lui répondis par un sourire énigmatique. Les marines ayant remarqué mon petit manège se dirigèrent vers moi. Tant pis, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de le faire patienter.

\- Ça te dirait de te joindre à moi, capitaine pirate Jean Bart ?

La Marine s'approchant un peu trop, mon futur nouveau compagnon assomma les soldats les plus proches.

\- Ça faisait des lustres qu'on m'avait pas appelé par ce nom-là. Je te dois de ne plus être esclave des dragons célestes, continua-t-il tout en frappant des soldats trop entreprenant. Alors j'accepte avec plaisir d'être sous tes ordres.

\- Tu ne le dois pas qu'à moi, fis-je, tu peux aussi dire merci à Mugiwara. Mais maintenant filons. Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, Silka, on s'arrache ! Hurlais-je, avant de partir par-derrière. Je me dirigeais vers un pont, mes compagnons derrière moi. Bepo, Jean Bart et Silka retardant les soldats. L'un d'eux dû faire une remarque sur le don de parole de mon second puisqu'il se mit à s'excuser. Je lui criais de se dépêcher, et avec l'aide de Jean et de Silka, il détruisit le pont, empêchant la Marine de nous poursuivre. Bepo signala à notre nouveau nakama qu'il serait son subordonné comme il était nouveau, et Silka le traita de profiteur, déclenchant une nouvelle vague d'excuses de la part de mon second. Je soupirais, et lui intimais de venir près de moi pour qu'elle arrête d'embêter Bepo. Et aussi parce que ça me rassurait. Elle me rejoignit, essoufflée.

\- T'aurais pas dû te défouler autant, remarquais-je gentiment.

\- Je t'emmerde, capitaine. Tu me présentes à notre nouveau nakama ? Dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur Jean Bart.

\- Plus tard, pour le moment rentrons au sous-marin.

Je pris mon den den mushi et appelais mes autres compagnons, leur intimant de rentrer immédiatement au Sub Nautilus pour leur éviter une rencontre avec Kizaru, même s'ils n'avaient pas fini les courses. Je raccrochais au moment où Shachi me désigna un panache de fumée juste devant nous.

\- Capitaine, regardez !

\- Eustass, et... Je plissais les yeux pour distinguer l'autre silhouette dans la fumée. J'hallucine ?

\- Je ne crois pas, car je vois la même chose, Law, souffla Silka.

\- Incroyable ! Que vient faire ici un des Shishikubaï ?

\- C'est Bartholomeo Kuma, ajouta la gamine, reculant d'un pas.

\- Trafalgar Law, fit celui-ci.

\- Attends, c'est une blague ? Tu connais mon nom ?, fis-je en me mettant en garde.

Un rayon laser sortit de sa bouche, et je sautais pour l'esquiver. J'entendis Bepo et Silka crier ''capitaine !'', c'étaient toujours eux qui s'inquiétaient toujours le plus vite. Jean fit remarquer que le QG de la Marine et Marijoie étaient proches, alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner de la présence de Kuma, tandis que Shachi fit remarquer qu'à ce rythme les soldats allaient les rattraper.

Je m'approchais du rouquin, nous ne serions pas trop de deux pour éliminer le Shishikubaï.

\- Il attaque sans trop réfléchir... Remarqua le carmin. Trafalgar, va jouer ailleurs, tu me déranges !

Je tiquai. Il m'énervait, ce poisson rouge.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'éclate ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres ! Je tourne ensuite la tête vers le Shishikubaï.

\- Tu vois, j'ai déjà rencontré pas mal de gros poissons aujourd'hui, et j'ai pas spécialement envie d'ajouter un amiral à la liste. Alors tu va devoir me laisser passer, Bartholomeo Kuma !

J'allais étendre ma room quand une bourrasque nous frappa, et quand elle fut passée, Kuma tomba à terre coupé en quatre dans la diagonale. C'est alors que je remarquais des fils, ce n'était donc qu'un robot, et pas le vrai Shishikubaï. Mais qui nous avait aidés ? Une silhouette apparue derrière le robot, et je me mis en garde. Je ne distinguais pas ses traits car il portait une cape et une capuche qui le dissimulaient.

\- Oï, tout doux les jeunes, si j'avais voulu vous tuer, cela serait déjà fait.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir aidés ? Demandais-je suspicieusement.

\- Parce que ce Pacifista me bloquait la route, tout simplement, ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Capitaine, ce type est zarbi, mais on ferait mieux de dégager avant que la Marine se ramène, maintenant que le problème est réglé ! m'interpella Silka.

Je fixais toujours l'inconnu, avant de me détourner et de rejoindre mes compagnons, tandis que Eustass faisait de même, formulant discrètement un ''bon débarras'' que j'entendis tout de même. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre le sous-marin, et heureusement aucun marine ne nous tomba dessus. Nous arrivâmes épuisés, et je demandais à Shachi et Penguin de faire plonger le sous-marin. Une fois sous l'eau, je me détendis enfin. Jean Bart se présenta à l'équipage, et Silka vint se pelotonner contre moi, à ma grande surprise, car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les démonstrations d'affection en public.

\- Il y a un problème ?, lui demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tu sais, le type qui nous a aidés. J'ai eu une impression de déjà-vu. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une idée mais...

\- Chut, ce n'est pas grave, on est tous sains et saufs, c'est le plus important. Silka ?

Je soupirais en l'entendant ronfler doucement. Elle avait usé beaucoup d'énergie, si elle s'endormait aussi vite. Dommage, ce n'est pas tout de suite que j'aurais ma récompense pour ne pas avoir découpé Penguin et Shachi ce matin, pensais-je en affichant un sourire légèrement pervers, qui fit déglutir Shachi venu nous dire qu'on allait manger.

* * *

 _Pelepelepe. Pelepelepe. Pele..._ Clic _._

\- Julian Blackmoon à l'appareil.

\- Salut gamin, j'ai des nouvelles de ta fille.

\- Tu semble oublier que c'est aussi ta petite-fille, Butterfly D. Jilano

\- Hey ! Ne prononce pas mon nom en entier imbécile, si la Marine l'entend, il risque de mettre **CE** nom-là sur son avis de recherche ! On a pas besoin de ça !

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle semble s'épanouir avec l'équipage qu'elle a rejoint, ça me fend le cœur d'avance de devoir...

\- Je sais, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui arriverait si un ''Rubis'' ne récupère pas son pouvoir avant ses 25 ans.

\- J'ai déjà vu, tu oublies que j'en suis un. Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Dragon m'a promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien avant qu'elle n'ait récupéré son don. Tu penses qu'elle aura le même que Rose ?

\- Non, pas sur une génération mère-fille, cela n'est jamais arrivé. Au fait, tu as raconté à Erilys la... particularité de sa sœur ?

Une nouvelle voix répondit.

\- Salut pa', non, on ne l'a pas fait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aurait du mal à comprendre. Je sais que c'est mal de lui cacher des choses, mais elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de la tribu. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien à Silka avant son initiation. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- Oui.

Et le vieillard raccrocha. Il ne leur avait pas dit que s'il n'était pas intervenu, l'équipage de Silka aurait fait face à un Pacifista, pas besoin d'inquiéter plus que cela son beau-fils et son fils...

* * *

 **Silka : Je. Vais. Tuer. Aurore.**

 **Law : du calme, ce n'est pas parce que cette conversation peut porter à confusion qu'Aurore a l'intention de...**

 **Erilys *met la main sur la bouche de Law* : ne spoil pas les lecteurs, crétin !**

 **Law : Qui tu traites de crétin ? Tu me confondrais avec Eustass-ya par hasard ?**

 **Erilys : Non.**

 **Law : Je vais me faire un plaisir de te disséquer...**

 **Silka : STOP ! Law ne menace pas ma sœur s'il te plaît ou tu dormiras tout seul pendant un moment. Et Erilys arrête de le provoquer, merci.**

 ***les deux concernés se regardent en chien de faïence puis recommence leur combat au bout de deux minutes***

 **Silka : Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est le bordel quand il n'y a pas Aurore... Pitié, laissez des reviews pour qu'ils arrêtent !**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour à tous ! Petit chapitre cette fois-ci, c'est une transition entre Sabaody et Marineford... J'ai commencé à compter et il reste environ un peu moins de dix chapitres pour cette fanfiction... On se rapproche de la fin... Bon, il y en aura peut-être plus si j'ai d'autres idées entre-temps.**

 **Disclaimer : Silka et autres OC m'appartiennent tandis que One Piece reste la propriété d'Eichiro Oda... à mon grand regret...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam : Je n'aurais jamais laissé Kiddy tuer Silka, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point... Et à ta place j'irais me cacher très très loin, parce que Law n'a pas apprécié que tu le traite de ''patate" et de "crétin"...**

 **Nala Firenight : Aye ! De toute façon j'avais prévu encore au moins deux passages citronnés, dont un sous la douche... ( hein ? perverse ? je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire *sifflote*) Et Silka te remercie, elle est contente que tu l'aime bien...**

 **Bon, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Le calme avant la tempête**

 **Pov Silka**

Plus que quelques points et mon uniforme des Heart serait terminé ! J'étais contente, vu que Law râlait parfois à ce sujet, trouvant que mes vêtements me découvraient beaucoup trop quand j'étais à l'extérieur. Par contre, cela ne lui posait mais alors aucun problème à l'intérieur. Si je ne le connaissais pas j'aurais eu tendance à dire que c'était de la possessivité, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Law. Enfin, j'espérais. Parce que sinon, j'allais avoir bien du mal à sortir toute seule du sous-marin. Une fois le dernier point effectué, j'enfilais la combinaison. Je l'avais un peu modifiée : elle était noire, plus moulante, les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et j'avais rajouté une capuche à lacets, que je mâchouillerais en état de stress. Le symbole des Heart était du côté droit de ma poitrine. J'allais fermer la fermeture éclair sur le devant quand Shachi rentra sans frapper. Il stoppa net, ouvrit de grands yeux, puis se détourna en vitesse, les joues rouges, en marmonnant des excuses. Je fermais ma combinaison avant de me m'approcher de lui.

\- Shachi... fis-je d'une vois menaçante.

\- Je te jure que j'ai rien vu du tout ! Se défendit-il.

Je soupirais. C'était un peu de ma faute, j'aurais dû verrouiller ma porte, mais quand même, les garçons avaient la mauvaise habitude de ne pas frapper quand ils venaient dans ma chambre.

\- La prochaine fois, frappe avant d'entrer, ou c'est toi qui te feras frapper. Si ce n'est pas pire, si Law l'apprend...

Le brun blêmit.

\- Tu ne me dénoncerais quand même pas ! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié, en se retournant

\- Elle, non, mais je te rappelle que ma cabine est juste en face de la sienne... fit une voix grave que l'on connaissait bien.

Shachi se ratatina sur place, effrayé et honteux.

\- Je suis désolé ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

Notre capitaine souffla, irrité, et dit au mécanicien de déguerpir avant qu'il ne s'énerve. Shachi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dépêcha de filer loin de son capitaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais, au fait ? Lui demandais-je.

Il prit son temps avant de me répondre, me dévisageant. Une lueur de désir traversa son regard. Ça y est, je savais pourquoi il était là.

\- Ta tenue te va très bien, c'est toi qui l'a faite ?

\- Yep ! Mais arrête de tourner autour du pot, j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui t'amène, à... Je regardais l'heure sur mon réveil et repris : à 4 heures de l'après-midi dans ma cabine.

\- Je suis venu récupérer mon dû. Tu sais, ce que je t'ai demandé en contre-partie de la vie sauve des deux limaces.

Je rougis violemment. Merde, j'avais espéré qu'il oublie...

* * *

 _Flash-back_

 _\- Si tu veux que j'épargne ces deux abrutis, tu devras m'appeler maître pendant une heure. C'est d'accord ? Souffle Law dans mon oreille._

 _Je restais figé perplexe, avant d'accepter, grognant qu'il en profitait beaucoup trop._

* * *

\- Et si je décide de ne pas le faire ?

\- As-tu vraiment le choix ?, sourit-il en s'adossant au mur.

Je soupirais. Avec lui, évidemment que non.

\- Alors ? J'attends ta réponse, tu sais.

\- Non, je ne peux pas y échapper, dis-je difficilement.

\- Non qui ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Non Maître, crachais-je, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, un air boudeur sur la figure, me détournant de lui.

Bordel, j'avais envie d'effacer le petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait ! Fallait pas m'en demander trop non plus !

\- Tu es mignonne quand tu boudes, tu sais, me susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Je ne l'avais pas senti approcher, et la sensation de son souffle chaud me fit frissonner. Il décroisa mes bras, posa ses mains sur mes hanches et continua :

\- ça me donne envie de te posséder jusqu'à ce que ton joli visage n'affiche plus que du plaisir...

Je rougis violemment et essaya de me défaire de ses mains, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Il m'enlaça d'un bras et de son autre main désormais libre, il fit descendre lentement ma fermeture éclair, dévoilant ma poitrine. Pourquoi j'avais décidé de porter un soutien-gorge un peu plus osé justement aujourd'hui, franchement ! Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

\- C'est pour moi que tu as mis ceci, Silka~ ?

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, je savais d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

\- Tu es bien silencieuse... C'est pas bien de se retenir... fit-il en glissant sa main dans ma culotte et venant caresser mon sexe.

Je me cambrais, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, le plaisir étant trop intense pour moi. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Capitaine, ça fait dix minutes que l'on vous cherche l'exécution d'Ace aux poings ardents va... bientôt... commencer...

La phrase de Penguin se termina dans un murmure. Il déglutit en voyant le regard meurtrier de Law, et le mien gêné.

\- Je... Je crois que... que je... je vais vous... vous laissez hein... balbutia mon pauvre ami avant de déguerpir à toutes enjambés, tenant à la vie.

Je me détachais de Law et me rhabillais, écarlate, tandis que mon amant refermait la porte. Il vint me faire un câlin et essaya de m'embrasser mais je me détournais.

\- Tu m'en veux ? Chuchota-t-il.

\- à ton avis ? Soupirais-je, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je peux difficilement t'en vouloir, mais c'est gênant...

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, humant mon odeur.

\- T'as oublié quelque chose, il me semble, sourit-il contre ma peau.

Mon cerveau bloqua pendant quelques secondes avant que je comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Maître Law, finis-je par ajouter en grognant, tandis qu'il ricana.

Je voulu le frapper mais il arrêta mon poing et l'embrassa avant de souffler.

\- Il va falloir que je t'apprenne le respect dû à ton maître, Silka~...

Un frisson me parcourut à cette menace, et je lui rappelais que nous devions rejoindre les autres pour l'exécution du commandant de Barbe-Blanche.

\- Si tu penses pouvoir m'échapper grâce à ça, tu te trompes, c'est juste reporté...

Je me souvins alors de pourquoi ma sœur était sur le première partie de Grand Line, et une lueur de tristesse apparue dans mon regard.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui et non, je viens juste de me rappeler qu'Erilys voulait arrêter Ace, s'il est sur l'échafaud c'est qu'elle n'a pas réussi... La connaissant, elle doit s'en vouloir, surtout que son capitaine est en guerre contre Kaidou...

\- Oh.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. En même temps, il n'était pas vraiment doué pour consoler les autres...

\- Bon, il ne faudrait pas louper l'exécution, cela marque un tournant dans l'ère de la piraterie, tu viens ? Fis-je faussement enthousiaste, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Je le pris par le bras et le traîna vers l'équipage qui nous attendait. Penguin devint rouge en me voyant, et Law le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait pas intérêt à divulguer ce qu'il avait vu...

* * *

Nous regardions l'exécution de Ace, qui avait eu un rebondissement des plus innatendu avec l'arrivé de son capitaine, et maintenant avec un bateau qui tomba du ciel. Et nous reconnûmes tout de suite la silhouette avec un chapeau de paille. Je mis un de mes lacets à la bouche et le mordillais. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu ce moyen pour m'apaiser.

\- Capitaine, c'est Mugiwara ! s'écria Penguin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Soufflais-je en regardant l'écran où Luffy venait d'apparaître.

La suite nous fit comprendre qu'il voulait sauver son frère. Law se leva de la caisse où il s'était assis, et il nous ordonna de le suivre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Où vas-tu ? L'interrogeais-je.

\- à Marineford, fit-il simplement.

\- Mais capitaine, c'est du suicide ! Hurla tout l'équipage.

\- Faites seulement ce que je dis, et il ne nous arrivera rien, rétorqua-t-il.

Nous retournâmes au sous-marin, et Law me demanda de commencer à préparer l'infirmerie pour d'éventuels blessés, tandis que notre navire se dirigeait vers le QG de la Marine. Je me demandais vraiment ce qui était passé par la tête de Law. Il avait une idée, mais quand à savoir laquelle... Je haussais les épaules et m'attelais à ma tâche, espérant que rien de grave n'arriverai à notre équipage.

* * *

 **Law : Aurore... REVIENS ICI !**

 ***l'auteure s'enfuit en courant***

 **Penguin : quelqu'un devrait peut-être aller l'aider...**

 **Shachi : oui, et le plus tôt sera le mieux...**

 **Les deux se tournent vers Silka : Vas-y toi !**

 **Silka : Tsss, j'ai face à moi deux limaces trouillardes, c'est du propre... Mais on peut laisser Aurore se débrouiller, Law ne la tuera jamais. Par contre chers lecteurs, si vous pouviez laisser une review, ça améliorait l'humeur de mon capitaine...**


	23. Chapitre 22 : Marineford, sauvons Luffy!

**Salutations ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez ! Il est encore assez long (plus de deux milles mots, faut croire que quand je m'inspire de l'anime je peux pas faire moins), mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, mais Silka et les autres OC aussi. Alors pas touche !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Hey, c'est pas parce que Silka boude pour faire chier Law qu'il faut me faire la même chose !**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils : En tout j'espère que tes doigts ne sont plus en grève, j'attends toujours mes reviews avec impatience ! (ça me fait penser que je pourrais pas les lire du week-end... NOOOOOON !) Et le pauvre Penguin est toujours choqué, il espère ne plus jamais voir ça... L'idée de la combinaison ? En fait c'était juste pour le fun, mais ça m'a inspiré pour le reste, maintenant Shachi et Penguin me détestent...**

 **Kaze D Cam : COURS, ne reste pas là ou Law va te découper en pitites rondelles ! mais quelle idée de le traiter de pata...**

 **Silka : Non, elle a tout à fait raison, Law n'est qu'une patate crétinienne. N'est-ce pas Môssieur Trafalgar ?**

 **Law : Tu m'en veut toujours ?**

 **Silka : énormément.**

 **Law : Aurore, t'as intérêt à courir vite.**

 **Moi : Hey, mais c'est toi qui a pris cette décision ! Pas moi !**

 **(pour savoir de quoi on parle, il faut lire le chapitre, c'est à la fin... Mouahahahahaha !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Marineford ! Sauvons Luffy !**

 **Pov Law**

\- Capitaine ! Il y a de la glace à la surface ! On ne peut pas remonter ! S'affola Penguin.

Je dégainais mon nodachi.

\- Rooom.

Je rengainais.

\- Capitaine, y'a plus de glace à la surface.

\- Je sais Bepo, je sais... On remonte.

Silka me regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Crâneur...

\- Tu aurais fait quoi toi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas. Le navire creva la surface de l'eau, et je dépêchais Silka, Bepo, Jean Bart et moi-même sur le pont. Nous devions sauver Mugiwara no Luffy, mon instinct me le dictait. Si Silka l'apprenait, elle se moquerait bien de moi...

Un carnage. C'est le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit quand je vis Marineford. Je criais que l'on m'amène Luffy. Une … masse ? volante non-identifiée hurla que je rappliquais et que je me la pétais. Il me demanda qui j'étais. Je plissais les yeux, et distinguais Jimbei et Mugiwara, bien que le personnage au tricorne les tenant dans les airs m'était inconnu. Je répondis honnêtement :

\- Un de ces jours je serais l'ennemi de Luffy, cela n'empêche, ce serait dommage de le laisser mourir ici. Je vais l'aider à s'enfuir, alors laissez-le moi.

\- Quoi ? Me répondit l'étrangeté volante.

\- Attends, tu t'y prends mal, comment veux-tu qu'il te fasse confiance, me glissa à l'oreille Silka avant de crier :

\- Nous sommes médecins, nous pouvons le soigner ! Nous le sauverons !

\- Tu serais pas en train de te payer ma tête ? Depuis quand un docteur porte une épée sur lui ? Et après quoi tu vas me dire que vous faites vos visites médicales à bord d'un sous-marin !

\- Raté, persiflais-je, il lui en faudra plus pour le convaincre.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parlementer, s'il te plaît donnes-le nous ! Implora la gamine.

\- Je sais même pas qui vous êtes ! Et si vous n'êtes que des bon à rien, hein ?

Silka gonfla ses joues, puis expulsa l'air.

\- Ce type m'énerve...

\- Bon, puisque la méthode amicale ne marche pas, il va falloir essayer autre chose, soupirais-je.

\- Capitaine ! Navires de guerre en approche depuis la côte ! Hurla Shachi qui était remonté de la salle des radars. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment...

\- Allez, le temps presse ! Faites-les monter à bord tous les deux !

À côté de moi Silka commençait à mâchouiller son lacet de capuche. Ce tic me mettait hors de moi, mais là je pouvais la comprendre. Plusieurs secousses firent tanguer le navire, alors que les bateaux de guerre nous canardaient.

\- Capitaine, plus que quelques mètres et on se retrouvera à portée de tir des vaisseaux ennemis !

\- Tu te bouge la fourrure Bepo !, hurla Bart.

\- Nan mais c'est quoi cette façon de me parler, le bleu ? C'est pas toi le capitaine je te rappelle !

Une goutte de sueur apparu sur mon front. Ils trouvaient le moyen de se chamailler alors qu'on étaient, pour parler comme Silka, dans la merde jusqu'au cou ?

\- Law, accroche-toi ! Cria celle-ci

La mer se sépara, et heureusement que j'avais suivi son conseil car le sous-marin tangua dangereusement. Le clown volant ne voulait toujours pas nous céder Mugiwara quand Une attaque de Kizaru le rata de peu. Il devint beaucoup plus coopératif et nous lança les blessés, que Bart rattrapa. Je donnais l'ordre de plonger immédiatement, je ne voulais pas mourir ici, je n'avais des tendances suicidaires comme Silka. Mais Kizaru nous prit pour cible. J'ordonnais à Silka de commencer à soigner les blessés sans moi, quand un cri désespéré retentit.

\- ARRÊTEZ-VOUS !

C'était un marine. J'étais ébahi, et je n'étais pas le seul. Les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il parla nous permirent de mettre les blessés à l'abri, et de commencer à fuir. Il allait se faire tuer par l'amiral Akainu, quand l'un des quatre empereurs fit son apparition, lui sauvant ainsi la vie. Shanks le Roux était venu mettre fin à cette guerre. Je rentrais dans le sous-marin, m'adossais à la porte.

\- Capitaine faites gaffe !, me lança Bepo, paniqué. Je sais que ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre un des quatre empereurs, mais vous devriez fermer la porte ! Et puis Silka va avoir besoin de ton aide !

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, du coup Bepo continua :

\- Capitaine, mais Capitaine ! On devrait passer en immersion immédiatement ou on va se faire tirer dessus ! Je vous en supplie, fermez cette satané porte !

\- Oui d'accord.

\- Yes ! Fit Bepo

Une voix cria soudain de nous stopper.

\- Attends une seconde !

\- NAAAAAN ! On attends plus !, bouda Bepo.

Le clown qui nous avait balancé Mugiwara et Jimbei nous lança un objet en disant ''il a oublié ça !''.

Je l'attrapais, et remarqua qu'il s'agissait du chapeau de paille du brun.

\- Allez capitaine, dépêchez-vous de rentrer, me pressa mon second.

Une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit et il ajouta :

\- Ou je demande à Silka de dormir toute seule ce soir...

\- C'est bon, Bepo je viens mais tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer !, fis-je en refermant la porte.

Je me dirigeais en courant vers le bloc opératoire. Silka n'allait pas s'en sortir toute seule.

* * *

 _2 semaines plus tard..._

 **Pov Silka**

\- Law, s'il te plaît aide-moi, l'implorais-je en courant vers lui.

Il releva la tête et eut un petit sourire narquois.

\- Quoi, tu arrives pas à t'en débarrasser toute seule ?

Je lui fis mes grands yeux de Chat Potté. Je voulais absolument leur échapper, à ces foldingues de pirates Kuja. Il soupira.

\- Allez, viens t'asseoir sur moi, ça devrait les tenir à distance.

Je m'exécutais, et me pelotonnais contre le torse de Law. Les femmes qui me suivaient en me voyant dans les bras de mon capitaine me lâchèrent la grappe. Jimbei vint vers nous.

\- Pourquoi cet empressement à leur échapper ?

\- Parce qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions sur les garçons et que je ne veux pas y répondre !

\- Tu pourrais leur demander comment fonctionne le Haki en contre-partie, me rétorqua l'homme-poisson.

Je grognais à sa réponse. Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais fait si je ne savais pas déjà ce que c'était, et si je n'avais pas informé Law, qui d'ailleurs au passage m'avait passé un savon parce que je ne lui avais pas dit avant. Même s'il venait de me complimenter pour mon sang-froid lors de l'opération alors qu'on se faisait attaquer par Aokiji et Kizaru.

\- On sait déjà ce que c'est, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on s'entraîne à le maîtriser, mais merci de ton conseil Jimbei, me devança mon amant, en me caressant les cheveux.

L'ancien grand corsaire nous dévisagea, puis comprit. Il eut néanmoins la merveilleuse idée de se taire. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Shachi.

\- Hey Penguin, regarde, ils sont pas mignons comme ça ?

\- La limace, ta gueule, ou tu va finir en appât pour poisson.

Mon ami se réfugia derrière Jean Bart, fuyant le regard noir de Law.

\- Bart, s'teup empêche le capitaine de me découper !

L'ancien esclave se retourna et soupira en me voyant dans les bras de Law. Il n'était pas pour ma relation avec notre capitaine, mais l'acceptait bon gré, malgré. Lui, je lui réservais une blague à ma façon... Law avait plaisanté ce matin en disant que j'étais en manque de conneries, mais l'atmosphère de ces deux dernières semaines ne s'y prêtait pas.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure du repas, et tous les membres de l'équipage se ruèrent de façon civilisé – je sais c'est pas logique – sur le repas, ou plutôt devrais-je dire sur les femmes qui le servent. Une des pirates Kuja s'approcha de nous. Je la reconnu comme étant Margaret, la seule ne me posant pas de questions sans arrêt, et avec qui je m'entendais bien. Elle venait souvent nous demander des nouvelles de Luffy, mais la réponse était toujours la même. Il n'avait pas reprit connaissance. Elle s'en alla après nous avoir fourni le repas. Law me tint l'assiette le temps que je m'assoies à côté de lui. Soudain, un bruit de choc retentit, en provenance du sous-marin. J'allais poser la question à Law quand il se leva, l'air paniqué. Ça devait être grave...

Je le suivi, Jimbei sur mes talons, quand Luffy tomba devant nous en hurlant qu'il voulait voir son frère. Et en ayant explosé une parite du sous-marin. Choc traumatique, pensais-je soudainement, et je déglutis. Ç'allait pas être de la tarte pour le calmer... Il se mit à courir dans tous les sens, renversant plusieurs de mes nakamas dans son délire. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait rouvrir ses blessures et mourir. Plus le choix, en plus il semblait croire que son frère était toujours en vie... J'eus un pincement au cœur, je me haïssais déjà pour ce que j'allais faire, mais c'était un mal pour un bien.

\- Chaînes d'eau.

Des chaînes apparurent et maintenaient le brun au sol. Je le pris par la peau du coup sans prêter attention à ses jérémiades, lança à Law un ''je m'en occupe'' et partis dans un coin tranquille. J'étais une femme, alors cela ne poserait pas de problème. Un fois au calme, je le lâchais. Je m'aperçus que Jimbei m'avais suivi. Il se mit devant moi et me demanda de rester à l'écart. Je l'écoutais, pensant qu'il avait une bonne raison d'agir ainsi. Enfin, vu ce dont je fus témoin, je compris mieux pourquoi il m'avais conseillé de rester à l'écart. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire reprendre ses esprits à quelqu'un comme ça, mais je n'essayerais jamais, trop brutale pour moi. Une fois que Luffy eut reprit conscience, dirais-je, je soignais les blessures rouvertes des deux combattants sommairement, puis pris Luffy sur mon dos pour retourner au camp.

\- Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda celui-ci sur le chemin du retour.

\- Silka.

Une fois au camp, une surprise de taille nous attendait. Rayleigh était présent, mais aucuns de mes compagnons. S'ils avaient osé partir sans moi...

Je déposais Mugiwara à terre et demanda au vieillard où était mon équipage.

\- Oh, ils sont partis il y a peu de temps, ils t'attendent un peu plus loin sur la côte, je voulais être seul avec Luffy. Et l'un deux a dit que ça te ferait les pieds, celui avec le mot ''Penguin'' sur sa casquette.

\- OK merci, et faites attention à vos blessures tous les deux, ménagez-vous, ordonnais-je à mes deux patients, avant de courir rejoindre mon capitaine, tout en grommelant des menaces de mort à l'encontre du mécanicien, et du reste de l'équipage, d'ailleurs. Ils auraient pu m'attendre, merde ! J'allais me venger, et pas qu'un peu...

Je retrouvais vite le sous-marin, et Ban m'attendait sur le pont.

\- Bon, bah maintenant on peut partir. Et le capitaine est dans la salle des radars, si tu le cherches...

Il referma la porte derrière moi, et je courus vers la pièce. J'entendis la conversation de mes deux limaces préférés.

\- Quand je pense qu'on était à deux pas, ça la fout mauvaise ! Quel gâchis..., déclara Penguin.

\- C'est clair ! T'imagines, le pays des femmes, c'est le pied ! Rêva Shachi.

\- C'est dommage que c'était pas le pays des oursonnes, déplora Bepo, avant que les deux mécaniciens ne lui rétorquent:

\- Tu vas te la boucler, oui !

Bepo s'excusa, et je débarquais devant les deux crétins, qui soudain n'en menaient pas large. Law ne m'avait pas entendu arriver, et il continua la conversation.

\- Je me demande ce que mijote le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je reste persuadé que le D va provoquer une autre tempête...

Il ricana, se balançant sur sa chaise. Je le fis tomber et déclarais :

\- Bah moi c'est d'autre chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que tu vas dormir tout seul, et pendant un bon moment !

Et je rejoignis ma cabine avant que Law n'ait pu m'arrêter. Non mais !

* * *

 **Bepo : Une review ? Désolé...**


	24. Chapitre 23 : L'île Palladineve

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Une p'tit bout de citron dans ce chapitre (comment ça vous voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Tss... décevant). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Puis si c'est pas le cas, bah j'irai pleurer toute seule dans mon coin.**

 **Disclaimer : Silka est à moi, Law, Bepo, les limaces et le reste appartiennent au joyeux monde de One Piece créé par Eichiro Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam : MAIS CA VA PAS DE ME FAIRE DES PEURS PAREILLES !? J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE ! Bon sang, c'est pas humain !**

 **Humm bon passons. Oui, c'est vrai que Law a été méchant, mais ça lui est retombé dessus (oui, plus de sexe pendant une semaine, il est tout grognon *vérifie que Law n'est pas dans les parages* notre petit pois pas cuit psychopathe et sadique). Et Silka te dit qu'elle a qu'à prévenir Erylis si Law est trop méchant... Elle fait bien plus mal qu'un AK-47.**

 **XOXO : Bah continue à adorer dans ce cas.**

 **YukikoKitamura66 : I'm happy you love my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Traffy-D-Lamy : Le problème n'est pas que Law soit d'accord ou pas, c'est comment il va se faire pardonner sans trop blesser sa fierté...**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, et pour info, _palla di neve_ veut dire "boule de neige" en italien. J'ai juste collé les mots, et ça a donné le nom de l'île. Voilà voilà...  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'île Palladineve**

 **Pov Law**

J'étais en train de faire les comptes du navires, quand Shachi rentra dans ma cabine. Je reposais mon stylo et lui demandais ce qu'il me voulait.

\- Bah... c'est à propos de l'île Palladineve sur laquelle on vient d'accoster et sur laquelle tu ne veux pas que Silka aille.

Je rectifiais immédiatement.

\- Je veux juste d'abord lui acheter des vêtements chauds, elle n'en a pas, je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas tombé sur une île hivernale depuis que Silka est arrivée dans l'équipage.

\- Et tu lui annonce ça comment ? Elle te fait la gueule depuis une semaine !

Je soupirais. Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'ignorait depuis sept jours alors que je n'avais fait que suivre son conseil de ne pas m'attirer les foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il m'avait demandé de le laisser seul, je l'avais laissé seul. Bon, même si je pensais que j'aurais pu attendre Silka sans problème.

\- On ne va pas lui dire.

\- Hein ?

\- Elle n'est pas sortie de sa cabine à part pour préparer les repas et manger, si Ban lui dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aide j'aurais toute la journée devant moi ! Et puis, fis-je en lui tendant un papier, si tu pouvais donner ça à Ban, ça m'arrangerais.

Il prit la feuille et la parcourut en diagonale. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et regarda le calendrier punaisé au mur.

\- C'est aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets qu'elle ne tira plus la gueule avant ce soir. De toute façon, j'ai intérêt à me faire pardonner, parce que j'aurais besoin de Silka dans deux semaines.

Et parce qu'elle me manque, pensais-je.

\- Mais...

\- Shachi, tu te répètes, change de disque, un peu.

\- Mais...

\- Shachi... menaçais-je.

\- Oui, désolé capitaine, j'y vais !

Et mon mécanicien se dépêcha de s'éclipser. Je soupirais en me levant, pris mon bonnet et mon nodachi, et me dirigeais vers le pont. Une fois à l'air libre, je répartissais mon équipage en différents groupes pour la journée, puis partis vers le village avoisinant, marchant vite malgré la neige. Je voulais être rentré avant midi, pour que Silka ne reste pas plus longtemps à l'écart de l'équipage. Et de moi, par la même occasion. Parce qu'elle avait réussi à m'éviter toute une semaine, et bordel ç'avait été une des pires semaines de ma vie, avec ces foutus cauchemars qui étaient revenus maintenant qu'elle ne dormait plus avec moi. Je serrais dans ma main mon nodachi. Le paysage enneigé faisait remonter de vieux souvenirs à la surface. Corazon... Je m'arrêtais, et levais la tête pour fixer le ciel.

\- Je me demande si tu aurais apprécié Silka, Cora. Sans doute que oui, et elle t'aurait bien fait rire avec ses bêtises. Elle a ce don de donner du bonheur à tout le monde, avec son caractère bien trempé. Tu l'aurais vue me réveiller avec un réveil cracheur, ou encore mettre du colorant dans mon shampooing, et ça t'aurait fait sourire. Oui, tu l'aurais aimé, j'en suis sûr.

Je souris. Je me mettais parfois à lui parler à haute voix, comme s'il était encore en vie, et ça m'apaisait. Je me remis en marche, tranquillisé. J'irais m'excuser auprès de Silka tout à l'heure.

* * *

Je toquais à la porte de la cabine de Silka, qui vient m'ouvrir. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, presque aussi grandes que les miennes. Tsss, c'est pas vrai, si elle dormait mal, elle aurait pu venir m'en parler ! Je lui mis les paquets entre les mains et elle me regarda, suspicieuse, mais avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je dirais bien un moyen de me faire pardonner de mon comportement mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de cet avis, je répondrais donc simplement : des vêtements chauds.

Elle haussa un sourcils.

\- On a accosté sur une île hivernale, alors je me suis dit que...

Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles, et elle me sauta au cou avant de m'embrasser. Bon, bah voilà, j'étais pardonné.

\- Merci, merci, merci !

Elle alla déposer mes achats sur son lit avant d'ouvrir les boîtes. On aurait dit un gosse le jour de Noël. Je lui avais acheté un manteau, des bottes fourrées, un bonnet, une écharpe et des gants, qu'elle se dépêcha d'enfiler.

\- Je peux aller dehors maintenant ? M'implora-t-elle avec ferveur.

Une gosse, définitivement.

J'eus un petit sourire. Si elle pensait s'en tirer à si bon compte... Elle déglutit en voyant la lueur malicieuse de mon regard. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux de chien larmoyant.

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi sortir et je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ensuite !

Et hop ! Attrapée ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin d'être délicat dans le choix de mes mots.

\- Vraiment tout ce que je voudrais ? Très bien. Il y a un bal sur cette île dans deux semaines, et j'ai besoin d'y aller. Tu seras ma cavalière.

\- D'accord.

Méfiance. Elle avait accepté sans rechigner. Elle allait me demander pourquoi.

\- Mais je veux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin d'aller là-bas.

Gagné. Bon, au moins elle ne râlait pas, c'était déjà ça de pris.

\- J'ai besoin de devenir un Shishikubai pour pouvoir me venger.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai trouvé un moyen pour le devenir.

\- Qui est ?

\- Livrer cent cœurs de pirate au QG de la Marine. J'en ai déjà 90, et il semblerait que le bal où nous irons sera attaqué par des pirates.

\- Et comme c'est chez des gens riches, tu en profiteras pour t'en mettre plein les poches.

\- Exactement.

\- Irrécupérable. Et si je n'ai pas de robe, je fais comment ? Sourit-elle.

\- Tu peux en acheter une, ou la coudre.

Si elle pensait qu'elle pourrait y échapper avec cette excuse... Elle sourit encore plus largement.

\- J'en ai déjà une, Penguin pour se faire pardonner m'avait parlé de ton plan. J'avais l'intention d'accepter même si tu ne t'étais pas excusé. Perdu !

Elle me passa devant, et se dirigea vers le pont, riante. Je m'étais fait avoir en beauté. Je la suivis, légèrement contrarié. Dire que Penguin avait vendu la mèche... J'étais quand même curieux de savoir quel genre de robe elle s'était faite. Je rejoignis Silka sur la berge. Il s'était mis à neiger un peu, elle dansait sous les flocons blancs en riant aux éclats. Elle était magnifique. La neige s'accrochait à ses cheveux violets et roses, scintillante comme des milliers de diamants. Je m'assis sur le pont, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Penguin lui envoya soudain une boule de neige, et elle répliqua, s'engageant dans une bataille. Shachi vint épauler son ami tandis que Silka réclama l'aide de Bepo. Je souris, Silka avait un immense sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle ne semblait même pas se souvenir que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Elle était heureuse, c'était le plus important. Je dus m'endormir pendant un moment, car je fus réveillé par Silka qui me piquait mon bonnet.

\- Je te l'emprunte !

Et elle se dépêcha d'aller le poser sur un bonhomme de neige qui portait mon nodachi. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osé !?

\- Hey, Shachi, tu ne trouve pas qu'il a l'air plus chaleureux que le vrai ? Cria Silka, avant de se prendre la boule de neige que j'avais envoyé dans la figure.

Je m'approchais de la gamine, ricanant.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Il est plus chaleureux que toi ? Tenta-t-elle, en désignant leur création.

\- Room. Shambles.

Et j'échangeais le bonnet de la violette avec un paquet de neige.

\- AAAAHHH ! Bordel c'est froid ! Grelotta-t-elle en s'extirpant du tas floconneux. Law, je te hais !

\- Tu sais, tu risques d'attraper froid, il faut que tu ailles te réchauffer, ordre du médecin, fis-je en la prenant par le col de son manteau et en l'emmenant dans ma cabine.

\- Va prendre une douche chaude, avant d'avoir la crève, lui intimais-je.

Elle grommela, puis commença à se déshabiller devant moi, m'aguichant, avant de changer d'avis et de rentrer dans ma salle de bain, fermant la porte à clé. Le reste de ses habits tombèrent dans un froissement, et sa silhouette se découpait sur la vitre de la porte. Bon sang, elle le faisait exprès ! J'eus un sourire pervers. Si elle voulait jouer à ça... Je me déshabillais à mon tour, et attendis d'entendre l'eau couler avant de déverrouiller la porte avec mon pouvoir. Silka ne perçut pas ma présence, et je me glissais sous la douche. Elle sursauta quand je mis mes mains sur ses hanches, et je la sentis sourire. Elle laissa glisser ses mains savonneuses sur son corps, sculptant ses courbes, avant de venir les poser sur mes mains, les décollant de ses hanches pour venir les poser sur ses seins. Si ce n'était pas une invitation... Je les caressais doucement, avant de venir pincer et tirer ses mamelons, lui arrachant des petits cri de bien-être. Je me collais contre son dos, ma verge tendue se pressant contre son cul. Elle sourit plus largement, et me demanda, malicieuse :

\- Je t'ai à ce point manqué ?

\- Tu as fait exprès de me chauffer, hein, Silka-ya ~, murmurais-je sensuellement à son oreille, mordillant son lobe.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, et je pressais à nouveau mon désir contre ses fesses.

\- Il se peut... que tu m'aies manqué, et que j'en ai envie... chuchota-t-elle.

Je la plaquais contre la paroi, l'eau rendant nos corps glissant. Mes mains se dirigèrent vers son sexe, et tandis que je la pénétrais de deux doigts je vins titiller son bouton rose. Elle gémit, et passa son bras derrière ma tête, sa main agrippant mes cheveux. Mes doigts firent des va-et-viens de plus en plus profonds, et quand je la sentis se resserrer autour je retirais mes doigts, la frustrant.

\- Law~ s'il te plaît... ne t'arrête pas...

Je souris contre son cou, l'embrassant délicatement, et replongeais mes doigts en elle. Je la frustrais ainsi plusieurs fois, la laissant gémissante et haletante contre le mur. Je la retournais et l'embrassais passionnément. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et je la pénétrais doucement. Elle crocheta ses jambes autour de ma taille pour m'encourager à aller plus profondément en elle, et je ne me contins plus. Je la pilonnais sauvagement, et nous atteignîmes en même temps l'orgasme. Épuisée, Silka vint se blottir contre moi. Je fermais le robinet d'arrivée de l'eau, la pris dans mes bras et alla la déposer sur le lit, la séchant à l'aide d'une serviette. Je me séchais à mon tour, puis récupérais une boîte dans l'armoire. C'était le reste d'un ancien pillage, mais j'avais pensé qu'elle l'aimerait. Je reviens vers la gamine et déposais la boîte devant elle, m'asseyant sur le lit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle fut étonné.

\- Tu y as pensé...

\- Normalement, les gars t'ont préparé un gâteau et des cadeaux mais je voulais te donner le mien au calme.

Elle dénoua le ruban, et ouvrit la boîte. Ses yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise. Elle se tourna vers moi.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas accepter, tu as dû...

\- Je n'ai dû rien du tout, c'était sur un navire que j'ai volé.

\- Il est magnifique...

\- J'aimerai que tu le portes pour le bal.

Elle se jeta à mon cou pour la énième fois de la journée.

\- Merci. Et j'aimerai m'excuser pour mon comportement de cette semaine.

\- Je te pardonne si tu me pardonnes.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je ne t'en veux plus. Je t'aime, Law, ajouta-telle après un temps de silence.

\- Je sais.

Je vins l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Hey ! Pas mes cheveux !

Je souris, et elle se releva délicatement.

\- Bon, il faut peut-être que j'aille m'habiller, les autres doivent nous attendre. Et tu devrais faire de même bien que j'apprécie la vue, sourit-elle en me détaillant du regard, avant de filer dans sa cabine.

Je soupirais, amusé, avant de me relever et de me rhabiller. J'avais réussi à éloigner Silka assez longtemps de la cuisine, Ban et les autres avaient sans doute eu le temps de finir de préparer la fête de la gamine...

* * *

 **Allez, vous aurez le bal la prochaine fois, et vous saurez ce que Law a offert à Silka... Même si vous devez vous en doutez, hein.**

 **Il y aura une belle petite crise de jalousie en vue...**

 **Law : Je ne suis pas jaloux. Jamais.**

 **Silka : Juste possessif à l'extrême.**

 **Law : C'est faux.**

 **Silka : Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Une pitite review pour donner votre avis ?**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Le bal

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Pour ce chapitre, j'ai totalement changé l'idée de départ, donc même si c'est toujours le bal, Law un peu jaloux, mais surtout, très, très en colère... Contre moi aussi d'ailleurs, hein alors je vais me faire toute petite... Surtout qu'il va sans doute péter un câble sur moi pour les deux prochains chapitres...**

 **Disclaimer : Silka est à moi, et à personne d'autre ! (excepté le petit pois pas cuit qui lui sert de capitaine). Par contre, One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Kaze D Cam :** **... NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! Mais sinon, c'est vrai qu'il est meugnon notre lawchounet à faire des cadeaux. Et comment ça j'aurais pas une de tes reviews pendant 10 jours ? M'ABANDONNE PAS !**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : La révélation totale sur ce qu'elle est, c'est dans deux chapitres, mais on va dire que tu vas pas apprécier... Je sens que je vais me faire tuer par beaucoup de monde ce jour-là !**

 **Bon, bah bonne lecture !**

 **P.S : Il y a normalement un lemon au prochain chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Le bal**

 **Pov Law**

\- Alors, comment tu me trouves ?

Je ne la regardais pas tout de suite, absorbé par mon livre, ce qui énerva Silka.

\- Law... Si tu ne me dis pas ton avis, j'irais demander à Penguin et Shachi.

Alors ça, c'était hors de question ! Je tournais mon fauteuil pour jeter un œil sur sa robe. De toute façon ce n'était pas le plus...

Ah. Merde. Là, j'avais juste envie de fermer ma cabine pour avoir Silka rien qu'à moi. Et que personne d'autre ne ne la voit dans cette robe. Même pas l'équipage.

\- Tu devrais fermer la bouche Law, on voit que tu salives, s'amusa-t-elle.

Je secouais la tête, chassant les pensées érotiques qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit en voyant la gamine – d'ailleurs, pouvais-je encore la traiter de gamine après ça – dans la robe. J'étais sûre que Silka l'avait choisie en connaissance de cause. Une petite robe noire qui moulait ses formes, et dont le haut était en dentelle noire artistiquement ouvragée, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins. Et elle avait mit le collier que je lui avait offert autour du cou. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon sophistiqué. Je me voyais détacher ses cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses reins soulignés... STOP ! Je respirais calmement, me pinçant le nez, pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Qui disparu dès qu'elle se colla à moi.

\- Alors, elle te plaît ? Susurra-t-elle malicieusement, en se penchant vers moi, dévoilant un peu plus son décolleté.

\- Silka, arrête de me chauffer, ou nous serons en retard...

\- D'accord. Je t'attends en haut, vu que tu n'es pas encore prêt. J'ai hâte de te voir en habits de pingouin, ria-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le couloir, mes yeux s'attardant sur ses jambes fines, et je m'aperçus qu'elle avait mit des escarpins noirs à talons aiguilles, qui la grandissaient d'au moins cinq centimètres. J'aurais pas besoin de me baisser beaucoup ce soir pour l'embrasser, au moins.

Je soupirais, et me leva pour me préparer. Je sentais que la soirée allait être très longue...

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Je sifflotais, satisfaite, en remontant sur le pont, ayant au passage récupéré mon manteau. Ma robe avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Law, et j'allais pouvoir – enfin ! – me venger pour toutes les fois où il m'avait mise mal à l'aise. J'arrivais sur le pont, puis descendis sur la berge, où attendait l'équipage. Qui d'ailleurs me regarda étrangement.

\- Quoi ?

C'est alors que Mathis, l'un des aide-soignants de Law, se mit à saigner du nez. Oups, je venais de comprendre. Je pris un mouchoir et lui donnais.

\- C'est mignon ça Mathis, t'es tout rouge, le taquinais-je.

\- C'est pas ma faute, c'est juste que tu fais plus adulte quand t'as les cheveux attachés, tenta-t-il de se défendre.

\- Tss, c'est pas bien de s'arrêter seulement au physique des gens, continuais-je sur un ton mi-taquin, mi-réprobateur.

Les autres se détournèrent, et je vis Shachi, Ban et Penguin se foutre allégrement de leur gueule. C'est vrai qu'ils me considéraient comme une petite sœur. Cela me fit chaud au cœur, et je vins leur faire un câlin.

\- Au secours, elle nous étouffe ! Plaisanta Shachi, et je lui donnais une tape derrière la tête.

\- Je peux savoir ce que ma Silka fait dans vos bras, gronda une voix que l'on connaissait par cœur, à force de l'entendre gueuler d'un bout à l'autre du sous-marin quand je faisais une connerie.

Et le pronom possessif n'avait hélas échappé à personne. Cela sentait le Law jaloux à plein nez...

Je me retournais, lâchant mes camarades et demandant gentiment :

\- Toi aussi tu veux un.. Ouah ! Hey, mais ça te va suuuper bien en fait ! (NDA : Franky, sort de ce corps. Immédiatement.)

\- Zut, elle qui voulait se foutre de ta gueule capitaine, comme c'est dommage..., souligna Ban.

Law avait vraiment fière allure dans son costume. Par contre, il avait gardé son nodachi mais pas son bonnet, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs. Je déglutis, mon esprit m'ayant soufflé qu'on pouvait faire bien des choses avec une cravate... Je secouais la tête, les joues rouges, Law, m'avait vraiment pervertie, avant de lancer :

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Oui.

Law me tendit le bras, et je passais le mien sous le sien, avant de nous diriger vers le lieu où avait lieu la fête. L'équipage se sépara, seulement Law et moi serions dans la salle, pendant que les autres monteraient soit la garde, soit iraient vider le coffre-fort. Et nous, nous étions là pour récupérer les cœurs. Vachement cool... Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la maison où devait se dérouler le bal. Après que Law eut donné nos faux noms, à l'entrée, les gardes nous laissèrent passer. Nous débouchâmes sur une magnifique salle dorée, avec d'immenses lustres au plafonds (NDA : Vous voyez la salle de bal dans la Bête et la Belle de Disney ? Bah c'est la même).

\- C'est merveilleux, fis-je en tournant sur moi-même, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Law ricana.

\- Sous le charme ?

\- Tout à fait.

Je donnais mon manteau à un valet, qui alla le déposer dans un coin prévu à cet effet de la salle.

\- Je te laisse seule deux minutes, je dois appeler les autres pour être sûr que tout ce passe bien. Tu t'en sortiras ?

Je haussais un sourcil, l'air de dire ''Mais tu me prends pour qui ?'', avant de le rassurer. Je le suivis du regard, remarquant que la plupart des femmes se retournaient sur son passage. J'eus un pincement au cœur, avant de me me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre, je savais que Law m'aimait, même s'il ne me l'avait toujours pas dit. Il me le montrait par ses gestes, et cela me suffisait.

Je me dirigeais vers le buffet, quand un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aussi grand que Law, aux cheveux bleus soigneusement coiffés, les yeux violets améthyste, à la peau pâle et aux gestes maniérés, s'approcha de moi. Un noble, à ne pas en douter. Merde, il fallait croire que Ban n'avait pas tort en me traitant d'aimant à problème.

\- Belle demoiselle, je crois que je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de vous être présenté. Je suis Nakareki Adamante, l'organisateur de cette fête, fit-il en me prenant la main pour un baise main, tout en lorgnant au passage sur mon décolleté.

Retiens-toi de le baffer, retiens-toi de le baffer...

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Nakareki, fis-je d'une voix mielleuse, en esquissant une courbette.

\- Appelez-moi donc Adamante, pas de chichis entre nous, voyons, contra-t-il avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux.

Putain, ce type me donnerait presque la chair de poule, j'avais l'impression d'être un biche devant un lion. Et bordel, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que j'attire les psychopathes. Après Sosuke, lui. Bah bravo ma fille, toi qui avait dit à Law de ne pas s'inquiéter pour toi, là t'aurais vraiment besoin de son aide, pensais-je en ronchonnant, un sourire de façade toujours plaqué sur mon visage.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Demanda-t-il en passant derrière mon oreille une mèche qui s'était échappée de mon chignon.

Il me souffla à l'oreille dans le même temps :

\- Vous n'auriez tout de même pas l'audace de refusez, n'est-ce pas ? De **vous** refusez à moi, ajouta-t-il perversement en appuyant bien sur le ''vous'', et en caressant mes fesses, d'un air entendu.

Bon, vu que je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mettre mon genoux dans ses bijoux de famille sans faire capoter notre couverture... Au secours Law !

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je raccrochais le bébé den-den mushi, les autres étaient en place. J'allais retourner vers Silka quand je vis un homme aux cheveux bleus l'approcher. Merde, Silka avait encore tiré le jeton ''problème'' à la loterie de la vie, c'était pas possible autrement ! Je n'entendis pas la conversation, mais je voyais que Silka était mal à l'aise. Et elle parut absolument terrifiée quand ce type lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en mettant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Hey pas touche, c'est MA Silka, bas les pattes de ma propriété, gros porc pervers !

Je m'apprêtais à intervenir sans couper quelques morceaux de l'ordure, quand une femme aux courbes voluptueuses et à la chevelure noire corbeau s'approcha de moi en ondulant des hanches. Bordel, c'était pas le moment qu'une de ces pétasses vienne m'emmerder, Silka allait pas s'en sortir toute seule !

\- M'accorderez-vous cette danse, mon mignon, me demanda-t-elle en se penchant exagérément, me dévoilant sa poitrine imposante, ses yeux outrageusement maquillés pétillant.

Je la trouvais trop vulgaire, je n'avais plus l'habitude, Silka étant tous les jours au naturelle. Elle pourrait être magnifique, bien plus belle que cette succube si elle le désirait, mais comme elle l'avait dit elle-même, ''c'est trop de temps perdu, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de passer une heure devant le miroir chaque matin''. Puis je la trouvait déjà très belle comme ça, ce qui semblait être aussi l'avis du gros pervers bleuté, qui commençait à faire danser une Silka très, très terrifiée, mais il fallait la connaître pour s'en rendre compte.

La succube suivit mon regard, et son sourire devint menaçant.

\- N'essayez même pas d'aller chercher cette jeune fille, Adamante ne la relâchera pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, vous devrez vous contenter d'une autre. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas vous opposez à un noble, alors laissez cette femme. Elle ne vaudra de toute façon plus rien une fois qu'Adamante sera passé, gloussa-t-elle.

Je compris vite le sous-entendu de la femme : Silka allait se faire violer par ce type si je n'intervenais pas, ou tant qu'on ne pouvait pas agir librement. De toute façon, mes nakamas passait avant ma vengeance pour Doflamingo. Je préférerai perdre du temps sur mon plan que de risquer que l'un d'eux souffre. Surtout si c'était Silka. Je ne la laisserai jamais entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Vous m'excuserez, mais cette jeune femme est ma fiancée, et je tiens beaucoup à elle.

La femme aux cheveux noirs parue choquée tandis que je rejoignis Silka et l'autre enfoiré, les ayant surveillé du coin de l'œil tout le temps de mon contre-temps. Le noble l'avait emmené dans un couloir, et j'espérai que Silka tienne bon jusqu'à mon arrivé. Je tournais dans le couloir, la peur au ventre. Le spectacle que je vis me mis dans une rage folle. L'enfoiré l'avait drogué, je ne sais comment, il avait remonté la robe de Silka jusqu'à sa poitrine et il commençait à desserrer sa ceinture. Je dégainais mon nodachi et le découpa en minuscules morceaux, que je me ramassais avant de mettre dans une boîte qui traînait par là. Je venais de me dégotter un cobaye. Je remis la robe de Silka correctement, avant de la serrer contre moi. Elle avait les yeux vitreux, et je vis une trace de piqûre sur son bras. Je fermais les poings. Le salopard avait enfoncé l'aiguille comme un sagouin, et Silka saignait. Je défis ma cravate, et m'en servis comme d'un bandage pour arrêter le saignement. Elle essaya de se dégager de mon étreinte à ce moment-là, encore dans les vapes, et je la rassurais avec des mots doux. Elle reprit soudainement conscience, et me frappa du poing. La vache, c'est qu'elle faisait mal maintenant ! Elle s'aperçut ensuite de sa méprise, et des larmes jaillirent d'elles-même. J'eus une pensée pour l'autre tordu. Il avait fait pleurer Silka, il allait souffrir. La gamine sanglota contre moi, les doigts agrippés à ma chemise.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher, je ne voulais pas que notre couverture saute.

\- C'est bon, je suis là maintenant, tu es en sécurité, la rassurais-je.

Je lui caressais le dos pour la calmer, et ses sanglots s'espacèrent avant de s'arrêter. Elle releva la tête, puis me sourit timidement.

\- Désolé, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser, mais je crois que c'est passé maintenant, je suis vraiment confuse, je t'ai fait perdre ton temps.

Je soupirais, puis fis avec mon air le plus sérieux :

\- Bepo, sors de ce corps.

Elle me regarda avec étonnement, puis éclata de rire. Je souris, c'est exactement la réaction que j'avais espéré. Mon bébé den-den mushi sonna, et je décochais.

\- Capitaine, c'est Shachi, on a rapporté l'or au navire, et il semblerait que les pirates qui voulaient attaquer sont là. On vous laisse vous en occuper, ou...

\- Non, c'est bon, nous nous en sortirons tout seul.

\- Ah oui, et faites attention en ressortant, il y a des dobermans dehors.

Je sentis sa voix s'éteindre. Il avait une peur bleue des chiens d'attaque.

\- Rentrez au sous-marin,et... J'eus un sourire sadique. Si vous entendez des cris, ce sera tout à fait normal.

Et je raccrochais avant que mon mécanicien puisse réagir. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cris, il y en avaient qui provenaient de la grande salle, les pirates avaient dû passer à l'action. Silka s'était relevée, chancelante.

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

Je faillis déglutir en voyant son regard noir. Oups, Silka très en colère droit devant... Je soupirais.

\- Je suppose que tu as besoin de te défouler ?

Elle grogna.

\- Je les assomme, tu récupère leur cœur, non négociable.

Et elle partit en direction de la grande salle, une aura de haine palpable autour d'elle. Je la suivis, préférant la surveiller, mais oubliant momentanément la boîte contenant mon cobaye...

* * *

 _2 jours plus tard_

\- Alors, on arrive bientôt au Q.G ? demanda pour la énième fois Silka.

\- Oui, finis-je par soupirer, épuisé.

Je l'observais discuter avec Ban du repas de midi, et une vague d'inquiétude m'envahit. On n'avait pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé au bal, et j'avais peur que cela ait traumatisé Silka. Je lui demanda soudain de me suivre, et me dirigeais vers ma cabine, où Silka me rejoignit. Je la pris dans mes bras.

\- Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé au bal... commençais-je doucement.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

\- Je me disais aussi, que tu étais bien sage ces deux derniers jours...

Elle me fit reculer jusqu'au lit, où je tombais. Elle eut un sourire malicieux en enlevant son t-shirt.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir régler ce malentendu... On a du temps avant d'arriver, non ?

\- Mais...

Elle me regarda en gonflant les joues, avant d'expirer.

\- T'es chiant, ça a failli arriver, mais tu étais là et j'ai rien, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être traumatisée ! Surtout que je me souviens plus de grand-chose...

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air boudeur. Je souris, et la renversa sous moi.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir te faire tout oublier... fis-je en me passant la langue sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 **SORTEZ PAS LES FOURCHES ! *évite les tomates qu'on lui lance***

 **Si vous me haïssez sur ce chapitre, je donne pas cher de ma peau sur les deux prochains...**

 **Sinon, une petite review pour une auteure affamée ?**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Famille

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un chapitre décisif ! Même si ce n'est pas le dernier, rassurons tout le monde.  
**

 **Il y a une (grosse) référence à un Disney, je me demande si vous trouverez... Allez, un OS cadeau pour le premier qui trouve ! (Bizarrement, ça motive...)**

 **Disclaimer : Mes OC m'appartiennent, donc on ne touche pas ! Mais One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, j'ai toujours pas réussi à voler les droits.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :  
**

 **7étoiles : Erreur corrigée ! Y'a vraiment des fois où je me relis trop vite quand je suis fatiguée. En tout cas, les réactions de Law sont normales, tu ferais quoi à sa place ?**

 **Horro : bah voilà la suite... Si tu pouvais juste éviter les tomates à la fin du chapitre...**

 **Lort : Tu sais quel générique tu m'as mis en tête avec ta répétition du mot ''trop'' ? Celui de l'Âne Trotro... Donc à l'avenir évite, ça m'arrangerait... En tout cas voilà la suite, et le conseil est toujours le même : PITIÉ PAS LES TOMATES !**

 **YukikoKitamura66 : Thank you !**

 **Bon, maintenant place au chapitre ! Et il y a un lemon !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Famille**

 **Pov Silka**

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard Silka, me conseilla Law, les nuits sont fraîches dans les îles où il y a un désert. Et cette cité n'est pas réputée pour être la plus accueillante...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais rentrée avant que les étoiles soient visibles, promis !

Et je partis en courant pour échapper à d'autres recommandations de mon capitaine. Je savais bien que j'attirais les problèmes mieux qu'un aimant, mais quand même... Il pouvait pas me faire confiance, un peu ! Ça m'énervait !

Je me retrouvais dans la ville, flânant parmi les commerçants encombrant les ruelles. L'un d'eux s'aperçut que je n'étais pas de la ville – en même temps, une combinaison noire et un béret ne passait pas inaperçue dans une ville où les gens portaient plutôt des tuniques longues et des turbans pour se protéger de la chaleur – et commença à me faire son petit speech pour me faire acheter. Amusée, je l'écoutais. Un type comme ça aurait sûrement énervé Law en moins de... allez, soyons sympa, 2 minutes.

\- Bienvenue à Agra, ma noble amie... cité de la magie noire et des enchantements...

Ben mon vieux, comme si j'allais croire ça.

\- Et des plus belles marchandises de ce côté-ci du Shin Sekai en soldes aujourd'hui, profitez-en !

Ah, ça commençait à devenir très drôle.

\- Regardez... Un combiné narguilé et cafetière qui fait aussi les pommes de terre frites ! Incassable, incassa...

Il le fait cogner contre la table, et un ressort saute.

\- Cassé.

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. J'aurais dû prendre Bepo avec moi, il se serait excusé, à tous les coups.

Le marchand sort une boîte.

\- Ohhh... Regardez-moi ça, c'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi bien conservé, le célèbre tupperware de la Mer morte. Écoutez... il ouvre la boîte et fait un bruit avec sa langue pour me faire croire que cela venait de la boîte.

\- Ah, il fonctionne.

Franchement, y'en a vraiment qui se faisait avoir avec ça ? Même Shachi et Penguin ne... Bon, si, ces deux-là, peut-être. Je m'éloignais, entendant derrière moi le marchand me supplier de revenir, tandis que ses voisins riaient, arguant que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait un pigeon dans ses filets.

L'un d'eux d'ailleurs, me héla.

\- Hé mademoiselle !

Il avait encore des larmes aux yeux tellement il avait rit, alors je m'approchais, intriguée.

\- C'est bien la première fois que Cassim se fait ridiculiser à ce point, d'habitude les pigeons gobent tout ce qu'il raconte, et les autres passant leur chemin. Mais vous, vous êtes la première à vous être arrêté juste pour rigoler un bon coup, et ne niez pas, vous avez encore le sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit autant, tenez, pour vous remercier.

Il me tendit un foulard violets, avec des dessins d'arabesques blanches. Je le pris, et sentis à la douceur du tissu que c'était de la soie. J'allais refuser, c'était bien trop, mais le marchand insista, et je finis par me résigner. De plus, cela m'évitait d'en acheter un, car le soleil cognait, encore plus que sur mon île natale, et avec mon fruit du démon, cela me drainait de mes forces. Je mis mon béret dans ma poche, et mis le foulard à la manière des femmes de l'île. Ça allait tout de suite mieux. Je remerciais le marchand, et m'enfonçais encore plus dans la ville. Quand une silhouette connue m'arrêta.

\- Erilys !

Je me jetais dans les bras de ma grande sœur, mais son regard résigné me calma de suite.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Père veut te voir, il est ici.

\- Et où est le problème ? Je vais enfin le rencontrer !

Elle me fixa avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne le savais pas la dernière fois que je t'ai vue, je te le promets, sinon, j'aurais essayé de...

\- Erilys, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'inquiétais-je.

\- Ils te le diront mieux que moi. Viens.

Elle me prit par le bras, et j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Je la suivis dans les ruelles étroites et sombres de la ville, et elle m'amena devant un bar.

\- Vas-y, ils sont à l'intérieur. Pardonne-moi à l'avance, petite sœur.

Je rentrais, et aperçus tout de suite ceux qu'Erilys désignait par ''ils'', vu qu'il y avait mon oncle. Je le reconnus tout de suite, avec ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, et ses yeux roses comme les miens. Il se leva en me voyant, et je lui sautais au cou.

\- Oncle Cassius ! J'ai crus que Sosuke t'avais tué.

\- Ce morveux ? Même dans dix ans il n'y arriverai pas ! Il m'a poignardé à droite, pensant que mon cœur était au même endroit que le tien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, mais je suis désolé s'il t'a causé des ennuis.

Je grimaçais au souvenir de mes jambes brisées.

\- ç'aurait pu être pire s'il n'y avait pas eu mon capitaine.

Une ombre passa dans son regard, et mon pressentiment grandit. Pourquoi je le sentais mal, là...

\- Je te présente ton père, Julian Blackmoon...

Un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus se leva. Il ne me ressemblait pas, à première vue, mais quand je l'examinais plus attentivement, je remarquais que j'avais hérité de lui les traits du visage, et la petite taille.

\- Silka. Ma fille.

Une lueur de bonheur illumina ses orbes bleus, et il vint me serrer contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte.

\- Commence pas à pleurer tout de suite Silka, il me reste ton grand-père à te présenter, ainsi que le chef des Révolutionnaires.

Je m'approchais de la table, intrigué. Il me semblais reconnaître l'une des deux silhouette. Je désignais celle avec les mêmes cheveux rouges que Cassius.

\- Vous. C'est vous qui avez détruit le Pacifista, sur Sabaondy.

Il tourna la tête, et ses yeux noirs pétillèrent.

\- Je plaide coupable. Je suis ton pépé, Butterfly D Jilano, enchanté.

Le nom en entier me fit sursauter.

\- Attends, vous n'êtes tout de même pas...

\- Si, celui que la Marine surnomme ''Le Poseur de Bombe'', l'un des rares à empêcher le trafic d'esclaves au monde sans avoir créé d'organisation. Et une des personnes les plus recherchées au monde. Drôle de famille, je te l'accorde. Et il ne te reste plus qu'à connaître Monkey D Dragon, le n° 1 de l'armée révolutionnaires, et celui qui nous a aidé à te retrouver.

Je me crispais. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Pourquoi ? fis-je, méfiante.

\- Viens t'asseoir, nous allons t'expliquer, m'ordonna celui avec un tatouage sur le visage, Dragon donc.

Je m'exécutais, inconsciente de ce qui allait me tomber dessus. Plus le révolutionnaire m'expliquait, plus je blanchis, et mes doigts se resserrèrent autour de la table, laissant une marque dans le bois. Non. Pas ça. C'était un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais si ça l'était, je ne pouvais pas... Non, c'était un canular, mon père allait prendre la parole, et dire qu'ils plaisantaient tous, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Sinon... Je n'aurais pas le choix. Et à la fin, quand Dragon ajouta :

\- C'est pour ça que Doflamingo te veux. Tu n'as pas le choix. Viens demain à cette adresse.

Je ne n'avais d'autre solution sans mettre l'équipage, sans mettre Law en danger de mort qu'accepter. Mais pour ça, je devais... Mon cœur se serra à cette idée, je ne pouvais pas demain, c'était l'anniversaire de Law.

\- Un jour de plus. C'est tout ce que je demande, fis-je en plantant mes yeux dans ceux de Dragon.

Il accepta.

\- Très bien, à dans deux jours. Et si tu n'es pas là, nous viendrons te chercher, de gré ou de force, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Très clair.

Je me levais, telle une marionnette, et personne de ma famille ne me retint. Ils avaient tous compris que j'avais besoin d'être seule un moment. Erilys était restée dehors à m'attendre, et je lui demandais quelque chose qui l'étonna, mais elle me répondit avec franchise, quoi qu'avec le rouge aux joues.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, lui soufflant avant de partir :

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais si tu pouvais lui expliquer quand je...

\- J'ai compris. Va, profites-en autant que tu peux désormais, Silka.

Je rejoignis le sous-marin et Ban s'inquiéta pour moi en voyant blanche. Je le rassurais, lui disant que c'était dû à la chaleur, et m'installais face au bureau dans ma chambre, que Law avait fini par installer suite à mes nombreuses supplications. Je passais ma main sur le chêne verni, et une larme tomba doucement sur la surface, suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre. Dans deux jours, je ne serais plus là. Je reniflais, reprenant mon courage à deux mains, puis pris une feuille et un stylo. Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans lui expliquer.

* * *

 _Le lendemain soir_

La fête pour l'anniversaire de Law battait son plein, et je m'approchais de lui.

\- Tiens, tu viens me donner mon cadeau?

\- Vu que mon cadeau est... un peu particulier, je préfère de le donner en privé.

\- Je te suis, fit-il, soudainement plus enthousiaste.

Je l'emmenais dans sa chambre, m'installant sur le lit, et lui désignais le tiroir. Intrigué, il l'ouvrit, et il eut un sourire pervers en se retournant vers moi.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Silka...

\- Je suis à toi, pour toute la nuit. Et puis, tu voulais essayer, alors...

Je rougis en détournant la tête. Il vint se placer au-dessus de moi.

\- Alors comme ça tu es à moi pour toute la nuit hein...

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, et un frisson provenant de mon bas-ventre me parcourut. Il me déshabilla lentement, ses doigts froids effleurant ma peau, me dévorant du regard, et je finis par me retrouver totalement nue devant lui. Il m'embrassa longuement, jouant avec ma langue avant de me souffler sa demande à l'oreille :

\- Occupe-toi de moi.

Je rougis, et il ricana.

\- Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis, tu le sais ? Mais tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Susurra-t-il en me mordillant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille.

J'inversais nos positions, et le déshabillais en prenant mon temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aussi nu que moi. Je voulais lui laisser une impression indélébile dans son corps. Je voulais lui manquer. Je voulais, d'une certaine façon, ne rien regretter quand je partirais.

Je mordillais ses mamelons, avant de les lécher, lui arrachant un gémissement. Je baisais ensuite son torse musclé, retraçant ses muscles, ses tatouages, suivant malgré ces détours une ligne droite imaginaire jusqu'au bas-ventre de Law. Je vins taquiner son membre déjà dur du bout de ma langue, le faisant languir - suivant les conseils de ma soeur -.

\- Silka~, arrête...

Je m'exécutais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, relevant la tête, un sourire joueur sur le visage. Il agrippa mes cheveux et me redirigea vers son sexe, que je pris en bouche. Je fis des va-et viens tout en caressant le bout de ma langue, et mes doigts vinrent caresser ses testicules. Il haletait, et quand je sentis sa veine pulser contre ma langue je sentis qu'il allait venir. Il se libéra en moi, et j'avalais sa semence. Je remontais l'embrasser, puis il prit ce que j'avais caché dans le tiroir. Un bandeau et des menottes.

\- Maintenant c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi...

Son souffle chaud me rendait folle. Il passa les menottes à mes poignets, les accrochant au lit, et attacha le bandeau. Je ne voyais plus rien, et mes sensations était décuplées. Il passa ses doigts sur mon corps, et je m'arquais sous les délicieuses sensations qui m'envahissaient. Je sentis sa bouche chaude venir titiller mes mamelons déjà durcis, tandis qu'il me caressait mon sexe, déclenchant des vagues de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je voulais le toucher, me débattant pour me débarrasser des menottes, avant que Law ne m'intima de m'arrêter, de peur que je ne me blesse. Il m'embrassa passionnément, et il ne sépara nos lèvres que quand nous fûmes à bout de souffle. Il fit des baisers papillons sur ma gorge, passant sa langue sur ma jugulaire, avant de descendre plus bas, bien plus bas. Quand il se mit à sucer mon clitoris, je cria sans retenue, et l'orgasme ne tarda pas à m'atteindre. J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, pantelante et couverte de sueur, quand Law me pénétra d'un coup. Je gémis, et il ressortit avec une lenteur exaspérante.

\- Law~... plus... plus vite...

Et il rentre à nouveau en moi, puis commença à me pilonner sans s'arrêter. Je devenais folle, le fait de ne pas voir ayant exacerbé mon sens du toucher. Il toucha enfin mon point sensible, me faisant voir des étoiles. Mes hanches partirent à la rencontre de ses reins, puis d'une main il me retourna, tout en continuant à marteler le fond de mon utérus, ses hanches claquant contre mes fesses.

\- Mmmmh... Law... plus fort...

Il accéda à ma requête, se couchant sur moi pour donner des coups de bassin de plus en plus profonds, imposant son rythme. L'orgasme pointait, mes parois se resserrèrent sur le membre dur de Law, qui accéléra encore, devenant presque brutal, ses mains agrippant mes hanches. J'allais avoir de sacrées marques demain matin... Law atteignit la jouissance en premier, et je le suivis en sentant son sperme chaud jaillir en moi. Il me détacha et me débanda les yeux, avant de venir m'embrasser.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, on a encore toute la nuit devant nous, susurra-t-il, avant de venir me mordre sur la clavicule, un de mes points sensibles.

La morsure saigna, et il vint lécher le sang.

Mon cœur se serra, je devais profiter au maximum des dernières heures qu'on passait ensemble.

* * *

Je regardais Law dormir. Mon capitaine. Mon amant. Mon ami. Celui qui m'avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Et celui dont j'allais briser le cœur.

Je me relevais doucement, laissant la lettre que j'avais préparé à son intention, ainsi qu'un album de photos où nous apparaissions, merci Ban, sur son bureau. Je passais par la chambre de mes amis, laissant un petit quelque chose pour qu'ils se rappellent de moi. Shachi et Penguin ronflaient comme des bienheureux, ils avaient dû encore jouer au poker et boire comme des trous sans fonds. Ban se retourna quand je déposais son cadeau, mais ne se réveilla pas. Bepo avait le sommeil lourd, alors ce fut aussi facile.

Je me glissais dehors, échappant à la vigilance de Mathis, qui était de garde cette nuit.

Je me dirigeais vers l'adresse fournit par Dragon, laissant derrière moi ma maison et mes amis.

L'équipage du Heart.

* * *

 **NOOOON ! PITIÉ PAS LES TOMATES ! NI LES OBJETS DANGEREUX ! *échappe à un couteau volant***

 **Sinon, une petite review ? *se casse en courant pour échapper aux lecteurs mécontents***


	27. Chapitre 26 : Elle est partie

**Bonjour tout le monde *évite le missile à tête chercheuse envoyé par une lectrice mécontente***

 **D'ACCORD JE RECOMMENCERAIS PLUS DES FINS A SUSPENCE ! *croise les doigts* Bon, on va plutôt que j'éviterais ça un maximum...  
**

 **Chapitre un peu court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres idées, le prochain sera plus long, promis !**

 **Et personne n'a trouvé la référence à Disney, j'suis déçue...**

 **C'était le marchand au début d'Aladdin, qui présente (justement) l'histoire. C'était si difficile ?**

 **Silka : En même temps, tes lecteurs ne passent pas tous leurs dimanches après-midi devant un Disney...**

 **Moi : mais je fais pas ça moi !**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece appartient toujours à Eichiro Oda, j'ai pas réussi à voler les droits.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **7étoiles : en fait** **, Doflamingo n'est** **pas la cause principale, mais c'est vrai qu'il est en partie responsable. Et comme il me reste... environ cinq chapitres avec l'épilogue, je préfère me concentrer sur cette fanfiction. Et c'est vrai que tout le monde fera comme moi, mais je préfère prévenir... Parce qu'en comptant toutes mes fanfics, je sortais bien cinq à six chapitres par semaine...**

 **Guest : Oh merci ! *étoiles dans les yeux***

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Haha j'ai évité le missile ! Mais sinon, là on a la réaction de Law et les révélations sur Silka, mon sadisme a quand même ses limites.**

 **D : Si elle le reverra ? P'tes bien qu'oui, p'tes bien qu'non... Mouahahahahahah !**

 **YukikoKitamura66 : I'm a sadistic author, isn't it ? *like a demon***

 **clochette1710 : Oh ? bah j'ai bien fait de faire l'annonce, comme quoi... Et Law n'a pas vraiment le choix de la laisser partir...**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Elle est partie**

 **Pov Law**

Je me retournais dans le lit, encore ensommeillé, quand mon corps ne rencontra que du vide. Étrange, Silka était déjà levée ? Je m'assis sur le matelas, m'étirais, et touchais le drap. Froid. Elle était levée depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je fronçais les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Et avec la nuit qu'on avait passé, elle aurait dû encore dormir. Je me levais, si je devais la trouver ce serait à la cuisine en train de manger. Mon regard fut soudain attiré par une masse sur mon bureau. Je m'approchais, et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un album photo et d'une lettre. Un nœud se noua dans mon ventre, et ma main trembla en prenant la lettre. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je dépliais le papier, et commençais à lire l'écriture élégante et familière.

 _Cher Law_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je n'aurais pas trouvé de solution pour éviter de partir. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix, rester aurait mis en danger l'équipage. Je t'aurais mis en danger, et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter. Pour que tu comprenne, il faut que je t'explique._

 _Ma mère venait d'une île du Shin Sekai appelée Delteraya. Sur cette île vit une communauté, où les dextro-cardiaques sont assez nombreux. Mais ils ne peuvent vivre que si on leur donne dans leurs premières années un fruit du démon. Ce qui engendre un phénomène assez curieux : ces mangeurs de fruits du démon révèlent une capacité caché du fruit qu'eux seuls peuvent maîtriser, on ignore pourquoi. Cela peut être un don utile, mais peu dangereux, ou un don comme la voyance de ma mère. On les appelle les ''Rubis''. Mais ce don doit être révélé avant la 25ème année, ou alors, le fruit prend contrôle du Rubis, provoquant son explosion._

 _Je suis l'une d'eux. Mais mon don n'a jamais été révélé, mon oncle n'ayant pas de moyens pour rejoindre le Shin Sekai avant. Et c'est au moment où il en avait trouvé un que j'ai dû m'enfuir. Ma famille m'a désormais reprise, et je ne peux malheureusement pas rester ici, sur ce navire que je considère comme chez moi. Plus le sujet est âgé, plus la maîtrise de son don est long. J'ignore combien de temps cela me prendra. Alors vis ta vie sans moi. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Fais comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Oublie-moi. C'est mieux pour nous deux._

 _Non, en fait je suis sûre que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête et que tu ne prendras pas en compte mes conseils. Alors sache ceci : si Doflamingo me veut, c'est pour ce don que je ne maîtrise pas encore. C'est aussi pour cela que je dois te quitter, mon père ayant apprit je ne sais comment que tu avais été de sa famille. Il a peur que tu ne me livres à cet enfoiré. Moi, je sais que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Donc même quand j'aurais la pleine maîtrise de mon don, mon paternel ne veut pas que je revienne chez moi, ici, près de toi. Tu me connais assez bien pour comprendre que je ne le laisserais pas faire à sa guise. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te revenir. Je te le promets. Alors prends soin de toi, et de tout l'équipage. Vous êtes ma famille, et vous me manquez déjà._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Silka_

Je m'assis sur le lit, trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre geste. Silka était partie. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Merde, pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Mon cœur me brûlait. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit ? Tous ces gestes d'hier me revenaient en mémoire, et elle semblait profiter de chaque instant où elle était encore avec nous. Où elle était encore avec moi. Comme si elle n'allait pas revenir. Tous les indices étaient là, et j'avais été assez aveugle pour ne pas les voir. Je relus encore une fois cette maudite lettre, me faisant encore plus mal. Silka avait pleuré en l'écrivant, cela se voyait, certains endroits étaient encore humides. J'avais envie de hurler, de frapper quelqu'un, de laisser ma rage sortir. Bordel, pourquoi je devais perdre tous ceux qui m'étaient chers ? Mes parents, Lamy, mes amis, Cora, puis maintenant Silka. Ma Silka. Un rayon de soleil parmi mes nuages. Sa joie de vivre éclairait mes ténèbres, et elle le savait. Combien de fois s'est-elle évertuée à me faire sourire, à me faire rire ? Tout ça pour qu'elle doive partir. Tout ça pour qu'elle me quitte pour me protéger, pour que je n'ai pas de soucis à cause d'elle. Et je n'avais pas profité de sa présence. Son sourire, ses cheveux, son odeur, ses mimiques, tout me manquait déjà.

Bepo entra soudain sans frapper. Il avait une lettre dans la patte. Silka l'avait aussi prévenu.

\- Laisse-moi seul Bepo.

\- Tu pleures capitaine.

\- Non, je ne pleure pas.

Mon second savait à cet instant précis que je mentais. Même si ce n'était pas visible, il devait ressentir ma détresse. Il vint se coller contre moi, me faisant un câlin.

\- Si. Tu pleures. Comme nous tous.

Oh, ils étaient déjà au courant. Ça m'éviterait de devoir l'annoncer par moi-même. Penguin, Shachi et Ban apparurent à l'embrasure de la porte, les yeux rougis.

\- Capitaine...

\- Oui Shachi ?

\- Les autres veulent savoir ce que vous allez faire.

\- Elle est partie. On ne peut rien faire.

\- Mais...

Il se tut, conscient qu'elle me manquait sans doute encore plus qu'à lui. Je me levais, avant de demander à Penguin de faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me dirigeais vers le pont, quand celui-ci me héla.

\- Où vas-tu, capitaine ?

\- Oublier.

Je sautais à terre, allant vers la ville. Cela faisait des années que je connaissais le principe ''boire pour oublier'', mais c'est la première fois que je mettrais à l'œuvre. C'est alors qu'une personne que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite m'arrêta.

\- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu fasse ça.

Cette voix. Erilys.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Elle m'a demandé de te...

\- JE M'EN FOUS !

Elle sembla choquée. C'est vrai que je ne perdais presque jamais mon sang-froid, mais là... Elle soupira, et me prit dans ses bras, m'obligea à m'asseoir par terre.

\- Pleure, chiale, frappe-moi, défoule-toi comme tu peux si ça te calme, mais ne commence pas à de noyer dans l'alcool, sinon Silka va m'en vouloir.

Je la regardais avec étonnement, et soudain je ne vis plus devant moi la fille de mon pire ennemi, mais la sœur de celle que j'aimais. Elle savait que je la détestais pour une raison minable, mais elle n'hésitait pas à me venir en aide, parce que Silka l'avait voulu. Je cédais soudainement. Je me mis à sangloter convulsivement, frappant le sol de mes poings.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle devait partir ? J'aurais pu... J'aurais pu l'emmener, et rester le temps qu'il fallait ! Je ne lui ai même pas dit que je l'aimais ! Saleté de fierté !

\- Elle le savait. Ça lui suffisait.

Je perdis la notion du temps, et j'ignore combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne me relève, calmé. La blonde se releva aussi, épousseta sa robe et me regarda droit dans les yeux, me demandant ce que j'allais faire.

\- Me débarrasser de Doflamingo.

J'eus un sourire mauvais.

\- Et après, je récupère Silka, quitte à retourner tout le Shin Sekai pour trouver son île.

Elle sourit.

\- Si tu as besoin de mon aide, elle t'est acquise. Et prends ça, je vais t'éviter de perdre du temps.

Elle me donna un Eternal Pose, pour Delteraya.

\- N'y va pas avant au moins un an, je dirais. Et tu me le rendra après, j'en ai qu'un seul.

\- Merci.

\- Ne te méprend pas, ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, Trafalgar, mais pour ma petite sœur. Tu l'as rendue plus heureuse, et je ne te remercierais sans doute jamais assez pour cela. Tu devrais y aller, ton équipage doit t'attendre.

Elle disparut, et je retournais au sous-marin. Ban m'attendait sur le pont.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Fais passer le message : ne parlez plus d'elle. Et on s'en va.

Je regardais l'horizon. Oui, j'en étais sûr désormais : Silka, attends-moi, je viendrais te chercher.

\- Après tout, on a un Empereur à faire tomber, non ?

* * *

 _Sur un bateau révolutionnaire_

\- Jilano...

\- Oui Julian ?

\- J'aimerai que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de Silka. J'ai bien comprise qu'elle aimait cet équipage. Et qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je l'ai arraché à eux. Je l'ai entendu pleurer en passant devant sa cabine.

La voix du révolutionnaire se brisa légèrement. La douleur de sa fille le rendait malade.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui faire rencontrer Sabo et Koala, pour qu'elle connaisse des gens de son âge. Et méfie-toi de sa vengeance...

Julian regarda le plus âgé, étonné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Qu'elle est comme Cassius. Une emmerdeuse et blagueuse de première. Julian, tu vas souffrir.

Et le grand-père de Silka éclata de rire en voyant la mine défaite de son beau-fils. Oh oui, ils allaient en baver avec Silka dans leurs rangs...

* * *

 **Alors ? Tomates ou pas tomates ?**

 **Mais dans tous les cas, y'a le bouton review juste en dessous qui vous attend... donc une review ?**


	28. Chapitre 27 : Eternal Pose et Poussin

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour sortir le nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse, j'espère désormais pouvoir en sortir au moins un toutes les semaines, en tout cas je ferais les efforts pour.**

 **Si ils sortent, ce sera sans doute le mercredi, ou le week-end. Ce chapitre-là est une exception, je n'ai pas recommencé mes cours de musique, et il était presque fini...**

 **Un chapitre de transition centrée sur l'équipage de Law, un nouveau membre, et une décision qui va chambouler le Sub-Nautilus... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, la rentrée n'a rien changé...**

 **Réponse aux reviews : Comme j'en ai eu énormément, signalez-moi si je n'ai pas répondu !**

 **Guest : Merci !**

 **D : Nyark nyark pourquoi je sens que l'idée que j'ai eu pour leurs retrouvailles n'est pas absolument celle que tu penses... Je me marre d'avance... Et j'te fais la surprise aussi !**

 **clochette1710 : je sais c'est triste *sort un mouchoir* Snif ! En tout cas, On a pas encore les coups tordus de Silka, mais c'est vrai qu'elle va être proche de Sabo et Koala... J'en connais un qui va pas apprécier...**

 **YukikoKitamura66 : Thanks ! Good luck too.**

 **Kaze D Cam : Comment ça arrêter d'écrire ? J'ai commencé et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter ! ça me permet de me sortir mes histoires de la tête et de les partager avec les lecteurs... Et oui c'est triste... Mais plus pour longtemps...**

 **EMMA BD : Oups, j'ai mis un mois pour sortir la suite, je sens que je vais avoir bobo à la tête... Mais je crois bien que tu es la seule à avoir trouvé le dernier chapitre super ! Et c'est vrai que Law est un peu méchant et jaloux sur les bords. Mais juste un peu.**

 **Larien Faelivrin :Enfin se cacher sous les couvertures pour ça c'est inutile ! Surtout que la bonne écriture était la deuxième : "lit" Voilà voilà... Et on reverra Silka dans le prochain chapitre, il est en parallèle de celui-ci.**

 **nikkouyoku : Oh merci, en tout cas j'essayerais de moins coller à l'anime si jamais je refais le passage sur Sabaody. Et bien sûr que Law la retrouve, mon sadisme a des limites ! (quoi que...) En tout cas j'espère que ta terminale se passera bien, et tiens du coup ça me fait penser...**

 **Annonce : Bonne rentré à toutes et à tous ! J'espère pour vous que vous réussirez votre année, bonne chance pour vos études et/ou examens si vous en passez.**

 **Allez, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps : le chapitre !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Eternal Pose et Poussin**

 **Pov Penguin**

Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis la disparition de Silka. Le capitaine était plus morose, plus renfermé, et nous n'avions plus le droit de parler d'Elle, comme il l'appelait. Les premiers jours, on se retournait parfois en croyant apercevoir ou entendre notre amie dans les couloir du sous-marin. Elle nous manquait beaucoup trop. Elle avait laissé un vide immense en partant. Personne n'arrivait à combler les silences. Mais petit à petit, l'équipage reprit un peu de joie, essayant d'oublier son souvenir. On recommençait à vivre tout doucement, en reprenant nos habitudes d'avant Silka. La plupart ne prononçaient plus son nom, bien conscient que ça ne la ferait pas revenir. Et ayant peur de la réaction de Law, aussi. Alors qu'au contraire, Bepo, Ban, Shachi et moi nous nous réunissions souvent, juste pour regarder les photos qu'elle nous avait laissé, ou simplement parler d'elle. D'ailleurs, j'avais cousu sur mon bonnet à la place de mon pompon rouge la petite peluche de pingouin qu'elle m'avait offerte. Oui, j'avais bien conscience que c'était ridicule de s'accrocher à de petites choses comme ça, qu'on devrait l'oublier, mais c'était plus fort que nous. Elle était arrivée comme une fleur sur ce navire, et était repartie comme un souffle de vent. Aussi insaisissable que son élément.

Le capitaine ne se remettait pas de son départ.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, la décision de Law nous avait tous choqués.

Une fois où nous avions débarqué sur une île renommée pour ses mécaniciens, Law était revenu de la ville principale avec un nouveau nakama. Enfin, une nouvelle, pour être plus précise. Elle avait déjà revêtue l'uniforme de l'équipage. Elle était plutôt petite – comme Elle –, avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts mais qui bouclaient, un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et buriné par le soleil, et des yeux couleur cerise en amande. J'eus envie de m'en éloigner. Pourtant, elle avait des formes, et tout ce que j'aimais chez une femme, mais rien à faire, elle m'était antipathique.

\- Voici notre nouvelle mécanicienne et spécialiste en explosifs, elle s'appelle Mérié Deria. Shachi, elle sera sous tes ordres.

Mon ami acquiesça, mais la nouvelle ne l'enchantait pas plus que moi, à voir son air renfrogné. C'est alors que Ban posa la question douloureuse:

\- Et elle dormira où ?

\- Il y a la chambre libre en face de la mienne, elle se mettra là.

La nouvelle fit murmurer tout l'équipage, et même Bepo baissa la tête en s'excusant. Deria inclina la figure sur le côté, intriguée par notre comportement. Law nous fit taire:

\- ça suffit ! Deria sera installé dans cette chambre que ça vous plaise ou non ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Je me levais, suivi de Shachi et sortis de la cuisine en claquant la porte violemment. Hors de question que cette fille soit notre nakama. Elle ne prendra pas la place de Silka, pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **Pov Ban**

Penguin venait de faire claquer la porte violemment, et Shachi l'avait suivi. Deria fut peinée du comportement grossier des deux mécaniciens, mais d'une certaine façon je les comprenais. Law, n'avait pas été délicat. Il aurait pu au moins nous prévenir, que nous n'ayons pas l'impression qu'il veuille remplacer Silka. Même si en y réfléchissant deux minutes, c'était impossible. Je me levais à mon tour, et proposais à Deria de lui faire visiter le sous-marin. Elle accepta, et dès qu'elle fut assez loin de la cuisine, explosa. Elle avait visiblement un caractère assez franc.

\- Mais c'est quoi leur problème à ces deux-là ? Je ne leur ai rien fait et ils me haïssent !

\- Excuse-les, ce n'est facile pour personne ici, mais eux l'ont très mal pris, ils n'ont pas réfléchi. Vient me voir s'ils t'embêtent, je les recadrerais.

\- Ont très mal pris quoi ? fit-elle suspicieusement.

\- Le fait que Law t'ait recrutée sans nous en avoir parlé, la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était... avec Elle.

J'avais murmuré les deux derniers mots, la plaie était encore trop vive. Deria me regarda bizarrement, mais ne dit rien. Je lui montrais les différentes pièces, puis finis par sa chambre. Je lui ouvris juste et refermais la porte derrière elle, avant de me diriger tout droit vers la chambres des deux idiots, dont j'ouvris la porte en shootant dedans, faisant sursauter les deux mécaniciens.

\- Ban, bon sang, t'es pas obligé de démolir la porte ! s'écria Shachi.

\- écoutez-moi bien, vous deux, les menaçais-je en les prenant par le col de leur combinaison. Vous irez vous excuser auprès de Deria. Vous avez vraiment pensé qu'elle la remplacerait ? Law ne ferait jamais ça. Alors vous allez laisser une chance à cette petite de s'intégrer dans l'équipage. Deria est différente de Silka, et Law ne l'a pas recrutée pour la même chose. Elle ne lui ressemble en rien, elle un physique et un caractère différent. Elle n'est pas Silka, et elle ne la remplacera jamais. C'est bien compris ?

\- Oui, Ban, firent doucement mes deux amis, tout penaud.

Je les relâchais quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais, et je m'aperçus que Deria m'avait suivi jusqu'à la chambre des garçons. Elle nous dévisagea, le regard dur.

\- Je peux savoir qui est cette Silka ?

\- Cela ne te regarde aucunement, miss, fit une voix grondante.

Aïe, le capitaine nous avait entendu... On pouvait déjà creuser notre tombe. Penguin et Shachi pâlirent, et Deria fixa le capitaine avant de lâcher :

\- Si ça ne me concerne pas, alors je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Et elle repartit, nous laissant seuls avec Law. Je déglutit alors qu'il nous fusillait du regard.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez accueilli Deria comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles ? gronda notre capitaine.

\- On... On a cru que vous vouliez La remplacer. Alors... tenta, hésitant, Penguin.

Je crus que Law allait étrangler Penguin, pour le coup. Le mécanicien se planqua derrière moi, puis le capitaine poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Penguin... Si j'ai recruté Deria, c'est parce que je pars bientôt et que je voulais être sûr que vous n'auriez pas de problème avec le sous-marin. Quand à Elle...

Il eut un petit sourire, et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

\- Erilys m'a donné ça... Je suppose que vous savez ce que c'est ?

J'écarquillais les yeux.

…

Un Eternal Pose.

Pour Delteraya.

Là où était Silka.

Il l'avait depuis tout ce temps.

Et il ne nous en avait pas parlé.

L'enfoiré.

Shachi résuma tout à fait la situation.

\- Mai-Mais alors pourquoi on est pas allé la chercher plus tôt ?

\- Erilys m'a conseillé d'attendre un peu, pour que la gamine maîtrise son pouvoir. Et je préfère avoir entamé la seconde partie de mon plan avant d'aller la récupérer.

 _Pour ne pas la mettre en danger_ était sous-entendu. Ça se tenait... N'empêche qu'il aurait pu nous dire qu'on allait la récupérer, ça nous aurait évité de déprimer !

\- Par contre, vous allez vous excuser tout de suite auprès de Deria. Sans lui expliquer pour Silka, est-ce bien clair ? menaça Law.

\- Oui mon capitaine, grommelèrent en même temps les deux mécaniciens avant de partir à la recherche de la blonde.

Je fixais Law avec une pointe de colère, mais en voyant son regard mélancolique je compris que la décision de ne pas aller la chercher tout de suite lui pesait. Je mis ma main sur mon épaule avant de souffler :

\- Patience, capitaine, je suis sûre qu'elle nous attends.

Law sourit tristement avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, tandis que je retournais à la cuisine, où sans le savoir les membres avaient dérogé à l'ordre donné par Law aux deux mécaniciens. Ne pas parler à Deria de Silka.

* * *

 **Pov Deria**

Énervée, je remontais le sous-marin jusqu'à la cuisine, où devait se trouver encore assez de membres de mon nouvel équipage pour qu'il y en ait au moins un qui puisse répondre à mes questions. Parce que je sentais que si on me cachait des choses encore longtemps, j'allais péter un câble. Je ne suis pas en sucre, bordel ! Je peux entendre qu'une personne qu'ils aimaient beaucoup est morte et qu'ils avaient l'impression que je la remplaçais, de ce que j'avais pu comprendre, ça m'aurait moins choquée que le snobisme dont avait fait preuve ceux qui allaient devenir mes supérieurs, je parlais bien sûr des deux salopards nommés Penguin et Shachi. Pour un peu je leur aurait fait bouffer leur chapeau ! OK, ils pensaient que je remplaçais leur amie, OK, ils ne m'aimaient pas pour ça. Mais par Davy Jones, la politesse ça existe ! Et puis si j'avais bien cerné la personnalité de ces deux-là, leur amie devait être une gentille fi-fille toute douce, le genre qui m'énervait le plus avec leur manières policées. Être polie, d'accord, mais pas jusqu'à l'écœurement ! Je grimaçais mentalement, non, vraiment pas. Arrivé à destination, je respirais lentement pour garder mon sang-froid le plus longtemps possible, puis entrais dans la pièce. J'avais bien deviné, la plupart n'avait pas encore rejoint leur poste. Je refermais la porte, de façon à ce que si le capitaine passait, il ne m'entende pas. Je toussotais pour attirer l'attention, et les hommes se retournèrent, intrigués.

\- J'ai une question à vous poser, et j'aimerai que vous y répondiez le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Vas-y, m'encouragea un jeune garçon avec une chapka bleu électrique sur la tête. Et au fait, moi c'est Mathis, je suis aide-soignant. Bienvenue dans l'équipage, et on est désolé pour le comportement de nos mécaniciens.

\- C'est justement de ça que je voulais parler. Qui est Silka ?

Leur réaction valait son pesant de cacahuètes. L'ours blanc qui leur servait de second commença à s'excuser, tandis que le semi-géant gronda, et le reste des hommes blêmit. Le sujet était très sensible... Mathis fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

\- C'était ma supérieure, et un excellent médecin.

\- C'était une amie, un bout-en-train, toujours en train de comploter pour emmerder le monde et faire rire l'équipage, renchérit un autre.

\- C'était une amie très chère, Penguin et Shachi la considéraient comme leur petite sœur, murmura Bepo. Désolé !

\- C'était une excellente cuisinière, fit calmement le semi-géant. Et l'amante de Law. Même si je n'ai jamais apprécié sa relation avec notre capitaine, au fil du temps j'ai fini par l'apprécier et par comprendre qu'elle ferait tout pour ne blesser personne dans l'équipage.

Le portrait qu'ils brossaient d'elle étaient vraiment positif. Enfin, presque... J'aurais pu m'entendre avec elle, mon avis était totalement infondé. Et je comprenais mieux la réaction des deux garçons. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je leur pardonnais. Loin de là.

Je posais ensuite la question qui me tenait le plus à cœur :

\- Et que lui est-il arrivé ?

C'est une voix derrière moi qui me répondit.

\- Elle est partie pour nous protéger. Et je t'interdis de critiquer son geste. Il était justifié, nous le savons tous.

Je me retournais, et aperçut Shachi, suivit par Penguin. Je haussais les épaules, dédaigneuse :

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

\- On voulait s'excuser pour tout à l'heure, nous n'aurions pas dû réagir ainsi. Pardonne-nous, fit-il en s'inclinant, et Penguin le suivit.

Mathis s'approcha de moi et me glissa un mot à l'oreille. Un sourire immense vint orner mon visage.

\- Bien sûr que je vous pardonne... Mes deux jolies limaces.

Ils se relevèrent, choqués, avant que Shachi ne ricane.

\- Je te remercie... Petit poussin.

Il faisait référence à mes cheveux. L'enculé.

\- Attends, viens par là, je vais te faire bouffer ton chapeau !

Penguin, vint à la rescousse de son ami, et nous chahutâmes jusqu'à ce que Ban intervienne.

\- Mais c'est pas fini ce bordel !

Je relevais la tête et tirais la langue avant d'ajouter :

\- Pas envie !

Ban se frappa la main sur le front, désespéré par mon comportement, avant que quelqu'un ne crie :

\- Le capitaine se dirige vers la cuisine ! Tout le monde à son poste !

Penguin et Shachi me prirent pas le col de ma combinaison, avant de se diriger en courant vers les machines. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les moteurs, essoufflés, puis nos regards se croisèrent. Un sourire timide fleurit sur mes lèvres, ils étaient amusant, en fin de compte. Le brun enleva ses lunettes, et je pus apercevoir ses yeux verts avec des points dorés, avant qu'il ne les remette et me tende la main.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été invivable avec toi et je m'en excuse à nouveau. On fait la paix ?

Je lui pris la main et la serra.

\- On fait la paix !

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tard..._

\- Alors, c'est décidé capitaine, vous vous en allez ?

\- Oui Bepo, je te confie ces deux Eternal Pose. Attendez-moi sur Zou, fit-il en désignant un des objets.

\- Et le deuxième ? demandais-je quand l'ours blanc les prit dans sa patte.

Il sourit.

\- C'est celui pour aller récupérer Silka. Alors tu n'y touches pas.

\- Bien sûr que non Bepo! fis-je avec un grand sourire innocent.

Le capitaine soupira, puis après des tas de recommandations dont je n'avais rien à foutre, il partit tandis que certains sortaient un discret mouchoir, sauf les deux limaces habituelles, qui s'accrochaient comme des désespérés à Law qui dut les menacer de les découper pour qu'ils le lâchent. Dépités, ils vinrent se plaindre auprès de Bepo. En voyant toujours les Eternal Pose dans la patte du second, et vu que le capitaine était désormais hors de vue, j'eus une idée qui allait faire disparaître la paix du navire, mais ça, je l'ignorais encore...

\- Hey les gars, si on allait chercher cette Silka nous-même ?

Ils me regardèrent comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Bah oui, on a l'Eternal Pose qui va bien, le capitaine ne nous l'a pas interdit et ça remonterait le moral des deux limaces, vous en pensez quoi ?

Un grand sourire apparurent sur toutes les frimousses de l'équipage.

\- Mais c'est génial comme idée !

J'implorais Bepo du regard. S'il refusait...

\- D'accord... fit-il avant de s'excuser tout de suite après.

\- Bepo ! Arrête de t'excuser ! S'écria tout l'équipage, avant de s'élancer à leur poste respectif, pressé de revoir leur amie.

Shachi me fit un grand câlin pour me remercier, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les machines pour pouvoir appareiller. J'allais bientôt rencontrer celle que mon supérieure appelait ''petite sœur''...

* * *

 **Voilà, donc normalement un nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine, en parallèle de celui-ci, centré sur Silka, ses pouvoirs, ses bêtises, ses amis et sa famille. Peut-être en deux parties... Je verrais bien.**

 **Allez, à bientôt !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas : pour une auteur en forme, il faut au minimum 5 reviews par jour ! ( Comment ça normalement c'est 5 fruits et légumes par jour ? Je vous crois pas !)**


	29. Chapitre 28 : Arrivée

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je tenais vraiment à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris... J'étais en manque total d'inspiration pour cette fanfic, panne d'autant plus rageante que je sais dans quelle direction je veux emmener cette histoire. Enfin bref, normalement avec l'approche des vacances le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, et n'hésiter pas à me botter les fesses par MP si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est toujours un bon rappel...**

 **Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je devrais déjà avoir fini cette fanfic si comme je le voulais j'avais sorti un chapitre par semaine... ( depuis le temps que je dis que je vais bientôt finir et que ce n'est pas le cas, je pense que vous devez en avoir marre... )**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai tout tenté, mais One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MissRaph : C'est vrai ? *des étoiles dans les yeux* Merci, merci, merci x1000 ! Ta review m'a vraiment touché ! Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, je n'abandonne jamais mes histoires !**

 **D : Si j'ai bien calculé, normalement on revoit Deria et les autres dans deux chapitres, et encore désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir le chapitre... Et sinon, encore plusieurs points de vue dans ce chapitre !**

 **Kaze D Cam : Mais je déforme les pubs si je veux d'abord ! en tout cas celle d'Haribo à ta sauce m'a vraiment tué... Comme ta review, j'ai toujours la pêche en les relisant. Et l'équipage n'a pas désobéi, Law ne leur a pas formellement interdit d'aller chercher Silka... Bon d'accord je joue sur les mots mais qui ne l'a jamais fait enfin bref je vais m'arrêter là avant de faire une réponse de vingt kilomètres. Ah si, j'allai oublier, merci de m'avoir envoyé un MP avant-hier je crois pour savoir quand sortirais le chapitre, je me suis donc obligé à le terminer... Et si jamais tes maths deviennent vraiment trop méchant avec toi préviens-moi, je pourrais peut-être t'aider au lieu de te laisser à la merci de ces vilains devoirs !**

 **clochette1710 : Ah, le caractère de Deria... Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je me suis juste mis à sa place, imaginé ce que j'aurais pensé et je lui ai fait dire... Et la rencontre Deria/Silka va surtout être explosive à cause de nos deux mécaniciens préférés... Sachi, Penguin, à votre place je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Et oui, sinon ma rentrée s'est bien passé, et j'espère que c'est le cas de tout le monde.**

 **Trafalgar-Anna : Merci !**

 **EMMA BD : Bon voilà la suite ! désolé encore pour la lenteur...**

 **LUCY : Bon, je suppose que tu en es à ce chapitre là.. Ca t'étonnera pi être mais tu es la première à avoir trouvé la référence à Aladdin dans le chapitre 26 ! Vive toi !**

 **nikkouyoku : Oui c'est vrai que la réac' des deux mécaniciens est très mignonne... Mais heureusement que Silka n'était pas là, elle leur aurait passé un savon pour leur impolitesse avec Deria.**

 **Angie-Hime-Sama : Non, le marchand d'Alladin au début ne pas traumatisé, c'est juste hilarant.. Parfois, quand quelqu'un me dit que quelque chose est incassable je ressors cette référence... il me regarde bizarre après... Mais bon, ça j'ai l'habitude, avec le nombre de conneries que je peux débiter à la journée. Et tu es étrangement seulement la deuxième à avoir trouvé la référence, comme quoi... Et bien sûr que Silka va revenir, je ne suis pas (à ce point) sadique !  
**

 **Bon, maintenant que je vous ai bien bassiné avec les réponses des reviews, place au chapitre !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Arrivé chez les révolutionnaires**

 **Pov Sabo**

\- Dis, tu penses qu'elle ressemble à quoi la fille du nabot ? soupira mon amie Koala en se balançant sur sa chaise avant que je ne la fasse tomber en la fauchant, amenant un léger sourire sur mes lèvres.

Elle se releva en boudant, et vint me tirer les joues en me traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Jusqu'à ce que Dragon et Julian – le nabot, d'après la rousse – rentrent dans la salle accompagnés d'une jeune fille. Elle était un peu plus grande que Julian, avait des cheveux violets méchés de rose qui descendait en une natte jusqu'aux reins et quand elle relava la tête je pus apercevoir le portrait craché de Julian, mais avec des yeux roses. Donc voilà à quoi ressemblait sa fille, compris-je. J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas être aussi strict que lui, sinon Koala et moi pouvions dire adieu à nos blagues...

Dragon nous fit signe de nous occuper de l'arrivante, et se dirigea dans son bureau avec Julian à sa suite. C'est alors que j'entendis la jeune fille râler à voix basse.

\- Silka ceci, Silka cela... Parce qu'en plus il croit que je vais être une gentille fille sage à son papa ! Non mais il peut bien se mettre ses ordres là où je pense, et bien profond ! Tch !

J'échangeais un regard de connivence avec Koala. On allait bien s'amuser avec elle, si j'en jugeais par ses propos... Koala se présenta, mais elle l'ignora. Je retirais ce que je venais de dire. Elle aurait au moins pu nous saluer... Je lui intimais de me suivre, et la conduisis dans la chambre de Koala où nous avions installé un lit supplémentaire. Elle n'essaya pas d'entamer une discussion pendant toute notre progression. Je la laissais seule, légèrement blessé par son comportement froid, mais au moment où je fermais la porte je crus entendre un ''Merci. Et désolée.'' De quoi s'excusait-elle ? Je haussais les épaules avant de rejoindre Koala. Elle allait en baver avec cette jeune fille.

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et je m'écroulais sur le lit d'appoint pour pleurer, encore. Je me promettais que cela serait la dernière fois, mais Law me manquait trop. J'étais comme un junkie sans sa dose. Law était ma drogue, et le sevrage faisait mal, très mal. Plus de piques, de jeu de mots, plus de bêtises avec Shachi et Penguin pour faire hurler notre capitaine. Plus de réconfort quand mes souvenirs me hantaient, plus de matin difficile où Ban et les autres me lançaient des regards sous-entendus auxquels je répondais par un fuck bien sentit – qui me valait une punition de Law –. Tout cela me manquait. Ma famille me manquait. J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer mes sanglots en attendant que la crise passe. Je finis par me rasseoir sur le matelas en effaçant les traces de mes pleurs, avant de déballer mon sac, et de m'installer dans la chambre. Il faudrait que je m'excuse envers la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas vraiment été aimable... Pour ne pas dire asocial. Et envers le blond aussi. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup... Des éclats de voix provenaient du couloir, et je reconnus les voix des deux personnes que je venais de raconter.

\- Mais pourquoi c'est dans ma chambre qu'elle devrait dormir, cette pétasse qui pense que parce qu'elle est la fille du nain elle peut se permettre de nous snober ! On devrait la mettre avec Arabella plutôt ! Elles devraient bien s'entendre, ces deux-là !

\- Koala, calme-toi, elle risque de t'entendre tu sais...

\- Rien à foutre !

J'ouvris doucement la porte, légèrement agacée. OK, je n'avais pas été spécialement aimable, mais penser que je me considérais comme une fille à papa, alors là, c'était exagéré ! Le blond me vit sortir et bâillonna de la main sa camarade.

\- Il aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre l'animal brailler, fis-je sarcastiquement en désignant la rousse, alors aucun de ses griefs ne m'a échappé.

Le blond eut l'intelligence de paraître gêné, tandis que la fille me lança un regard noir. Je vins me planter face à elle, et lui expliqua calmement.

\- Alors d'un : je m'excuse pour mon irrespect tout à l'heure, mais j'avais mes raisons. De deux : je ne considère pas Julian comme mon père, vu qu'il n'a fait aucun effort pour nous élever, moi et ma sœur, quand notre mère est morte. De trois : n'insulte pas les personnes dont tu ne connais pas les capacités, en général ça n'apporte que des ennuis. Ai-je été assez claire ?

\- Tch, comme si tu pouvais poser problème !

Ah, elle voulait jouer à ça... Je la fusillais du regard avant de retourner sur mon lit. Je m'allongeais et commençais à réfléchir. D'une certaine façon elle m'avait mise au défi d'emmerder les gens... J'eus un sourire carnassier.

Je venais de trouver l'idée.

* * *

 **Pov Koala**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'énerver la nouvelle ! Depuis notre prise de bec hier elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à personne, et c'était évidemment retombé sur moi. Je venais de me faire engueuler par notre chef qui espérait, je cite '' que je prenne en compte les sentiments de Silka et que je l'aide à l'intégrer ''. Mon cul oui ! Il était hors de question que je m'entende avec elle ! Elle n'était pas drôle ! Je m'assis à côté de Sabo, fusillant au passage du regard la petite pimbêche. Je pris le surcre et en mis dans mon yaourt, apercevant du coin de l'œil Silka se mettre à sourire. Je me demandais bien pour... Je recrachais d'un coup la portion de yaourt que je venais d'avaler, totalement éberluée, avant de comprendre pourquoi c'était si mauvais en voyant certains autres révolutionnaires faire la même chose que moi. Du sel. Tout le sucre de la table avait été remplacé par du sel. Mais qui avait donc pu... ? Ce n'était pas Cassius, il était absent, alors qui ? Non, tout de même pas elle... Je tournais la tête dans sa direction, et elle était en train de rire discrètement. Julian hurla tout d'un coup, excédé :

\- SILKA ! JE T'AVAIS POURTANT ORDONNÉ DE TE FAIRE DISCRÈTE !

Et elle lui tira tranquillement la langue, avant de continuer à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un second Cassius, littéralement. Un léger sourire vint fleurir mes lèvres, je l'avais mise au défi de faire chier le monde et elle l'avait fait. Je me levais et vint la prendre par le bras. J'avais des excuses à présenter.

\- EYH ! Laisse-moi au moins finir de manger Koala !

Tiens, elle avait retenu mon prénom, étonnant. Mais sans écouter ses protestations je la traînais jusqu'à ma cham... notre chambre, désormais, et la fis asseoir. Elle se mit en tailleur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, avant de soupirer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Je lui présentais mes excuses, et elle se mit à rire. Vexée, j'allais sortir de la chambre quand elle me retint.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir rit, c'est juste que j'avais accumulé un peu trop de tension, et que ça m'a semblé tellement incongrue que ce soit toi qui présente des excuses alors que ç'aurait plutôt dû être moi...

Je soupirais, avant de lui tendre ma main.

\- Amies ?

Elle me la serra. Sabo rentra à ce moment-là et eut un bug en nous voyant.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on s'étripe joyeusement ? fit la violette en le désignant du pouce.

\- Tout à fait, répondis-je en sortant un marqueur noir de ma poche. On profite de son absence ?

\- Absolument, ricana-t-elle.

Le blond reprit ses esprits, et nous dûmes nous résoudre à ne pas lui dessiner sur le visage. Il lui demanda ensuite pourquoi elle avait été si peu polie avec nous et après un temps d'hésitation elle nous résuma sa vie dans l'équipage des pirates du Heart, et de son amour pour son capitaine. C'était trop mignooooooon ! Les Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes !

Oups, vu la tête de mes amis j'avais pensé à haute voix. Et merde... Cela fit rire Sabo, et je lui pinçais les joues pour qu'il arrête, déclenchant une vague d'hilarité chez Silka. Je me retournais vers le mur pour bouder. Ils étaient méchants avec moi ! Mes lèvres frémissaient tout de même, et je finis par les rejoindre dans leur fou rire qui fut interrompu par une convocation de Dragon pour Silka. L'affaire du sucre l'avait rattrapé... On alla avec elle, et on fit porter le chapeau à Julian, avec l'accord express de Silka. Je retirais tout ce que j'avais pu dire. Cette fille était géniale. Petite, mais géniale.

Aïe, mais pourquoi la violette m'avait pichenetté ? Aurais-je encore pensé tout haut ?

Silka était renfrognée. Flûte. Visiblement oui.

Et j'avais touché un point sensible.

* * *

 _Plusieurs semaines après..._

 **Pov Silka**

Dragon m'avait convoqué dans son bureau, et comme Sabo et Koala étaient en mission, c'était Robin, une des Mugiwaras qui avait atterrit je ne sais comment avec les révolutionnaires depuis environ Marineford, qui m'y accompagnait. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, aussi parce que j'avais aidé à sauver la vie de son capitaine. Et son fruit du démon était vraiment génial. Sauf quand tu le subis. Là, c'est moins drôle. Je devais être encore courbaturée de l'entraînement d'hier, elle m'avait laissé un sacré paquets de bleus... Bon, ça n'en faisait toujours pas autant qu'avec Sabo, mais c'en était pas très loin. Il ne fallait pas la chercher.

En ressortant de cette convocation, j'étais sûre d'une chose : je me rapprochais de mes retrouvailles avec Law. Pourquoi ? Parce que Dragon avait décidé que j'irais sur Delteraya pour maîtriser mes pouvoirs, et pas juste rester ici avec mon grand-père. Les choses avançaient. Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Je le retrouverais.

Bientôt.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ? ça valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps ?**

 **Je vous promets que le prochain sortira la semaine prochaine, que le grand cric me croque sinon !**

 **Et s'il vous plaît, une petite review ?**


	30. Chapitre 29 : Démon du fruit

**Bonjour !**

 **Me revoilà ! Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais vite ! Ce chapitre dévoile - enfin - les nouveaux pouvoirs de Silka ! Le prochain chapitre sera assez court, un chapitre assez transitoire, mais il devrait arriver en fin de semaine. Si c'est pas génial ça :) ?**

 **Disclaimer : One Piece m'appartient pas * désespoir ***

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MissRaph : Les chapitres attendus finissent toujours trop vite... Mais heureusement que celui-là arrive vite ! Pi si y'a des gens qui m'en veulent pour le retard, je leur rappellerais que je suis en première S, et que je n'ai pas toujours le temps...**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Pas tout de suite leurs retrouvailles, je suis sadique... Mais oui comme tu le dit si bien, ça va être collé-serré, surtout après une pitite crise de jalousie de Law...**

 **Angie-Hime-Sama : En fait, ça fait un bail je connais la fin de mon histoire, c'est juste que pour le chapître je ne savais pas trop comment le développer, mais ça ne devrais plus arriver normalement.**

 **D : Bah voila la suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

 **Kaze D Cam : Allez courage, ça peut pas être aussi catastrophique ! *repense à sa dernière note en Svt* en fait si... *déprime* Et j'avais fais la connaissance de Kaizo pour ta fanfic ''Appuyer sur le bouton version One Piece'' je crois... (non, je ne te fais absolument pas de pub XD) En tout, je crois que tu vas aimer aussi ce chapitre.**

 **Larien Faelivrin : Ne t'inquiète pas maintenant que j'ai remis le pied à l'étrier, ça devrait être plus simple, avec l'approche des vacances aussi d'ailleurs...**

 **/!\ Le démon de ce chapitre est tout droit sortit de mon cerveau, et est un peu - beaucoup, voir très - déjanté, je décline toutes responsabilités en cas de crise de fou rire incontrôlable... /!\**

 **Allez, bonne lecture, et prenez autant plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Le Démon du Sui Sui no Mi**

 **Pov Silka**

Mon grand-père et moi avions fini par arriver sur Delteraya, où la doyenne de l'île, Ryoko, nous avait accueillis. Elle était sombre et austère, les cheveux gris nattés en couronne sur sa tête. Elle m'ordonna de la suivre, et m'amena vers une grotte à l'écart du village.

\- Une fois que tu seras à l'intérieur, nul ne pourra t'aider. Il faut que tu trouves seule le moyen de communiquer avec le démon qui habite ton fruit. Il est différent selon le fruit, et change à chaque réincarnation. Une fois que tu auras établi la communication, il faudra l'obliger à te donner son pouvoir. Je suis sûre que tu réussiras, jeune Rubis.

\- Comment je saurais si j'ai réussi ou pas ?

\- Oh, tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher, crois-moi. Cela marquera ton esprit comme ton corps. Vas-y maintenant.

Elle me poussa dans la grotte, et l'obscurité m'entoura soudain. Je m'avançais un peu, avant de m'asseoir. Pour maîtriser le Haki de l'observation j'avais dû méditer. Alors j'allais partir de ce que j'avais appris pour dénicher ce foutu démon et lui piquer son pouvoir, ça ne devait pas être plus dur que de voler le dessert de Law. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, et entreprit de ressentir mon fruit du démon.

* * *

Dans cette obscurité aucune notion du temps qui passait n'était possible. Cela semblait faire déjà des jours et des nuits que j'étais là, à essayer de communiquer avec mon fruit, quand mon prénom retentit.

 **- _Silka..._**

 _\- Tu es le démon du Sui Sui no mi._

Ce n'était pas une question. Je devais me montrer sûre de moi.

 ** _\- C'est exact. Tu veux mon pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?_**

 _\- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

 ** _\- Tu es décidément bien étrange... Tu es le premier Rubis à vouloir connaître mon prénom. Mais je ne te le dirais pas._**

 _\- Pourrais-tu te montrer, s'il te plaît ?_

 ** _\- Et polie, avec ça... Oui, tu es décidément bien étrange... Alors accédons à ta requête, petite..._**

Une lumière bleue, m'aveugla, puis je vis apparaître devant moi un chat énorme, entièrement d'eau, avec deux queues.

 _\- Tu es magnifique. Mais appelle-moi encore ''petite'', et tu vas m'entendre._

 ** _\- Je le fais déjà._**

Et au démon de ricaner avec une patte devant sa bouche.

 ** _\- Tu sais, Rubis, la plupart des tiens m'ont trouvé terrifiant. À ceux-là, je n'ai jamais donné mon pouvoir. D'autres ont reconnu ma supériorité. Ceux-là ont eut mon pouvoir mais limité. Et les rares qui m'ont trouvé magnifique... Ont dû récupéré mon pouvoir par la force. Mais cela fait, ils avaient mon entière obéissance. De quel clan feras-tu partie, Silka ?_**

 _\- Je ne te trouve pas terrifiant. Comment un chat pourrait-il être terrifiant ?_

Il eut l'air horrifié, et se lança alors dans une diatribe enflammée :

 ** _\- Comment ça les chats ne sont pas terrifiants ? Un jour tous les félins contrôleront le monde, et vous tous humains serez nos esclaves ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !_**

O.K. Ce démon était frappadingue. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi... Je me relevais, recouvrais mes jambes de Haki, merci Sabo de m'avoir entraîné, sautais et portais un coup au museau du démon. Qui se mit les pattes dessus et alla pleurnicher dans un coin. Vraiment terrifiant, ironisais-je mentalement. Je m'approchais de lui.

 ** _\- Itai, itai, itai*... Je vais te buter, te faire frire aux petits oignons, t'accompagner avec une sauce au fromage et te bouffer !_**

 _\- Tu peux toujours courir, je ne suis pas comestible_ , répondis-je en haussant les épaules. _Ne me confond pas avec une souris._

Le chat-démon se releva, une lueur de folie dansant le sabbat dans ses yeux.

 ** _\- Pourtant tu es aussi petite que ces délicieuses friandises..._**

Alors là, il dépassait les bornes, et pour le coup il me mit vraiment en colère. Je voulus l'attraper, mais il s'évapora pour réapparaître plus loin.

 ** _\- Pour obtenir mon pouvoir il va falloir que tu m'attrapes, gamine... Bonne chance !_**

Et il s'évapora à nouveau en ricanant.

La chasse était ouverte.

* * *

Neuf mille neuf cent quarte-vingt dix-neuf fois. Il m'avait échappé neuf mille neuf cent quarte-vingt dix-neuf fois. Je me jurais que cette fois-ci serais la dernière, que cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Je l'aurais. Ça faisait sans doute des mois que je le pourchassais mais je m'en fichais. Il y avait toujours de la nourriture vers l'entrée de la grotte, je ne mourrais pas de faim, mais je ne sortirais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas attrapé. Il était ma seule chance de revoir Law. Je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper indéfiniment. Il fallait que je sois plus malin que lui. Et j'avais trouvé la solution.

Cette fois-ci encore, j'utilisais mon Haki pour le retrouver.

Cette fois-ci encore, je le perçus.

Cette fois-ci, j'invoquais une cage d'eau qui l'enferma, puis la recouvrit rapidement de Haki. Le chat-démon se retourna vers moi.

 ** _\- Tu m'as eu. Je ne peux pas m'évader._**

 _\- Alors donne-moi ton pouvoir. Et ton nom._

 ** _\- Tu es têtue petite._**

Je me hérissais, mais laissais couler. Si je perdais mon sang-froid pour des choses aussi badines, ce serait dangereux pendant un combat. Le poursuivre m'avait au moins appris ça.

 _\- Alors donne-moi ce que je veux._

Le chat-démon s'approcha des bords de la cage.

 ** _\- Libère-moi d'abord, friandise.  
_**

Il se pourlécha les babines avec un rire psychopathe. Je décidais alors de l'ignorer. Je l'aurais à l'usure. Ce qui me sembla être un jour, puis deux passa, avant que le démon n'abdique.

 ** _\- Je m'appelle Assura, celui que l'on surnomme ''le démon opposé aux Dieux''. Acceptes-tu mon pouvoir, ma puissance et ma présence, et ceci jusqu'à ta mort ?_**

Je sus instinctivement ce que je devais faire.

 _\- Je t'accepte, toi Assura, ainsi que ton pouvoir et ta puissance. Maintenant, sois mien._

Il y eut une déferlante d'énergie pure, et je sentis Assura rentrer en moi, ainsi qu'une sensation de brûlure sur le dos et les yeux. Je m'évanouis.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans une salle aux murs blancs, et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de demander où j'étais une tornade rousse s'abattit sur moi.

\- SIIIIILKA ! Me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, chouina la révolutionnaire.

\- Ko-chan, tu m'étouffes.

Koala s'assit sur mon lit, boudeuse à cause de son surnom. Je ris, avant qu'une douleur au dos ne me fasse grimacer.

\- Fais attention, la doyenne a dit que la marque de ton démon n'avait encore finit de s'installer.

\- Je peux la voir ?

Koala m'aida à me lever, et m'apporta un miroir. J'eus le souffle coupé en voyant l'étendue du tatouage. Un chat assis sur ses pattes arrières trônait au centre de mon dos, et deux queues venaient s'enrouler plus bas, au niveau de mes cuisses. Oh bordel...

\- Et regardes tes yeux, me conseilla mon amie.

Je relevais la tête, et eus un choc. Mes pupilles étaient devenues verticales. Il fallait que je parle à Assura, et en vitesse, qu'il m'explique ce que c'était. J'avais pas signé pour ça moi ! Je grommelais en m'habillant, tout en supportant Koala qui me pressait. Un question me tarauda soudain.

\- J'ai passé combien de temps dans la grotte ?

La rousse se tut immédiatement, mal à l'aise.

\- Euh... Bah... Si tu préfères Robin va bientôt partir...

\- QUOIIIII ! Tu veux dire que j'ai passé pratiquement un an dans ce trou ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer. Je déprimais brutalement, avant de me reprendre, j'avais quelque chose à donner à Robin avant qu'elle ne parte.

\- Koala, tu veux bien m'emmener voir Robin, s'il te plaît ?

\- Yep !

La rousse partit à grandes enjambées, et je la suivis en clopinant légèrement, mon dos me brûlant toujours, jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait la Mugiwara. Koala s'installa contre le mur, et je toquais à la porte. Robin me dit d'entrer, et je poussais la porte. La brune était en train de faire ses bagages, et je lui tendis une lettre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais donner ça à Trafalgar Law si jamais ton équipage le croisait dans le Shin Sekai ?

Elle prit l'enveloppe et la mit dans son sac.

\- Merci Robin.

L'archéologue eut un sourire énigmatique, puis je pris congé. Koala était repartie entre-temps, alors je me rendis dans notre chambre et rentrais mentalement en contact avec mon démon.

 _\- Assura ?_

 ** _\- Que me veux-tu, petite friandise ?_**

C'est pas vrai, il recommençait. Silka, retiens-toi d'en faire de la pâté pour chien...

 _\- Tu m'expliques mes transformations corporelles ? J'étais pas au courant..._

 ** _\- Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !_**

 _\- Assura..._ menaçais-je.

 ** _\- Quoi c'est vrai, normalement tu devrais être au courant ! Le tatouage du démon du Rubis s'affiche sur son corps, et il y a parfois de légères modifications physiques en fonction du pouvoir._**

 _\- Et ? Vu que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel était le tien..._

 ** _\- Tu peux te transformer en n'importe quel félin dès que tu le désires._**

Là, j'en restais baba.

 ** _\- Mais il y a des limites. Tu ne peux pas utiliser mon fruit du démon en même temps, donc tu seras plus vulnérable._**

 _\- Je peux quand même utiliser le Haki ?_

Il acquiesça, avant de se taire. Je n'arrivais plus à discuter à nouveau avec lui, alors je décidais de tester mon pouvoir. Imaginons que je voulais être un chat...

 *** POUF * !  
**

Je me retrouvais soudain bien près du sol et à quatre pattes. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir, et eus un sourire félin. J'étais devenue un chat au pelage violet, avec des yeux roses. Mes caractéristiques humaines transparaissaient donc... Je ricanais. Ce pouvoir me permettrais de faire encore plus de bêtises... Je me retransformais, et eus la surprise de constater que mes vêtements revenaient en même temps, bien qu'il y avait un léger flottement et que je me retrouvais nue un millième de seconde. Koala vint me chercher pour dire au revoir à Robin. Je la suivis, puis Sabo arriva tout à coup avec une feuille entre les mains.

\- Eh les filles, vous devinerez jamais ce que la Marine a fait pour l'avis de recherche de Sisi !

Je lui tirais la langue :

\- Pas de surnom, Blondie !

Koala nous frappa tous les deux, pour nous faire taire. Je chipais l'avis de recherche, le lus et blêmis.

\- Oh merde... Mais comment ils ont eu cette information ?

Sur l'avis de recherche, il y avait la dernière photo qu'ils avaient prises de moi, qui datait d'il y a deux ans, devant la salle des ventes en enchères. Ma dernière prime aussi : 56 000 000 berrys. Mais il avait changé mon nom pour celui de ma mère. J'étais désormais aux yeux du monde Butterfly D. Silka. Une D. Et le gouvernement mondial avait relié mon grand-père à moi. En gros : des ennuis en perspective...

* * *

 ***Itai : Aïe en japonais.**

 **Allez, à ce week-end, et n'oubliez pas de laissez des petites reviews à me mettre sous la dent ! Où qu'Assura vous maudisse sur sept générations ! (d'ailleurs je sais même pas s'il peut le faire, je devrais lui demander...**


	31. Chapitre 30 : Où tout s'accélère

**HEEEEEEY ! Salut tout le monde !**

 **Déjà je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Youpiii plus de cours pendant deux semaines !**

 **Hum enfin bon je me calme, et j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous offrir un autre chapitre... Je vous avais dit que je travaillais plus vite pendant les vacances !**

 **Bon, quoique je n'aurais pas la possibilité de sortir un autre chapitre ce week-end, normalement le prochain arrive lundi.**

 **Pi si v'z'êtes pas content, c'est la même chose !**

 **Disclaimer : J'ai demandé les droits de One Piece pour Noël au Père Noël... Donc pour le moment rien ne m'appartient à part mes OC, mais je ne perds pas espoir ! Je les aurais un jour, je les aurais !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MissRaph : Oui, j'essayerais de dessiner le tatouage si j'ai le temps... Et c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de boulot, mais je suis une graine de mauvaise herbe, je m'accrocherais jusqu'au bout !**

 **Kaze D Cam : Bah oui, c'est pas drôle si on peut pas faire plus de conneries... Pour les chats qui domineront le monde, c'était juste un clin d'œil à ma meilleure amie...**

 **Laerien Faelivrin : En fait, j'ai pas de grosse idée de connerie qu'elle pourrait bien faire, parce que je n'étais pas partis sur ce pouvoir-là au départ... Pi je me suis dit que ça serait plus drôle. Et la réaction de l'équipage et de Law... *NO SPOIL***

 **Bon allez, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : Où tout s'accélère**

 **Pov Law**

J'étais assis sur la rambarde du bateau des Mugiwaras, après avoir quitté l'île de Punk Hazard quand l'archéologue, Robin, vint se placer à côté de moi et me tendit une enveloppe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- J'ai passé un peu de temps chez les révolutionnaires, **quelqu'un** m'a demandé de vous la donner.

Elle avait un sourire un peu mystérieux, et elle avait insisté sur le mot ''quelqu'un''. Comme si je connaissais la personne. Je la regardais sans comprendre.

\- Auriez-vous oublié votre propre équipage, Tra-o ?

Je pris soudain l'enveloppe, ayant soudain su qui lui avait donné. Ma Silka. Je me mis à l'écart, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il y avait juste une photo et un bout de papier vierge. Vu qu'il bougeait, ce devait être la Vivre Card de la gamine. Je pris ensuite la photo. Dessus, Silka me souriait, ses cheveux dénouées flottant aux vent, les yeux pétillants. Je retournais la photo. Un message :

 _Je t'aime. Attends-moi._

Je sentis une larme perler aux bords de mes yeux, et l'essuyais rapidement. Bien sûr que je l'attendrais, quelle idiote. J'irais même la récupé.. Deux secondes, si elle me donnait sa Vivre Card, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas sur Delteraya ? Mais dans quel pétrin était-elle allée se fourrer celle-là, encore ? Un vrai aimant à ennuis ! Je soupirais, avant de ranger le tout dans l'enveloppe, qui rejoignit le nouvel avis de recherche de Silka dans ma poche. Déjà qu'elle s'était fait remarquer, un nouveau D. dans le Shin Sekai ne passerait pas inaperçu, comme si avec Mugiwara ce n'était pas assez ! Et vu que la Marine l'avait relié à un des criminels les plus recherché de la planète, les chasseurs de prime allaient tous se lancer à sa poursuite en espérant attirer une proie plus intéressante. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour s'attirer des ennuis pareils sans rien demander... Mugiwara me sauta soudain dessus pour m'annoncer que nous arrivions à Dressrosa. Je le décrochais de moi, avant de me diriger vers le milieu du pont pour expliquer mon plan. En passant, je chuchotais un ''merci'' à Robin qui sourit en retour. Bon. Je n'avais plus qu'à débarrasser le paysage de Doflamingo pour aller retrouver Silka.

* * *

 _Q.G des révolutionnaires_

 **Pov Silka**

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac quand Koala me sauta dessus.

\- Alors c'est vrai que tu viens avec nous sur cette mission ?

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, c'était soit ça, soit nettoyer la base pendant un mois.

\- Ah, Dragon t'en veut à ce point-là...

\- Oui, je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que j'utilise son fauteuil préféré pour me faire les griffes...

À ce souvenir, nous pouffâmes de rire, la tête du chef ayant été à ce moment-là indescriptible.

\- N'empêche, n'utilise pas trop tes pouvoirs de Rubis, il ne manquerait plus que des personnes extérieurs à l'organisation ou à ton équipage le sache, ce serait mauvais pour ton peuple.

Je lui promis, car même si je n'avais pas été élevé là-bas, je ne souhaitais pas que des innocents risquent l'esclavage parce que j'en aurais trop dévoilé. Je pris mes affaires tandis que mon amie récupérait les siennes, avant d'aller les déposer sur le bateau.

\- Au fait, rappelle-moi où nous allons ? Je n'ai pas vraiment écouté Dragon...

\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi Silka... soupira Sabo qui nous avait rejoint.

Je lui tirais la langue, puis Koala me répondit.

\- à Dressrosa. On va enquêter sur...

\- Non, là je l'avais écouté. Merci Koala.

Je me mis à réfléchir intensément. Dressrosa était le lieu de résidence de Doflamingo. D'après nos informations, Law et Mugiwara avaient formé une alliance.

Non... Dragon ne m'envoyait tout de même pas en mission là-bas pour que je puisse rejoindre mon capitaine ?

Ça serait bien trop gros... Mais si c'était le cas je le remerciais du fond du cœur. Parce que mon espoir de retrouver Law n'avait toujours pas faibli. J'eus un grand sourire, puis mon moment de bonheur fut gâché par Assura.

 _ **\- Petite friandise, qui te dit qu'il ne t'a pas oubliée ou trompée durant ton absence ? C'est un homme avec des besoins après tout...**_

 _\- OH MAIS TA GUEULE !_

Il ne l'ouvrit plus après ça, mais je sentais qu'il ricanait dans son coin.

Je lui prouverais qu'il a tort.

* * *

 _Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai..._

 _Non, en fait, à proximité de Delteraya, un sous-marin jaune canari très peu discret..._

 **Pov Deria**

\- Shachi rends-moi mon bandana ou tu vas souffrir !

\- Tu m'attraperas paAAAS ! EH DESCEND-MOI DE LA C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

Le brun au lunettes tenait d'une main sa casquette et de l'autre mon bandana, la tête en bas, les pieds tenus par une main d'acier que j'avais créé à partir du mur. Oui, parce comme une gourde à la dernière île, j'ai mangé par erreur un fruit du démon, et c'était celui du métal, un paramécia. Quoiqu'il était utile pour mon boulot de mécanicienne, mais tout de même, bordel on était souvent sous l'eau et je ne pouvais pas nager ! Je récupérais mon bandana, le rattachais, puis laissais tomber Shachi, qui se releva en grommelant.

\- C'est injuste, pourquoi toi tu as un fruit du démon et pas moi, pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Parce que je le mérite moi môssieur la limace, donc maintenant tu te bouges le cul parce que Bepo nous a demandé de nous rassembler à la salle de contrôle alors en avant marche !

Shachi partit devant en boudant, et levant les yeux au ciel je le suivais. Lorsqu'on arriva dans la salle Penguin nous sauta dessus.

\- On est arrivé ! On va revoir Silka !

J'eus le droit à un gros câlin parce que c'était moi qui avait proposé cette idée. J'espérais juste que le capitaine ne nous voudrais pas trop... Enfin avec lui il ne fallait pas rêver. On allait être punis pendant des mois, mais ça valait le coup, au moins pour que mes deux chefs arrêtent de se lamenter parce que la violette leur manquait. Parce que c'était d'un chiant... Je ne pensait pas que cette jeune femme ne le méritait pas, on va dire que j'avais bien compris qu'elle n'était partie que pour protéger l'équipage, m'enfin même Ban et Bepo n'étaient pas aussi extrêmes dans leurs sentiments que ces deux-là. Après une longue discussion un peu houleuse, il fut décidé que Ban et moi irions chercher Silka. J'en étais étonné, jusqu'à ce que Shachi glisse dans la conversation que c'était pour que Silka devienne jalouse du poussin – donc de moi – et rapplique aussi vite sur le sous-marin. Je lui donnais une claque à l'arrière de la tête, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise.

\- Ehhh ! T'as pas le droit !

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu sur elle, je pense qu'elle ne deviendrait pas jalouse tout de suite, fis-je en l'ignorant. Elle voudrait d'abord vérifier avant d'établir des conclusions hâtives, pas comme certains... qui se reconnaîtront tous seuls.

Je faisais allusion à l'accueil que m'avait réservé les deux mécaniciens, et ils rougirent, honteux, avant de baisser la tête. Ban pour couper court à la discussion me pris par le col de ma combinaison et m'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Nous sautâmes du sous-marin pour atterrir sur une plage de sable d'une couleur vert-bleuté. C'était étrange... Devant nous s'étendait une immense forêt d'arbres au feuillage rouge aux reflets flamboyants. Une chaîne de cinq montagnes s'élevait vers le nord de l'île, et de la fumée s'élevaient au-dessus de la cime des arbres, le village devait se trouver là-bas. J'allais m'avancer vers la forêt quand Ban me retint par le bras.

\- Attends. Quelqu'un approche.

Je me raidis, et prête à me battre si nécessaire, je devais avoir une ou deux grenades dans mes poches. Un homme se détacha de la ligne d'arbres. Grands, les cheveux rouges qui commençaient à grisonner sur ses tempes, un visage marqué par les embruns et la vieillesse, des yeux noirs et un petit sourire presque moqueur.

\- Tiens, des Heart Pirates. Que venez-vous faire sur une petite île comme Delteraya ? Et surtout...

Il disparut soudain de notre champ de vision pour se retrouver derrière nous. Je sentis son souffle sur mon cou, et mon sang se glaça.

\- … Où est votre capitaine ?

Je me retournais lentement, quand soudain l'homme éclata de rire.

\- Ahaha si tu voyais ta tête jeune fille ! Calme-toi, je ne vous ferais rien, ma petite-fille me tuerais sinon.

\- Pourquoi, c'est une admiratrice ? répliquais-je, acerbe.

L'inconnu me regardais topujours avec un grand sourire, quand Ban comprit.

\- Vous être Butterfly D. Jilano.

Attendez, ce nom me disait quelque chose...

\- Vous êtes le grand-père de Silka, reprit le cuisinier.

\- C'est exact gamin, je suppose que vous veniez la récupérer ? Dans ce cas, je repose ma question : où est votre capitaine ?

\- Bah... En fait c'est qu'on est un peu venu sans qu'il ne le sache... lâchais-je.

Jilano s'écroula sur le sable, mort de rire, avant de se calmer et de répondre :

\- Vous êtes venus pour rien, Silka n'est plus là.

Gros choc. J'étais en train de me pincer pour être sûre que je ne rêvais pas et que je n'avais pas mal entendu quand il ajouta :

\- A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être proche de Dressrosa, elle va aider les révolutionnaires sur une mission...

Là, nous tombions de haut. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait être sur l'île en même temps que... Oh. La. Vache.

Y'en a un qui allait être aux anges.

Nous soupirâmes en même temps, avant de remercier le vieil homme pour ses informations. Nous allions remonter sur le sous-marin quand Jilano monta dessus et demanda s'il pouvait venir avec nous. Il voulait revoir sa petite-fille, et quoi de mieux que d'accompagner son équipage pour la retrouver. Ban me jeta un coup d'œil, et je haussais les épaules. On pouvait toujours le prendre avec nous...

Plus tard, je me maudis.

On n'aurait jamais dû le prendre avec nous, cet idiot de première.

* * *

 **Bon, à lundi pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Et comme vous savez tous que les auteurs sont des reviewvores insatiables, il ne vous reste qu'une chose à faire avant de partir...**

 **Laissez une review !**


	32. Chapitre 31 : Dressrosa

**BONJOUR A TOUS !  
**

 **Silka : tu es étrangement de bonne humeur...**

 **Moi : Oui, c'est parce que Law et toi vous vous retrouvez enfin !**

 **Silka : *me frappe* Et à qui la faute à ton avis ?**

 **Moi : Mais j'ai rien fait...**

 **Silka : ... C'est toi qui écris l'histoire et tu oses dire que tu n'as rien fait ? Tu n'es pas de mauvaise foi par hasard ?**

 **Moi : Mais pas du tout qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer... *sifflote innocemment***

 **Silka : Comme si j'allais te croire... Bon, on va se dépêcher d'annoncer le chapitre, sinon on est encore là demain.**

 **Tout d'abord, à part les OC ici et là, rien n'appartient à Aurore. Ensuite...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MissRaph : Connaissant mon grand-père, je sens que ça va être insupportable... ET COMMENT CA Y'A UNE AUTRE FILLE DANS L'ÉQUIPAGE ? Je vais avoir deux mots à dire à Law... *aura menaçante***

 **Kaze D Cam : Oulà non, ça va pas être possible, je crois que Kaizo est du genre type chelou, je refuse de le rencontrer... Pourquoi j'attire toujours les gens psychopathes ? *part déprimer dans un coin***

 **Moi : Bon, au moins je peux en placer une maintenant !**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Bah c'est maintenant XD, mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de temps pour eux...**

 **D : Ohhh, autant d'enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur... J'approuve ! Par contre c'est pas joli-joli à cause du grand méchant Doffy... *ricane***

 **clochette1710 : Voilà les retrouvailles, en espérant que je ne reçoive pas de tomates à la fin *remarque soudain les cageots déjà prêts* Oups...**

 **Bon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Dressrosa**

 **Pov Silka**

Mon Den Den Mushi sonna brutalement, et je m'empressais de décrocher avant que l'un des habitants de Dressrosa ne remarque ma présence.

\- Hack ! Comment ça se passe au Colisée ?

\- J'ai perdu, et je me retrouve dans un genre de prison souterraine avec les autres combattants...

\- C'est un piège de Doflamingo, compris-je.

\- Mais pour qui ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on enquêtait sur lui !

\- Le Mera Mera no Mi, Hack. Celui qu'il veut, c'est Mugiwara, et peut-être Law par la même occasion. Appelle par den-den Koala, je rejoins Sabo.

Je raccrochais sans attendre la réponse de l'homme-poisson, puis me transformais en chat. J'utilisais mon Haki pour retrouver dans la foule le blond, quand je sentis sa présence au Colisée. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutais là-bas ?

Je me mis à courir, passant par les toits pour aller plus vite, puis rejoignis le Colisée. Une fois face à l'arène, un spectacle horrible m'attendait. Law était à terre, surplombé par Doflamingo, et celui-ci lui tira trois balles dans le torse. J'entendis quelqu'un crier le nom de Law, mais des larmes brouillaient ma vision. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible.. Law ne pouvait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Je sentis des bras me soulever de terre avant de m'enserrer pour m'empêcher de courir sur la place.

\- Calme-toi Silka, je sens encore sa présence. Il est encore en vie.

C'était Sabo, qui de sa manche essuya mes larmes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arène, et y pénétra discrètement.

\- Je dois venir en aide à Law.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Il y a Luffy, je vais le remplacer dans les combats pour récupérer le Mera Mera no Mi, et comme ça vous pourrez aller aider ton capitaine.

Je le laissais donc faire, et attendis sous ma forme de chat derrière un pilier que Sabo ait fini de parler avec son frère. Il m'avait raconté son histoire, parce que j'avais sauvé Luffy. Quand celui-ci se mit à pleurer, je repris forme humaine et m'approchais.

\- Luffy, je crois que tu connais déjà Silka, souffla Sabo en pleurant.

\- Toi !? Mais tu... s'étonna le jeune capitaine.

\- Plus tard, pour le moment nous devons aider Law. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sabo, il récupérera ce fruit.

Le brun hocha la tête, en larmes, et avec l'aide de deux de ses amis déguisés en animaux nous ressortîmes de l'arène. L'épéiste aux cheveux verts que je reconnu comme étant Roronoa Zoro, le second de Luffy, lui demanda qui j'étais, si on pouvait me faire confiance et pourquoi il pleurait.

\- Tout va Bien. Et Silka est de l'équipage de Tra-o, elle m'a déjà sauvée la vie.

Cela suffit au second. Une étrange petite personne, qui avait un long nez, des cheveux mi-longs en couettes bleue et une queue touffue, portant une veste bleue avec des boutons jaunes, se présenta à moi comme une Tonttata du nom de Wicca. Elle mena notre petit groupe au pied de l'enceinte royale, puis nous dirigea vers un ascenseur menant directement à l'entrée du Palais Royal, quand une jeune femme répondant au nom de Viola nous arrêta et nous proposa son aide. Puis elle me dévisagea avec un petit cri.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! Si Doflamingo te trouve...

Je supposais qu'elle avait entendu parler de moi en espionnant le grand corsaire. Je la rassurais, puis lui demanda de mener Luffy où il voulait, je devais mettre la main sur des informations compromettantes qui nous permettraient de renverser Doflamingo. Et je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour rentrer dans le palais. Luffy me laissa partir, je lui faisais confiance pour sauver mon capitaine. Je me transformais en chat avant de m'infiltrer dans le palais. Koala me contacta.

\- Silka, je suis sur les gradins de l'arène, je vais surveiller Sabo.

\- S'il perd fous-lui un coup de pied au cul de ma part.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta mon amie.

\- Ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire, et je vais essayer de sauver Law par la même occasion.

\- Fais attention à toi, me conseilla la rousse.

\- Mon second prénom est Prudence.

\- Non, il est Aimant à Ennui, contra-t-elle.

\- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! fis-je faussement indignée.

La rousse pouffa, avant de raccrocher. Je me remis à courir, quand les murs du palais commencèrent à se refermer sur moi. C'était quoi ce bordel ? J'aperçus alors Zoro combattre un genre de golem de pierre. J'essayais de sortir de ce couloir, mais le plafond se fissura et une pierre me tomba dessus. Ne profitant plus des effets de mon Logia, le choc fut rude et je m'évanouis.

* * *

Je fut réveillé par la voix de Doflamingo qui annonçait 12 personnes à lui ramener, et qu'il reverserait des primes pour leur tête. Je grimaçais, il avait dû se passer pas mal de choses durant mon... absence, dirons-nous. Mais je blêmis en entendant les noms cités. Si certains m'étaient inconnus, d'autres m'étaient très familiers... Zoro, Robin, Viola, Luffy, Law, Sabo. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant que je n'étais pas parmi ces personnes recherchées. Ce serait plus simple pour retrouver les autres.

J'étendis mon Haki et jura en sentant Luffy à l'extérieur du palais, même si mon cœur fit un bond parce qu'il y avait Law avec lui. Cela me rassurais sur le sort de mon compagnon, et je décidais de les rejoindre, je n'avais pas le niveau pour ne serait-ce que poser problème au grand corsaire. Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je ressortis du palais et jura quand je le vis être beaucoup plus haut que dans mes souvenirs. Je me décidais alors à attendre Luffy et les autres ici, je les sentirais normalement arriver, plutôt que m'épuiser à descendre puis à remonter.

Les rumeurs des combats parvenaient jusqu'à moi, et je pouvais sentir avec mon Haki les personnes tomber, une à une. Je me relevais, et plutôt que d'attendre, je me mis en quête de preuves. Il fallait arrêter Doflamingo maintenant avant qu'il n'y ait encore plus de victimes. Jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence qui m'étais bien trop connu à mon goût. Sosuke. Il avait donc rejoint les rangs du grand corsaire. Ça ne m'étonnait même pas. C'était bien son genre. Deux ans que je rêvais de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, et l'occasion était trop belle pour la louper. Je repris ma vrai forme, hors de question qu'il connaisse mon pouvoir, puis me dirigeais dans le palais, me concentrant uniquement sur sa présence. Je finis par le rejoindre dans une grande pièce vide.

\- Sosuke.

Il se retourna, et un sourire de psychopathe fleurit sur son visage.

\- Ohhh Silka, comme ça faisait longtemps ? Tu t'es lassée de ton capitaine alors tu reviens vers moi ? Comme c'est touchant !

\- Tu as tout faux, crétin, je veux juste ta mort.

Il inclina la tête, ses yeux rouges interrogateurs.

\- Que me dis-tu ? Me tuer ? En es-tu seulement capable ? Ton capitaine est en ce moment même entrain de se faire tuer par le jeune maître, alors que veux-tu le plus... Le sauver ou ma mort ?

Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde. Quoi qu'ait pu me faire Sosuke par le passé, il m'importait moins que Law. Il était hors de question que je le perde ! Je remontais vers le haut du palais, priant pour arriver à temps, le rire de Sosuke résonnant dans mes oreilles.

Je devais arriver à temps.

Law ne pouvait pas mourir.

Pas mon Law.

Je refusais que ça puisse arriver.

Plus je me rapprochais, moins je sentais la présence vitale de Law. Je devais me dépêcher !

Le 2ème étage du palais.

Enfin !

Il y avait un énorme trou dans le plafond, qui débouchait sur l'endroit où se tenait Law, Luffy, Doflamingo et un autre type que je n'identifiais pas. J'utilisais mon pouvoir pour créer une échelle d'eau que je fis geler, puis montais. Je passais ma tête à travers le trou, et vis Law, à terre, qui allait se faire fracasser le crâne par le grand corsaire.

Non !

\- _BULLE GLACIAIRE !_

Un dôme recouvert de Haki se forma au-dessus de Law, tandis que Luffy empêchait Doflamingo d'abattre son pied. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Toi.

Le grand corsaire n'était même pas étonné.

\- Mugiwara, occupe-toi de lui, je m'occupe de l'autre ! criais-je.

Le jeune brun hocha la tête pour me montrer qu'il avait compris, puis attaqua Doflamingo. Je brisais la sphère de glace qui entourait Law, et grondais de rage quand je vis son état. Presque mort et un bras tranché. J'étais arrivée juste à temps.

Mon capitaine m'observais fixement, ne voulant pas croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Le troisième bonhomme m'attaqua avec du mucus, que j'esquivais.

\- Je suis Trebol, l'un des commandants de la Don Quichotte Family. Laisse-moi tuer Law, et je te laisserai peut-être vivre, behehehehehe !

Je vois, j'allais devoir me battre avec toute ma force. J'enlevais mon manteau qui allait me gêner dans mes mouvements, ne restant qu'avec un dos-nu noir, et un pantalon moulant, ainsi que mes fidèles bottes.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tuer mon capitaine, déclarais-je, avant de le déstabiliser. _Room._

Et une bulle bleue semblable à celle de Law apparut autour de nous. Sauf qu'elle était faite d'eau, mais c'était difficile à discerner quand on ne le savait pas.

\- Quoi !? Comment est-ce possible ? s'affola Trébol, pensant avoir à faire avec un pouvoir semblable à celui de Law.

\- _Dessèchement._

Toute la glue, ou morve, je ne savais pas trop, du commandant se mit alors à fondre, l'eau qu'elle contenait venant s'amasser en une boule entre mes doigts, laissant apparaître un Trébol excessivement vieux et maigre. Le commandant devint furieux. Il lança à nouveau de la glue dans tous les sens, dépassant ma bulle, recouvrant à peu près tout l'espace, n'épargnant que Doflamingo et Luffy. Il sortit un briquet, et je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Je me précipitais vers Law, attrapant son bras coupé au passage, puis une énorme explosion retentit. Un bras élastique s'enroula autour de moi et de Law, puis Mugiwara nous sortit du nuage de fumée dégagé par l'explosion. J'entendis la voix de Robin hurler à son capitaine de nous lancer vers elle, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Je pensais quand même faire mon baptême de l'air dans d'autres conditions. Robin nous récupéra en créant une toile d'araignée avec son pouvoir, et nous déposa au sol. Je tenais Law contre moi, et son bras manquant dans ma main droite. Robin me demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, et je haussais les épaules, je l'ignorais. Doflamingo nous tira dessus, et j'étendis mon pouvoir pour créer une barrière d'eau qui réussit à arrêter les balles.

\- Silka... fit d'une voix éteinte Law.

Cela me serra le cœur, et je le couchais dans l'herbe.

\- Plus tard. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de te soigner d'abord.

Un jeune homme trop beau pour être honnête demanda à Luffy ce qu'il faisait, vu que Doflamingo était toujours en vie, et l'allié de mon capitaine lui l'ignora, lui ordonnant de nous mettre à l'abri aux niveaux inférieurs. Deux nains Tonttatas vinrent alors me voir en me disant qu'ils pouvaient soigner Law. Je les laissais faire, voyant avec appréhension le nain recoudre le bras de mon capitaine. Je serrais fort sa main, tandis qu'il grimaçais sous la douleur.

Le jeune homme de tout à l'heure voulut alors nous mettre à l'abri, et allait prendre Law dans ses bras quand je le fusillais du regard.

\- Si quelqu'un doit déplacer Law, ce sera moi, alors éloigne tes sales pattes.

\- Non.

La réponse avait cinglé dans l'air. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas de l'inconnu, mais de Law.

\- Je ne veux pas être déplacé. Cavendish, va mettre les autres à l'abri.

Je croisais le regard de mon amant.

\- Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir.

\- Pendant 13 ans je n'ai vécu que pour tuer Doflamingo. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire, le reste repose sur Luffy. S'il gagne ce combat, je veux être là pour le voir de mes propres yeux. S'il perd, je veux mourir à ses côtés.

J'allais l'interrompre, je lui interdisais de mourir, quand il ajouta :

\- C'est ma faute si Luffy a été entraîné sur ce champs de bataille.

Je comprenais son point de vue, et fit signe aux autres que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister.

\- Partez devant, je reste avec lui. Si Law doit mourir... Je veux mourir avec lui.

Je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de mon amant. Plus jamais. Je raffermis ma prise sur la main de Law, et défiais les deux autres de me faire changer d'avis.

Rebecca appela alors Robin pour lui dire que Bartolomeo avait fini les escaliers pour descendre sur les niveaux inférieurs. Cavendish donna sa cape à Robin, pour soulager des blessures infligés au dos de mon amie, et je les suppliais de partir avant qu'il n'y ait encore plus de victimes.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis me laissèrent avec Law et les nains Tonttatas qui s'activaient sur la bras de mon capitaine.

\- Silka, tu ne devrais pas rester.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Plus jamais.

Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens, déterminée. Il remarqua alors mes pupilles verticales.

\- Silka...

\- Une longue histoire. Je te raconterais plus tard.

\- Si on survit, commenta le brun.

Je passais une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux noirs.

\- On survivra.

Les nains Tonttatas finirent alors de recoudre Law.

\- Il y a un moyen pour que ça cicatrise plus vite, fis-je remarquer.

\- ça cicatrisera quand le sang circulera à nouveau normalement dans mon bras, contra Law.

\- Bon, je te rappelle que je contrôle l'eau. Et le sang est composé...

Law étant médecin, il comprit vite où je voulais en venir.

\- Tu veux utiliser l'eau présente dans mon sang pour le contrôler ?

J'acquiesçais, et après un temps de réflexion il me fit confiance, pas très à l'aise tout de même que quelqu'un contrôle ses fluides. Il grimaça légèrement quand le sang se mit à circuler de nouveau dans son bras, mais il m'adressa un sourire apaisé.

\- Merci.

Je m'assis en tailleur à côté de lui, nos deux mains liées, observant la bataille qui faisait rage dans les cieux. À la nouvelle forme que prit Mugiwara, Law fit remarquer que selon lui, Luffy utilisait trop le Haki. Cela faisait écho à mes propres pensées, mais je lui faisait confiance.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Law serra ma main, inquiet.

\- Qu'a-t-il ?

\- La Birdcage... Elle rétrécit de plus en plus...

Devant mon étonnement il m'expliqua ce que c'était, et un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, quand une annonce retentit, redonnant espoir.

\- C'est l'ancien roi Riku. Il a beaucoup de courage pour faire une annonce pareil.

\- Tu t'es vu, t'as quand même formé une alliance avec un D. !

\- J'en suis un aussi, avoua mon amant.

Je le regardais avec stupeur, puis soupirais.

\- J'espère que tu me cache rien d'autre, je risque d'en avoir marre de toi sinon.

\- … On en parle de tes pupilles verticales et de ton tatouage ?

On s'entre-regarda, une lueur d'amusement dans l'œil. Comme tout le reste, on parlerai de ça plus tard.

On vit alors notre allié envoyer Doflamingo dans un mur, mais nous comprîmes vite que ce n'était pas encore fini. La Birdcage était encore là.

Law se releva. J'essayais de l'en empêcher, avant qu'il ne me fasse remarquer qu'on avait plus beaucoup de temps. Je l'aidais donc, passant son bras autour de mon cou en soutient, puis il nous téléporta. Trois fois. Malgré le manque de temps, il devait faire des pauses entre chaque utilisation de son pouvoir. Cela me tordait le cœur de le voir prendre sur sa vie comme ça, mais c'était Law. Bien trop têtu pour que je puisse l'en empêcher. On arriva enfin vers Luffy, qui était transporté par une personne que je reconnu comme étant le présentateur de l'arène, Gatz. Il finit par nous le confier, dévoilant qu'il faudrait encore au capitaine environ trois minutes pour qu'il récupère. Gatz allait partir quand une voix retentit :

\- Donnez-moi Mugiwara, pour que je puisse l'amener au jeune Maître.

Je ne laissais à personne le temps de répondre. Je me retournais, visais de mes doigts Sosuke, et l'abattis de trois-quatre _Aquagun_ bien placés. Je soufflais au-dessus des mes doigts, tirant un sourire amusé de Law. Luffy se réveillais peu à peu, et alors que la cage de fils se rapprochait inexorablement du palais, il se releva. Law inter-changea alors sa place avec Viola, et Luffy refit face à Doflamingo. Le combat fit rage, et Law utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir pour ramener Rebecca près de lui, puis quand Luffy abattit pour de bon Doflamingo, il ramena aussi celui-ci. Law s'effondra alors dans mes bras, et je lui caressais tendrement le visage. Il se laissa aller, et il eut un sourire serein. Mon den-den sonna soudain, et je décrochais.

\- Koala, c'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est pour te dire que tout le monde va bien. On te souhaite bonne chance avec ton compagnon.

\- Tu savais que je ne reviendrais pas avec vous.

\- Oui. Tu vas me manquer... tes bêtises aussi.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, Ko-chan. Prends soin de toi, et surveille Sabo, qu'il ne fasse pas trop de conneries. On se reverra.

Je regardais le ciel dégagé, et entendais en arrière-fond la joie des habitants.

\- C'est une promesse.

* * *

 **Alors ? Alors ?**

 **Pas de lancer de tomates prévus j'espère !**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas avant la fin de la semaine... Je m'explique (pour ceux qui s'en fiche total, il ne vous reste plus qu'à sauter la rubrique et à passer directement aux reviews)**

 **\- Cet après-midi, demain après-midi et mercredi matin j'ai des répétitions de prévues pour un concert le mercredi soir**

 **\- Jeudi matin, je me fais arracher les dents de sagesse, et je ne serais sans doute qu'une grosse larve sur mon canapé pour le restant de la journée**

 **Cool, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Bon, maintenant que je vous ai bien mis à cran pour le prochain chapitre, il est temps que je vous dise au revoir, et que je vous encourage, non, mieux, OBLIGE à laisser une review.**

 **Sinon je boude.**


	33. Chapitre 32 : Je t'aime

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Désolé encore de l'attente, le chapitre aurait dû être posté hier soir mais une amie m'a annoncé qu'on avait un DM pour aujourd'hui, et que j'avais moi noté pour le mercredi suivant... Du coup il était pas fait... J'ai du le finir au lieu de poster T.T**

 **Silka : arrête de te trouver des excuses, on sait tous que t'es une flemmarde !**

 **Moi : même pas vrai d'abord ! Je réfute cette accusation ! C'est de... de... * ne trouve plus le mot***

 **De la diffamation !**

 **Silka : Ouais, ouais... BON T'ENVOIE LE CHAPITRE MAINTENANT OUI OU MERDE ?**

 **Moi : Je suis une pauvre auteur martyrisée par ses OCs... Help me !**

 **Bon non sinon sérieusement, y'a une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle.**

 **La bonne nouvelle : Y 'A DU LEMON ! Vive moi :)**

 **La mauvaise nouvelle : Nous arrivons au bout de cette fanfiction, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, le dernier sera sur ses retrouvailles avec l'équipage...**

 **... *mécontentement des lecteurs*...**

 **Une autre bonne nouvelle pour remonter le moral ?**

 **Vu que je ne suis pas si loin des 150 reviews, je propose que celui qui postera la 150eme me demande un bonus sur cette fanfiction. Pi pour vous encourager encore plus, on va étendre ça pour la 160eme et la 170eme...**

 **Silka : Tu peux toujours rêver pour en avoir autant.**

 **Moi : On peut espérer, ça ne coûte rien...**

 **Sinon, One Piece ne m'appartient toujours pas, et je crois que ce ne sera jamais le cas... C'EST TRIIIIIIIIIIISTE !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **MissRaph, bon, voilà j'ai répondu à ta question... ça me fait tout drôle de me dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre...**

 **Angie-Hime-Sama : Je joue du basson. Si tu ne vois pas ce que c'est, c'est l'instrument qui symbolise la grand-père dans Pierre et le Loup (référence musical de merde XD )**

 **7etoiles : Bah maintenant j'ai soif moi... Mais oui, je pense que je peux te décerner la palme de la review la plus original... Comparer un texte à un cocktail, c'est explosif !**

 **Larien Faelivrin : Merci !**

 **Traff-D-Lamy : Voilà voilà, plus de Law Silka, comme demandé...**

 **D : Comme annoncé plus haut, retrouvailles avec l'équipage au prochain chapitre !**

 **clochette1710 : Ouais merci pour le concert j'ai assuré ! Sinon, je joue du basson, puis la curiosité n'est pas un vilain défaut, je vois pas pourquoi je te cacherai de quel instrument je joue... Et les dents de sagesse ? L'horreur ! La dentiste devait m'en enlever deux mais je suis trop résistante, elle n'a pu en enlever qu'une... Y'a plus qu'à recommencer T.T**

 **nikkouyoku : Oui, c'est vrai qu'Assura est (un poil) taré... Puis on va le revoir dans le prochain chapitre, il va pas pouvoir s'en empêcher...**

 **Kaze D Cam-Anais : Luffy il rate tout il en train de pioncer... Mais c'est pas dit qu'il ne le saura pas plus tard. Quand à Kaizo... Law risque de faire une toute pitite crise de jalousie s'il l'approche, tu devrais lui conseiller de faire profil bas...**

 **EMMA BD : Oups, j'ai du remettre à jour pour te répondre... Mon compte ayant décidé, que non, je ne verrais pas ta review. Mais le plus drôle c'est que tu me menace pour que le chapitre sort et il sort... Sans que j'ai eu connaissance des menaces XD**

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Je t'aime**

 **Pov Law**

Kyros nous avait prêté sa maison dans le champ de fleurs pour que nous puissions nous reposer, et j'avais dû faire face à des regards incrédules de la part des Mugiwaras présents quand je leur présentais Silka. Luffy s'étant déjà endormi, il ne fut pas mis au courant, mais le sourire de l'archéologue me mettait sur les nerfs plus efficacement qu'une blague de ma compagne.

Oui j'avais un cœur pour aimer quelqu'un, merci !

C'est à ce moment-là que le révolutionnaire blond qui avait empêché Burgess d'attaquer Luffy se présenta à la porte. Je découvris avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait du frère de mon allié. Il donna aux Mugiwaras la Vivre Card de leur capitaine tout en prenant un bout. Il se tourna ensuite vers Silka.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas vouloir repartir avec nous ?

\- Non, je deviendrais folle sinon.

\- Tu vas me manquer, prends soin de toi, fit-il avant de l'enlacer.

Je me mordis la lèvre. De quel droit osait-il toucher ma Silka ? Puis c'est que cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner ! Je me relevais rapidement, pris ma compagne par le col et la traînais dehors.

Je ne vis pas au passage le sourire complice que le blond échangea avec la violette.

Je cherchais un endroit tranquille, et une fois que je l'eus trouvé relâchais Silka. Elle eut un petit sourire.

\- Thch t'es chiant Law, j'ai même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Sabo... Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

Un ans et demi que je rêvais de la revoir, et elle m'asticotait. Très bien. J'avais prévu de me maîtriser, mais c'était mal parti. Je la pris par les hanches et l'embrassais passionnément. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou puis mit fin au baiser.

\- Je suppose que c'est ta réponse, fit-elle, taquine, avant de se frotter à moi. Tu m'as manquée, Law, susurra-t-elle ensuite.

Je me sentis soudain à l'étroit. Silka me chauffait. Et elle y arrivait bien. Je fis courir sur son dos découvert ma main, et elle frissonna. Je plantais mes yeux dans les siens,avant de lui murmurer :

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Silka.

Je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille, soufflant enfin ce que j'aurais déjà dû lui dire depuis une éternité.

\- Je t'aime.

Ces simples mots la firent frémir, et elle se lova contre moi.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me le dirais.

\- C'est quand je t'ai perdue que j'ai compris à quel point tu étais importante pour moi. Désolé.

Elle me fixa avec ses yeux dont la pupille était devenue verticale. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je sentis une main fine s'insinuer sous mon manteau, caressant mes abdos et je souris.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi entreprenante ? chuchotais-je, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Te pose pas de question et fais-moi l'amour.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Silka...

Je défis le nœud de son dos-nu qui allait choir sur le sol, dévoilant ses seins aguicheurs, tandis qu'elle enlevait mon manteau avec délicatesse, faisant attention à mes blessures. Je vis une lueur de regret dans ses yeux, elle devait s'en vouloir de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt.

Le reste de nos vêtements finirent rapidement sur le sol, et moi aussi par la même occasion, Silka prenant le dessus. J'allais protester quand elle mit son doigt sur mes lèvres et répliqua :

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi...

Elle caressa mon torse tout en m'embrassant, et je me laissais aller. Ses doigts migrèrent vers mon érection, et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour la soutenir. Elle prit entre ses doigts ma verge et fit des va-et-viens. Je fermais les yeux sous la délicieuse sensation, mais Silka ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle allait pouvoir me dominer, sérieusement ? Je la retournais sous moi et la pénétrais d'un coup. Elle eut un petit sourire, et je compris que c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Depuis quand était-elle aussi manipulatrice ? Peut-être depuis toujours, mais à la limite qu'importe. Le plus important c'était le moment présent, c'était elle. Je me mis à bouger lentement, avec tout la douceur dont j'étais capable, comme si elle était un bijou fragile entre mes doigts. Pour être plus à l'aise je la fit s'asseoir sur moi, et repris mes coups de hanches. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Plus vite...

J'accédais à sa demande, la faisant gémir un peu plus. Lorsque je sentis que j'allais venir, une de mes mains vint caresser le clitoris de mon amante, qui mordit mon épaule pour étouffer ses cris. L'orgasme nous atteignit en même temps, et Silka s'affaissa dans mes bras, épuisée.

\- Je t'aime, Law.

\- Je t'aime encore plus, soufflais-je en repoussant une mèche rose derrière l'oreille de ma compagne.

Elle se lova contre moi, et j'émis un discret grognement de douleur. Elle avait appuyé sur mes blessures. Elle s'excusa aussitôt et se décala, tout en râlant :

\- Au moins ça t'apprendras à faire attention à toi.

Je lui pinçais gentiment la joue avant de lui ordonner de se rhabiller. Nous devions rentrer, sinon les autres allaient se poser des questions. Mais une fois vêtue, Silka s'assit à nouveau sur le sol, et m'invita à me mettre à côté d'elle.

\- On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter, non ? Il vaut mieux le faire ici.

Je souris face à l'évidence, et m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle vint se caler contre moi. Il y eut un étrange silence pendant un long moment, aucun de nous deux n'avaient envie de commencer.

\- Comment vont les autres ? finit-elle par demander du bout des lèvres.

Je lui racontais alors ce qu'il s'était passé sur le sous-marin depuis qu'elle était partie. Je fus prudent quand j'évoquais l'arrivée de Déria dans l'équipage, mais elle ne fut pas jalouse comme j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Elle fut au contraire curieuse, et avait hâte de la connaître. Et j'en connaissais deux qui allaient se prendre une remontrance lorsqu'elle les reverrait, elle n'avait pas apprécié le comportement qu'ils avaient eu avec la nouvelle, visiblement.

\- A ton tour maintenant. Est-ce que tu...

\- Oui.

Elle désigna le tatouage dans son dos.

\- C'est la marque de mon démon. Grâce à son pouvoir je peux me transformer en n'importe quel félin. Mais, ça a causé ça... fit-elle en désignant ses pupilles.

\- Tu es encore plus attirante comme ça, rassure-toi, susurrais-je, et elle se mit à rougir, avant de détourner la tête.

\- C'est pas la question, bouda-t-elle.

Mes doigts vinrent caresser son tatouage, puis passant sous le tissu de son haut ils vinrent taquiner les mamelons de mon amante.

\- Law... fit-elle réprobatrice, mais en haletant légèrement quand même.

Je pinçais les deux bouts de chair roses, lui tirant des gémissements indécents, puis une de mes mains glissa dans le pantalon de Silka et caressa à travers sa culotte son intimité.

\- Plu-plus... bégaya-t-elle.

Je la pénétrais de deux doigts, entamant de rapides vas-et-viens dans l'antre chaude et resserrée de mon amante, faisant couler son excitation le long de sa cuisse.

N'y tenant plus, j'utilisais mon pouvoir pour enlever nos vêtements et la pénétrais à nouveau.

Et je passais le reste de la nuit à lui faire l'amour aussi passionnément que possible.

Parce que de toute façon après avec les Mugiwaras dans les parages il ne fallait même pas y penser.

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin dans les bras de Law, toujours quelque part dans le champ de fleurs. Je me relevais doucement, et grimaçais quand une douleur me vrilla le bas-ventre. On n'y était pas vraiment allé de main morte cette nuit... Mais on s'était tellement manqué qu'à la limite, c'était tout ce qui nous importait. Retrouver cette communion de l'esprit et du corps qu'on avait avant. Je souris en remarquant qu'il avait pris le temps de nous rhabiller. Sans doute pour éviter de choquer une âme sensible qui aurait eu la mauvaise idée de s'aventurer par ici pendant la nuit. Je secouais doucement Law par les épaules, qui finit par se réveiller. Je pouffais en voyant sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? s'enquérit-il.

\- On dirait que tu as mis les doigts dans une prise, tes cheveux partent en pétard.

Il les aplatit, avant de se lever.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on rentre maintenant.

Je le suivis, et nous retournâmes à la maison de Kyros. Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement à l'intérieur, mais l'ancien gladiateur et Robin étaient déjà levés. Autant Law s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise, autant je rougis un peu, mal à l'aise, surtout avec le discret sourire en coin de mon amie, à qui je finis par tirer la langue.

\- T'as pas le droit de critiquer, d'abord !

Elle eut un petit rire, et le regard acier de mon amant passa d'elle à moi, interrogateur.

\- Disons qu'on a des amis en commun, lâchais-je, surtout un blond à qui je n'ai pas pu dire au revoir, fis-je en appuyant bien sur la fin de la phrase.

Je lui en voulais quand même un peu, je ne pensais pas qu'il n'allait pas me laisser le temps de faire mes aux revoir à mon ami !

Il ricana juste, et je soupirais.

Je ne lui dirais pour rien au monde, mais ça m'avait manqué aussi, quand il me faisait chier.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le dernier chapitre, que j'essayerais de faire très long... Dépassons les 3000 mots ! Je peux toujours rêver quoi...**

 **Et bien sûr je vous invite à laisser une review car je le rappelle pour ceux qui auraient déjà oubliés...**

 **Celui qui postera la 150eme pourra me demander un bonus sur cette fanfiction. Pi on va étendre ça pour la 160eme et la 170eme !  
**


	34. Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Snif*petite larme*, ça fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai fini...**

 **C'est donc les retrouvailles avec l'équipage, puis une petite apparition de Assura, ça fait toujours plaisir...**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OC m'appartiennent, mais One Piece appartient à Oda. Je ne pouvais plus me cacher la face pour le dernier chapitre. Et ça fait mal...**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Maryns : la suite est aussi la fin...**

 **MissRaph : Je ne pense pas trop faire de bonus... parce que même si ça me fait bizarre de me dire que ça y est, j'ai terminé ma première histoire, c'est aussi un soulagement... Puis ça faisait un moment que je disais qu'on était proche de la fin... Du coup je ne pensais pas que cela ferait un si grand choc... Dsl...**

 **14th . allen : Merci !**

 **Allez bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Retrouvailles**

 **Pov Silka**

Il allait falloir m'expliquer. Comment, alors qu'on venait de poser le pied sur Zou, avions nous réussi à perdre Luffy, qui était parti en avant. Il ne pouvait pas rester tranquille deux minutes, non mais oh !

Law prit la tête du groupe, et nous entrâmes dans une sorte de cité dont la porte était défoncée, ce qui m'obligea à me tenir sur mes gardes. Même Assura n'était pas rassuré, et pour une fois il ne faisait pas le fanfaron. Mais il s'invitait quand même à taper la discute dans mon esprit.

Un chieur, ce démon. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi ?

 _ **\- Parce que tu es une D., petite friandise, et que les D sont toujours fêlés...**_

 _\- MAIS FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE !_

 _ **\- Tss tss, c'est pas des mots que je devrais entendre dans l'esprit d'une jeune fille...**_

 _\- Mets tes préjugés sexistes où je le pense, Assura._

 _ **\- Et ça fait mal ?**_

Je pouvais presque imaginer le sourire innocent. Mais que quelqu'un l'arrête, par pitié...

 _ **\- C'est pas possibl-euh**_ , s'amusa-t-il en me tirant mentalement la langue.

\- Il y a un problème Silka ? fit Law en revenant à ma hauteur.

\- Non, non, tout va bien...

Je grommelais ensuite.

\- Si un certain démon pouvait se taire ça m'arrangerait quand même.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Rien, rien...

Mon amant me regarda étrangement, mais ne répondit pas, comprenant que je devais avoir de problèmes avec mon démon et qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

Soudain, Zoro et Law s'arrêtèrent, dégainant à moitié leurs armes. Il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages, qui attaqua le second des Mugiwaras avant qu'une voix ne l'arrête. Une femme-chien apparut alors monté sur un crocodile, et je détaillais l'assaillant de Zoro qui se révéla être une femme-lapin. Des Minks, comme Bepo. Elle nous donnèrent un chemin à suivre, et les entendant parler de troubles dans un secteur Law me glissa :

\- Tu arriverais à monter sur le crocodile sans te faire remarquer ? Il doit s'agir de Mugiwara, j'aimerai éviter qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis.

\- Trop facile !

Je me transformais en chat et sauta sur l'animal, à temps puisque la femme-chien fit avancer son crocodile. Je glissais sur la peau écailleuse, avant que la femme-chien me repère, et que l'autre Mink me récupère.

\- Je t'ai vu te transformer, comment fais-tu ça ? On dirait l'autre rouge qui est avec Bepo.

J'eus un mauvais pressentiment concernant le rouge, mais la nomination de mon ami ne m'y pas prêter attention.

\- Vous avez vu Bepo ? Comment va-t-il ?

Elle ne me répondit pas, vu que nous étions arrivé, et qu'évidemment Luffy était en train de se battre. J'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui attirait plus les ennuis que moi visiblement...

La Mink arrêta le combat, et je me postais à côté de Luffy avant de râler :

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es battu encore ?

\- Je ne rien fait, mais ils m'ont quand même attaqué !

Au final, c'était juste parce qu'il avait mis les pieds où il ne fallait pas. Évidemment. La femme-chien fit partir les Gardiens qui avaient attaqué Mugiwara pour défendre le territoire, et deux voix que je reconnu immédiatement pleurnichèrent :

\- SILKAAAAA !

Je recouvris mes poings de Haki, et quand Shachi et Penguin me sautèrent dessus pour me souhaiter la bienvenue je les gratifiais d'un coup sur la tête.

\- Aïe mais pourquoi t'es aussi méchante ! Tu nous as tellement manqué !

\- Oui, mais ça c'était pour votre conduite envers la nouvelle. Maintenant je peux vous dire bonjour.

J'aperçus soudain mon ours blanc préféré et délaissant mes deux petites limaces adorées je courus lui faire un câlin.

\- Bepo !

Je l'entourais de mes bras et le serrais très fort. Bordel, il m'avait manqué ! Il me rendit mon accolade, et fit :

\- C'est Ban qui va être content tien, il va devoir à nouveau surveiller les desserts pour que tu n'en piques pas plus.

\- Il devra surtout surveiller Luffy, riais-je. Il est pire que moi !

D'ailleurs, en parlant du Supernova... Vu comment il regardait de travers mes amis, nul doute qu'il avait dû les oublier. Enfin, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, vu le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec nous... Je lui présentais donc Bepo, le second de Law, les deux mécaniciens Shachi et Penguin, qui ne voulaient plus me lâcher et Jean Bart, qui me faisait la gueule. J'avais bien conscience qu'il m'en voulait pour être partie, mais il allait devoir faire avec, parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de m'excuser alors que je souhaitais simplement les protéger.

Une fois les présentations terminées, je demandais à la femme-chien, Wanda, pourquoi le pays était dévasté. Elle me répondit qu'il avait été détruit il y a seulement deux semaines, par un dénommé Jack. Je m'inquiétais pour mes amis.

\- Bepo, personne n'a été gravement blessé ?

Il hocha négativement la tête, me rassurant, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus que mes amis étaient blessés, dans la joie des retrouvailles cela ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux... Je déglutis, quand soudain un tremblement secoua la terre.

Mes amis partirent se réfugier dans un arbre où je les suivis, curieuse, et Luffy partit avec Wanda. Au moins j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Soudain une immense masse d'eau nous tomba dessus, et si Jean ne m'avait par retenu par mon T-shirt j'aurais été entraîné. Et même si je possédais le fruit de l'eau je me serais surtout noyer, ne pouvant pas nager... Quand ce fut fini, mes amis m'expliquèrent que c'était ce que les Minks appelaient des Éruptions de pluie. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la pluie, mais seulement l'éléphant qui supportait l'île qui s'aspergeait d'eau.

\- Génial, et ça arrive souvent ? maugréais-je.

\- Deux fois par jour pourquoi ? demanda naïvement l'ours blanc.

\- Je sens que je vais pas aimer cette île...

\- Ah, c'est comme Déria, elle déteste ça ! s'écria Shachi.

\- Elle aussi a un fruit du démon ? l'interrogeais-je.

\- Oui, mais le capitaine n'est pas au courant, elle l'a mangé une fois qu'il était parti... Il va pas apprécier... fit remarquer l'autre mécanicien.

Je me retournais soudain et vit Bepo qui sautait d'arbre en arbre.

\- Il va demander à Mugiwara de prévenir le capitaine, comme Bepo est un Mink mais aussi un pirate on ne peut pas sortir d'ici, fit simplement Jean Bart en réponse à ma question muette.

Donc on allait devoir attendre Law. Pourquoi je sentais que ç'allait encore me retomber dessus...

* * *

 **Pov Law**

Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour Silka quand Nico Robin nous confirma que l'eau qui nous était tombée dessus était de l'eau de mer, j'espérais qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre en hauteur. Avec son fruit du démon sinon, j'allais la perdre. Définitivement. Mais pourquoi l'avais-je envoyé récupérer Mugiwara... Surtout que c'était un aimant à ennuis. Ussop ne me rassura pas quand il repéra les Minks avec Luffy mais sans Silka... Et surtout quand il paniqua en disant que le lapin était en train de manger Luffy. Je lui demandais de m'indiquer la direction qu'ils avaient prise et utilisa shambles pour nous rapprocher le plus près possible d'eux. Coup de bol, je nous déposais pile en face du crocodile. Bon, au moins Mugiwara avait encore l'air d'être entier. Ussop essaya d'intimider la femme-chien avant qu'un étranger ne "tombe" derrière nous. Je me retournais, et le nouveau venu calma le jeu en disant que ce n'était qu'un effroyable malentendu. Des cheveux rouges avec des yeux noirs, et un air de déjà vu...

\- Wanda, je suppose que l'un d'entre eux s'est perdu dans la forêt en venant.

\- Oui Jilano, ce sont les Mugiwaras.

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi, et un sourire malicieux prit place sur le visage de l'homme, qui me rappelait quelqu'un...

\- Oh, puis il y a aussi le capitaine des Heart avec eux... Il n'y a pas Silka ? Étrange...

Comment ce type connaissait la gamine ? J'allais lui poser la question quand il se présenta. Et compris mieux l'air de déjà-vu.

\- Je suis Butterfly D Jilano, enchanté de tous vous rencontrer. Il va falloir que l'on prévienne tout le monde de votre arrivée...

\- Je m'en occupe, sourit la femme-chien, et elle héla dans le vide.

Enfin, dans le vide non, puisque une entrée apparut soudain devant nous quand le brouillard se leva, ainsi que deux gardes. Ils avaient entendu la discussion, et l'information circulait déjà. Wanda demanda alors que l'on prépare un banquet en notre honneur, et je haussais un sourcil perplexe, autant que mes alliés. Je me tournais vers le grand père de Silka.

\- Vous savez où elle est ?

Wanda répondit à sa place.

\- Elle est restée avec Bepo.

Ouf, il y avait au moins quelqu'un de sensé pour garder un œil sur elle. Elle aurait été capable de s'attirer des ennuis même ici.

\- Vous pouvez aller les rejoindre, si vous voulez, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Il n'y avait plus qu'à s'exécuter. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que l'autre rouquin se ramène.

Horreur.

* * *

 **Pov Silka**

J'avais retrouvé mes anciens nakamas avec joie, et Ban était celui qui avait le plus pleuré de joie, tout en disant que non, il ne pleurait pas, c'était uniquement une poussière dans l'œil. Je fis aussi la connaissance de Déria, et on s'apprécia mutuellement - surtout pour embêter les deux mécaniciens -. C'est grâce à elle que j'eus l'immense honneur d'apprendre que mon grand-père était sur l'île, youpi... Moi qui espérait surtout être enfin débarrassé de lui. Je posais ma tête contre un arbre et regardais simplement mes amis se chamailler ou jouer aux cartes comme au bon vieux temps. Une larme vient glisser sur ma joue. C'était bon d'être à la maison. Un doigt essuya soudain la perle d'eau. Je relevais la tête et souris en voyant mon amant. Je ne l'avais pas entendu venir.

\- Tu es plus jolie comme ça, souffla Law.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et je pris ma main dans la sienne avant d'attirer l'attention du reste de l'équipage.

\- Hey les gars, Law est là !

Grand silence sur la clairière où nous étions installés. Puis tout le monde se rua sur le capitaine pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Je m'écartais un peu, et tombais nez-à-nez avec mon grand-père. Il me salua puis me tendit une boîte.

\- Tu es partie trop vite pour que je te donne ça la dernière fois.

Je pris la boîte, curieuse, et l'examinais. C'était une petite boîte cylindrique en bois noir laqué, avec un papillon. J'avais déjà vu cette boîte, il y a longtemps. Très longtemps.

\- ça appartenait à maman, chuchotais-je en la serrant dans ma main.

Je l'ouvris, et découvris avec étonnement une petite vingtaine de petites pilules hexagonales vert pâle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je avec suspicion.

L'équipage intrigué laissèrent passer Law, qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les pilules, avant d'avouer son ignorance.

\- Encore heureux que vous ignorez ce que c'est, c'est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de notre communauté. Ces pilules permettent de dissocier pendant deux minutes le démon de l'esprit. Mais leur usage est strictement réglementé. Pas plus d'une par mois, Silka, ou les conséquences pourraient être dangereuses. du genre le démon qui prend possession de ton corps, avança-t-il en réponse à la question que je lui aurais posé.

Je réfléchis rapidement, et passais la boîte à Law.

\- Tu sauras mieux que moi gérer ça, je pense, puis tu es mon médecin, il faut que tu prennes soin de moi, souriais-je en lui tendant.

Certains de l'équipage ricanèrent mais je fis la sourde oreille.

\- Tu devrais essayer pendant qu'il est encore là, répliqua Law, il connaît mieux les effets que moi, grimaça-t-il, et j'eus l'impression qu'il avait avalé un citron. C'est qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir...

Il me tendit une des pilules, et je l'avalais en fermant les yeux. Je ne ressentis rien de particulier mais quand j'entendis une voix reconnaissable entre mille chantonner ''Je suis libre, youpi !'', je me doutais qu'Assura avait fait son apparition, je rouvris les yeux, et ricanais en le voyant. Parce que bien qu'il avait son apparence de chat à deux queues, il était réduit à la taille d'un chat normale. Et vu sa tête il ne devait pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

Quoique les figures d'ahuri des mes nakamas valaient aussi le détour. Soudain Assura sauta sur Jilano et miaula :

 _ **\- Oh, tiens donc, un de mes semblables... Tu le laisse sortir ?**_

\- Non, pas deux démons à la fois, refusa mon papy, on deviendrait dingue.

Assura se mit donc à le supplier pour le faire plier, poussant des miaulements aussi crissants qu'une craie sur un tableau noir. Une veine battait à la tempe de mon amant. Je lui chuchotais :

\- Et dis-toi que moi c'est tout les jours que je le supporte...

\- Mais comment tu fais...

L'effet de la pilule finit par disparaître, et la clairière retomba dans le silence, au plus grand soulagement de mes compagnons. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur de mon esprit Assura boudait. Mon grand-père me fit rapidement au revoir, avant d'utiliser son fruit du démon pour s'éclipser de l'île. Ma main se glissa dans celle de Law et je pris appuis sur lui. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, dormir. Sauf que mes amis en décidèrent autrement. Vu que leur capitaine était rentré (et moi par la même occasion), ils décidèrent de faire la fête. Ils en avaient le droit, après tout.

Law remarqua mon envie de dormir, et il s'installa contre un arbre, m'indiquant ensuite ses genoux. Cela me fit sourire, me rappelant la première fois qu'il m'avait fait faire ça. Je m'assis sur lui et me lova contre son torse, respirant son odeur avec béatitude. Mais une question me trottait encore en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire désormais ? lui demandais-je en bâillant.

Il caressa mes cheveux, avant de les embrasser.

\- On verra ça demain, pour le moment profitons de l'instant présent.

Il n'avait pas tort. On pouvait se laisser aller un peu, on verrait bien ce que l'avenir nous réservera. Sans doute quelque chose de complètement dément, vu que nous sommes les alliés des Mugiwara... Mais le plus important était que j'étais enfin rentrée chez moi.

J'avais enfin retrouvé ma famille.

* * *

 **Bon, voici l'heure des au revoir...**

 **Je remercies tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en follow ou en favoris, ça faisait un petit rayon de soleil dans la journée.**

 **Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont reviewé, vraiment. Vos messages me faisaient chaud au cœur, et j'étais toujours impatiente de les recevoir. C'était les seuls encouragements dont j'avais besoin.**

 **Et bien sûr merci à ceux qui ont lu cette fanfic.**

 **J'espère vous revoir sur d'autres de mes fanfics, et sinon j'ai créé un poll sur mon profil, pour savoir quelle histoire vous aimeriez que j'écrive une fois que j'aurais fini une autre de mes fics en cours... Voilà, en espérant vraiment que vous avez aimé me lire.**

 **Aurore Heart**


End file.
